DC Gothic - Teen Titans
by gothicjedi666
Summary: The first part of what promises to be a very good DC self insert. Plenty of sex, humour and even some action as an immortal Gothic with a strange super power enters the DC Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**DC Gothic**

Right then folks this story is total re-write of DC Gothic. I kind of figured that jumping around dimensions combined with power to copy skills and abilities made the character to uber. So I decided to stick with one universe and to set up a time line that suited me. Because of this some events might not happen when they should or at all, and I'll make some stuff up as well.

Also my writing style seems to be changing somewhat so this story might not seem as organised as some of my others.

This chapter will not have much happening as its Gothic's first year in a new universe. Mostly its just him settling in and learning what he can do.

**DC Gothic – Teen Titans **

Sometimes being me kinda sucked.

I mean of all the realities of I could have fallen into to it was bad enough that this was a D.C Verse, as there not exactly safe places to be, but what made it worse was that I wasn't even

going to get to play with grown ups as somehow I'd ended up a 'guest' of the Teen Titans.

I really needed a drink.

Oh no wait this was America, so the drinking age here was 21. Bloody Hell! I so needed to get back to London a place much quieter than this and I might have a chance to pass for eighteen across the pond.

That was another odd thing that had happened to me. I was a teenager again. Judging about the amount of facial hair I had the hair style I guessed 17. Which wasn't to bad at least that at least was towards the end of puberty.

I couldn't even smoke either as the kids who had locked me up had taken away my coffin nails. Apparently it was against the rules. The Teen Titans didn't smoke as they were role models. So this was a no smoking building.

"Fucking, bugger, damn, shit"

Oh yeah no swearing either.

At least not if I wanted to be let out of this cell. The Titans had to be role models for kids everywhere, even their prisoners/potential recruits.

Not that teens who fought super villains were the best sort of role models in the first place. No sane parent, not even mine, wanted their child running around in a cape and going up against cold stone killers, but hero-worship was a strange thing and I imagined the merchandising rights helped to pay the bills around here.

Which would also explain why they took my knife. Kids shouldn't play with knives. High tech sci-fi weapons are okay. Unleashing arcane magical is fine. Razor sharp animal claws are also fine. But no knives as someone could get hurt.

Taking my gauss pistols (gifts from the being that had sent me here) I could forgive, as with those shooting my way out of here would of a breeze and not just because the holes in the walls would let wind in. But that knife had been unforgivable leaving me completely weapon less in this universe was just plain mean.

Sitting back on the cot I wondered how long it was going to take the Titans to check in with their bosses.

I knew that Robin would want to talk with his pseudo father Batman and if my freedom depended on Bruce Wayne being trusting... well then I wasn't going to be getting a Teen Titans decoder ring any time soon.

Then again they might just keep me around in order to keep a close eye on me. Keep your enemy, or at least potential enemy, close and all that.

Speaking of possible enemies.

The Titans were now entering their jail area, although why they needed one was beyond me as they tended to turn people over to the police...

didn't they?

Robin's expression unclear, and while on the subject of Robins I had no idea which one he was. Dick. Tim. Jason or Damien

God I really hoped he wasn't Jason.

Raven was also unreadable but she did that whole Jedi 'there is no emotion there is only peace' thing so she might not be feeling anything at all.

I'd really hate to have to live like that but she had good reasons for not being a happy bunny. Her Dad made mine seem like Father of the year.

"So" I said hoping to start the talking "what are you going to do with me?"

"Well we talked to the League" explained Robin "they're going to work on sending you home".

The tone of Robin's voice told me that I shouldn't hold my breath, but I remained hopefully.

This world could have a version of the League that had travelled to alternate universes. If they'd been smart enough to salvage the technology, and given Batman's collecting habits that was likely, then they might have a chance of getting me home. But it was also possible that this lot had never even met anyone, other than myself, who was a different dimension. To add more difficulty I wasn't even from any of the DC verses.

"Nice of them to try" I replied.

"Until then... well".

Here it comes.

"Batman thinks you should join the team, or at least stay here for a while".

Good old Bruce. I knew complete lack of faith in people who weren't him would work for me. Best to keep me here where someone he at least partly trusts can keep an eye on me.

Besides I would hardly be the first person from another world who had been turned into a hero by a member of the League. Which I assumed was their long term plan for me. It was practically cliché in these parts.

"Okay but no tights, no cape, I'm not wearing a mask. Oh and I want my guns back" I demanded.

They guns really did look cool, and I hadn't even gotten fire them yet.

"I'm not going to let you shoot any body" said Robin.

Yeah maybe not Jason Todd then. I knew a lot about him, he'd never been too worried about bad people getting hurt.

"I promise not to kill anyone with them, well not unless the world's ending then I won't hold back".

Which wasn't the same thing as saying I wouldn't shoot anybody as there were lots of bad people out there who bullet proof. Also I hadn't said 'I won't kill anyone'.

"Fine" replied Robin in the tone of someone who is too tired to argue.

Must have been a long day so better to ask now.

"Oh and Mr Stabby too".

"Mr who?"

"My knife"

I could almost hear the guy's thoughts. They'd be something like; who the hell name's his knife other than a total psychopath. Truth be told I'd just picked the name to annoy my jailers.

"Errr...okay"

"And my..."

"Ah!" he called out "your stuffs in a locker just take it back".

Oh he was gonna be so much fun to mess with.

* * *

Ye gods I was already bored. Of course sitting on a sofa watching kid's shows wasn't exactly helping.

A week had gone by, then two and I was still here which meant that the JL hadn't figured out a way to send me home yet. Which honestly didn't surprise me as the work of an Elder God isn't so easily undone.

Honestly I had to wonder what I'd done to deserve this. Because if the strange creatur had wanted to reward me then why dump me in this crappy situation?

"Are you okay?" asked Raven, as she floated above the floor.

That was another annoying thing. Hot babes who weren't yet 18. No chance of any pre-marital sex around here. Well not legally anyway.

Plus teenage masturbation wasn't as thrilling this time round. Real sex was a lot more appealing and I was having a hard time not thinking about it.

No chance of scoring any weed either. Who the hell would sell to someone at this address?

That combined with no booze meant that I had no way to kill time.

Well I could always train more but this the group's down time.

"I'm bored" I explained "I want to go out and have some fun but that's not allowed".

It was very odd to me that the Teen Titans were allowed to fight super villains but they weren't allowed to just go off and explore the world.

None of them were quite adults yet and while I didn't have to go to school, as I legally didn't exist, I still had to supervised. Not that we were supervised per say but the guys in the Watchtower had made it clear that they didn't want me wandering off.

"You have way too much information about the League to risk letting you go off on your own" reminded Robin.

I kinda saw the Boy Wonder's point. There was no reason for any of them to trust me, and I could be very dangerous to them all if I fell into the wrong hands so I had to say put until I earned said trust.

Although come to think about it. Why wasn't I better guarded given all that I knew?

Maybe I was.

"Sorry guys I'm just frustrated" I told them "I've seen you all being heroes I know so much about this world and now I have a chance to be a hero in a world as amazing as this one but I'm stuck here".

"I do not understand why your extensive knowledge of our world you frustrated" stated Raven "It could be quite useful"

"With your knowledge of our enemies you will be a great assets in the fights to come" pointed out Starfire.

Sure, sounded good in theory but I'd watched this show or read the comics that covered this group. So I didn't have any clue what was going to happen. Which would at least make sure that I didn't get bored once I was out there in the fight.

At least the training was easy. My younger body was in a lot better shape than it should be and I was picking up the fighting skills really fast. I assume it was part of the ' go be a superhero' gift I'd gotten.

"It's just that I know its possible to have adventures that involve stuff like space travel, battling alien invasions and so on" I informed the magic girl "so I'm unhappy with staying put like this".

"You feel confined and useless" said Raven.

Well she was an empath so she didn't need to guess how I was feeling.

It hadn't been so bad when I was younger. Back these memories were fuel for my imagination, and helpful in that regard as I hadn't exactly had many friends to play with, but now I felt as if I should be out there doing stuff because I could.

"Don't worry" assured Robin "you'll see some real action soon".

* * *

"Die, die, die" Beast Boy shouted as the Thunder God standing before our eyes used an upper cut to send the soul sucking evil sorcerer over the platform and down into a pit of spikes. The scene was gory, but death was the way to deal with such scum.

"This Mortal Kombat game is well named" observed Raven.

"Not the kind of action I meant" was all Robin had to say on the matter.

"Whose hungry?" I asked.

I was bored so I might as well eat.

* * *

The member of intergang dropped to the floor as the frying pan met the back of his skull.

"Odd that he didn't attack you" questioned Robin once he was sure that the

rest of the tower was secure.

"I think it was 'Kiss The Chef' thing that put him off" I reasoned "nothing says non-combatant like flipping pancakes in a humours apron".

Which I guessed was very lucky.

"We do need to get you a uniform" stated the Boy Wonder.

"We might need the girls" I considered.

No way I was letting a guy in shorts and tights decided what I was going to wear.

* * *

"I did say no capes, or tights. Sorry ladies I just don't have the legs for them".

Only Starfire ever giggled when I made a joke. Raven on the other hand could be so depressing at times. Robin at least cracked the odd smile as for Beasty Boy, well he laughed at everything and sometimes at nothing at all. Cyborg didn't seem to like me so much, but that was no loss I wasn't exactly looking to have a walking toaster for a friend.

"I just don't think you should have anything showing a skull" debated Robin "its a symbol of death".

"Yes and Bats are a symbol of justice" I pointed out.

Robin wasn't the leader for nothing. He caught on fast.

"You want to scare them?" he asked.

The Punisher was a Marvel character so they would have no idea that I was just copying him. Besides along with dual wielding pistols, black coats were also cool.

"We need the bad guys to fear as well as respect us. Were pretty much the teen version of the JL so we need a Dark Avenger".

"You wanna be Batman!" shouted out the Boy Wonder.

"Oh gods no" I assured him.

Batman was many shades of awesome but I would never want his life.

"This is a role, he lives the life. I just want to make the bad guys wet themselves".

That got me another round of disgusted faces.

"Hey its bound happens when you terrorize criminals. What do you think happens to those guys Batman hangs off roof tops.

And they called me a novice.

* * *

"What do you think he's gonna call himself?" Beast Boy asked the others.

He and the other Teen Titans were all waiting in the common area for their new team member to finally reveal his costume. Only Robin had even the vaguest idea what was planned as he had provided the materials... well Batman had but he'd done it through his sidekick.

When Gothic eventually emerged from the room he'd been changing in, it was clear that he was prepared for some hard fighting. He wore black body armour with a white skull painted on his chest over more thick black clothing. This shoulders were equally well protected. He also wore thin but strong looking gloves. Then there were the steel-toed capped boots that looked to be as nearly as bullet proof than the rest of the outfit. As an accessory to his uniform around his waist was a black a utility belt. To top it all off he wore a long black coat that was made of something similar to Robin's own cape.

"Call me... Gothic."

"Yeah that so works" remarked Beast Boy.

* * *

"This is what you get for kidnapping little girls" I told the crook as I carved into this skin with Mr Stabby.

My first time on a mission and I had decided to make it clear to everyone that I was the Teen Titan who would always go further to punish the bad guys than the rest.

"Gothic, no" ordered Robin.

It was too late now the damage had been done. The wound on his face would scar.

"He kidnaps girls and then sells them to slavers" I reminded everyone "I bet he's done much worse to those he had helpless".

No one found it in them to argue about that.

"Besides every time that he looks in the mirror he'll remember what I can do to him".

And if he did it again and I caught him, well I'd have to think of something worse.

"You're so weird" commented Beast Boy.

Cyborg snorted and said

"I bet this is the least weird thing we find out about him".

* * *

"So not can you fight nearly as good as I can after only a few months of training your also immortal" said Robin as we both watched the gun shot wound vanish.

"You don't seem very surprised" I said.

Robin shifted where he stood.

"When you arrived you were dead" he explained "for a quarter of an hour, then you were alive. But none of knew if that was just some sort of fluke, cause there's nothing that we could find with our tests to explain how you came back from the dead".

Good points there and it did explain a lot. Still an ambulance, or a beam up the Watchtower to get me checked over by a doctor would have been nice.

"So how long have you known?" asked the Boy Wonder.

I hadn't actually, but it might have had something to do with why Vandal Savage had been in the weird dream place alongside the creature that had called itself... had it been the Traveller?

"Let's just say this was not the way I would of wanted to find out" I told him "this wasn't a good way to die".

"There are good ways to die" asked the leader of the Titans

"Sure" I replied "but my choices are a little too x rated to talk about".

"I don't want to know" Robin told me "I really do not want to know".

* * *

Talia al Ghul put down the directional microphone and showed the world that she could look hot even with a shocked expression upon her face. Next to her a female ninja with a video camera was also lowering her device, only in her case a mask covered her face.

She'd come to this city to spy upon her Beloved's protégée. Her father's latest scheme to turn the Detective into a man capable of taking his place would have involved kidnapping Robin in the hopes of finally making Batman kill in order protect someone he cared for.

That plan would have to be put aside for a time. The Demon's Head would want to know about this immortal boy who had, judging by the spied upon conversation, somehow obtained immortality.

Knowing her father as she did, Taila thought she might find herself playing the role of seductress once more.

She did so excel at it.

* * *

Life had take a sudden turn towards the strange. Which given what had happen to me so far this year was really saying something.

"Great I go out by myself for the first time in months and I get kidnapped".

"Don't worry about it to much kiddo, its kind of a tradition" said the Joker.

It had to be him didn't it. I blamed myself mostly... well a tiny bit. I had to dress like a Dark Avenger and then show that I was quite willing to maim someone for no other reason that I'd wanted to. Maybe it was karma, or more likely the guy I scarred had been working for the Joker. He was suppose to have a criminal empire after all. Or this could be completely random, with the Joker it was always hard to tell.

"I'm going to die" I complained "that's a sucky tradition.. it fact it fucking blows".

Both the Joker and his side kick seemed surprised that I swore.

"You're not to suppose to swear. You're the good guy".

I really hated that rule.

"Hey I never admitted to that" I protested "only the good die young and I want to live a good long time".

Well I would as I was immortal, or at least I couldn't be killed I didn't know how the whole ageing thing worked yet, but I really didn't want the Joker to know that.

Besides I had badly hurt one of his men when he been capturing me, that might make him very creative.

Torture was still a thing to be feared. Torture at the hands of Joker could turn me into something like him or maybe something even worse.

"Oh relax" said the Joker in calm voice "I'm just holding you for ransom. They'll either pay up or rescue you in the next few hours, it always works out that way".

Knowing my luck I wouldn't bet on being saved.

"I won't kill you. Well not unless I get bored and fair warning your whining isn't exactly amusing me".

Amusing I could work with that. I really didn't want to get shot again.

"Okay so a man and a horse walk into a bar and the barman asks: hey why the long face?".

To my surprise the Joker burst out laughing. Once he calmed down he explained to me what was so amusing.

"You know I've been doing this for... well longer than I care to admit and you're the first cape to ever tell _ME_ a joke".

That could be a both a bad or good thing. With the Joker it could change on whim.

"All right lads clear out. We have work to do. Harley stay here and entertain yourself".

Okay so, this was the torture bit. What would it be? Knives? Shocks? Hyenas?

That was when Harley untied my hands and then started taking off her clothes.

In my view this was a very odd method of torturing people.

"Err what are you doing?" I asked the now naked woman who was now reaching for my belt.

"We can't have sex if your dressed silly".

Wait did I slip into the porno version of this universe at some point?

"Isn't the Joker your boyfriend?" I asked.

Cuckolding a super villain sounded like fun, but it could end very badly.

"Oh no" she replied "Mr Jay plays for the other team. Why do you think he's so obsessed with the Bat".

That actually explained a lot.

"Do you have sex with all your hostages?" I asked.

"Nah" she replied "but you made him laugh, so he likes ya".

I still had more to ask but Quinn's mouth was now doing something else and it seemed rude to interrupt.

* * *

"Why do you want a rocket launcher, handcuffs, twenty feet of rope and can of whipped creamed?" asked the Boy Wonder during our weekly budget meeting.

To be fair it was an odd series of requests

"In case a girl I met the other night makes a booty girl" I answered

Robin made a face.

He did that a lot when I talked

* * *

Solo patrol was something I had just had to get use to, and it wasn't exactly dangerous given that I couldn't die. Granted I could be kidnapped again but it had worked out well enough last time.

Besides it was the only time they let me go out by myself and even then I kept finding tracking devices in the oddest of places.

The Boy Wonder had learned his lessons well. Hell I'd bet my bottom dollar, whatever a bottom dollar was, that he was following me around on these solo patrols.

I couldn't really complain much given that it had allow him to rescue me from the clutches of the Joker. I was just grateful I had time to finish with Harley before the whole group came running in.

Well as ever I did my best. I ran across roof tops. Chased muggers. Chased shoplifters and I even got cats out of trees. That last one was the hardest, the cats in this reality had Wolverine like claws.

I quickly fired a grappler line, something else Robin had given me, and jumped. Soon I was swinging over to the next roof and landing with a forward roll that must of looked at least a little cool. Then I made my way over to the other side of the building and looked around.

Since this city wasn't as crime ridden as Gotham, even on a bad night, I actually had to wait a while for there to be a scream.

"Hero time" I muttered.

Once more I used the grappling hook gizmo to cheat gravity of another victim.

Soon enough I was on the ground and running to wear the scream had originated.

However when I got there I found a bunch of teenage girls standing in front of giant poster of Justin Timberlake.

"OMG he's gonna be performing here in two weeks!" said a girl who had for some reason decided that the obvious needed to be stated very loudly.

"No he won't" I decided with an evil smile plastered on my face.

* * *

In a hidden base far from what the naïve of the world called true civilization the Demon's Head once more studied the tape his daughter had presented him, along with a recording of the sort conversation between the Detective's protégée and a boy called Gothic. A talk that had taken place shortly after the hired assassin had failed to kill the Titan.

The paid for killer had actually been sent to merely wound the Boy Wonder, but this Gothic had taken the shot for his friend. That had all been part of a grand design that was suppose to anger the Batman enough to make him kill someone, but that was part of a plan that no longer mattered.

That this boy was immortal. That was what mattered now, but aside from that this young man had survived a shot to the heart he knew little else.

Who was his mother? Who was his father? Did he have any family? Were they around to be used a leverage against him if it came to that? What was the boy's real name?.

Did the Detective know?

Well of course he knew. The real question was: How much did he know?

Gothic, that was only name Ra's al Ghul had for the boy, he left very little in way of a paper trail. What the Demon's Head had been able to discover about the lad would just about fill the back of a postcard.

About the only thing that he found from outside his organisation was the lad had for some reason kidnapped one of those annoying pop stars.

He had to learn more.

The natural way to do was to send his daughter. If the boy was anything like his father, then he could be seduced. The task would be made simpler by his youth as hormones tended to be in charge of the lives of young men. Assuming of course he's tastes ran in that direction, the kidnapping suggested other, but if they did well money and power could seduce just as easily as a woman could in the longer run it could be cheaper.

But if this boy was truly immortal but still young enough to be moulded then Ra's al Ghul may have found an heir more suited to his purpose than the Detective. And as a bonus this Gothic wouldn't even need the Lazarus Pits as he was already immortal.

Finally someone who could succeed him and finally he might even get his daughter in a suitable marriage.

* * *

"Tell me again; why did you kidnap Mister Timberlake" the Martian Man Hunter demanded to know.

Currently I was standing in front of what had to one of the largest computer monitors that I'd ever seen and I was getting a dressing down from the JL's shape shifting member.

"I honestly felt that his life was in danger" I told the psychic being from another world.

One of the many good things about being me was that J'onn couldn't read my mind. I had some sort of natural psychic defence that prevented my mind from being read. It didn't stop Raven from knowing what I was feeling with her empathic powers but anyone with an understanding of body language could tell what emotion a person was feeling.

Thankfully the alien on the screen seemed to have a hard time seeing through my act. Well that or he was just pretending he couldn't read me like a book. I couldn't tell because I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"In your report you stated that you overheard several fans who were planning to, and I quote 'keep him a closet and never let him out no matter what'".

"See a clear kidnapping threat" I argued.

For a naïve young hero at least.

"You didn't think that they may not have been serious. They were after all teenage girls and Mister Timberlake did have a large security detail"

Okay time for my defence.

"They didn't stop me" I pointed out.

In my view they couldn't have stopped an irate hamster from getting past them, but perhaps mentioning that hadn't been the best defence.

"And besides he was killed by his fans in my universe" I lied "he was torn apart by a mob around about this date actually".

Another oddity, as if I needed more, was that I was also in the past. Possibly an alternate time line. Of course Timberlake was still alive in my world, I assumed.

"Then why did you not tell us of the danger".

Thankfully I had good defence here.

"Would of you believed me?"

He had nothing to say to that so I carried on with the talking.

"Is he pressing charges?" I inquired.

Not that it would do any good as its kind of hard to put an non-existent person on trail. Also I wasn't even from this reality, and that was more to for a League paid lawyer to keep out of prison.

"No" informed my superior "apparently Superman spoke on your behalf. He explained that you were acting with the best intentions".

Well cancelling that stupid concert was a favour for all humanity in my opinion.

"Thank the big boy scout for me" I requested.

"At least you didn't scar the poor man".

Yeah cutting open that child kidnappers face hadn't gone down well. But at least he wouldn't forget me now.

"Since he lacks any real talent, I thought would be too cruel to mar his good looks".

That was the green man hung up. He really couldn't take a joke.

Still I was getting really good at driving heroes nuts. Honestly I could give the Joker a few tips the next time I saw him. For starters acting like a killer but never actually killing anyone seemed to leave them all very confused. They really couldn't tell whose side I was on.

I could get back to that sort of thing later.

"Starlight is very upset" informed the daughter of Trigon as I entered what I called the common room "she planned to attend the concert you caused to be cancelled".

Crap. This could led to a very powerful magic user being mad at me. Not exactly a good thing.

"Trust me I did her a favour" I told the demi-human "Justin Timberlake is an evil that can not be allowed to corrupt the youth of this nation".

Since that was how I felt that this Raven picked up on that and seemed to conclude that I had actually been trying to help people.

Even empathic powers can be fooled.

"I see, then I will attempt to comfort Starfire and advise her to seek a refund form the ticket distributors".

Why did everyone who suppressed their emotions end up sounding like they were on Star Trek?

"Yes you do that" I replied "As for me I'm most likely grounded so I'm going to go watch TV".

* * *

Talia had decided to start with a gift and the day most suited to sending it was fast approaching.

She had considered going directly for the deal closer.

Most men were a little slow on the uptake when it came to a woman's intentions, but she had dismissed the plan of turning up at his bedroom door naked with beer for a few reasons. The most important of those being where he lived. Naked but for a raincoat or otherwise she doubted that her soon to former Beloved's apprentice would just let her in.

Besides she was too high-class for that sort of thing, even the plan couldn't actually fail it was just to common for her. Normally she wouldn't even consider such a plan but since she knew next to nothing about her target she hadn't been able to come up with something that play on the boy's weaknesses, assuming he had any.

In the end she had decided that a bottle of something ridiculously expensive and an invitation to dinner in a place you needed to ludicrously rich just to get a reservation was the way to go.

That way was much better as she get to wear a nice dress over her otherwise naked body and she could take it off once inside the hotel room.

After all it only made sense to try and show the boy the life he could have right from the start.

Again crude but this Gothic was just a boy.

* * *

Today was the day I dreaded above all else. I'd known it was coming and unlike all the battles I'd fought so far (all three of them) I could win this fight. I could only endure what was to come and hope that it was over quickly.

It was not at all preventable, it had been a certain thing ever since I filled out the Teen Titan membership form. The second it had been filed away my fate had been sealed. There had been no doubt that they would find out...

"Happy Birthday"

…. that today was my birthday.

The gang had gone all out for the surprise party, not that I was surprised given that every Titan had gotten a surprise party before me and as my birthday was the last in the year I'd long ago seen this coming.

Yet I was still amazed by now touched I was. Plus there were mini pizzas, who doesn't like being served tiny pizzas?

Sadly the small food would have to wait as I needed to open my presents first.

"Unhealthy party foods must wait" declared Starfire "now is the time for the opening of annually given gifts that mark the day of your birth".

One of these days I'd met a hero girl who could say a sentence that didn't make me wish for either universal translator or telepathic abilities.

I could only hope it was more booze I might be 18 now but they still asked for I.D down at the market. Though I had no idea who would do that and invite me to dinner as the only girls I knew were hardly the type to let me just drunk.

It was most likely a trap. That or I had a very grateful fan out there. Either way I'd go met them.

As it turned out I got sent practical stuff, by a lot of people who I'd seen but never actually met for real. Which for me was welcome as I loved not having to shop so when people brought me thing I actually needed rather just what they thought I might want it saved me time. A great amount actually as internet shopping hadn't caught on in this reality.

They didn't even have ebay, poor sods.

"I've got your present in the garage" said Cyborg once I'd gotten through the over enthusiastic present wrapping that protected Starfire's gift.

"I now know what love is" I told everyone "this is with a doubt the single best thing a guy could get for his birthday".

The sight before me was so... well I had no words that would encompass just how great the sight before me was.

"It is a motorbike" stated Raven in tone I would describe as bored.

I didn't care I was too happy. Hence why I was hugging the bike.

"Is this a mating ritual?" inquired Starfire.

I stood up and stopped smiling.

"No this is me being happy".

"It is a motorbike" stated Raven with a slight amount of feeling in her voice.

Was that jealousy? Nah it couldn't be she must just think that I was acting like a fool.

"No its freedom" I argued "and super cool".

All the guys nodded. They understood.

""It is a motorbike" stated Raven again "I am sure of this".

"Does it have any James Bond type stuff" I asked of Cyborg.

"No hidden machine guns, sorry. But it can deploy tire spikes, smoke grenades for cover, and it can fly".

Every one turned to him.

"Well not fly but it does glide".

"What, really?" inquired Robin

Cyborg assured us that it did by explaining further.

"If you go over a cliff or drive it off a building".

And knowing my driving skills as I did one of those circumstances would come to pass soon enough.

"It will deploy a set of glider wings. It will slow you down enough for a smooth landing or you can use the parachute if you're not in a rush to get to ground level".

Yeah he hadn't forgotten about the time his car was stolen and I helped to recover it. I hadn't known how to drive at point so going off the cliff had been an inevitable.

"Fuel?" I asked.

"Fusion powered" answered the part machine guy "should last about twenty years".

Wow. That pretty much summoned it up.

"Well I'm 18 and I have a motorbike so you know what that means boys and girls".

"Cruising for chicks" suggested Beast Boy.

"Well yeah, duh" I replied.

"High speed car chases" was Robins two cents.

"Again. Well yeah, duh" I answered.

"Driving lessons" said Raven.

"Hello immortal bloke here. I can't die in a car crash. Well others might so maybe one or two lessons".

Raven put on what I guessed to be a smug expression when I agreed to take the lessons, but it was hard to tell with her.

"Getting a safety helmet" were words spoken by Cyborg "helps with keep our brains inside your skull. .

He hadn't forgotten the helmet. All the bells and whistles were included.

"Staying here for the party" was what Starfire said "that is what this means:

Star did so love a good party.

"Yes, but after that" I replied "I'm going on a road trip".

After this year I so needed a vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

**DC Gothic - Invasion**

The news was shown on every single channel across the world. The alien race known as the Thanagarians had come to offer their help against the Gordanian threat. Their leader had spoken before the entire U.N and had purposed the creation of a shield generator.

To most of the world it was an easy idea to get behind. After all Hawkgirl, had been a member of the Justice League since it had been founded, despite the fact she was a confessed spy she was a hero who had helped to save the entire world more than once. So the average man having more of her people would of course seem to be a good thing.

What helped with that was the Thanagarians, who did happen to look a bit like angels,had blown up a Gordanian vessel that had been attacking Washington, DC. The fact the Gordanians were a race of ugly green lizards really helped with the picking of sides.

"This was very bad" I told the rest of the Titans.

So bad in fact that when I'd heard about it on the radio I'd cancelled my vacation and had come right back to the Titans headquarters.

It was a shame as I had been heading towards Gotham for my date. Ah well I'm sure she'd rearrange things she really wanted to met me.

"And why don't you like this?" asked Robin.

"Because I know why they are really here" I told the Boy Wonder.

"They are risking their lives to help us against the Gordanians" said Beast Boy "what could be wrong with that?"

Time for some explaining.

"Because that's not a shield there building" I told the group "its actually something that open up a wormhole that will allow the Thanagarian fleet to make it home in time to save their world from the Gordanians".

"That doesn't sound too bad" reasoned Raven.

"The device will destroy the Earth when it creates the wormhole" I informed "I saw all of this it the Justice League cartoon series. That's why I came back here. I also know that League is about to captured when Batman discovers that Gordanians on board the ship that was blown up have in fact been dead for a long time. This was all a set up to get the world to lower its defences".

Everyone went quiet until Robin said

"I better call the Watchtower".

It was too late.

* * *

"This is Commander Hro Talak. In the name of the Thanagarian authority, we claim your planet as a garrison and have instituted martial law. Your world faces a crisis from which only we can protect it. But to be effective, we must be free to act and move without interference. Cooperate and our stay will be brief and without incidence. Stand against us and our wrath will be unforgiving".

As to enforce this words swarms of fighters and Thanagarian troops flew through the sky.

This was no longer an invasion disguised as a peaceful mission. Planet Earth was now an occupied world.

I looked away from the monitor at the Teen Titans

"I told you so".

"What should we do, fight them?" asked Cyborg.

"I got orders from Batman" informed Robin as he rushed back into the room "we're to lay no and not do anything that might provoke them".

Thanks to Hawkgirl's information the flying invaders knew all about the heroes that would resit them, but there was a chance that she didn't know about me.

"Robin who knows that I'm immortal. I mean inside the League".

Robin smiled.

"Batman said that he wouldn't be telling everyone about that until you joined the League. He was worried that someone might come after and try to find out what makes you tick".

Bats wasn't the brains of the whole operation for nothing.

"But Superman might know, maybe J'onn too, but he wouldn't of told everyone until you joined the League. They just think that your a person from another world that's being trained here".

I'd assumed that the League had already recruiting, but perhaps they had been waiting for the bigger Watchtower to be set up. Losing the old one, assuming they still did, would of speed up that time table.

I did know that the Titans had actually been created to give the League a group to recruit form. From what I had been able to gather, there'd been no rush to enlisted anybody and most of the heroes working on their own wouldn't want to join the League right now anyway. After this invasion and occupation that would change.

It also made sense that my powers would be kept quiet until I was part of the League. I was vulnerable down here as it was and if the bad guys thought that they could obtain immortality by kidnapping me it would put all the Titans in danger.

"Then you might not be able to do anything, but I can" I stated "and if they don't know that I can't die then they won't be prepared for me like they would be with you guys".

Okay so that wasn't much to go on, but if it got me into the fight then I'd be much happier.

"Did you not just say that the League will defeat them" reminded Raven.

Indeed I had said that only moments ago while the Boy Wonder was on the phone.

"Sure when I saw this on TV" I pointed out "but this is real life. The good guys don't always win in reality. Besides if we do nothing and the world ends how foolish are we going to feel?"

They all had nothing to say to that.

"So what do we do?" asked Beast Boy.

"You don't do anything" I said "they will watching this place, but one of us could do some sneaking about and maybe some sabotage. Remember they can't kill me

"And what will that accomplish?" Robin demanded to know.

"Well I'm hoping that I will be able to distract them just enough to give the League a chance to act"

And course piss them off enough that they would try to capture and hopefully that would get me onto the mother ship.

"But they were all captured" reminded Starfire.

Oh please, like that really meant anything. You never capture heroes, they always escape or get rescued by other heroes. It's totally pointless not to kill them when you have the chance.

"Come on Star. This is the Justice League were taking about. There not going to stay captured and even they were I might be able to help rescue them".

It was unlikely that I could anything directly and I had faith in the fact that things would work out, but this was a prime chance for me finally take part in the real fighting and as a plus I might get my hands on some advanced alien technology.

"Good luck" the team called out.

* * *

The base was empty, the human troops having been sent home, by Thanagarian' orders. However I had no doubt that by now resistance cells were being set up and that the troops would be heading underground. Sadly their efforts were pointless, as by the time the cells were set up the occupation would either be over or the world would have been destroyed.

The Thanagarians weren't paying much attention to Jump City and the surrounding areas. For reasons that weren't hard to guess most of their efforts seemed to be focused on the cities that the more well known human heroes called home.

Not that they had much reason to worry as the Justice League was captured and they had a massive technological advantage over the people of this world. Even our nukes didn't mean much as the bird men could shoot them down long before they got into range.

So it was no surprise that no one stopped me from stealing from the armoury. Even if the alarms went off no one would knew what they meant would tell our new alien overlords.

I was able to grab a nice assault rifle along with plenty of ammo, along with a few hand grenades and a combat shot gun. I would of taken more but while I was a lot stronger than I use to be I wasn't superhuman in that way so I make sure I didn't over burden myself.

But when I saw that block of C4 I decided to risk being a little overburdened.

Now that I was ready it was time to find some prey.

* * *

Given the lack of any real duties the bird men at the barracks were doing what all soldiers did when bored. Which was basically not paying attention to anything other than whatever was the most interesting thing around.

From what I could see from the nearby rooftop that seemed to be something involving a pit fight between two bird men who clearly had a disagreement to work out.

Calling upon my training I moved like a shadow, which was impressive considering my choice of footwear. I quickly made it to the right spot and from there it was a simple jump to the roof of the building the aliens were using as a barracks.

I landed without a sound and then crept to the edge of the building, the lone guard, who was also watching the fight, never had any idea that I was there. Well at least until my arm around his neck

The alien would be too strong for me to fight or even to knock out so I had to kill him and I had to do it fast.

Mr Stabby, it was no ordinary knife. It was razor sharp and made of a metal that was a compound of titanium and something that didn't appear on the periodic table. So it was no surprise to me that I was able to stab the super strong alien easily and than he died very quickly.

His body dropped to the ground with a soft thud just as a thunder storm started.

That more than slightly forbidding given that it marked my first kill, but at least the rain would wash the blood away and the noise would help to hide my movements.

Plus the rain drove the aliens who had been watching the fight inside. Which meant that they were all contained in on place.

For my next trick I used the C4 to blow a lot of the aliens to hell. The explosion took down a wall so I had no trouble getting into the building and seeing what damage I had done.

The inside of the place was covered in blood, feathers and other things I didn't want to know about. This was easier said that done as it was hard to ignore the smell and harder still to look away from the horror of the scene.

The only thing that did distract me was finding an officer's weapon, It was an ornate sword, small by their standards but for us well it was knights weapon no doubt about that.

I also picked up a large axe, but I found it to heavy for me. I simply wasn't strong enough or tall enough to use it. So I decided to hide it somewhere and them come back for it later, assuming that there was a later, no doubt Cyborg would love to study tech like this.

Knowing that I had sometime before the aliens back up arrived but not to much time. I headed into the building's garage and found one of their tanks things just parked.

How much hardware did these guys have?

Well they'd have a little less soon as once I figured out how to open the hatch I was going to throw a couple of grenades inside.

The explosion was a big one as the tank thing didn't have much in the way of armour on the inside and they clearly ran on something that could be made to go boom.

* * *

Hours later was sitting on a roof try, looking down at the pair of enemy soldiers below me. Oddly they never looked up as they walked the streets of Jump City always in the same pattern. You'd think that people that who could fly would be wary of danger from above.

They weren't looking for me I knew that. The aliens didn't seem to think that the Titans would kill anybody so the only people in danger were the crooks. Who were naturally the most likely suspects given that weapons had also been stolen from the scene.

Pulling my last grenade from my belt and after checking to see that no human would be caught in the blast I pulled the pin and let it drop right in front of the bird men.

I didn't even stay to see what happened I was already dropping off the roof on the other side and heading into a dark ally.

* * *

My next target was going to be much harder to take down as the patrol groups were getting larger.

Thankfully the criminals who had attacked this city and fought the Titans were still getting blamed. The mayor of this city had even gone on record as stating this was the case, and that the villains behind the attack would also be hunted by the police. Oddly enough no cop I'd seen had made a move to arrest me even as I had fled from the latest action.

The bird men seemed to be buying it. They were arrogant to think that only a insane person would dare stand up to them, and as a bonus they weren't taking out their frustrations on innocent civilians. Such a tactic would (and in fact had) be effective against heroes as they would either turn themselves in to prevent innocents from suffering or get caught trying to stop it. But a bad guy wouldn't care so the birds did nothing but increase their numbers here.

Which was exactly what I had wanted them to do.

For this next operation I would have to get more creative. I had no explosives left and the army bases would have been locked down or even booby trapped in case I went back for more. So I had to use my guns and the alien weapons I had stolen.

My gauss pistols, which I had yet to name, opened up and downed the bird men marching besides the tank. The weapons were centuries ahead of what they had on my world and the winged beings might be tough but they were mortal so they died when they got shot with guns like mine.

Then with the alien sword in hand I jumped onto the top of a tank and landed just in time as a enemy solider opened up the hatch. He died then and there at my hands. The alien sword cut his head off with ease. I then emptied a clip into the tanks which killed the driver.

That was when I got shot in the back.

Of course it didn't kill me. In fact it barely slowed me down, either it had been a stun blast that my armour had mostly absorbed or I was becoming as tough as one of their warriors.

The new group of alien troops, who had come swooping out of the night sky, landed and then charged at me. In my opinion they were seeking honourable combat against a foe they found worthy or of course they simply wanted to kick shit of me for killing a few of their friends.

With weapons raised high and crackling with what seemed to be electricity we met in battle, and as I expected I nearly got my ass handed to me. These guys were strong, well trained and pissed off.

I blocked an attack with my sword and fired one of my guns with my free hand.

An alien died but I took a hit to my side that actually killed me, or at least seemed to as I woke up seconds later from what I assumed a short coma of some sort.

Before either of the aliens could react to my return to the land of the living my blade stabbed one of them in the chest. He died as well and that left only one.

I might have been worried if the remaining warrior fled. He might report to his superiors about me, but these creatures were not ones to run from a fight no matter what they faced. So the last one died to. We fought but the bird man's staff wasn't enough to stop my guns.

It all seemed to easy, even the killing wasn't bothering me any more but that the only reason why they had trouble taking me down was because they knew nothing about me and hadn't used overwhelming force.

Taking down the Justice League hadn't been too hard because the aliens had been prepared. They'd known their enemies strengths and weaknesses, and had attacked in a place of their choosing. They'd had every advantage, so they had won.

However they would have no such good fortune when dealing with me.

Knowing that other Thanagarians would soon be appearing, I got moving. Both my guns were now empty, and only Cyborg could make me more ammo. So that meant either switching to the local weapons, which I stashed away but weren't that effective against the birds or I'd have to use their tools of death.

I chose options two and looted everything I could.

Once away from the scene and safely in the sewer tunnels, a place where the large and winged aliens have trouble moving. I started to plan my next move.

* * *

The next morning I was walking down the street, with head down and by body covered in clothes I'd never normally wear. The disguise would hopefully allow me to move around freely but it was risky as the aliens were now really pissed off.

All last night the news had been filled with threats of retaliation, no longer did the xenos think that my actions were the work of a super villain with a taste for death and loot. They were now sure that my attacks were the result of a hero working along with the resistance movement that was already active.

Perhaps I had been too successful.

Then there had been a warning that next time an attack resulted in the death of even on of their troops, then they would gather a hundred human soldiers and execute them. That was a good threat as while I might be willing to kill a hundred aliens I was not willing to let hundreds of my die because of something that was just a distraction.

Of course that didn't mean the fighting was over. The other heroes weren't killing any body but the free ones were still making a nuisance of themselves.

I could join in with that, but would it make a difference?

Looking around I didn't fail to notice the much larger patrols, at least five trooper backed up by a tank, and five more in the air.

Not good odds to take on.

Passing an electronic I stopped to watch something the aliens were broadcasting using our own technology.

The news programme, if you could call it that, was presented by a Thanagarian who looked to very unhappy with his job. Doubtless he felt that this job was one not suited to a warrior such as himself.

Every so often a list of names and pictures would fill the screen. My fellow resistance fighters of that I was sure. Oddly enough I wasn't on there which meant that they had no idea who I was. Perhaps they didn't think a Teen Titan would of done the things I'd done. That also would explain why the young heroes had no been taken. My methods were too different to link them to me and wasn't that well known even after a year of being on their team.

As for the League, they were free but on the run. For some reason their secret identities were not being exposed. Either Hawkgirl didn't know them or she was holding back.

Still I just wished I could tell them not to go to the Batcave.

I also noted that many of the names were those of heroes that would latter join the League.

Vigilante had already been caught after wounding, but not killing, some of the alien troops. Green Arrow was still on the run as was Black Canary, and even a few crooks were getting in on the action. Atomic Skull had destroyed one of the alien fighter craft before being captured and Toyman had built his own mecha to fight the aliens with, but it hadn't lasted long.

Sadly it was all meaningless unless someone stopped that big machine they were still building.

I so had to do something.

Perhaps I do something if I got myself captured. It was desperate but what else could I do. Plus it had been part of the plan all along, although looking back perhaps I should of stayed out of the fighting.

Well it was too late to turn back now.

After finding one of the larger patrols heading in my way. I made the choice.

"Hey pigeons" I said using the somewhat racist name for the aliens "look at this".

I threw down the officers sword and then said.

"I killed your troops. I confess everything. If you don't lock me up I will kill more of them"

Soon I was surrounded by the enemy and soon after that I was roughly throw into an aircraft, one that was hopefully heading for the alien command ship.

* * *

That was when my plan had gone wrong... well it went very wrong actually I ended up spending the rest of occupation in a cell somewhere outside of Jump City.

Sure I escaped, by letting them 'kill' me and then faked death until they dumped my body outside of the base, but it came to nothing in the end as I had to go and restock my equipment before going out again.

I'd managed to steel something I called a speeder bike but that was the last action I'd been able to take before it all ended.

It wasn't until the next day that I was ready but by them it was all over. The world was saved and everyone learned the full story of what had happened.

The Justice League after breaking free of their imprisonment and had led an assault on the Thanagarian flagship and Batman had crashed the Watchtower in hyper drive generator, saving the Earth from destruction.

How many times had he done that now?

As for the Titans we met several days later to discuss everything. It was hoped that we would be back in action soon but for now we were just watching the newscasts.

"You know that most of the stuff the bird men left behind is gonna be locked up in Area 51" I pointed out.

Personally I would of thought it smarter to hand it all over to the heroes who would fight off the next invasion. Or they could of used all this advanced tech to supply an army with weapons that could be used to fight aliens. At the very least they could study the stuff to improve the space programme or something. But that would never happen, the governments of the world were to selfish. They would horde the artefacts were only they could get to them, and would never actually use them for anything. All in the name of public safety.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven

For all her faults Raven had no understanding of greed she never desired things like wealth or power.

I told her my feelings on the subject by repeating my thoughts, and she seemed to grasp to grasp what I meant.

"That is a shame".

"Yeah but if they let people keep it then a lot of people could get hurt" argued Cyborg

He had a point there. The world was full of stupid people.

"Does that mean friend Gothic that you will not surrender the weapons you took in battle to the authorities?" asked Starfire.

"To the victor go the spoils" I reminded "I've got some cool toys and weapons better than anything the bad guys have got".

Plus the bird's weapons could hurt Lovecraftian creatures so I was going to keep a few around in case I ever encountered something with tentacles. Also they could disrupt magical forces which meant that I could use them to kill all sorts of things that didn't normally die.

Solomon Grundy being a good example

"They could be dangerous" warned Cyborg.

"Does that meant you don't want to take apart the speeder I stole?" I inquired

The thought of getting his hands on advanced alien tech put an end to his objections.

"I should at least make sure that its safe to use"

By the end of the day every bit of tech that I had given him had been taken apart and was covering nearly every table top in whole the building.

The girls were not amused.


	3. Chapter 3

**DC Gothic – Gotham Knights**

I so loved this bike. From Jump City to Gotham without needing to fuel up, it was fast too and it zipped through traffic like a dream if you didn't mind breaking a few minor laws. Which of course I didn't as even I did get pulled over my I.D would tell the cops that I was with the Teen Titans. In fact since I didn't wear a mask when working they might simply recognise me anyway.

Not that I was counting on that as I hadn't exactly taken part in any big battles, well not yet anyway. So I wasn't as famous as the other heroes, but I was looking to make a name for myself.

Which shouldn't too hard as after year being training by both Robin and a lot of on the job training, thanks to solo patrols, I was now well equipped to play the role of hero.

Not that this sort of role was exactly something that I would of chosen for myself had I been given the choice, but I hadn't been so here I was pretending to be a cape when really I was much better suited to be being a villain. Maybe that was why I had to be a hero. I might have been too successful as a crook. I might of ended up destroying the world or otherwise be ruling it.

The music that had been blurring through the speakers built into my helmet came to an end as a message came through.

"Answer".

There was no picture as that would too distracting for someone travelling at the speeds I was but I didn't need a picture I knew who exactly who want to talk to me when I entered Gotham City.

"Hey Batman" I greeted.

The caller ID was blocked but he wasn't the only detective around.

"Did you think that I wouldn't know that you're in my city".

That was a rhetorical question, but I answered it anyway.

"I had no intention of hiding the fact" I told the Caped Crusader "I assumed that the bike would be traceable".

Given that Cyborg had upgraded it with some alien tech he would be a fool not to keep an eye on it.

"Then why are you here?" the Dark Knight demanded to know.

Not rhetorical this time.

"I have a date" I answered.

"A date?"

He made the word sound as if it was a term he had no understanding of while at the same time he manged to make it should like I was up to something wrong. However given the state of his love life who was he go around judging mine?

"Yes, you know a date. A social engagement. Two people spending time together in a possibly romantic way".

All that got me was a soft growl.

"Do the words 'secret identity' mean nothing to you?" scolded Batman.

I never got a chance to answer.

"You can't socialise as Gothic. You need to bring the bike to somewhere safe and then change into something suitable for a public meeting. The League's had an identity set up for you since shortly after you arrived. Why aren't you using it?".

I would of though the answer to that was obvious.

"Because I have nothing to hide, Bruce. I have no life outside the Titans, no one loved ones to protect either. A secret identity is of no use to me. Besides whoever sent the invite already knows who I am. The package was waiting for me inside my bedroom back at Titan HQ".

Twice actually since the alien occupation had caused me to cancel the first date. Not that I had gotten word to the admirer, but she had understood the situation and had sent me another invite along with a pair of women's underwear. I assumed that they were my admirer's and that this made her female, but in a world of shape shifters, human looking robots, metahumans who can weave illusions, it was never smart to assume things like that.

Still it also meant that worrying about hiding was pretty pointless. Whoever had sent the invite already knew who I was and how to get to me without being seen, or at least they had a method of getting something into my room. However for all I knew someone just dropped it off and handed to Starfire, she was naïve enough to think it harmless and kind enough to not to invade my privacy by looking in the boxes.

The real worrying thing about all of that was the fact that this admirer knew enough about to me to know that I liked women who were direct about their intentions.

"Where is this... date.. taking place?" Batman demanded to know.

"I'm not telling you" I replied "I don't want you spying on me".

He could be such a freak at times. No doubt he would be their with a Bat spy device of some kind so that he could watch my every move. I'd best close the curtain when my date and I got to the hotel.

I knew that being paranoid was a survival trait for Bruce but that was no excuse for butting in with my love life. Doubly so since I didn't really have one yet.

"You're the world's greatest dick" I told the hero "I'm sure that you'll find me".

By dick I meant private eye as that was an old word for it, but judging by the growling it was taken as an insult or possible he thought it was reference to his first side kick.

"You're bringing the bike in" Batman stated "you can either do it yourself or I'll use the auto-pilot".

This thing had an auto-pilot too?

Wait of course it did. The bike must be based on tech Batman had given to the Titans. Cyborg would naturally use it and he had likely installed the auto-pilot in case the bike got stolen or something. Add in the bird men tech and this thing would be worth millions to right buyer. So only a total idiot wouldn't install a means of recovering the bike. Cyborg would of learned that lesson when his car went missing.

"By 'bringing the bike in' do you mean I get to visit the Batcave?" I asked

I heard a sigh and then:

"Yes you can visit the Batcave".

Woohoo!

* * *

The Batcave was awesome to the extreme. It was everything you could want in a lair and then more.

Suits were kept on display. The old Batsuits and the ones worn by the different Robins over the years. There was even a Batgirl outfit in there, and there were spaces for more the ones that were currently in use no doubt.

His private museum was interesting as well, there was so much to see. A huge model dinosaur, a two sided giant coin, a massive Joker card, a stuffed polar bear, some creepy puppet thing, one of Scarecrow's old masks, bits of an android, something that I hoped was not a real head and oddest of all what appeared to be a simple hat. It was green so I assumed that it had something to do with the Riddler.

Oh and the weapons, they were just so beautiful. Batman never used these ones but they were all state of the art or ancient looking, some could even be magical. The projectile weapons he had were crossbows and a Mr Freeze gun, which was something I was tempted to steal as I could shoot people with it and the defrost them without doing any harm, because apparently that was how it worked in this universe.

As for close combat weapons. There was so much to chose from. Swords, knuckle dusters, a few of Captian Boomerangs toys. A spear that looked very tribal in make. An axe taken from one the invaders. A giant mallet that I had last seen in the hands of Harely Quinn. And that was the stuff wasn't locked up in the Dark Knight's vault.

I so needed my own hidden base so I could start collecting trophies like these.

And of course there were bats.

Also there was Batman.

Last of all there was Alfred.

"Would you like some coffee, sir?"

"I'm more of a tea drinker" I replied.

If there was one place I could get a decent cup of tea in this entire nation it would here.

"Any preferences?" inquired the butler

I doubted he was asking if I wanted PG tips or not so I said.

"Whatever you prefer drinking will be fine".

"Its so nice to have another English gentlemen in the Batcave" said the Butler as he headed for the stairs".

"Actual I'm Welsh" I corrected.

Alfred turned and said.

"Yes that would explain it".

"Explain what exactly?" I asked but I got no answer.

Since Bruce was busy typing away I amused myself by examining Batman's work tools.

Batarangs. Sleeping gas and smoke bombs. Some sort of dart thrower. A few gizmos that did things I knew nothing about. Knuckle dusters for the like of Bane and Grundy. And of course grappling hooks. There was enough here to fill a dozen ultitly belts.

As for me, I had gauss pistols and a knife that could cut threw steel in needs be, so I was not at all jealous... well maybe a little.

The Batmobile now that something make a man green with envy. It was in a word.. sexy.

"Gothic"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Bruce spoke. He hadn't even shouted or even moved from his chair. It was impressive have commanding his voice could be.

"Need something oh dark and broody one?" I asked.

He had a lot more self control than Robin so he didn't react to my teasing.

"Given your knowledge of the future it would be best to make a record of the major events that you know so that we can prepare".

Smart idea, but I could see how it might cause problems.

"Isn't that risky?" I asked "if the information fell into the wrong hands".

Batman eased my concerns.

"There's a risk of that already, and with you now leaving the Titan's base of operations it will only increase. In any case I don't plan to share the data. I'm simple going to use the information you give me to as a guide for my own plans".

I remembered that he had files that contained plans that could disable the other members of the League should it come to that, and given that Superman, while under the control of Darksied, had once nearly conquered the planet I was quite forgiving about them. Of course that meant he plans to deal with me. Which meant I should have plans to deal with him first should I go over to the other side.

That aside with my knowledge of future events he might be able to prevent a lot of deaths.

"Some events won't require me to do anything other than that what I did when you saw them take place. I will have to feign ignorance, just as I imagine you have had to do".

Well not really as I hadn't had clue about the Teen Titans adventures, and I hadn't been involved in many of them either, but the events of Justice League Unlimited were coming up and then things would change.

"It would help if I knew more about what has happen over the years" I said "I might even be able to fill in a few blanks given that I know what the bad guys were up to before you got involved".

I glanced at my watch.

"I also have a date in two hours".

Batman nodded.

"Alfred had one of Dick's old suits dry cleaned for you".

Oh that was nice of him. I would have been under dressed otherwise. And also it had confirmed to me that the current Robin was Tim because he wasn't naturally blonde and he didn't like the idea of using extreme force on the bad guys. Of course I still wasn't 100 per cent certain about that, but it did mean that I could warn him about solo patrols in Gotham.

"Let me guess hidden microphone?" I inquired when I saw the dry cleaned suit.

"Yes" confessed the Dark Knight "but no camera, as this may in fact be something harmless".

Neither of us actually believed that, but I took it on faith that there was no camera. There wouldn't need to be since Batman would be watching from a distance.

Alfred served the tea and supplied yummy biscuits while the Caped Crusader began to recap the events of the last few years. When possible I supplied a few details, most of which he knew, but I could also tell him how these 'episodes' would effect the future. For example while Felix Faust was dead, that wouldn't stop him from causing trouble later. However since Wonder Woman would be charged with setting that right there was nothing we could do about it and since it worked out for the best there was no reason to get involved.

There was stuff that could be prepared for in advance; such as a 'an uncontrollable nuclear powered war machine' Green Arrow would handle it, but it would save a lot of lives if Superman simply used his super speed to jam a carbon rode down its throat before it all got out of hand.

After that we moved onto things alien invasion, which was a subject on a lot of minds these days.

"Darksied..." I started.

"Is dead" stated Mr Wayne

"I've died a few times this year" I pointed out "and its a freaky set of circumstances that allow this return".

How he was taken down, or at least taken away, was even more unbelievable that what brought him back to life.

My plan for dealing with that was to kill Lex Luthor at some point, but I didn't mention that.

"Why didn't you inform us of Hawkgirl's betrayal?" was a question I had a hard time answering.

"Would you have taken me seriously" I answered "Hawkgirl was a founding member of the League and I'm just some guy you know. If I'd mentioned it no one would of listened so what was the point. Plus if Hawkgirl knew then her people would of found out and that would of changed everything".

That seemed to satisfy the dark and broody one.

Then there was one thing we needed to talk about.

"Before I go we need to talk about the Joker".

This could get heated.

"I assume that Barbara Gordon is still Batgirl, she's not in a support role?"

All I got was a nod.

"The Joker will cripple her so that she spends the rest of her life in a wheelchair, but not before he drives Tim Drake insane in an attempt to make him to some sort Joker Junior".

I went on to explain exactly how the second event would take place and Batman squeezed part of his computer so hard that it left a dent.

"You won't kill him" I said "and knowing you as I do means that you won't let me do it either".

Turning a blind eye would be easy thing to do, but since when did the Dark Knight ever do things the easy way.

There were of course larger concerns to be considered. If Robin had to retire then that would be the end of Teen Titans and I would be out of a job and possible in prison for murder. Since while I might get away with killing Joker I would also kill anyone else who helped the Joker kidnap the Boy Wonder. That would be the end of Harley as well, which would be a shame given her oral talents, but something were unforgivable.

"If he does take Tim, and I get to Joker before you do. I will kill him to spare Tim the guilt".

I wouldn't feel guilt for killing the Clown Prince of Crime because in my view the Joker wasn't remotly human. Oh he had a human body but his mind was something else and if that guy had a soul of any sort he must of sold it a long time ago.

"Understood"

With that the matter was dropped, at least for now, and I started to get ready for my date. Alfred would be driving me there and back here again should things go wrong.

As I was leaving Bruce asked me something.

"I have some League business to take care of so Robin will be patrolling Gotham for two nights thisweek. I'd like you to back him up just in case".

"He won't like that" I remarked "Robin really wants to take over from you one day so he'll resent you sending me with him".

"I wasn't planning to" Batman said "your patrols will be separate. You will each cover half of Gotham, your half will include the old asylum".

Nice plan. I couldn't possibly track Robin's movements I simply wasn't skilled enough but if we used the radio to check in with each other and he failed to make contact then I'd be able to get to old asylum before any real damage could be done or better yet I could just go directly to the abandoned nut house during my patrol and take the clown down without the Boy Wonder ever knowing he was in danger.

There's was no chance of me getting away with killing the Joker unless I actually found him torturing Tim (not even Justice League would blame me for shooting someone who doing something as horrible) so this was a smart way for the Bats to handle it.

Although I would of just confirmed he was actually at the crazy house and then let the police handle it in the hopes that someone on the SWAT team had a itchy finger that day, but this worked too.

"Of course you'll need a new outfit" said Batman with a smirk on his face "I can't have Gotham patrolled by someone not in a mask".

Oh gods this was going to involve wearing tights. I just knew it. This was his revenge for annoying him and eating all the digestive biscuits Alfred had brought down.

"Okay fine, but I'm leaving now" I told the Caped Crusader "before I end up in hot pants or something".

I hadn't forgotten the time when Adam West played Batman. No way I was going to wear my underwear on the outside.

* * *

Alfred drove me to a place that still made me feel under dressed despite that I was wearing something that was labelled in Italian. Damn thing likely cost more money than I'd ever had and still I felt too poor to be here. Although that could have something to do with the fact that I was poor. We Titans did get some pocket money but it wasn't like a proper pay check.

One of these days I was going to have to do something about that. No way I was going to get a normal job.

Maybe I could get Cyborg to 'invent' something we could patent. I knew of lots of things this world didn't have but I had no idea how they worked. Ah well if worse can to be worse I could start mugging muggers or steal some super villain's stash.

"Mr Gothic" greeted a very tall bald man "Miss al Ghul is waiting for at table seven".

"Thank you" I replied before my brain clicked.

He'd al Ghul as in Ra's al Ghul, The Demon's Head. The immortal warlord who had attempted to destroy civilization as we know it many, many times.

"Oh fuck" I whispered.

Thankfully the bad ground noise covered that up.

What the hell was Talia al Ghul doing inviting me to dinner? And why on Earth had I left my guns at Wayne Manor?

How stupid could you get.

I mean I was immortal but I could be captured like another man,

"Greetings Gothic" Miss Talia al Ghul said as I sat down.

It took a moment for me to take in the sight before my eyes. The daughter of the Demon's head was gorgeous, long dark hair, shining eyes, perfect skin, and rack I already wanted to bury my head in.

Hopefully I would get to.

She was also dressed like a million bucks, and her outfit had probably cost a million bucks judging by the diamonds sown into it.

"So are you recruiting or this going to be hostage thing?" I asked "if I have a choice in matter I'll take the later as it worked out rather well last time".

There was no point being subtle. She was smarter than me and a woman, which meant I wouldn't understand half of what she said this evening even if we did put all our cards on the table.

"Actually this about succession. My father is considering you as a candidate to replace him".

Apparently it was possible to choke even before you ate or drank anything.

"Okay I didn't see that coming" I admitted once I could breathe again "Especially considering the last candidate was Batman and let's face I'd about as different as him as you can get and still call yourself a hero".

Oh gods I just called myself a hero. Now I would have to stop swearing and have meaningful relationships.

"Why do you think that?" asked the woman as we got our menus

"Let's see. Well he's rich. I'm power. His parents are dead. Mine are alive. He's a broody asshole. I'm only an asshole. He dresses up to fight crime. I don't. He's a ninja. I shoot people. He's a detective who beats bad people up. Were as I just people beat bad people up. He's got gadgets. I have guns. I could go one for a while but I think you get the idea".

That was when she started rubbing my foot with hers. A somewhat crude move for this woman but hey I wasn't going to complain.

"You're wrong. Your more alike than either would admit. Determined. Clever. Well trained... and handsome. But unlike him your willing to kill in order to achieve your goals".

She either knew about the dead aliens or she had a bug in the Batcave. Either was possible with this lady.

Also my willingness to kill would make me a better leader for a group of assassins.

I sipped the champagne that was brought to the table and then cursed myself for a fool. Not only would it be hard for to keep a clear head if I drank she could drug me.

"If you turn up in ten or years time with a kid who looks a lot like me I'm going to be very upset" I said.

Judging by the look I got I had to wonder if Damien Wayne was around somewhere. That or she had been planning to drug me at some point and to steal my seed. But that would only make sense if my immortality was genetic. Which it actually could be since I didn't know it worked. Vandel Savage might have been in that weird dream for another reason than giving me his immortality.

If only I could remember... anything

Oh crap she did drug me

"You..."

* * *

From miles away, hidden below the ground, Ra's al Ghul watched as Gotham's dark avenger landed on the roof of the hotel. From here he could see every room, aside the honeymoon suite as he had desire to see his daughter in that state. Truthfully he had no desire to use his child in such a way, but it was necessary as one of the two heroes playing a part in this little drama would end up being his heir by dawn. The other one might die but given the two men involved that was extremely unlikely, but only because one of them couldn't die and other was Batman.

Since he had a tracking device it didn't take the Dark Knight long to find Gothic or at least the tracking device he'd been wearing. He would of caught up to the Teen Titan earlier but he'd been delayed by half a dozen assassins and even he could fight six swordsmen at once fast enough to catch up with a limo.

As he entered the room, while carefully taking note of everything the floor opened up beneath him. Batman fired off a grappling hook but the fall wasn't enough to do any harm. It hadn't been a lethal trap either it was more a short cut if anything else.

Still had to admit that he'd been sloppy, if he hadn't seen what Gothic and Talia had been up to in this very room he would never of been so foolish as end up down here.

"Ra's," said the Dark Knight once the light came on.

The room he was in now had doors or windows, other than one used for viewing, and the only way out was up, or at least it had been before the way was blocked.

"Hello, detective," Ra's greeted " may I ask what brings you here tonight?"

"You tell me" Batman demanded with a growl

He was sure that this had all been set up for him. Clearly an attempt to make him jealous combined with a threat to someone he considered to under his protection was a plan to make him angry enough to forget his vows and actually kill someone.

It wouldn't work of course, but he was getting mad which would led to someone spending a few weeks mending broken bones, possibly it would be Gothic.

"You lured me here" Batman pointed out.

The assassins had only been meant to delay him.

Ra's smiled, in a way that seemed to be dangerous but it was.

"Very well I will explain. You and our young visitor from another world are both suited to take my place. The only question remaining is which of you will".

Batman was actually surprised to hear, although he hid it well, Gothic was hardly experienced enough to take Ra's place, but then again he was immortal and also young enough to moulded, therefore he could indeed succed the Demon's Head.

"One of you will wed my daughter and carry on my work"

Batman was again surprised. No death threats it was a simple statement. Which was somehow more worrying than if there been a bomb counting down above his head.

"I don't see how you plan to force us to fight".

The Dark Knight could take Gothic easily enough but he doubted that he would need to. You couldn't exactly threaten an immortal with death.

Gothic appeared entering the room through a very well hidden door and looked somewhat dazed. Drugged, assumed Batman. He was also wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Well this is embarrassing" the immortal teen said to wall.

Clearly drugged reasoned the Caped Crusader.

"Well this is very sporting" said the Batman "he's not going to be able to fight like this"

"Oh you're not here to fight" explained the Demon's Head "I just needed you both in the same place at the same time".

Then why bother with the seduction? Batman asked himself. Why not just kidnap Gothic and lure me to him.

And why drug him at all? Gothic had clearly been willing to at least met with Talia. A romantic relationship could of gotten his allegiance easily enough he was young enough to be easily manipulated and more willing to kill than the himself.

"Why did you drug me?" asked the teen sort of hero "its not like I would of met with you peacefully. Hell you could of just kidnapped me so why the knock out champagne? Its so cliché".

Batman had to smile at that remark.

"That was not the plan originally" confessed the six hundred year old villain "but the interference of the Detective's forced our hand. We had to accelerate our plans".

So Robin had followed Gothic as well. Perhaps he had tracked own of Raj's underlings to this building and forced

"I know you both care for this Robin, so if one of you does not agree to marry my daughter and take his place at my side the boy will die".

Now things made sense to the Dark Knight. Both he and Gothic cared deeply for Robin, worse Bruce knew that Gothic would kill to save his friend. Batman could not allow that to happen. Killing alien soldiers in a war of resistance was one thing but taking a human life was not the same thing. If Gothic started down that road he would become an anti-hero and then soon just another criminal.

The possibility of taking the offer and then not going through with deal passed through Bruce Wayne's mind but he never got a chance to act on that plan.

"Okay"

With that Gothic had just become the enemy.

"But I want a five year engagement. I'm too young and too stupid to be worthy of our daughter just yet".

"Two" countered Ra's.

"Three" offered Gothic "I'll be twenty-one that seems a good age to accept such a role"

"That seems fair" agreed Talia while meeting her father's eyes "three year it is"

Batman was about to react, until he realised that a lot could happen in two years. Plenty of time for Talia to change her mind or for Batman to change her mind, and since the deal would still be taken, with only a small alteration, there was no need to risk Robin's life.

Even the Demon's Head seemed to accept things.

"Very well. Three years is not a long time for immortals".

And with that it seemed to be over.

"That was a weird date" remarked Gothic as the two capes left the building in order to recover Robin.

Batman had nothing to say. He just glared. It was effective.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews**

Yes as Dark Avenger is actually one of Batman's titles.

douchiesnacks

I do but not right now.

Silverscale

The Bat Glare is a very potent weapon.

Selias

There should be page breaks in every chapter now

**DC – Gothic - Gotham Nights 2**

Batman drove the Batmobile into its parking place in the middle of the Batcave and waited as the car rotated so that it was pointed back at the entrance to the cavern. This meant that went in was time for him to leave that he would be able to speed off into the night without having to worry about making a U-turn.

The hood of the Dark Knight's vehicle rolled back and Batman pulled himself out of the driver's seat with a grunt of pain. It had been another busy night and yet again Mr. Wayne had paid for his successes.

"Good evening, Master Bruce. I've taken the initiative to prepare you a small snack to hold you over while I bandage your wounds".

Batman was good at hiding his discomfort but there was one person he could never fool, which was why the Dark Knight was so glad the butler was on his side.

"And were you successful tonight, Sir?" Alfred Pennyworth asked of his employer.

Batman turned to see the elderly Englishmen standing stock still in his always spotless butler's outside. In his hand's he held a tray of sandwiches and a pot of coffee. He also had a towel slung over his arm, and a first aid kit hanging off his shoulder. The servant always seemed to be where he was needed and Bruce knew that he'd never learn how the old man managed that trick.

Bruce pulled his cowl off his face before accepting the towel from Alfred, he then went to the Bat Computer so that he could update the Joker's file.  
The son of Thomas Wayne sighed as he gently set himself down in the chair before finally answering Alfred's question.

"After I found him in the old asylum, just like Gothic said he would. He wasn't pleased to see me and he did some damage before I took him down. Thankfully the Joker is now back in Arkham, were he belongs".

What Batman didn't say was that he had found evidence that the Joker had been planning to kidnap someone and to subject them to horrific torturers. If that had indeed been the event Gothic had mentioned they he may have just saved Tim from becoming a killer.

Alfred started to assist Bruce in removing the outer layers of his armour. Bruce then moved forward in his seat so that Alfred could attend to his most recent wound. They had done this a thousand times Batman worked on the computer while Alfred worked on bandaging Batman.

The large screen of the Bat Computer showed the face of The Joker. A video of him took up exactly half the screen, while the other half held details about the Clown Prince of Crime's plans and other past actions. Every engagement with the Joker was logged as was this new one just in case the details of this latest encounter were important later.

This was how it was. Every night it was the same. Batman left the Batcave. Batman chased villain. Batman catches villain. Batman returns to the Batcave, and was bandaged up by Alfred. It seemed as this could go forever although both of the knew it wouldn't.

* * *

I was hanging in the Bat Cave, well not hanging like a Bat but I was where I needed to be in order to watch Bruce Wayne working on his Bat Computer as the ever faithful Alfred fixed up his wounds.

Before my eyes data flashed by, information on the Dark Knight's biggest foe alongside video footage of past engagements between Batman and the Joker filled the screen.

I'd had my own experience the laughing man, and all in all it really hadn't been that bad, as it had gotten me laid for the first time in a while. Which I had to admit had somewhat coloured my own view of the crook, very much so when it came to his sidekick but seeing this information had brought it all back. Not just my real life memories but everything I'd seen on the TV screen or on the pages of a comic book.

However even with all I knew I was still shocked to see the full list of Joker's sins. The clown prince of crime was far worse than the cartoons in reality than the fiction had ever showed. The word psychopath failed to fully describe the Joker. I had a few choice words for him, but I wouldn't waste them on deaf ears.

I could only shake my head in disgust at the messed up justice system of this world. How the Joker could be allowed to live was beyond me, the guy should have been executed along time ago. Either officially or by a cop and his gun.

Deep down, I had to admit that part of me blamed Batman for all of those deaths. Again and again the Dark Knight had beaten that monster, captured him, and then sent him off to jail for life. Only it never worked because the super villain would just break out, and the Caped Crusader would capture him once more.

It was like a game, a deadly two player game that got people killed.

Didn't Gotham have the death penalty? A closer showed me that they did but that the Joker had been ruled as insane and therefore couldn't be given the chair. Funny how that worked

On the other hand I admired the man and I knew it wasn't right to blame him. He was Batman he had his honour and a code he always stuck to, that was made him a hero, but I also felt that certain people simply couldn't be redeemed. In those cases something more permanent had to be done, and perhaps I was the one to do it. Bruce surly wasn't.

I shook my head and got back to focusing on what was going to happen to night. My new outfit was ready, Mr Wayne had assisted on me going out as something that didn't quite so resemble the Punisher. Not that he knew who that was but I could see why he wouldn't someone who was know to be a gun using madmen. There were enough of them in Gotham as it was.

For now I just needed to practice. This involved throwing batarangs, or whatever they were called, at targets. The point was to disarm the plywood people, but I was having a hard time just taking out their weapons rather than their actual arms.

My training under Robin had been more about close combat. At range I tended to shoot or I threw my dagger. I'd never actually killed anyone that way.. well no one human and this rate I never would because I just couldn't seem to pick up this skill.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that I always seemed to pick up these sort of abilities while doing what I called 'on the the job training'. Maybe I had some sort of power that allowed to mimic the talents of others if I saw them in use or at least if they were used against me.

That would explain why I had gotten more physically power when facing the bird men. They were stronger and tougher than humans so I had become stronger or tougher, enough so that I could use their weapons. In fact I was still a lot mightier than I use to be. Not so much that I had to worry about accidentally hurting people but I had crushed a few things.

The only hole in that theory was that I couldn't fly. Which admittedly wasn't a big hole because I didn't have wings, and they were kind of important when it came to flying. Well most of the time, there were some exceptions of course but that mostly involved being alien or having some sort of funky technology to help.

"Master Bruce has retired, but he will no doubt be up in a few hours to help with your training".

Jeez, didn't the guy ever get a solid eight hours of sleep? It was already four in the morning and my training was due to start at seven. Then in the afternoon as Bruce Wayne he would be flying to California for a business conference. I couldn't imagine how he could function living a life like this.

In comparison my day would be rather easy. The morning was for training, then and I'd have lunch. After that Robin was suppose to met me here in the afternoon before we went out on patrol. Which would be tonight, and tomorrow night as well. Perhaps even longer if Batman got tied up with any League business as while he was a part timer the founding of JLU was taking up a lot of the Dark Knight's time.

"Suppose I'll hit the hay myself" I told the butler.

"Before that you should know that a package arrived for you" informed Alfred "it was addressed to you personally and was posted to this address".

So that meant it had been sent by someone who not only knew that I had a connection to the Dark Knight but also knew who Batman really was.

The Englishmen took me upstairs and showed me the parcel. It didn't take a great detective to figure out what it was as the shape of the box gave it away and since I'd already figured who had sent it I had more than enough clues.

It was a sword. A very nice sword. Not western in design and it was lighter than I would of expected as well. It was a ninja sword

A League of Assassin sword.

And that wasn't all. Beneath the blade was a small thin box which contained throwing stars.

"I expect that the uniform will arrive soon" remarked the butler "but until it does I suggest you get some sleep. One can't begin the life on an assassin without a good night's rest".

Yes, he was right about that at least. I did need to get some sleep.

* * *

Two wooden swords clashed together as Robin and I both practised with unfamiliar weaponry, unfamiliar in the sense that we both had little experience in using blades but we were both learning fast and for different reasons.

Tim wanted to learn to use the sword simply because he always wanted to learn. He wanted to be the best, perhaps to the point were he could surpass the other Robins and even the old man himself.

If I'd been more of an honest person I'd of told him not to bother. Nightwing seemed to have no interest in replacing the Bat. As for Jason, he was dead (well as least as far as everyone else was concerned) and Tim would only end up wasting his time trying to outdo his predecessor.

I found the whole situation was confusing for many reasons. Aside from the fact that I thought it pointless to try and gain Bruce's approval.

Also everything seemed to be in the wrong order. Dick Grayson was the Robin who was suppose to be leading the Teen Titans yet he was already out there doing his own thing as Nightwing. Jason was dead (officially) but hadn't yet made an appearance as the Red Hood, which made me wonder if Raj had reanimated him at all. As for Tim Drake he was suppose to retire from this sort of life after being kidnapped by the Joker and then driven insane.

Of course that might not happen any more as by warning Bruce he could now prevent those events from taking place. Which made me wonder what would happen when Damien came along.

Would Tim be doing his own thing by then, meaning that there was room for a new Robin or would the position still be filled?

As for me I was trying to learn how to use a sword because I know had a really cool sword and it wasn't a bad idea to know how to use it. Doubly so since I might one day be leading an organisation made up of ninja assassins.

"So Talia, huh?"

"Yep" I replied.

"Raven's not going to be happy" mentioned the Boy Wonder.

Wait Raven. What did she have to do with this?

"How can you tell she's not happy?" I inquired "she doesn't exactly emote very well".

"She likes you" I was told.

"Again I ask; How you can tell?"

Really I couldn't tell what Raven was feeling, or if she ever felt anything at all. Not that I had tried at all I didn't think much about her at all as she was the daughter of demon god who wanted to destroy us all.

"Starfire told me" explained the third Robin.

Yes girls gossip. How could I have forgotten that.

"Well it wasn't my fault" I pointed out "she did slip me roofie".

That got me a confused look so I explained.

"A daterape drug it makes you suggestible, and I only agreed to marry her because her father had you hostage".

Not that many women would accept that as an excuse as female logic was very different than male logic.

"Ready for patrol, tonight?" was the next question.

"Sure am" I answered.

And with that our important discussion came to end well before we had to talk about our own feelings. Which was good because I didn't actually know how I felt about that piece of news.

* * *

I looked out into the darkness with my enhanced night vision, the mask which covered my entire head contained a few technological tricks and one of those seemed to bath the world around me in light. The price for this clear vision was the loss of colour, everything close to be was either white or a shade of grey. The fact that the eyes of the mask glowed when using this form of vision would no doubt scare a few people.

Another bonus was that I could clearly see anyone who decided to join on the rooftops of this city.

Right now I was tracking someone, or possibly even something, as it ran across the top of a building that contained (among other things) an auction house which had been boasting about the acquisition of a number of artefacts. This included some sort of bird totem hand made by the native American tribes and a green jewel known only as the eye of the panther that had come all the way from Egypt.

This meant either the Penguin or Catwoman could turn up to nap themselves something valuable or possibly both of them could make an appearance. However given that my pray was moving from rooftop to rooftop I was betting on the cat rather than the bird.

Silently I moved, following the dark figure that had disappeared through a set of open balcony doors. This was either her hideout or she was taking a short cut, she could even be preparing to ambush me if she knew that I was following her.

As I got closer I saw a light was being filter through something green. The eye of the panther no doubt.

"Nice Kitty" I whispered as I made my way closer to the woman.

My new outfit, which was only mine when I would patrol in Gotham, was a sleek black thing that made me next to invisible in this environment, but I wasn't going to take that for granted. She might be able to see me given her cat like senses or even smell me coming.

By now I was directly behind her and I had to admit that I was enjoying the view. She had great legs, great hips as well as a rear bumper that I'd pay well to see uncovered and up close.

That was when Miss Kyle span round and snapped her whip. The world slowed down for me as the black leather flew towards my head.

Sadly for Selena my reflexes were much sharper than they use to be, so I simply dodged the attack and then grabbed the tip of the whip.

That was when we locked eyes.

* * *

Catwoman's whip snapped out in a perfect strike that should of hit its target before she'd even finished spinning around. But rather than see someone in pain she saw a dark figure dodge holding the end of her whip.

His face was hidden beneath a black mask and his body was covered by equally dark body armour but the thief could tell by the guy's posture that he was totally relaxed.

He clearly wasn't the Dark Knight but he'd appeared out of no where like Batman often did. He also wasn't Nightwing or one of his replacements, however he seemed to have been trained like on them.

The burglar gave a feline growl before she let go of the whip and started moving, but rather than run away she attacked. The dark figure dodged the strike and the one that followed without ever moving his feet. His movements were slower than she had expected, it was as if he didn't care if he got hit or not.

Knowing what she had to do Catwoman ran. She was soon darting across the rooftops as quickly and quietly as only a feline can.

* * *

Okay so I had to admit that she was good. She was fast, bold and deadly but in the end she was the one running away.

Using the grappling hook zipping through the air to the rooftop that Catwoman was currently running on and soon I was right behind her. He was hard to keep up but I had breathe left to talk.

"Never could resist the shiny, could you Miss Kyle?"

Catwoman's green eyes grew wide when I said her name and due to the surprise it caused she missed a step, but she didn't let that phase her. Rather than keep running she attacked me.

The kick I saw coming, as her target was something I wanted to protect. Then the other leather clad leg tried to impact with my head but I was able to block that as well. Still she didn't give up. Claws went for my face but that just made sparks as I was protected by metal in that area.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you" I assured.

Her reply led to me ducking a flying roundhouse, that would of hurt but I really wasn't in any danger and better yet I was getting a chance to use my training. I always learned faster when faced with danger and I hoped that after tonight I'd be a better fighter.

The next attack left Catwoman with what I guessed would be numb and quite bruised knee as my stomach was well shielded thanks to the amour weave that was layered over the kevlar.

That was when I got tried of her trying to beat me up and made a grab for her.

Selina thrashed around but I had her in a vice like grip. Her attempts to escape left me in a bit of an awkward position, she was rubbing up against me and while I couldn't feel to much because of the thick material I was wearing but she was still having an effect. In my defence my reaction was that of a typical healthy man. I had a hot leather clad woman pressed against my body, so what could any one expect.

"Okay stop that" I ordered.

For some reason that just increased the wiggling.

"I said stop, Selena!"

The shock of hearing her named ended her squirming, she then calmed down. Hopefully because she now realised that she wasn't going anywhere. I was stronger than nearly any human now and I was determined not to let her go.

* * *

As one might think Catwoman was rather startled by the use of her real name, but her lack of further resistance was a ploy. She had no intention of being arrested she just thought that it was time to change her tactics.

"Well hello there big boy" Selena Kyle said in a flirty tone of voice.

The professional crook began to rub the new hero's chest as she spoke.

"So what do you want from little old me".

"What do you think?" replied the dark clothed man.

His words clearly had a double meaning, and also he had meant what he had said.

"Well we could cut a deal" she offered as she ran her fingers in circles across her new friend's chest.

The Batman would never go for such a thing, and neither would his little sidekicks but Miss Kyle got the sense that this time it could be different.

"Well I was just going to make you give back what you stole, but that was before you tried to beat me up".

A wound to his male pride, if she wanted to get of this the cat burglar knew she would have to fix that.

"And what if I don't want give it back?" she questioned while giving him a sultry look with her eyes "I do so love jewels".

Before the hero could reply to that the Catwoman made her offer.

"So you've got me, and it's not like you couldn't get me again, so how about I make it worth your while to let me go?"

The man seemed to think it over.

"I'll make it worth your while" she promised.

She wasn't above using sex to get what she wanted but this time it was about more than that. She wanted to know who this guy was as she was bound to encounter him again, she needed to understand who he was and what motivated him. That sort of information was worth a lot in her line of work and she gladly pay for it. Besides she was already starting to like this guy and cats were exactly prudish things when it came to sex.

"Okay I'll let you go".

He backed up his words with action and did let go of her. But then he tensed as if he was getting ready for her to run or strike.

Which to be fair, was something that she was considering but she quickly decided that this man would hunt her down and hand her over to the GCPD before the night was over. She could later escape but she never liked being locked up.

"You're not like any hero I've come across before. Who are you?"

In response the darkly costumed man took the mask covering his face, which was something few heroes would ever do, to show a young face that a wicked smile upon it.

"My name's Gothic".

Catwoman was stunned. This boy... well young man had not only hunted her down like a pro, he had also beaten her so easily. And he'd done it despite being so young. Only his eyes didn't seem to be adolescent. Those were old eyes, ones that seen more than someone his age should have to see. All in all it made a oddly sexy package.

"So do you work for the Dark Knight?" the Catwoman asked.

"Well I'm not working for the Caped Crusader directly" Gothic explained "I'm just covering for him while he's out of town".

Selena understood that. Batman greatly cared for this city and wouldn't leave it unattended, and since Gothic was here that meant that the Dark Knight trusted this young man, that or he was keeping a close eye on him.

"And what will he say if he finds out that you let little old me go?" she inquired.

"I wasn't planning on telling him" confessed Gothic.

Catwoman straightened up and started to stroll towards Gothic before carefully moving behind her new friend. Gothic looked over his left shoulder to watch her as she strolled around him, clearly he still didn't trust them. Which just proved that he was smart as well as strong.

"Well I was going to let you go, but if your going to tell on me I suppose I should arrest you".

Selina pouted, in a childish way but she knew that Gothic was just teasing her.

"Oh, I won't say a word" Catwoman promised "now tell me what sort of hero are you?"

"I'm not much of the hero type. I do try to help people, but I'm sure that's what I want to do. I know I don't want to be a villain but with my power what choice do I have".

Selana understood were this young man was coming from. Certain people did seem to be drawn into the fight between good and evil, and some like her were more grey than black or white but that was a hard road to travel.

"So what are you then?" was her next question "Wait you are a man, aren't you?"

If he was an alien it would explain a lot but he seemed human to her senses.

"Yeah I'm human" the young man replied as he stared at the city.

"So what's with the name, Gothic? she questioned next "that's not a hero name".

Gothic laughed and said

"If you saw what I normally wore you wouldn't ask that question".

Gothic continued talking as Catwoman just continued to kind of stare at him.

"Its kinda of a mixture of Deadpool and Punisher. Not that you know who either of those people are. I don't really have a proper identity since I'm not exactly from this world".

When Gothic stopped talking and smirked at Catwoman the action made her heart skip a beat, and then she felt a warmth spread though her body. This man was a mystery and she wanted to figure him out.

"So do don't have a secret identity. Aren't you worried about somebody finding out who you are in your normal life? Don't you have anyone to protect?" Selina asked wanting even more information before they got to the more fun stuff.

"I don't have anyone to protect" admitted Gothic "This is my whole life and everyone in it is already a target. And anybody who even thought about messing with those I consider my friends would only manage to get me pissed off".

Catwoman just stared at Gothic as he poured out his heart to her. She couldn't help but feel sympathy at this point, but she also wondered why he was telling her all of this.

Gothic smirked at her as his playful mood came back to him.

"Anyway enough being grim. I'm not an emo. We can go back to your place or maybe a find a hotel room to break into".

Catwoman decided to go with the hotel. She liked this man but she wasn't ready to show him too much of her life.

* * *

I went over to hotel room's mini bar and took out something that couldn't be served me to me legally. Aside from that I had no idea what it was, other than I couldn't afford it but that didn't matter as I wasn't paying for it.

"Can I get you something?" I offered " a saucer of milk, maybe?"

The question never got answered as Catwoman was in the mood for something else.

Already she reaching up to her neckline and pulling down the zipper of her cat-suit until all of her flat stomach was exposed.

This action didn't send the outfit falling to the ground, in fact it didn't expose her nipples but it did show me a lot of what was on offer.

However before I could take in the sight before me a strong hand was pushing me onto the bed. A clunk sound filled the air as I dropped the bottle I'd been holding but I didn't care as Catwoman was soon straddling me while reaching once more for her zipper.

"I always thought you were one of the sexiest girls in the DC verse" I confessed.

Selina's confusion over the statement gave me the chance to pull the cat-suit down off her upper body. The sight was an amazing one, her boobs were perfect. Such wonderful breasts could not have existed in my universe as they defied gravity with their firmness and given their size they should of really hampered Catwoman's moves. The fact they didn't simply proved that the laws of physics and such didn't work quite the same way here as they did back home/

Working together we took off her leather outfit and I could tell that Selina was seriously hot and bothered. In fact she already having trouble breathing and we hadn't even kissed yet.

Once she was naked Catwoman returned the favour and helped me get undressed. Which was a chore because I didn't know how to take this suit off. I hadn't even been able to get it on without a certain Englishmen's help. But in the end Selana's agile hands managed to get me undressed. Perhaps she'd had practice with Batman's outfit.

Any jealously I might of felt vanished as Catwoman pushed her chest into my face. Soon enough I was kissing her breasts and nipples, then I was softly biting the yummy things. Which made Selena call out as she felt both pain and pleasure run through her body.

My hands went down to my new playmate's equally firm buttocks. I started to squeeze and pinch her rear end. Again she seemed to enjoy the fact that I was being a little rough with her.

Selina liked to bite, and to kiss. She even started to lick me so much that I wondered if she was trying to clean me. But she was a cat so this wasn't too strange.

Then the foreplay was over. Neither of us wanted to wait any further and if I had my way I'd have time to explore her body later on. I had a lot of energy these days and while Selena would at the rate things were going get me cumming in no time. I would recover fast.

The kitty cat groaned and shut her eyes as my manhood started to slip inside her warm, waiting hole. She was teasing both of us now, wanting to draw out this wonderful moment.

Then I was fully inside the pussy's pussy, and she was using her body well. She knew just how to move with a cock inside her, she expertly milking me. The pleasure was nearly more than I could stand, the cat themed crook seemed to know not only what I wanted her to do, she also knew exactly the words to whisper in my ear.

Without meaning to, or at least I hoped she didn't, Selina broke the skin on my chest. I didn't bleed and the wounds healed fast but her nails were like claws, they hurt a lot. Still the pain was just strong enough to stop me from exploding too soon.

Then things got faster. She was riding me for all she was worth. Her breasts bounced as she moved up and down at pace that made the movements almost hypnotic.

Without warning Selina stopped bouncing, she forced what weight she had and impaled herself on my cock.

"My God." Selina called out into the half lit room as she seemed to orgasm.

"Not yet" I smugly replied.

A smile was her only answer as she started building towards another climax. Which proved that she knew exactly what she was doing even when covered in sweat and on top of a man.

I was getting close to the little death myself, and she seemed to sense that as she slowed down. She leant forward and bit me on the neck as if she marking her territory but the wound wouldn't last long I knew that.

Then as I orgasmed and Selina screamed in pleasure, I felt my seed go deep inside her as vice like cunt took all of it.

It was enough, to drive her over the edge she had another sexual climax as I started to get soft while still inside her.

Then we were both trying to catch our breathe, the sound of our lungs taking in badly needed oxygen was almost as deafening as her screams of pleasure had been. I was just glad that the suite we'd broken into was the honeymoon one, in another room the walls wouldn't of contained the noise.

Finally, the panting slowed down until it was almost silent in the room. Only the sound of long drawn in breathes told me that Catwoman hadn't recovered as fast as I had. But she was only mortal.

"I think I need that drink now" she remarked as she climbed off me.

Being a gentlemen for once I went and got her some water for her and myself. Once we were refreshed I asked a question.

"So what now?"

Catwoman smiled and said.

"Well that got me out of trouble for tonight, but if your going to be in Gotham for a while then maybe I could build up some credit".

I was really starting to like the way this woman thought.

* * *

By the next morning my new friend had gone, the only sign of her presence had been a card with an address upon it and a green jewel hidden beneath.

The address was, according to the Bat Computer, a suspected hideout of Catwoman. Not her home, of which she had at four in this city alone, it was a more a safe house that she used between jobs. No doubt the next time she stole something (which could be tonight since the Dark Knight was still elsewhere) she would head right for her hideaway and would be waiting for me.

I might take her up on this invitation, assuming of course nothing important came up in the meantime.

As for the priceless hunk of rock. At first I'd thought it to be an emerald of some sort. But it didn't look quite right so when I'd gotten back to the Batcave I'd asked Nightwing to look it over.

The choice made sense since Dick had learned his trade at the feet of the master so he knew what he was doing.

"You were right" said the original Robin "its not a emerald at all, its kryptonite that somehow formed around a piece of what seems to some another type of crystal".

Well that explained why I had felt so certain that it was a good idea not to return the shiny rock to the auction house.

"It one of the panther eyes that's for certain" confirmed Grayson.

"I thought it was eye of the panther" I said.

"Eyes of the Panther" corrected Nightwing "the Bat Computer says there a matched set of green jewels that once belonged to one of the Pharaohs. They were found buried with him, so I'm sure that parts true".

Cats were worshipped in Ancient Egypt, but panther's weren't native to that part of the world so the name was pretty confusing. Plus I was certain there had only been one of the jewels. The eye of the panther, but that information could have been wrong.

Eyes tended to come in pairs or it could be that they were both named the same thing but had only put one up on its website so that the auction house could sell them both separately. That seemed more likely as Batman didn't make mistakes of that sort.

"With a little research I found something interesting" explained Dick "the Eyes are said to be magically linked. If one goes missing or is stolen the remaining one can be used to find the other, when joined together there suppose to let one see the things that which is normally hidden".

Magical kryptonite huh, or at least something magical that was covered in a layer of kryptonite, if they had any sort of offensive power then combination of magic and radiation would be lethal to a certain man in blue or his cousin.

It also explained why Selena had left one with me. If she knew how to access the power of the one she had then she could track the one I had and then find me. Cats weren't the type to mate for life but clearly she wanted another ride on the Gothic pony.

"Supposedly that power can only be used if they are combined with something called the Face of the Panther".

Normally I would dismiss such a story but since I was in the DC verse I decided to take it on faith for now. However given that I didn't have the mask or the other eye this didn't mean much to me, but perhaps it was worth finding out more when I joined the League. There was bound to a magic user in that group who could tell me more.

"Well I best keep my hands on the eye I have until I catch up with Selena" I said to Grayson "no point in returning only one of a pair".

The original Robin smirked.

"Well I don't think you'll have much trouble finding her. She seems to like you".

"How can you tell?" I asked with a great amount of concern.

"You didn't turn your radio off" explained Grayson "Tim patched in and heard the... fun you were having".

Oh this was bad.

"He recorded some of it for the Titans" I was then informed.

Why did I get the feeling that Raven was going to blast me into an alternate dimension next time she saw me?

"First Talia and now Selena" said Dick with a smirk on his face "are you trying to get the old man mad or you just that stupid?"

"Its a little of both" I replied.

I was so going to get the Bat Glare for this.


	5. Chapter 5

**DC Gothic – Gotham Nights 3**

Given that Batman was on his way home this very evening I had decided to leave this city tonight. I would of liked to have fooled myself into thinking that I wasn't running away, that was exactly what I was doing. Immortal or not it was never wise to piss off the Batman and at the rate I was going I'd end up in bed with Barbara Gordon by the weekend.

So I had thrown on a leather jacket, one that had a cool flame covered skull on the back that Nightwing had given me as a gift (he at least seemed to like me) and I was now driving out of the city on the newly redecorated Gothbike.

Grayson had proven to have a sense of coolness that his mentor lacked. He had helped me weld a skull onto both sides of the bike and then had painted very realistic looking flames upon the frame. The Gothbike was now a chick magnet, granted it would likely attract scary girls but hey it was still super awesome.

For now I was just trying to get out of the city, and I hadn't really thought much about were I was going.

I had wanted to see places that only existed in the DC verses, like Gotham. Originally Metropolis had been next on my list, followed by Star City, but now I was thinking Smallville instead. That was a quite place and I did want to see parts of America that weren't in danger of being attacked by super villains.

Okay so that could happen in Smallville but I couldn't die as far as I knew and anything else would just slow me down.

Smallville it was then.

I brought up the on board computer and got it to plan we a route to home town of Superman, which turned out to be in the other direction.

That was when I got a call from the Bat Computer and I just knew that I was in trouble.

* * *

The car carrying Ra's al Ghul , his daughter Talia and her rival for the heart of Gothic, Selena Kyle slowed as it turned into one of the city's conveniently abandoned warehouses. The two passengers stepped out and made their way deeper inside the old building.

Moments later Ubu left the driver's seat and went to the boot so that he could drag the Selena Kyle out of the car. She'd been beaten, tied up and drugged but despite this she still had some fight in her judging by how much she struggled.

"Is everything prepared?" Ra's asked of one of his assassins.

"Yes, my lord" replied the ninja

"Stick to the plan" reminded the Demon's Head "I want my successor to find us but not to get in too easily"

"By your command" the deadly warrior said.

The lack of either Battle Star Galatians TV series meant that this phrase could be used without producing laughter. Not that the leader of the League of Assassins was known for his sense of humour.

"Now we wait" Ra's al Ghul stated "either Gothic will arrive and save his new pet..."

At this Catwoman growled, she was nobodies pet no cat was. Gothic was just her human. The fact that she had planned to see him again did not mean that they had any sort of romantic entanglement.

"... and therefore pass this test, or the detective will save her and prove that he is the superior choice".

Which didn't mean that Gothic wouldn't marry his daughter. There was after all no reason why his replacement need be married to his child, but if that was the way it worked out then that was fine with him. Engagements could be broken after all. He was just keeping his options open.

* * *

Thankfully it wasn't Bruce it was in fact Tim Drake aka Robin who was calling me from the Batcave.

"I though you were back in Jump City"

Robin's concerned look told me that he had a good reason for still being in this cesspool of a town.

"I just got a call from your new girlfriend" Tim explained "she's been grabbed by Ra's al Ghul".

Okay I hadn't ever expected that to happen. Clearly the centuries old man had way too much time on his hands if he was keeping such a close enough eye on me to know who to kidnap. Then again this might have nothing to do with last night the old git could have taken her because she had stolen something from the League of Assassin. But given the timing I was convinced that this had something to do with either testing me or he was annoyed that I was sleeping with someone who wasn't his daughter. Despite that fact that I hadn't married yet, and even I had this was in no way his business.

In my opinion I had no obligation to abstain from sex until I tied the knot with Talia as it had been a union I'd been forced into, and I doubted she would abstain either. In fact I been wondering if she and Bruce had met up while he'd been away but now it seemed that this wasn't the case.

"I'm guessing that he let her call you so you would tell me and I'd go after her".

"Ra's is found of these little tests" Robin explained "he's put Bruce through dozens of them, and while on the subject of the boss you should know his plane just landed. His private jet, the one that lands pretty close to Wayne manor".

"Fuck" summed it all up nicely.

* * *

"How exactly do you plan to bring Gothic here?" asked the currently tied up Selena Kyle "I'm not exactly your average damsel in distress, he might not even bother to come looking for me".

By that Catwoman had meant that she was perfectly capable of getting herself out of trouble, she didn't need a man to save her even if she wouldn't mind seeing him again.

Ra's al Ghul on the other hand thought it best to answer the question, as he did have a rather odd fashioned view of women. Even his own daughter (who was one of the most females on the planet even without super powers) was little more than a means to an end. Those ends were successors and this was all about getting the right one.

"Not to worry my dear, he will find you" said the Demon's Head while holding up one the Eyes of the Panther "I know exactly how these work and since you left one with him our immortal friend will be able sense your location. The only real question is this: will he get here before the detective?".

Gothic had a head start as he was already moving through the city according to the helicopter the League of Assassin had 'borrowed' for this operation. Were as Bruce Wayne had yet to arrive at his cave.

"Now we just have to wait" declared the Demon's Head as he took a seat his servant Ubu had brought in for him.

* * *

I'd been zipping through the even traffic in a mad attempt to get to the place Selena had called the Batcave from when suddenly I got the sense that I was once more heading in the wrong direction. As soon as I stopped I focused on the feeling and somehow I just knew where I had go.

It wasn't hard to figure out how I knew what I now knew I had a certain green gem in my backpack. Granted the small lead lined box it was contained within blocked the radiation but magic was a little hard to keep sealed away.

Now knowing where I needed to go I turned a corner and speed off into the night. My hope now was finding the place but getting there first. I so wasn't in the mood for Batman and his no killing way of doing things.

* * *

As it turned out the immortal got there first.

Ra's al Ghul knew this because Batman would be so noisy. The sound of a motorbike crashing through a set of windows was about as far as stealthy as one could get. He did have to admit that it was an impressive entrance, clearly the boy had a sense of style.

Selena tried to say something, but was cut off by the sharp blade against her throat. Ra's manservant Ubu had her in his iron grip.

The six hundred old man and the youngest of his offspring watched as the immortal came to halt and parked his over decorated bike. The engine went off but the music system had stayed on.

_Cause you'll never understand me_

As planned assassins came out from the shadow and attacked the immortal. They had no intention of killing the boy, in fact they couldn't but they were make it seem as if they would try.

_You're c-c-c calling but I can't hear you_

Gothic took out the sword Talia had sent him, one that he was about to earn, and then after taking out an odd looking gun he engaged the the assassins. Thankfully the fight drowned out the sound of the song. Something that the Demon's Head was grateful for. The boy's tastes really did need to be matured.

As it was the true purpose of this little drama Ra's al Ghul made careful notes of the young immortals fighting style. He was a novice but he showed promise, he'd been trained by either the detective or by someone who had learned from him that was clear, and the immortal youth had yet to find his own style but he was not lacking in speed or stamina.

When he killed one the assassins Ra's al Ghul was delighted. Not because he'd lost a man, which was never a good thing, but because the kill hadn't been an accident or if it had then Gothic didn't seem to mind.

"Stop" the Demon's Head called out "leave us, your work is done".

_But you'll never make me happy_

The song could still faintly be heard but again it was soon drowned out as the Ra's al Ghul led his potential successor into the warehouse's small office. As the door closed the immortal pointed one of his strange pistols right at the Demon's Head's head.

"Are you really going to kill your future wife's father right in front of her".

"I'm thinking about it" admitted the boy.

"Your pet has not been to badly harmed" said Ra's al Ghul in an attempt to calm his prospective successor down.

Something on the gun clicked and the immortal said.

"Nobody touches my pussy...".

That was Selena and Talia both burst out laughing which totally destroyed the serious atmosphere in the room. Even Ra's al Ghul had to crack a smile at those badly chosen words.

"I promise that she be left out of any future tests" said the Demon's Head, knowing that this was the best time to start negotiations.

With that the odd looking gun was lowered.

"And how many of these tests have you got planned" asked the immortal "I'm suppose to be on vacation you know".

"If I told you that it would render the testing pointless" replied Ra's al Ghul.

The boy growled, but said nothing.

"I can however assure that no one else need be killed. You have already shown that you are willing to take a human life".

The twitch was all the Demon's Head needed to know on that subject. The boy had been willing to kill but he wasn't a murderer, he would feel guilt over the death but that was actually a good thing as meant that it wasn't a psychopath who enjoyed bringing about death. Still next time it would easier for the male child to take a life.

"As you know I have had my eye on you for some time. You're time with the Titans showed me that you had power and skill, but I needed to know more. That was why I arranged your date with my daughter".

Actually that had served a few purposes. Talia was already pregnant with Gothic's child who would make an excellent replacement for Damien should something happen to the Son of Batman. The child was also the perfect means to ensure that Gothic would go through the planned marriage. The creature known as the Traveller had assured him that this was the case.

"Fine test me all you want" stated Gothic "but for now let Selena and I'll let you leave here with a bullet in the knee".

Killing was something still new to Gothic but shooting people wasn't the same thing. More than a few crooks in Jump City had lived to learn the difference.

"You dare threaten the Demon Head" snarled Ubu "You will be show respect towards Ra's Al Ghul"

Catwoman gasped as the knife cut her skin.

"Very well I will" replied Gothic "let my friend go and I will gift my future father in law with knowledge of the future".

Nobody said anything but that was only because they were confused by that statement.

"I'm not just from a different world I'm from the future as well" the immortal clarified "two thousand and fourteen to be precise. That's how I know everyone's hidden identity. Its all common knowledge were I am from. Its also how I know that you hired the Joker to distract the Batman while you were trying to blow up banks. So believe me when I say I know the future and how the League of Assassins will fall".

Ra's al Ghul was not sure if he was being lied but he couldn't take that chance. The boy knew things he shouldn't, and it was possible that these events might have been exposed publicly in his world. Also the fact that the boy had (at least according to the files his daughter had gotten from the Titans) become younger when he had arrived on this world. Time travel could explain why his body had aged backwards a number of years.

"Let his pet go" ordered the Demon's Head.

Ubu did as he was told. He untied the Cat and as quick as her namesake Selena darted out of danger. Smartly got behind the man who was wearing body armour and had a powerful pistol pointed at the bad guys.

"The information boy" Ra's al Ghul demanded "tell me now".

"Slade is pissed that you rejected him. He'll attack one of your compounds. He will slaughter your people as your taken by surprise. You will die meters away from one your pits and your grandson will weep over your burned body".

For a moment the Demon's Head thought his plans had been undone but he soon realised that the immortal had said 'your grandson' rather than 'my son or daughter' which meant he was referring to Damien, the son of Bruce Wayne.

Which meant might not know for certain that Talia had gotten herself pregnant with the immortals child even though he had mentioned something along those lines. He must have been mentioning how Damien was conceived rather than the possible creation of his own offspring.

"Oh and he has an inside man" added the boy as he raised his weapon "Ubu"

"If this is true..."

That was as far as the Demon's Head got. Ubu was now confirming his betrayal, or at least the possibility, by attempting to flee but his head exploded before he could do more than reach for a weapon.

Gothic had killed his second human, and this time there could be do doubt that he had intended to do it.

Ra's cursed himself. He hadn't believed that last part. He had thought it an attempt by the young immortal to sow discord among the League of Assassins. But he had been truthful and had once proved himself in the eyes of the Demon's Head.

"You killed him to prove yourself to me I assume" said Ra's al Ghul as his assassins returned, drawn to his side by the sound of a gun being fired.

To that Gothic simply laughed

"Ra's you don't know me and you never will. I know things you can't imagine. Your tests mean nothing. I could wipe out humanity or rule this world if I really wanted to".

No one in the room thought that this was pure boasting but they also knew that Gothic wouldn't have an easy time of it if he ever did go down that path. Still with the knowledge he could at least do a lot of damage.

"What else don't I know about you?".

Gothic just smirked and said.

"That I learn really fast".

The next thing anyone knew smoke pellets had been thrown and by the time the distraction had cleared both the Cat and the immortal were gone.

"Goodbye my betrothed" muttered Talia as she followed her father out of the warehouse.

* * *

Mere seconds after the chopper picked them up Batman finally arrived. He would of gotten there sooner, but for reasons Bruce understood well Tim had tried to delay him. First by deleting the call from the Bat Computer and then by amazingly withstanding the Bat Glare for a whole thirty seconds. By the time the Dark Knight had suited up and driven the Batmobile to the warehouse, which hadn't been hard to track down since he had homing device on the Gothbike, the only thing he'd been able to find was a lot of blood and a headless Ubu whose body had been left behind

"Is everything all right, sir" asked a concerned Alfred over the radio.

"No." Batman growled over the air waves, "Ra's was here, but he got away."

The Caped Crusader hadn't failed to notice the helicopter, he just hadn't been able to do anything about it. He could track the Gothbike, as Dick called it, but if he did that he'd have to leave this crime scene. He couldn't let the GCPD get her first as while they were hardly as incompetent as their critics suggested they just weren't equipped to deal with the likes of the League of Assassins/

"At least you know that Selena is safe." Alfred said "Young Master Gothic would not have left without her and he is unlikely to have put his future spouse in any danger".

"I don't think that he would" agreed the Batman "what troubles is that Gothic might of killed someone in order to save Catwoman".

Ubu's head had been obliterated. There was nothing left to show that he'd ever had one aside from fragments of his skull. Gothic's gauss pistols were powerful enough to do something like that, but aside from a blood stain in the main part of the warehouse there was no further sign of a fight.

That was good mostly as it meant that the young immortal hadn't come in guns blazing. He might of hurt or even killed one of the assassins but it didn't look as if that had been his intention. But unless someone had taken his gun from him and shot Ubu it looked as if Gothic had killed someone.

The question now was: why?

Batman could guess where the boy had been standing and judging by the marks in the carpet Catwoman may have been in front of Ubu who was quite tall. Could of been holding Selena hostage?

The Dark Knight relayed his findings to Alfred who said.

"Perhaps he did kill the man, but do try to remember sir that not everyone has your skills or your experience and without a clearer picture we don't really know why our immortal friend fired his weapon. Also consider the fact that Ra's may of forced his hand".

Bruce tried to remember what Clark had said about Gothic. Batman had heard it all but what Superman had said hadn't really been important. What did matter was that the boy scout really wanted the immortal in the League, despite the fact that Kent had been avoiding Gothic ever since he had arrived. It was a mystery that even the Dark Knight couldn't solve. Well not yet anyway, but for now he'd just have to trust his friend.

So yes it was important to get the young man into the League, but if he had killed someone then it would be harder to redeem him. So he tried to assure himself that the lad wasn't hopeless, he had killed a human being but not because he enjoyed it or because he would profit from it but because a woman he'd bedded had been in danger. He was young and not as bright as he thought he was, driven by hormones he might of done something very stupid.

The young immortal needed to shown how to do things the right way, but Batman was wondering if he was the one to teach those lessons.

Bruce spotted a knife that had a small amount of blood on it. A weapon that was still in the dead hand's of Ubu. He had no doubt that this was Selena's blood. She'd been the hostage and given her skills she must have been tied up, or even drugged as she was hardly helpless.

Had Gothic shot Ubu because he'd been about to slit open Selena's throat?

Seemed likely, but Batman couldn't afford to assume too much. He would have to investigate further and perhaps even speak to the Demon's Head himself.

* * *

Sometime later I was finally getting to see where Catwoman hung up those cute googles of hers when she came home from a hard night's stealing. It was rather nice, softer than I had expected and more expensive looking on the inside than the neighbourhood suggested. The whole thing kind of reminded of an episode of Angel when they try to hide one of the Ra'at at the thief's Gwen Raiden's hideout in order to protect him from The Beast. On the outside it was horrible looking but on the inside it was a luxury suite. No one would ever suspect what was really here.

Which was kind of the point really.

"So I guess your either going to slap me or kiss me, or maybe both".

And she did, but the kiss distracted me from the pain.

"Sorry" I said without thinking.

"For what?" she asked "putting me in danger, saving my life, killing that man?".

"All of the above" I replied.

Selena started to undress without bothering to seek out any sort of privacy.

"I don't mind you having other women in your life" the crook said as she showed me her to die for backside "but I'm not sure I want share you with the daughter of Ra's al Ghul".

Who could blame her? She might be okay with having casual sex with guy whose going to get married to another woman but a six hundred year old assassin who leads an army of assassins is not one to be messed with.

"He won't come after you again" I assured the villain "he said he wouldn't and he needs to keep his word if I'm ever going to trust him enough to marry his daughter. So as long as you don't go after him you have nothing to worry about".

I was the one in danger. Any second now Batman could be here with his fists of fury.

"I suppose that I'll just have to take your word for it" she said.

"Well if he breaks it I'll blow his head off next".

That made me wince. I really shouldn't of killed that Ubu bloke. He'd not really been a threat to me or to Selena since he'd let her go by that point but I'd shot him anyway. As for the assassin I'd killed that had been in combat. Things can wrong battles are chaos but I'd made a choice to kill Ra's al Ghul's right hand man.

Granted that might be a good thing. Ubu was a dangerous man and would betray the League of Assassins. Which I might have been in charge of at that point or at least an important part of.

As if she could sense my growing bad mood and felt compelled to do something about it Selena took my hand and moved it between her legs. She was already warm and wet.

"Time to play with _your_ pussy" she said as I started to finger fuck her.

"I still can't believe I said that".


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews**

**tylermech66 **

I don't think an avengers Gothic would be much of a story since he could just explain Loki's plan to everyone and prevent the alien invasion.

**DC Gothic – Riddles &amp; Farm Girls**

**Smallville **

I'd never been so excited to be somewhere and yet so utterly board at the same time. On the one hand actually being in the town that Clark Kent had grown up in was thrilling, but at the same time I was finding myself at a loose end. There was nothing to do here at all.

Well not now anyway. I had spent half the day looking for kryptonite with a handy gadget that Cyborg had built into the now modified Gothbike. However it looked as the place had been mostly picked clean over the years by people like myself. That or one of heroes had helped Superman to destroy all the meteor rock they could so that no one else wouldn't be able to use it to hurt the big boy scout.

Still it hadn't been a total waste of my time. I'd picked up a few bits of green kryptonite, not enough to give the big guy in red and blue even a slight headache, but no doubt I would find a use for the stuff sooner or later.

After hours spent looking I'd decided to head to the one coffee shop they had in this town. It looked just like the place from the TV series which was a bit odd as this was a different universe, but I didn't dwell on this fact as very little in this universe made sense to me. Including the laws of physics, so having the same coffee shop in two versions of Smallville barely registered on the oddness meter.

"Hi" was the cheerful greeting I got from the girl behind the counter.

"Um... hello" I replied.

The young woman behind the counter was short had braided blonde hair, blue eyes and had a set of breasts that would drive most teenagers into a short-lived comas if they were ever uncovered.

Given the tight and low-cut top she was wearing which exposed her midriff I was surprised that she didn't have a room full of boys coming in here just to stare at her. Even the dorky glasses she wore just made her look even cuter.

"You're not from around here, are you?" asked the girl behind the counter, who leaned forward to show more of her cleavage.

Apparently they didn't have drooling idiots in Smallville as my staring seemed to be a novel experience for her. Maybe they'd all been turned into meteor freaks and had been locked up.

"Nope" I replied once my eyes could met hers "I'm on holiday. Kind of a road trip thing".

Truth be told I had just really wanted to get out of Gotham, but telling this total hottie that I was running away wouldn't have sounded so impressive.

"That sounds like fun" said the beauty while twirling a bit of her hair.

The girl seemed to be flirting with me, which was either her way of earning a big tip or it was accent I still sounded British and for some reason most Americans seemed to think that anyone who sounded like they were from England was automatically interesting.

"You won't find much here" stated the waitress "Snoresville really lives up to its name".

Now that I had gotten my staring under control I had realised that there was something oddly familiar about this woman. I knew her but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Of course it would help if I could study her face. I just kept looking at her eyes or her chest, mostly her chest.

"I think I found something worth seeing" I said flirting back.

Given that I did look about her age perhaps it wasn't so odd that she had an interest in me. She might of seen me on the news. I'd gotten caught on camera a few times in Jump City. That or it was the outfit. I doubted this place saw many bad boy types, and if they did they'd likely be driven out-of-town by the sheer amount of wholesomeness that seemed to fill this tiny part of the world.

"Maybe you did," she teased. "How about a tour. I have a half hour break coming up and seeing everything this town has to offer shouldn't take more than that"

Having see most of this place already I could well believe her.

"I'd be delighted" I told the sexy young woman.

She smiled then and I felt my heat beat faster.

"I just need to wait for my cover to get here. Then I'm all yours".

Wow, I really liked the sound of that.

"Oh I'm Kara Kent by the way" the girl said as she made me a coffee that I'd never gotten around to ordering.

Ah. Now I understood. She was Supergirl. Kent's cousin and fellow orphan from the stars.

"I'm James" I said as I picked up the coffee

Which wasn't my official name it was my real name, which I shouldn't be using, but I hated the identity the Justice League had set for me.

I waited a while for Kara's cover to arrive, and to kill time I drank way to much coffee. Not because I needed to stay awake but because I so damn nervous. Superman would not be happy if he found that I been within a hundred miles of his only remaining blood family.

* * *

When she was finally free. Supergirl, in her guise as a farm girl, followed me outside.

"Nice bike" the alien girl commented when she saw my ride.

"Yep, that's my baby. Custom-built by a friend in Jump City. Then it got modified by another friend in Gotham".

I was pretty sure that if she didn't already know who I was then the bike would clue her in. There weren't many Teen Titans after all and only one of them used a skull as a symbol. But if she did figure it out she kept it to herself, perhaps to protect her own identity

"Want to go for a ride?" I offered.

Less than half an hour later I was back outside the coffee shop with a Kara Kent who looked as if she'd just been on the ride of her life. Although why someone able to fly a super sonic speeds would get kick of out riding a motorcycle was something I couldn't understand. Still I had enjoyed as well. But it my case it had been because she'd held on so close.

"So are you staying in town?" Kara shyly inquired.

I hadn't planned to. I didn't need to sleep as much as I'd use to so I'd planned to head to either Star or Central city, but things had changed now and I figured that spending a few days here wouldn't be so bad.

Outwardly I just shrugged and said.

"There's a hotel around here right?".

"Sure" answered Supergirl "we'll there's a bed and breakfast just outside of town. Its full of old people but it seems friendly enough".

Having lived in a sea-side town I knew the kind of place she meant. I was surprised that Smallsville had one but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"They even have a little restaurant" the teen from another world hinted.

"What time should I pick you up?" I asked

* * *

Kara Clark, or Supergirl as she sometimes called, stomped into her bedroom. Having just been told off by her aunt and uncle for staying out past curfew, she was understandably in a bad mood. It took all her self-control not to stamp her foot so hard that she broke the floorboards.

She just couldn't stand the humiliation. Here she was a girl... no a young woman who could fly to New Zealand or into space if the mood took her and they were mad that she'd not been back in the house by ten. She was bulletproof for goodness' sake and could break a car in half without breaking a sweat. What sought of danger could she be on a date with a normal guy?

Sure she sort of understood their position. She had been late getting home, but only by half an hour!

What really annoyed her was that she just didn't need this level of supervision. She was older than Clark and would look it too if not for the time warp. Plus she was a scion of a civilization that made twenty-first century Earth look like a world run by savage cave men and yet she wasn't allowed out of the house after ten pm.

Plus they were so judgemental. Her date had been a perfect gentlemen. Sure he dressed like a bad boy but that was clearly a cover. A good one to since Kara was pretty sure that James was in the same line of work as her cousin and his friends. He had to hide that fact and so he could hardly go to dinner with a girl in his uniform.

At least them being late had meant that her aunt and uncle hadn't been able to play twenty questions with the guy. Which was good because Jonathan Kent was a man who tended to bring out the shotgun during such talks. It wouldn't of been loaded but its mere presence would have been enough to scare her suitor off.

Kara managed to get some sleep despite being so worked up, but her night's rest was interrupted when something in town went boom.

It was time for Supergirl to make an appearance.

* * *

The shock wave had barely been noticeable. Which meant that it had either been a small bomb that went off or it had been so far away that I had hardly felt it. But large or not, it was good thing that I had because it gave me just enough warning to know that trouble was once more heading my way.

There were ninjas in the hotel. I could see one of them in B&amp;B's small parking lot. He or she, it was hard to tell, was watching me with what looked to be some sort of night vision goggles.

No doubt this was another of Ra's little tests. Now it was clear to me that I was never going to get any peace or be allowed to have a normal relationship. Not that I seemed to attract normal girls.

My senses were still human level, or so I figured, but while human beings, don't have a great senses compared to some animals and the metas. The ninjas were mortal so even with their better training they couldn't do anything to me that wouldn't heal.

That said they could hurt me, and worse they could kill the old people in this hotel. That was something that I wasn't going to let happen. I might not be much of a hero but if I could save lives then I would.

So when a ninja jumped through my window I rugby tackled the sword wielder and took the fight outside via the window of my rented room.

We both hit the ground. The warrior wasn't dead as the drop hadn't been a long one but he or she wasn't going to be up for a fight any time soon.

Suddenly two more of the stealthy soldiers appeared from behind cars and pointed their automatic weapons. I considered this an odd move for Ra's, and was further confused by the fact that these ninjas were dressed differently than the rest.

Given better circumstances I would have asked about this oddity, but since they looked as if they were about to shot me I didn't have to ask.

Then the ninjas were suddenly disarmed. Two pairs of laser beams came from the sky and destroyed the guns. Which gave me the chance to knock the two assasins out cold.

Soon enough the Maid of Might herself appeared in her white outfit rather than the blue one. It showed off her legs very nicely yet somehow despite the flying it didn't ride up. Which was a major disappointment.

"Thanks Ka... Supergirl. You saved me".

My slip didn't go unnoticed.

"Let me guess, Robin?"

I was nearly insulted by then I remembered that the clues I had given her could very easily led to that conclusion. Add in the fact that Tim had trained me, and that we even looked somewhat alike, made the mistake more understandable.

"I'm not Robin" I replied "didn't the skulls clue you in".

"Oh I just thought you were going through a bad boy phase".

I grinned and said.

"It's not a phase, and I'm not that bad either".

Well maybe I was. What with the whole killing a fellow human being thing and all that screwing around.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to my bike. I should report this to the great and grumpy one".

This time she didn't need more than one clue.

"Batman" she said.

"Batman" I confirmed.

However it wasn't the Dark Knight I got through to. The man who appeared on the bikes disguised GPS system (the real one being much smaller and well hidden) was dressed in green and was twirling a cane.

"The Riddler!" I almost shouted.

"Indeed that's who I am" replied the Gotham based villain "and I am calling you...".

"So this is one of Ra's little tests" I said cutting off the question mark covered guy "and I can guess the rest. The ninjas he let you borrow have placed bombs in Smallville".

That also explained why the one I'd tackled had been so easy to take down. They were recruits not true assassins. Ra's would never place his strongest minions under the command of another.

"Well done" praised the brain teaser obsessed mad man "I am as you correctly surmised in the employ of the Demon's Head. This is a taste of your coolness under pressure. And as you have Supergirl with you, then you should have no problem getting to every bomb as I show you location. Which I will do should you answer my riddles".

That would speed things up at least.

"I thought Ra's agreed to a no killing rule for his tests" I argued.

"And he's not going to kill anyone" corrected the Riddler "this test was set up by me. He's just the one who paid me".

Sneaky bastards and their loopholes.

"A week off, that's all I wanted" I muttered at the super crook "is that so much to ask".

"No rest for the wicked" replied the question mark man "but I'll do you a favour and get on with things. There are six bombs in the area. Answer six riddles and I disarm them. Fail to answer or give a wrong answer and I detonate one of the bombs".

"Fine, fine" I said in reply "let's just get on with it".

"You're date can go and destroy my bombs, but only you can answer the riddles".

At least this way I wouldn't be driving around for the rest of the night.

"A simply one to start with" stated the green suited whack job "What gets wetter as it dries"

Wow I really was still at the kiddy table. Even the riddles were easy to answer

"A towel" I responded.

The screen changed to show the map coordinates of the bomb and then a picture of the closed down Luthercorp fertiliser plant filled the small screen. It took Supergirl less then fifteen seconds to get there, find the bomb and to get rid of it.

"My second riddle is this: what has four legs in the morning, two during the day, and three legs in the evening".

Oh please, everyone knew this one.

"Baring any loss of limbs, a man" I replied "he crawls as a baby, walks as an adult and when old he uses a cane".

"Correct again".

Another fifteen seconds went by.

"A rooster lays an egg at 6:00 AM. When does the farmer find it?"

"He doesn't as roosters don't lay eggs"

Yet another fifteen second trip.

"Here's a slightly harder one; The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. And the man who needs it doesn't know that he needs it. What is it?"

This time I actually needed a few seconds to figure it out.

"A coffin" was my answer.

"Correct!"

That was when Kara whispered something.

"Try and keep him talking".

She then raced off again but it took her longer to get back than last time. After thirty seconds I started to worry.

"I guess you're getting the next one" said the Riddler once Supergirl had been missing for 45 seconds.

"Women like to be late" I replied "how about you answer a riddle it will pass the time".

"Me answer a riddle. You've got to be joking! What could a simple-minded oath like you have to challenge me with..."

I didn't need one I just needed him distracted and his ranting didn't seem to be ending any time soon.

"your feeble mind couldn't possible match mine!".

When he finally did end the ranting I decided to say something.

"Truth be told I can't challenge your mind, but I don't need to as guys like you always have to be close by so you can gloat. It's a fatal flaw".

That was when I heard a wall smash open and the Riddle scream as something dragged him out of whatever hole he'd been hiding him. Kara clearly hadn't wanted to play the man's game and had decided to end things before anyone got hurt.

Something she proved when a short time later she appeared with the Riddler's hat in hand.

"Sorry that took so long. I had to drop the sleezeball back at the asylum after I destroyed the rest of his bombs. He dropped his hat, somewhere between here and Gotham".

Clearly Edward had not been up to handling someone who could both fly and rip through steel, but so few could.

"Thanks for your help Supergirl" I said all the time pretending that I didn't know who she really was.

"You can drop the act, Gothic" she said with a slight scowl "neither of us is fooling the other".

She had a good point there.

"Come on its nearly six am. Uncle Jonathan will already be up milking the cows and I don't know about you but I want some breakfast".

Food did sound good.

* * *

"You didn't really have to do so much" Mr. Kent said I finished lifting the last stack of hay on to the truck "You're our guest not a farm hand".

"It's the least I could do" I replied "I did nearly get your farm blown up".

One of the Riddler's bombs had been on this property. Well it had been in the silo far away from the house but still if had gone off it would of cost the Kent's a lot of repair it.

In order to make amends for my part in all of this by helping with the chores so Kara could get some sleep. I was no Superman but I was young and strong, so I got quite a lot done in just a few hours.

This had also given me plenty of time to think things over. Which was good because I had a lot to think about and many questions to.

Like: How had the Riddler been able to find me and how he had set up his test so quickly?

Granted I hadn't taken the direct route here, what with the sight seeing and all, but still Ra's must of known where I was going.

And what about the assassins that the Riddler hand been commanding? Also what about Kara, had she now been exposed as some one who lived here or would Ra's just conclude that the JLU had people following me?

"That's hardly your fault, son" replied the farmer "and I wouldn't worry about that crazy man giving you any more of those foolish test. Clark said he and Bruce were going to pay this Ra's fellow a visit".

A visit from both Batman and Superman. No way the Demon's Head would cause me trouble after meeting with those two. Batman alone could have gotten him to back down were as while Superman wouldn't hurt anyone he could do a lot of property damage if he wished to.

By lunchtime Kara was up and helping. With her speed and physical might Mr Kent and I could start taking it easy, or at least we were able to work at a slower pace.

"Maybe you should stick around for a while" suggest Pa Kent "she's never normally so enthusiastic about her chores".

I suspected that she was just showing off a little. Plus she did look super cute in those denim shorts and that tied up flannel shirt. Which was the other way that she was trying to impress me.

"Wait are you are leaving" inquired Kara "I was hoping we could go out tonight. The fairs in town this weekend and it opens tonight".

A fun fair in late January, that seemed odd, but then I remembered that the Occupation coming to a quick end had put people in a good mood.

"I'm not sure..."

"Of course you should stay a little longer" interrupted Mr Kent "If Ra's knows your here then hiding or running away won't help and Kara can protect you until Clark get this all sorted out. And I'm sure he will be morning".

I didn't need protection as I couldn't be killed and my wounds healed really fast. The Kent's knew that, as I had explained my powers, but since they hadn't seen me come back from the dead that meant they didn't really understand the different between an immortal and someone who just had enhanced healing.

To be fair even with my increased strength and toughness I was still rather fragile compared to Supergirl.

"Okay a fair could be cool, but I will have to leave in the morning. I really have to get back to Jump City at some point".

That made me feel a bit gloomy as I didn't really want to go back but the depression didn't stay long as I got hugged by the girl of steel.

"Great" said Mr Kent "you can stay for dinner, and tell us all about your plans for the future".

Oh well wouldn't that be a fun discussion. Maybe I shouldn't mention the arranged marriage and my two nights of kinky fun with Catwoman.

Then again it would make for a lively meal.

* * *

The fun fair was exactly what I had expected it to be. Loud, overcrowded, funny smelling and expensive.

Still I was having fun. Dinner had been filling but being immortal I never had to worry about getting stomach ache for very long so I was able to wolf down cotton candy as well as some other things that were made almost completely of sugar.

I was even able to partake in traditional boyfriend test that involves proving your manliness by winning the girl a cuddly toy. Shooting things was no trouble for me as I had used real guns in live combat more than a few times now.

After than I showed off my throwing skills by hitting a target with a baseball, the upside of this was that it dunked some poor sod who was dressed as a clown into some water. Normally I wouldn't so something like that, but no one who had spent time with the Joker could ever pity a clown.

Why these things were impressive to a teenage girl, human or alien, remained a mystery well beyond the skill of an amateur such as myself to solve, but I still enjoyed the fruits of my victories as they were the chance to kiss Supergirl and to discover that she wasn't wearing a bra.

I just had to compare this date with my time spent with Selena. Bombs aside my time with Kara was far less intense and now that I was having an ordinary date with an alien, which meant that this was far from ordinary after all. I found myself wondering how weird my life was going to get.

"What's the matter?" asked my date from another world.

"Big thoughts" I explained "stuff about the future. I have to leave in the morning and go back to playing a role I'm not sure I want to play".

I kept having the feeling that either I was on the wrong side or at the very least that I was playing the wrong role. Sure saving people gave me a nice feeling, but I just couldn't see myself making a real difference.

Despite the level of attention I was getting from those higher up the food chain, I was still a little fish in a very big pond that had some very dangerous sharks prowling its waters.

"Well we can't have that" mocked complained Kara "cause it means that you aren't paying any attention to me. Which isn't allowed, so let's go somewhere more private".

Now I liked the sound of that.

The fair was a in field outside of the town, so it didn't take long before we in a place with trees to shelter us from sight and I soon after that I had my hand up Kara's top while my mouth was kept busy with lots of kissing. Which was great in so many ways, as an added bonus I couldn't hurt Kara so I got to be as rough with her nipples I wanted to and even better she asked me to play with them. If I was able to cause her any pain it seemed to only add to the fun because she was soon panting and moaning.

As for Kara she seemed happy enough lying underneath and was rubbing her hands up and down my back while I did all the work, but that was fine with me as I had a lot to keep myself busy with.

Feeling really brave I reached down to unbutton her jeans and was further encouraged when she slid my hand into her underwear. Her cunt was extremely warm and wet so I got the idea of going further, but that seemed to be as far as she'd let me go.

"I want to, but it isn't safe".

"I don't think you have to worry about getting pregnant" I pointed out "we're totally different species"

Sure Superman did have a son or might do depending on how things worked out, but the chances of Kara and I making a baby were astronomical to say the least. Heck I might be sterile for that matter as immortals tended to be... although thinking on it that might only apply in Highlander.

"Besides I do have a condom" I added

After what happened in Gotham I'd thought it wise to start carrying a few rubbers on me.

"And I know we're moving kind of fast, but I thought that was what you wanted" I said, now feeling very foolish.

"No it's not that" she explained while putting my right hand back up her top, as to let me know she did still wanted to play with her "if I get too excited I could hurt you".

"You can't do anything permanent" I pointed out "it all heals".

Well so far everything had healed.

"I could break it off" she said while casting her eyes downwards "one hard tug and...".

Yeah that was not something I wanted to have to heal. It might not even grow back. Plus she could crush my pelvis if she lost control and that would totally ruin the evening.

"Well yeah that's not good" I replied "makes me wish we had some blue kryptonite"

That got me a questioning look so I climbed off the alien babe and explained.

"I don't now if it works that way really but I heard that it disables Superman powers when he touches it. So if you had a ring or a necklace with some blue kryptonite then you could wear it when you don't want to be all super strong and then just keep in a lead lined box when you're not using it".

Another way would be just to go somewhere lit by a red sun but that would be hard to arrange.

"That might work" Kara said with an amazed look on her face "it wouldn't be dangerous if it was just a small amount".

Huh guess it did work that way here. I could never remember what colour kryptonite did what aside from the fact that green stuff was deadly and red made Superman crazy.

"Not that it helps us now" I said gloomy.

Kara made a sexy face, which was enough to get me hard again, and then said.

"Well you can touch me all you want and then cum all over my breasts, and we can kiss.. a lot. I'd really like that".

I could tell that she'd put some thought into this evening, and given how casually she said that I had to assume that she'd practised saying those words in front of a mirror.

"Sounds like fun" I replied before pulling her top up.

As I'd guessed it was a sight to reduce a guy into a slobbering idiot, but thankfully my head was soon buried in her chest so she didn't see the drool. Not too long after that I got cover them in something far less transparent and more sticky.

Best date ever!


	7. Chapter 7

**DC Gothic – Examinations **

**Starr Labs.**

"So doctor what can you tell me about myself" I asked of the man in the lab coat as he reviewed the computer printouts.

I'd come to Starr Labs in order to find out more about my powers. I seemed to be getting more physically powerful and I was a little worried that somewhere along the way I'd gained the ability to make woman want to have sex with me.

Not that it was a bad thing but if I was performing some sort of mind control trick then that crossed the line between consensual sex and well you couldn't call it rape since I hadn't force of any kind but it was one to thing to take advantage of having some sort of sexual magnetism it was quite another thing to mess with free will.

"Truly fantasising" muttered the science guy.

"What's fantasising" I prompted.

As much as I was grateful for the free check up, and it had to be free since I had no health insurance, or if I did I didn't know about it, the gown they had me in exposed things I'd rather keep hidden when not in the presence pretty lady who was also undressed.

The egghead turned his chair around so that he was facing me.

"I assume that the Titans told you that you were clinically dead when you arrived".

That wasn't a question but I nodded anyway and then tried not the think about it as the whole freaked me out more than a little.

"What you might not know is that a large number of medical tests were performed upon you. It was deemed wise given how you arrived".

Swirly light show thing, as I understood it.

"When you came back to life, but before you awoke and were locked up, more tests were run. We at Starr Labs were given copies of the data and I've now finished the comparison with the test results we have so far and have a lot to tell you".

He had a 'lecture mode' look upon his face so I relaxed and settled into absorb the offered information.

"One of the first things that I noticed was that your body seemed to be more fragile than it should, but your immune system was no weaker than anybody else's and your physiology would have handled toxins just as well as any healthy person would or at least that's what the autopsy suggested".

Well humans in this world did seem to be a tough lot. People seemed to be able to survive things that should of reduced them to a fine paste. Perhaps there was a reason for this.

Wait had he just said autopsy. When the hell did that happen? Had I started to wake up with guys like cutting into me? If so I should sue somebody that was bound to have given a few psychological problems. Granted I didn't remember that part but I could be repressing.

"However even before you awoke from your death like state your body began to change in ways I can't fully explain. Since there was no biological explanation for this I could only conclude that your reality has a different set of physical laws than our own and that somehow you were being changed by exposer to our environment".

That actually made sense. I'd very quickly become tougher than I use to be. I gained muscle mass very quickly and as such I became stronger. I never became a body builder but my fitness was near human peak even before I'd gotten to fight any bad guys.

Also I'd figured out that this dimension had screwed up physics a while back. Anyone from my world would of noticed that the first time they got into a fight, then gone through a solid brick wall and been able walk away.

"But that's not the interesting part" the lab coat wearing smart guy said "your body is still adapting".

That surprised me. I didn't understand how I kept gaining new skills so quickly but I hadn't been fighting anyone recently I'd just been... Oh wait Supergirl I'd been around her I'd touched her and done other things could that brought around some sort of alteration?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your brain is always changing" he explained "everyone's brain does that as were always making new memories and we can learn new things throughout our whole lives, but your brain does this much faster and well.. I guess the word better sums it up. You could learn to do nearly anything. You still need to be taught and you'd have see these skills in action but aside from that you don't have limits. It even might be possible for you vastly increase your IQ just by being around people smarter than yourself".

Wow.

"Your body also seems to work along the same lines. Its not as extreme of course"

"Yes of course. Why would be it be?"

I had no idea why and I felt silly for not knowing why.

"There are limits to how dense your muscles can become but your already as strong as a male Thangarin warrior so you needn't worry in that regard".

The folks here had tested that and I accepted the fact easily since I had actually fought the pigeons.

"Yeah but I'm not that big" I pointed out "I mean I have muscles but I don't look like I've spending twenty hours a day in a gym".

Which for some reason all male heroes did. Even the ones that didn't get much bad guy fighting seemed to be muscular to the extreme.

"That's because your body mass has increased. Your much denser that you use to be".

"But you said I'd get smarter" I joked.

The science guy didn't get it.

"You know denser as if I was getting thicker as in stupider"

A sense of humour was clearly not required to work here.

"You now weigh over twenty stone but your height and body fat match that of someone who should weight about fourteen stone".

He'd translated the measurements for me since I weighed myself in imperial not metric. Also I had to agree that I didn't look to be anywhere near twenty stone.

"So I'm denser" I summarised.

"Not nearly to the extent that would make you bulletproof or allow to be thrown through walls without injury"

In my universe that would kill you. Heck you'd have a hard time getting a armoured car to smash through a brick wall and then be able to drive away.

"Combined with your healing factor you could easily go three rounds in a boxing ring with a champion and not even have a bruise to show for it".

Now that he mentioned it I'd not been bruised since the Teen Titans had taken on Bane. I'd been shot, cut and had bones broken but no bruises or at least none that had been noticed.

But while it was nice to have someone explain this to me I got the feeling that this was only part of the story. Having a dense body and super healing did not make an immortal.

"What about the dying?" I asked next.

"Getting them to test that had been a battle. They were doctors so they had to follow their oath of not doing harm so in the end I'd electrocuted myself.

Which had pissed a few people off and made the room I'd been now smelt really bad but they'd got over it.

"You've never actually died" answered the science guy.

Okay that surprised me.

"When something 'kills' you what happens is you go into a short lived coma of some sort. I suspect but can't be certain that this something you do unknowingly in order to protect your sanity".

It was hard to understand that part. If I was awake while I healed some of the wounds I'd gotten then the pain alone could of driven me mad.

"Your heart keeps beating but only a beats once or twice in a minute. You don't breathe during this time but that's the least odd things that happens. I've seen cells of your body replicate and an amazing rate and they fix things they shouldn't be able to. In theory you could regrow a limb in a matter of hours, but let's not test that".

I agreed with that idea. If he was wrong I didn't want to have to get a robot arm one cyborg in the Titans was enough.

"I do however have to warn you that decapitation may if not kill you then at least send you into a permanent coma. It might be possible to reattach your head and that the cells of your body would reconnect everything but again I wouldn't want to test this as the only other option would be to connect your head to a life support machine and some sort of artificial voice box".

He made it sound as if I could end up being this universes version of the Face of Bo from Doctor Who.

That wasn't very appealing.

"Another thing I can tell you is that its not mystical. Its purely a biological reaction as far as we can tell. Its no my area but we do have ways of detecting those sort of things".

"Any idea what's triggering these changes?" I inquired " or if they will ever stop?".

The egg head took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Without more date I can't say for certain" he admitted "its obviously connected to whatever force it was that started these adaptations so it may stop if your biology settles down and it does seem to have limits, but if your asking me if you can gain more powers then the answer is. Maybe".

That wasn't very scientific even for a comic book world.

"It could all be under the control of your subconscious or there could be an outside source I simply don't know".

"So I'm immortal" I said with a sigh "I'm going to be a teenager for ever".

"Unlikely" assured the professor "you are ageing for now but your... well I can't explain it very well in layman's terms but if your willing to take my word for it I can tell you that your going to stop ageing soon".

I saw no reason to think he was lying. I could guess the proper answer would having something to do with the fact that I hadn't ended puberty yet.

Now came the hard question.

"I am psychic or am I maybe emitting mind control pheromones. Something that would make me more attractive to women, that sort of thing?".

That got me an odd look but the science dude did his best to answer.

"I can't answer the psychic parts its not a very well studied phenomenon, well not officially in any case. You'd have to talk to someone with experience in that field".

J'onn might be able to help me. He was in the Watchtower I could call him from the Gothbike.

"I can tell you that I doubt it as people with ESP talents are wired different that you are. You might be able to mimic such powers but again I find that doubtful as while your brain can form new pathways very quickly it doesn't really look as if it could grow new parts. Its more efficient and adaptable but no larger or really that different in shape than say my own.

He was dumbing it all down for me as much he could and still it was all confusing. Still I got the message, it was unlikely that I was seducing anyone with mind powers.

"As for the pheromones, that's far more likely as they can influence people but yours can't control a person if that's what got you worried. We'd know since we have systems here that filter pheromones and yours register as stronger than human but its nothing I haven't seem before".

Oh... that was good.

And besides why would human pheromones effect an alien superbabe? No there had to be another reason for my odd sex life.

Maybe one of the gods had blessed, or cursed me. My immortality might not be supernatural might explain it but if that was the reason then I was in the wrong place to get answers.

I needed to get to the Watchtower.

"No offence Doc but I think I should get a second opinion".

"I agree" said the professional smart person "also I'd like you to come back for psychological testing at some point. I'm sure the psychology departments of any university would love to examine a person from another world"

Somehow I didn't think that was such a good idea.

**The Watchtower**

It seemed as if this would be a day of tests. The moment I'd been teleported on board I'd been put in another gown that exposed things I didn't want shown and then I'd been examined, prodded, made to lift weights, to run on a treadmill and then scanned with alien tech.

However they weren't able to tell anything the nice folks at Starr Labs hadn't been able to already explain, only the last doctor had used smaller words and everyone at that lab spoke in English.

Plus I hadn't eaten in over a day which was making me grumpy.

Finally the mind reading alien came to see me and best of all he brought Dr Fate with him.

Which naturally got me fanboying like the geek I really was.

"Calm down my young friend" requested the magic man "we don't have much time to examine you".

"Sorry its just your Dr Fate its like meeting Wonder Woman...

"She's not here" said the alien before I even asked.

…. or the Flash"

"He's not here either" I was told

Then we finally got on the real tests.

"I can't read your mind" informed the alien "you have a powerful shield but I can sense your feelings so its not a total block. I suspect that you are immune to direct telepathic influence".

The man from Mars then paused before saying.

"Since you are not currently singing my favourite Elton John number I can confirm that you are immune to telepathic control".

Fate chuckled and then started chanting something that made me glow a golden colour. It was warm and somehow made of order. Not that I knew how I knew that I just seemed to know.

"Starr labs was correct your immortality is not magical but may still be mystical in nature".

That was totally confusing so I asked for clarification.

"You're immortality is biological however it was given to you by a god. Its a variation on the curse of immortality. Something transferred the power of another into your body".

Fate did another spell and seemed to study me before he said.

The spell's signature is still there but the spell is not the source of the power. I can sense that its an old power, but not much else"

So I did get Savage's immortality after all.

"You're soul has been marked. I would guess by the same god that brought you here. Its somewhat like the marks the Old Ones can give their subjects when they 'bless' them but its not as chaotic. The being behind this does have some humanity, its twisted but not evil. Its not order magic for sure but I don't think its harmful".

Everyone stopped talking until Fate broke the silence.

"Anything to add Jo'nn?"

The alien nodded and made his eyes glow. Which was spooky.

"I can't be certain but for now I would support the notion that Gothic here won't be developing mental powers. He can't broadcast or receive anything telepathic but his emotions can be effect for reasons I don't understand. That should extend to direct attacks on the mind as well but no indirect ones like telekinesis or emphatic control".

Clearly J'onn didn't like me but I didn't like him either. He was so bossy something and now he was acting as if I wasn't even in the room.

"Magical its different. No special defence but some skill. Not something I could work with but he does seem to be connected to a greater power. This being could influence the strands of fate but again not to a level that worries. I don't think that it will effect anyone's free will".

Okay so Fate was talking about me as if I was here either, but he at least had the excuse of never having spoken to me before. I was a total stranger to him.

"Could you remove the connection between Gothic and this other being".

"Easily given time to prepare the spell and a controlled setting" replied Fate "but the result would be a soulless man".

"Yeah lets no do that. Soulless me would be a nightmare".

No fictional source ever had being soulless as a good thing. Add in my powers and I could end up being Arkham's most wanted.

"Agreed" replied Fate "also I should warn you that while you do have a small amount of magical power if you were try anything but the most simple of spells then this god like creature would know and could either power the spell or change it".

That didn't sound good either.

"That said I doubt any being would go to the trouble of throwing you into this reality and to make you immortal if it meant you harm. Still try to understand that it might care for you it would be as you might care for a personal possession or a small pet. It my grow tired of you or become annoyed if you try to make us of that power".

I found it odd that he didn't tell not use to magic, just that it could go badly for me if I did to much. Then again I did at least at least look a teenager so he mostly likely thought if he just tried outright forbid me from using magic then that would only increase the temptation not lessen it.

Smart guy.

"So I'm not psychic, but I am magical even if my immortality isn't" I said trying to get things straight.

"Simply put, yes".

"Do I have any magic powers?" I asked "could I be making people like me with magic or be making myself more attractive to woman".

Fate chuckled again.

"It is possible that your blessing could make you more desirable, there are love based deities that can bestow such things, but that could only enhance natural attraction. True you can fabricate lust or obsession but real affection can not be made with magic. Perhaps you could make someone think they love you with telepathic mind but since our friend from Mars says you can't broadcast you're messing with free will if that's your concern. This can easily be tested as any artificial would fade quickly once you go from a person's presence".

Well that was reassuring. At worst I was enhancing attraction which would explain why women wanted me but he made it sound as I was just speeding up what could of happened naturally.

"Good to know" I told the two heroes "I'm going back on my road trip. I still have a lot to see".

"I'm afraid that's no longer possible" informed the man from Mars "you're needed back in Jump City. Most of the Titans will be joining the League once the Watchtower is fully operational but Robin wants to reform his team, and he needs your help".

"Of course he does" I muttered to myself "he won't join the League as long as Bats is here".

Why couldn't any of the Robins just be happy to stay in their mentor's shadow?

"I recruited the League's magical members" educated Fate as we both headed for the teleporter "Oddly enough Raven has decided to stay with the Titans but she only made up her mind once she was informed that you were returning to Jump City".

I had originally planned to but only to say goodbye before joining the League. The Titans should of disbanded because Robin was suppose to join the JLU as well but he seemed to have changed his mind. Maybe Tim wanted to shed the Robin persona before moving on, he had mentioned it to me last year but back then it had seemed to be an idle thought.

As for Raven, well I was going to have to talk to her at some point. Maybe I could could get a present

"Looks like I'll be at kiddy table for a little while longer" I grumbled.

"Good luck my young friend" said Fate as I stepped on the teleporter pad "I will pay you a visit when I have to time I might be able to aid Raven in your magical training".

She was going to train me?

Oh this would not end well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note  
**

This is a short filler chapter the next one is much better.

**Reviews**

**tylermech66 **

Don't worry its minor magic stuff.

**Yinko**

Is that line from something?

**Joe Lawyer**

He will work to improve his situation later, for now he is a teenager again and therefore would have trouble setting up a business. He's not really in a rush to become very powerful as he's about to get a distraction in his life.

**DarkAvenger001**

That's pretty much what would happen.

**Author Note**

This chapter is story filler, but kind of needed in order to get a certain character where I need her to be. The next chapter will be much longer and hopefully a lot more fun to read.

**DC Gothic – Teen Titans Two**

**Titan Tower**

"So while I was away on my road trip you guys had an apocalypse, that no one but you lot can remember".

"Yes" Raven answered.

That was strange, but if time had reversed it sort of made some kind of sense. Not a lot but she since she could lie right now I'd take her word for it.

"And the reason you look older, and sexier I might add, is because you've fully developed your powers. Which allowed you to destroy your demon father, and that undid everything he did to the world and also somehow reversed time, which is why I don't remember any of you being in danger".

"Yes" Raven answered.

I also suspected that she was keeping her answers short because she couldn't lie. If she went into detail she'd have to tell me everything and clearly she wasn't ready to.

"Last of all Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy, who do remember you saving the world, have gone off to join the Justice League. Which leaves you in charge of the Titans most of the time as Robin wants to go to college".

"Yes" she answered, yet again.

Okay there had to be more behind them making such a drastic choice. But that would a personal thing so I'd have to ask them.

"Also we're now seeing each other in a romantic sense".

"Yes" she answered what seemed like the hundredth time.

"And for our first date you decided to get us tickets to a Depeche Mode concert?"

"Yes" she said for the final time.

"Okay I'm good with that"

She was pretty when she smiled.

(Line Break)

"Wait you guys are dating?" inquired Robin as he took his seat behind one the three tables that we had stacked together in the Tower's lobby.

Since the Titans were budgeted for five person team, or a six person one since I'd joined, and we only had three (or two and half since Robin would spending most most of his time at the local college) we had to recruit new members. I had come up with idea of letting people come to us rather than having us run around trying to find a young hero who was seeking a place in the world.

One TV advertisement later and we had several hundred people camped out in front of our headquarters. Which meant that this was going to be a very, very long day.

"Indeed we are" I replied.

Personally I felt sorry for Robin as he had been the one to save Raven, at least according the version of events I'd heard, but I was the one to get the girl. Then again I had a feeling that he would met a nice normal woman while he was studying telecommunications and then go to live a normal life, and perhaps even have some kids. I would never get that so on some level I was still jealous of him.

"Is that actually allowed?" the Boy Wonder asked next.

Given that he was the boss that really should be up to him.

"Green Lantern was with Hawkgirl" I pointed out "and now he's seeing... a woman whose name I can't remember, but I do know that she's in the League as well".

"But how come I can't remember you guys getting together?" was the follow up question.

This would be a little hard to explain but I would give it a go.

"As you well know Raven's powers are tied to her emotional state. Ever since the others took the offer to join the League, she's been worried that she'll be forgotten so her magic made us forget her".

Which made me wonder if I really wanted to learn to use magic, because if my subconscious started casting spells then this world could be in for a lot of trouble, or possibly it would led to sexy parties.

"You totally forgot about her which made it made all worse for her but the spell, or whatever, didn't have the same effect on me".

The raised eyebrow was all the prompting to explain further that I needed.

"I forgot about her too, well mostly, but I only lost the memories that involved her that I'd made since arriving in this universe. So I still knew enough about her to know who she was and then she asked me what I thought about her".

Which had been something that exposed me as a total nerd, but it had assured Raven that she wouldn't be forgotten and then spell had since then started to fade. It was all very confusing.

"I asked her out, but I don't remember that part yet as the oldest memories were the one's to come back first".

Why it worked that way was something she couldn't explain.

"Oh" was all young Mr. Drake had left to say on that subject.

Now I had to explain what had happened after that.

"She also cast a truth spell on me, to make sure that I still felt the same about her after I got my memories of the real her back" I informed my fellow Titan "but it messed up and now she can't lie so try not to ask her anything personal".

"Truth spell!"

I wasn't sure if that was his way of seeking clarification or if it was expression of surprise, but I gave him more information anyway.

"Yes its so much fun. I've learned a lot. She has a teddy bear hidden away in a pocket dimension".

That was when I realised that this was my girlfriend I was talking about and therefore I shouldn't be telling people her deep, dark secrets. Not that she might care if people knew about those things these days as she had gone through a lot of changes.

To start with she was now an alien/human hybrid. Apparently her demonic part had been lessened with the death of her father and since nature abhors a vacuum, the space had been filled with humanity. Which meant no more creepy four eyes or tendrils.

She was also older looking now and had filled out rather nicely. I hadn't as of yet gotten to see everything, but for once I was in no rush.

That however was nothing compared to the changes in her personality. She still dressed the same, but she was happier and more relaxed. She smiled a lot more and seemed to willing to risk the magical mishaps her new freedom were bringing about.

Which I didn't judge her for as they hadn't done much harm, at least not yet and I was certain she would find a way to get her powers under control. Besides by now we both understood that suppressing her feelings really wasn't good for her as it tended to cause odd manifestations.

"Where is she" moaned Robin "if she's going to be team leader when I'm gone then she's going to have to get to know the new members".

As if those words had magically summoned here to the room (which was possible with Raven) my new girlfriend appeared.

"I didn't want to be here so I procrastinated for a while" she explained.

The Boy Wonder had an odd look on his face.

"Truth spell" I reminded.

"Let's just get this over with" decided Robin.

"Breakdown Boy" I said reading the name given on the file "Age: Sixteen. Occupation: Student".

The boy before was mostly hidden beneath his oversized sunglasses, backwards baseball cap and he wore a denim jacket that was covered in shiny buttons. To make things worse he wore an orange and green t-shirt that made me feel a little ill.

"I see that you have no special powers, no remarkable skills and no combat training. How do you intend to help us fight crime?" Robin asked.

"By dancing"

And then he showed his break dancing. He was talented but unless his dancing was also an awesome fighting style he wasn't going to be much help in the field.

"Your dress sense is offensive" stated Raven.

Amen to that.

"You are the weakest link, goodbye" I said.

"I just don't think this is the place for you" Robin said more kindly.

"Breakdown Girl" I said reading the name given on the file "Age: Fourteen. Occupation: Student".

I looked up and figure it out.

"Your just Breakdown boy's little sister".

"Next!" shouted out Raven.

Yeah this was going to take all day.

"Fairy Girl" I said once more reading the name given on the file "Age: Five. Occupation: Fairy Princess".

She was an actual fairy princess, she had the dress, the wings and a wand which turn things into pumpkins. Apparently it was stuck on pumpkins and couldn't do anything else. But on the plus side she could shrink in size, teleport over short distances, phase through walls, turn anything she wanted into a pumkin and turn it back. She couldeven fly. The only problem was that she wanted to bring her Mum along with her and she had to be home in bed by seven. Oh and yeah, she was a small child.

"Can you get back to us in about ten years?" Robin asked.

"She is adorable" stated Raven "I'm thinking about having children of my own"

Given that I was the one most likely to having sex with in her the future this scared the hell out of me.

"Get out!" I shouted "now!"

The now crying girl quickly left, and I got a lot looks from a lot of angry parents.

"Deadly Ballerina" I said reading the name given on the file "Age: Eighteen Occupation: Vet Student".

The young woman before us suited the name. She looked like a ballet dancer had been mixed with a bit of a biker chick who then been taught karate.

"Maybe" I said.

"Perhaps" said Raven

"We'll get back to you" Robin told the young woman.

"Supergirl" I said reading yet another file "Age: Nineteen. Occupation: Superhero".

That was when we all looked to see Supergirl and she was as hot as ever.

"Wait aren't you in the League?" asked the current Boy Wonder.

"I want to get out from Superman's shadow" the alien hottie explained "this seemed a good place to start, with it not being the JL and you're all my age or close enough"

Pretty much the same reason why Robin was still here. He was in the Bat's shadow and she's was in her cousin's.

"Well she's more than qualified" I pointed out.

"No" said Raven firmly "I'm intimated by her massive breasts and I don't like that your having lustful feelings towards her".

I now realised that empathic girlfriends are tricky.

"Yeah but she's Supergirl" I argued "she could protect this city by herself, and you know she's Supergirl. What other reason do we need".

Apparently my male logic failed to penetrate the stubborn mind of Raven, not that I was surprised.

"She should leave" growled my girlfriend.

"Aww worried that I'm that going to steal your boyfriend" mocked Kara while addressing Raven "you should be, he's seen what I have to offer...".

Kara Kent turned out be to no more immune to magic than Clark Kent was. Raven blasted her through the roof and then flew off after her. The battle seemed to last forever but in the end they decided that I was to blame and this somehow meant Kara could join the group. We men got no say in the matter, not that either of us were stupid enough to speak.

On the plus side the fight had driven most of normal people away so at least now we had a chance of finishing the interviews sometime before two in the morning.

"Harley Quinn. Age...

"Hi guys" greeted Joker's side kick "now listen I know I'm a little older than you but I think I would..."

That was as far as the insane woman got.

"I'll get her back to Arkham" offered Supergirl who soon flew off with a woman I'd once had sex with while tied up.

"Great all we need is for Catwoman to turn up. At this rate I might as well get myself spayed and save Rae the trouble of having me castrated" I moaned.

No one had any sympathy for me.

"Swiftstroke" I said reading yet another file "Age: Fifteen Occupation: Ninja".

Aren't most fifteen year old boys meant to be in school. I mean he did look like a ninja but...

"Hold on are you from the League of Assassins?" I asked.

The only we got was a smoke bomb, and then the teen ninja was gone.

"Next!" shouted out Robin.

"DM" I said reading my last file "Age: thirteen. Occupation: dungeon master".

As it turned out he was a D&amp;D dungeon master, which was a relief really as the last thing the Titans needed was another hormone driven kinky guy with super powers. They had me for that.

"So you can send people into your Dungeons and Dragons game by making them roll some magic dice" reported Robin "players can even take stuff out of the game".

"That sounds fun" I said "we could get some neat magical items at least".

"He makes you look cool" insulted Raven " I can only assume that his mother dressed him"

Okay so he did scream dweeb, what the bow tie and the school boy shorts, but did she have to be so mean. The little guy looked as if he was about to cry.

"Let's put him in the maybe list at least" I suggested.

(Line Break)

Hours later we'd taken some time to review. It didn't look good.

"Okay so out of the entire of population of Jump City we have one person who might be able to keep up and she's a ballet dancer" I summarised.

"She has martial arts skills and she's an award winning gymnast" pointed out the Boy Wonder "that's a lot less than I started out with".

That was true.

"I liked her hair" stated Raven "a pink Mohawk is quite stylish"

I didn't agree with that, but wisely I kept my opinions to myself. Not that there was much point when you had an emphatic girlfriend.

Although the fact I felt no attraction whatsoever towards Deadly Ballerina was likely why Raven wanted her on the team.

"Could you train her?" I asked of the group's leader.

"Me?" questioned Tim.

"You trained me just fine" I reminded "I know I learned fast but you wanted to spend less time in the field, maybe this is your chance".

That was another big change. Robin wanted out of the hero life. I had no idea what had brought that about.

"Yeah, but I'm suppose to be leading this group" he pointed out "I don't have time to go to college and to train someone if I'm also suppose to be leading us as a team".

"Raven can handle it" I assured "she's got the experience and we have Supergirl so I'm not too worried if you can't make it to a fight".

"Three full time members isn't enough" reasoned my half alien girlfriend "if Robin's going to be training this dancing girl then we need more heroes on the team".

"Good point Ray" I agreed "I was hoping to spend some time up in the Watchtower as well so it would be good to have some backup".

"Maybe I could steal someone from the League" suggested Kara who had now joined us in the common room.

"Yes!" shouted an over excited Raven "go get yourself a boyfriend and bring him here. Then we can double date. I've always wanted to do that".

This was when I remembered that this version of Supergirl was suppose to end up meeting a guy in the future and then would stay with him, but that was unlikely to happen if she was with the Titans and not the League.

"That's not a bad idea" I admitted.

Kara gave me a mad look so I explained what I meant more fully.

"I'm not saying you should go and recruit someone to be your boyfriend"

Although that would solve a few problems of mine.

"But there's bound to be a few sidekicks up there that wouldn't mind being part of a team their mentors aren't".

The other Titans nodded.

"Sounds like a plan" declared Tim "I'll start training Deadly Ballerina while Supergirl tries to snag someone from the League. That means Gothic and Raven can finish the interviews tomorrow by themselves".

"That was such a dick move, Tim" I complained.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews**

**tylermech66**

I was going for laughs with the truth spell. I thought it was funny.

Kara AKA Supergirl is the bisexual in this story. Part of her tension with Raven is to do with that fact, but they aren't going to end up a threesome as Raven can't even handle having a boyfriend at the moment. She's an emo at heart not a hippy.

**Selias**

What came out of nowhere?

**Joe Lawyer**

I actually prefer submissive women in real life but I don't think you'd find any of those in the Justice League. But I do have a thing for magic girls as you might have figured by now. In fact nearly married a wicca so I know that witches are hot as she and her friends were. Trust me wicca girls are worth it as they are very creative in the bedroom and they can all cook as well.

Yes I know about Capoeira a character in the Tekken video games is famous for it but Breakdown boy was just dancing.

_"I am intimidated by her massive breasts…"_

One of the reasons why I wrote that chapter (other than to have some filler before this chapter) was just to have that line said

Raven will be okay with Gothic having other girls as you will see in this chapter.

DeusImperator92

Thank you and here is another update.

**Author Note:**

Wow this chapter took so long to write and mostly its just my version of a JLU episode, but still it took hours so I hope you all enjoy it.

**DC Gothic – Why I Hate Time Travel**

"Hey, Robin" I greeted as the team's fearless and part-time leader passed me by the corridor "Hows Deadly Ballerina's training going?"

What a name that girl had.

"Pretty well" he replied "she's pretty talented".

Judging by his blush and that he used pretty twice in the same sentence. I concluded that DB could indeed be the future Mrs Tim Drake. I hoped so anyway as Mr Tim Drake did seem to be the process of leaving the super hero business and it would be nice if could have someone to leave with.

That was when a screamed filled the air.

"Supergirl's room!" I shouted

Without needing to exchange a word we both raced off towards the alien babes room, as anything that made Supergirl call out like that had to be extremely dangerous, that or it was another spider.

As it turned out it was a man.

"Chronos?" I asked.

Wait this was the time travelling guy who nearly destroys the universe. But this didn't make any sense. Batman was supposed to have set up a trap for Chronos on the Watchtower. Had something gone wrong?

"He's the one whose been stealing my underwear" explained a very upset Kara Kent.

"You pervert!" shouted out Robin.

The man panicked, which was understandable given that he had an angry Supergirl in the same room has him.

"You weren't supposed to see me. S-stay away! N-no one's supposed to know I was here!"

Before Kara could do anything other than glare. Chronos opened up a swirly thing.

"After him!" Robin ordered "we can't let him damage the time line".

"Give me back my thongs!" screamed Supergirl

"Oh what the hell" was all I said.

* * *

Soon time later we emerged from the portal into what looked like a desert.

Robin looked around and then asked

"Where are we?"

"More like when are we" I replied "time travel remember"

"Doesn't this sort of stuff normally only happen to the Justice League?" complained Kara "its partly why I wanted a transfer".

I couldn't help but notice the look she gave me when she said 'partly'. Thankfully Tim either didn't notice or pretended not to.

"Yeah it was supposed to happen to them, but something's gone wrong, and think it might be my fault".

* * *

Theme tune played here.

* * *

"Where near Elkhorn, Oklahoma" I said after interrogating one of the thugs, who were now being stripped of their clothing so that we could wear the stuff and blend in "Tobias Manning's turf, and its Eighteen Seventy-Nine in case you were wondering".

"You know what's going on here, don't you?" Robin accused.

"Yeah" I admitted "I told Batman about this adventure but it was supposed to involve him, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern, not us".

I had intended to leave the explanations for later, but Robin had a glare that was at least twenty-five percent effective as his mentor's so I soon started to confess.

" The time traveller we saw goes by the name, Chronos. He's some sort of university professor I think. He's been stealing relics. Nothing that important in a historical sense, but he's gotten greedy. He was supposed to try to steal Batman's belt from the Watchtower that I can't remember. Batman had a trap set up to catch him but we ran into him in Supergirl's room and he's fled to the past. We followed but we've arrived months after he arrived and he's lost control of time machine. We need to save him and then get him to send us home. He'll try to trick us but he's not a brave man I should be able to convince that betraying us would be... unwise".

Changing into something native was simply enough even if it mean destroying our normal hero outfits (that had to be done as we couldn't afford to leave anything from the future lying around as Chronos was already damaging the time line rather badly) Supergirl changed by spinning around really fast and then decided to watch Tim and I get dressed. Which was embarrassing to say the least.

Next I handed out the guns.

"You don't need to load them" I assured "there's just for appearances".

Robin shared his teacher's dislike of firearms and Kara having a gun was rather pointless, but they both wore them as part of their outfit. Only mine was actually loaded.

"So, which way do we go?" Robin asked me.

"I'd say east since this is the frontier. West would be native American territory. Unless there isn't any by this point in history.

Westward expansion had been covered in high school since the USA had started off as a British colonies, but we hadn't covered in that much detail as there had been a lot of European history to cover.

"Sorry can't help" apologised Supergirl "this isn't my world".

"So east" decided Robin.

Well at least one of us knew where to go.

* * *

It was nearing sunset when we entered the Elkhorn Saloon. We'd gotten turned around and I'd ended up having to beat more information out of some bandits but in the end we found the place.

I'd had a bit of trouble riding a horse, but Tim had learned to ride thanks to Bruce Wayne, who like most rich people had horses, as for Kara well she lived on a farm. Thankfully for me my ability to rapidly pick up skills came into effect and after a while I stopped falling off my mount.

Since I knew where the time traveller was there was no need for us to gather information. We were just going to wait for dark and then break the Chronus got of jail.

So for now I was just going to watch a poker game to see if I could gain a new skill as quickly as I did horse-riding.

"My pappy always said, 'Faint heart never filled a flush,'" one of the players said.

I suspected that this was the law man hero, but I couldn't be sure as the cowboys were hard to tell apart.

"It ain't yer pappy's money," replied another play who soon folded.

"That leaves you and me," said the last player.

He had to be Tobias Manning. He looked to well dressed not have visited the future.

"What're ya holdin', Mister Lash?"

Lash. He worked with Johan Hex. I was sure of that.

"It'll cost ya another five hundred to find out," Lash said, while pushing his chips into the growing pile at the centre of the table.

"Four Kings and an Ace" declared Manning

"Well, now, that's a mite perplexin'," Lash said "seein' as how I got four Aces and a King'.

Well at least I might learn how to cheat.

"Well, I got the gun" Tobias threatened.

Lash held his hands up, then out of seemingly nowhere he produced an old-fashioned revolver (well it was new-fashioned given the year) out of his sleeve and pointed it at his opponent,

"Lot of that goin' around lately."

Then both men stood up, and everyone else smartly vacated the area.

"Seems like a waste of a good-sized pot. How 'bout we split it and both walk away?" suggested Lash

"How 'bout I keep it all?" Tobias replied as his gun suddenly became six guns.

"That gun's future technology," Dick said.

"Well, duh" I whispered before saying "Wait let this play out. He'll me locked up in the jail so we can save him when we break in".

"Sounds fair when you explain it," Lash agreed.

The cowboy gave up his weapon but that wasn't enough for Manning

"Hang him at dawn," Tobias ordered.

"Don't I get a trial?" Lash asked.

"Sure. You're guilty. My town, my rules."

"Now wait a minute," Lash protested as he was dragged away"Can't we talk about this? How 'bout another hand? Double or nothin'?"

"We have to help him," Kara said.

"We'll break him out after sundown" I assured "we have to its part of the script"

They both stared at me.

"Trust me" I said "I've seen how this plays out. Follow my lead and we'll be home in time for Raven's breakfast waffles "

Apparently my girlfriends attempts to cook for her friends and boyfriend were not as appreciated as I had thought they were.

I so wasn't going to be the one to tell her.

* * *

"Quiet down in there!" the guard said, running his iron pole across the bars.

"That's just what I was tellin' 'im!" Lash snapped.

A gunshot rang out, and the guard turned in surprise.

"Hi, there" said a cowboy dressed in black and silver.

Out of the shadows another cowboy, this one dressed in slightly brighter colours took out the guard before he could draw his weapon.

A cowgirl in white and blue looked up at what the man in black had shot on the ceiling at the far end of the wall.

"Hey Goth, was that a camera you just shot?"

"Indeed it was alien babe"

"I'll get the door," the other cowboy said.

The young man produced a set of lockpicks and quickly had to door open.

"Rob, I thought we agreed to destroy all of our equipment" asked Goth "we can't leave anything from the future here".

"I found it in the sheriff's office" explained Rob "so it belong in this time period"

"Good thinking boss" said the pretty young woman.

"I'd get out of town if I were you" said Rob, who appeared to be the leader gave Lash back his gunbelt.

"I'd like to," Lash said, "but my pappy always said, 'A man who sticks his head in the sand makes a pretty good target'".

"Or he's going an ostrich impression" joked Goth

Lash ignored the remark

"Any I got business to conclude before I leave."

The law man shook Goth and Rob's hand and then kissed then hand of the 'alien babe'

"Name's Bartholomew Aloysius Lash. Friend call me Bat. Bat Lash."

"I'm Robin" replied Rob

"I'm Gothic or you can called me James," Goth said.

"I'm Kara" greeted 'alien babe'.

"We saw what happened here and decided to break you out" Gothic said next "but we're actually here to find...:

"They came to find me" said the only remaining locked up guy "I am David Clinton, inventor of the chronosuit, at your disposal."

"You're the one who stole my underwear" growled Kara.

"And you chased me," Clinton replied. "But time tunnels are somewhat counter-intuitive. Even though you were only seconds behind I arrived here nearly six months before you did."

"And your chronosuit?" Goth prompted.

Clinton frowned and then said.

"Now, that's a story. As soon as I got here, I was robbed."

"By Tobias Manning" Gothic informed instead of guessing.

"That's right," Clinton confirmed "He took my suit and used it to take over this town. He keeps taking trips to the future and coming back with stolen technology".

"Which he uses to keep control of Elkhorn" Gothic informed again.

"Exactly," Clinton nodded. "He keeps me here to teach him how to use the stuff that he can't work out for himself."

"Which I'd suspect is most of it," Rob said "what with him being a petty thug".

"It's been horrible here" the Time Traveller complained. "Humiliating. I just want to go home. I'll gladly take my punishment if you help me get back."

"You're lying" said Gothic in a very nasty tone of voice "but you will get us home, because if you don't I will hunt you down and kill you. I'm immortal so I quite willing to wait centuries if that's what it take to catch up to you. And don't think you can escape to the past either because I know plenty of people smart enough to build a time machine who also aren't stupid enough to use it themselves. They will however happily lend one to me so I kill you in the past as well if needs be"

The time traveller looked as if he was about to wet himself.

* * *

"We're surrounded!" Robin called as gun fire filled the night air "we're stuck here Goth. Was this part of your brilliant plan?"

"Wait for it" I calmly replied "we should be getting backup any moment now".

Seconds later the gunfire stopped.

"We can leave now" I assured the team and Lash.

Outside we were greeted by three men.

"Who are you people?" Tim asked.

"Sheriff Ohiyesa Smith."

"El Diablo, ever at the service of justice."

"Jonah Hex, and we don't have a lot of time for jawin. There's work to be done".

Jonah Hex closed his shotgun and then slowly started pointing it towards my team.

"If you all are workin' for Tobias, there's gonna be difficulty."

"Easy, Jonah," Bat Lash said as he placed himself between us and Hex "They're with me. They helped me out of a spot while I was here incognito tryin' to find out more about Tobias."

"What have you learned?" Ohiyesa asked.

"Among other moral failings, the man cheats at poker."

"Ha! I coulda told ya that," Jonah spat.

Hex was a lot uglier in person than he was in the comics and that was saying something.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Robin suggested.

"I've lived in Elkhorn since the war," Ohiyesa said. "Been sheriff most of that time. This here's a mining town. Booming too. Folks sometimes get a mite rowdy on payday, but still, it's a good place to live. There's never been any mischief here I couldn't handle. Until about six months ago. Tobias Manning's always been trouble. I've run him out of town before. Well, he came back. Except this time he had, I don't know, magic powers."

"There's no such thing as magic, my friend," El Diablo interrupted. "It was some sort of trickery."

I wanted to point out how wrong he was by showing off a spell Raven had taught me but I decided that it would earn me any trust.

"Well, he tricked me near to death. He whipped me good, ran me out of town like a stray dog. He took over the town, runs it like his own personal kingdom. He treats the townspeople like slaves. That's unacceptable to me".

White people enslaved. No we couldn't have that could we.

"The sheriff went looking for men who would help take Tobias down," El Diablo said next. "He found us."

"And what's your stake in this?" Jonah asked.

""We're sort of lawmen too" I explained "we're tracking the man who supplies Manning's... magic. We need to destroy what Mannings been supplied with and then get his supplier somewhere we can deal with him".

"Ain't you three a bit young fer this line o' work?" one of the local heroes asked.

"We're kinda like apprentices" I quickly said "we're covering for our superiors who are busy with something even more important than this"

Which was true as the Justice League was often saving the world and such.

"He's a thief" I said pointing at the time traveller "and we're here to bring him in. But Tobias stole something from him. It's the source of his magic you might say, and we need to get it back. If we don't we can't go home".

"Considering we're both after Manning, if for different reasons, I think we should work together" Kara suggested.

"I ain't about to turn down help," Ohiyesa said.

"What's the plan?" Robin inquired.

"Plan?" Jonah snorted. "We put 'em in the ground."

I was fine with that, but the other Titans might not go long with that plan.

* * *

"I'm thinking you fellows are time travelers and that your lady friend is from 'nother world" said Lash as we got on our horses and headed towards the enemy stronghold

"What makes you think that?" Robin asked.

"Experience. I've had an interesting life".

"Join the club" I muttered to myself.

"We're getting close," Ohiyesa said. "I wanna warn you, there's some downright unusual activity going on hereabouts. Don't let it throw you."

* * *

He wasn't wrong. A man riding a robot dinosaur was rather unusual even in my line of work.

"We've been sighted!" El Diablo called out. "They'll be ready for us!"

"Kara, please would you handle the air support" I requested.

After flashing me a smile Supergirl flew up to take out the flying robot. Which surprised the locals to no end.

She flew above the pterodactyl rider and then used her heat vision to burn off a wing. Which revealed it to in fact be a robot, which she would of known before she destroyed it as she has X-ray vision.

The rider dropped his gun and jumped, extending glider wings and then flew to safety.

"I so have to get me one of those" I muttered.

Sheriff Ohiyesa Smith peered through his spyglass as he observed the ranch Tobias Manning had turned into a fortress.

Suddenly, the robotic guards opened fire, shattering the spyglass. They nearly killed Smith as well but the guy had great reflexes.

"Shots're spookin' the horses," Ohiyesa said.

"Shots're spookin' me!" Bat retorted.

"Rob, what to we do?" Supergirl

Before he could answer the enemy attacked.

* * *

As it turned out things like giant robots and tanks weren't help when you had the girl of steel trying to break down your front door.

"Tobias!" Ohiyesa called out.

"If it isn't Pow Wow Smith," said Tobias Manning's "Wasn't expecting to see your sorry hide again."

"I've told you before about calling me that," the sheriff replied gruffly "It ain't gonna happen again."

"No. I expect this is the last time. Go for your gun, chief," Tobias said, while arming his six-gun weapon thing, "so I can ventilate ya proper."

Behind the sheriff, Jonah Hex, El Diablo, Bat Lash, Kara, Robin, and Gothic walked up.

"Six guns, six of us," Robin said while drawing a crude batarang that he'd made from local materials "Nobody miss."

Nobody did and Supergirl took out the crook's secondary weapon before he could even aim it anybody.

"My guns!" Tobias cried out.

"You and me, partner," Ohiyesa spat "Right now".

"Another day, lawman," Tobias replied.

The crime boss then turned and shouted

"Nova!"

A winged horse crashed out of the barn, and Tobias vaulted into the saddle. Ohiyesa gave pursuit

Kara was about to fly after the bad guy but Lash stopped her.

"Let 'im. Man needs to balance his own accounts."

The sheriff leaped and caught the winged horse before it flew too high, and they came crashing down at the fence bordering the ranch. The winged horse (which was also another robot) was to damaged to fly and the crook began running away on foot. He only stopped when he realised that he was being followed by only one man.

"Have it your way," Tobias said, while drawing a bowie knife. "Let's finish this!"

The sheriff made short work of him, and by the time the others caught up with him he was already presenting the future people with badly needed prize.

"This what you're lookin' for?"

* * *

"Is this it?" Robin asked me as Supergirl finished destroying everything that didn't belong in this time period.

"Even if we missed anything, it'll fall apart soon enough since no one in these parts can effect repairs.

"Shoot," Bat said. "I wanted me one o' them fancy rayguns."

"Ain't dependable," Jonah snorted. "They jam."

To me that sounded as if he some sort of personal experience with energy weapons.

The final issue to deal with was that I wanted to take some of the cowboy weapons with me.

"We can't risk anything from the future being left here, but that doesn't mean we can't take stuff" I pointed out "I have a girlfriend now I need the money and antique weapons are worth a fortune".

"Well college is expensive and we don't have to take any bullets" reasoned Tim has he programmed the time suit thing.

"I suppose its okay if there just going to end up in a museum" agreed Supergirl.

"Uh, you forgot to reset the compensators," Clinton said

That rang alarm bells.

"Don't!" I said while aiming my six shooter at the time traveller.

Unfortunately Kara was more like her cousin that she would care to admit. Upon seeing me about to shoot a human being she used her heat vision to destroy my weapon.

Then the time tunnel was open.

"Here we go again!" I called out.

Kara grabbed Robin, and I followed them both into the tunnel.

* * *

Seconds, or many, many decades later depending on your point of view, the thee of us landed.

"We've been expecting you."

"Jokerz" I said with venom in my voice.

Suddenly, a blast of purple electricity appeared which protected us from the Jokerz.

"But I bet you weren't expecting us."

"Good timing Static" I called out.

There they were the second Batman, an old-looking Static Shock, Warhawk, and a girl I didn't know but what really surprised me was that Raven was here as well.

Only she was older looking, but not that old looking. In fact she was a total MILF. Literally one if the girl next to her was her daughter as I suspected. She seemed to have some magical powers like Raven so that supported my theory.

"Hi, Sweetie" Raven called as if we'd just run into each while out and about.

"Dad?" called out the teenage magic girl.

WTF!

"We need to get out of here!" Batman Beyond shouted.

"Leaving so soon?" called out one of the Jokerz,

This was Ghoul if I remembered right.

"You didn't even take any party favours."

He hurled his pumpkin bucket up, but I shot the handle with my other six shooter, the one Kara hadn't destroyed, before he could throw it and that took him out of the fight for a while.

Then there was another boom, which made everyone scatter and I found himself facing off against the Dee Dee twins.

"Dee Dee and Dee Dee" I said "granddaughters of Harley Quinn if I remember right".

"Nanna Harley always said you knew to much, Grandpa!"

I really hoped that they were kidding. The twins brought their laser whips around, but they didn't attack me. Which made me realise something. They were Harley's grandchildren yes, but they were apparently mine, and they didn't want to attack me. So I tried a different tactic.

"Both of you go home, right now!" I ordered.

"But Gramps" they both protested.

"I mean it young ladies" I said putting all the authority into my voice that I could manage "I will put you both over my knees if needs be, and don't think I'm bluffing. I've met the real Joker and lived to tell the tale so if you think I'm scared of your friends then you've got a surprise coming".

"We'll be good" they both promised before running off.

"And do your homework!" I shouted as they disappeared around the corner.

"We're getting out of here! Now!" came Batman's voice from above.

"Not a chance!" Warhawk shouted back "Hold the line!"

"I don't remember putting this up for a vote," Batman said.

The next thing I knew he was taking out a Mother Box and activating a Boom Tube.

However Chucko hurled his Darth Maul lightsaber (which I was so going to steal) and that action destroyed the Mother Box which ended that escape plan rather quickly.

Suddenly a strange sounding weapon fired and the Jokerz all found themselves frozen in ice.

"Ice spell?" I asked of future Raven

"That wasn't me" replied the MILF.

"What about you?" I asked Kara "did you do the cold breathe thing".

"No" answered Supergirl.

Then a bolt of lighting lit up the sky and I spotted a figure holding a Mister Freeze gun, and for some reason I just knew it was me in that strange outfit.

"We need to get out of here!" shouted out Terry McGunnis "Raven teleport us now!"

One swirly light show later and we were gone.

* * *

"This is Justice League headquarters?" Robin asked in disbelief.

The Watchtower this place was not.

"For now," Static said, turning on a computer. "We're all that's left of the League."

"You've travelled about fifty years into your future," Batman Beyond added.

I looked around and asked.

"I'm guessing I'm not in the club any more" I reasoned.

The older Raven frowned but said nothing. I could tell that she want to. However something made her hold her tongune.

"No you're not exactly on our team any more" answered Terry.

That didn't surprise me. I'd never been much of team player.

"Which is why I don't see you much" explained the teenage magic girl.

I'd abandoned my child! That did surprise me. I didn't think I'd ever do that to my own offspring, but she seemed to have Raven at least and perhaps there were other forces at work.

"The Titans?" Robin asked.

"Gone," Raven said to Tim "you left the team and I couldn't handle the stress of being in charge. Gothic wanted to take over, but the Justice League wouldn't let him. He and I formed our own team but that fell apart as well".

Then to everyone surprised she took off her hood and kissed me, it was a really big kiss and it soon led to touching.

"Hey!" the dark haired magic girl protested. "I told you guys not to do that when I'm in the room. I don't want to see my parents doing... there isn't even a word for it".

I think the word for it was foreplay, but I wouldn't want to see my parents doing that I stopped the playful touching. However that didn't stop me from kissing Raven. Younger her was never this passionate, and this didn't count as cheating.

"Parents" muttered Tim who apprantly hadn't heard her call me Dad earlier "Raven and Gothic are your parenets?".

I was still too busy kissing to say anything but I heard everything.

"I missed you" MILF Raven said.

"Me to" I admitted "but last time I saw you.. well you didn't kiss me like that".

My Raven wasn't quite up to snogging just yet, she was still trying to deal with getting held. Nor was her tongue pierced althought that wasn't unexpected as she looked as if she'd gone from emo to rock chick at somepoint.

"Nice to see that you lightened up and learned how to express you feelings" I told the older version of my girlfriend "I assume that's my influence".

"Mostly, but I really did love you from the start" confessed Raven "I just didn't know how to tell you that back then or how to show it".

"Well the kissing works" I confirmed "and squeezing my ass was a big clue".

That was when my daughter started to glare at me in a such way that I just knew that she'd spent time with Bruce Wayne. But unlike the Batman this glare could be defeated by a hug.

"And what did we name you?" I asked as I held onto my daughter "and should I be sorry for subjecting you to such a name?"

"I'm Arella Wayne" she answered "and no you didn't name me".

Made sense. Raven's own mother had been called Arella, but why Wayne as a surname?

"My hero name is Shadow Witch or Shadow Bitch depending on who you ask".

It suited her, not the bitch part, but she was clearly an assassin trained fighter as I had suspected upon seeing her equipment belt and since she had magical powers as well it worked out nicely as a name.

Also she even looked a bit like me. She had her mother's pale skin (although since Raven had lost the grey since defeating her demonic father) she was pale white not grey. Arella had my dark hair and my blue eye, but lucky for her she got her mother's figure. She was also a total emo in dress sense. It seemed to run in the family. Although i was grateful that Arella was more modest in dress than her mother had been in that age. She at least covered her legs.

"Yup. She's definitely your daughter" Tim moaned before asking. "What happened to the Batcave?"

"This is all we have left now," said a voice out of the shadows. "Deal with it".

Robin hesitated for a moment before saying.

"Bruce?"

"Hey, old man" was my greeting.

"You're not surprised to see me?" the original Batman asked me.

"Of course not" I replied "I told you this would happen. But you told me that you had a plan in place to stop this".

"I did" replied Batman "however Supergirl was suppose to be in the League while still living in Smallville. If she hadn't moved into Titan Tower then her... possessions would of not been there to steal".

Of course! Chronus wouldn't of been able to find Kara Kent but the fact that Supergirl had joined the Titans and that she lived in the Tower was common knowledge.

"So it's your fault that my thongs got stolen" realised Supergirl who then kicked me in the skin.

"Kara I'm immortal not invulnerable that really hurts" I protested while hopping on one foot.

"You were right, by the way" old Bruce Wayne said once Raven had kissed my shin better "Terry does a make a decent Batman. Thank you for making sure he got this far".

"He did?" asked Terry

"I did?" I asked as well.

For some reason this was very funny. Even old Bruce smiled.

"Okay one last question before we get on with things" I requested of the older Batman.

"Ask" he offered.

"How the hell am I the grandfather of the Dee Dee twins?".

"Well when a man and woman..." started Raven but old Bruce gave me a proper answer.

"When you were kidnapped by the Joker for the first time..."

"You mean it's going to happen again!" I shouted out.

"Yes" confirmed old Bruce "but that's not important right now. By your time Quinn is already had the baby and has hidden him away. You'll never find your son until he's already an adult I am sorry to say".

This explained why she'd been at the interviews. It was a distraction to cover the real reason why she'd been in town. The kid was somewhere in Jump City. The orphanage! I could get to him and take care of him. Assuming of course I ever got back there.

"Your other son is fine in case you were wondering" informed old Bruce.

Other son?

Then a new voice spoke

"It is true my former husband. Your are going to be a father. I can assure you of that, and I can promise that you will be a part of his life".

"Talia" I whispered.

"Yes my former husband, it is I".

"So we got married as your father planned" I reasoned.

"Yes" informed the daughter of the Demon's Head "it is best that you don't know all the details, but I will say that we had an easy divorce and you did marry someone else later".

Talia hadn't intended to let me find out who, but it was too late to hide the fact now as Raven imformed me that she still had the ring. However it wasn't anywhere on her that she could show me in front of other people or at least that was I figured when she made the remark about airport security making us late for our honeymoon.

Also judging by the fact that she had allowed herself to age I guessed that she had not followed her father's path and had married Bruce at somepoint. She looked younger than old Bruce but not young enough to be mistaken for his daughter.

"We could discuss the past few decades for the next few decades if we wished to" said old Batman directly to me "but I doubt we have the time, so perhaps you should explain what is going on here"

"I can do that" I replied

I turned to face the whole group.

"Right as I remember the timeline's become screwed up. David Clinton aka Chronus, has been stealing monuments from all over history and dropping them in Gotham. He also supplying the Jokerz with future tech, and I'd bet he's up to other nasty things as well. If we don't stop him the universe will end. All of history, the past, the present, the future. All of it will be lost".

Everyone accept what I said very easily. Perhaps they were just use to the world always looking like it was going to end.

"Okay so how do we stop him?" inquired Warhawk.

"Oh that's easy" I replied "he sleeps in the same jail cell we found him in when he was in the wild west. I suggest that Terry just sneaks in and takes the belt, so that Bruce can reprogram the thing. Then I go back in time and prevent him from stealing anything".

"Why you?" asked grey haired Static Shock.

The true reason was so I could shoot him, but that's not what I said.

"Because I can't erase myself from the time line" I explained "I wasn't born in this universe so I don't need to worry about making a paradox that kills me should I screw up. My memories of these events are also from outside this universe so they won't change either, so no matter what I will always know how this all started and will be able to stop it".

That plan didn't not meet with approval, in the end they decided to upload a program that would cause Clinton to get stuck in an endless time loop. I thought that was kind of stupid really as we might need to time travel one day in case something like this happened again.

"So we need to find the jail house" stated Robin "but where is it?".

"Its in the Roman Coliseum" I told everyone "or at least it was in the TV show. I know his wife should be at the Giza Pyramid so we can ask her if he isn't there".

"It will take me five minutes to find it" informed the newer Batman"maybe ten if were unlucky".

"Same for the pyramid" said the older Batman

"Great" replied Raven "that gives me time to show Gothic all my piercings, and where I had his name tattoed".

"MUM!"

* * *

"Can we really do this?" asked my daughter just before the group broke into two teams "I mean, he travels through time, rules the world, and treats reality like a toy."

"'Course we can" I assured "It's been done before. I saw it happen"

"Oh, right otherwordly knowledge" remebered my offspring "Mom told me about that."

"What else did your mother tell you?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shadow Witch teased.

"Of course I would" I answered "that's why I asked".

For some reason she found that very funny.

"Robin's right. She's definitely yours and Raven's daughter," said Kara sadly before flying away.

"She's not immortal" said MILF Raven when we alone "she's so young because we can't have children naturally. Well I can't. We had to wait decades before the right medical technology came around. But you knew that we would have a baby and you never let me give up. Bruce helped, his firm spent millions developing the tech. You made him godfather, it was one of the few times I ever saw him cry".

Ah that did explain a few things like the fact that her surname was Wayne. She must of been a ward of Bruce like Tim was now.

* * *

The guards at the pyramid were pretty much a joke when you had an upset Supergirl on your team. She took everything in her path down hard without even breaking her stride.

Robin stepped into the room and before he could finish saying "Enid Clinton" he vanished.

He was soon replaced by an older guy in a different Robin costume and he continued talking as if nothing had happened,

"...we need to see your husband"

The he noticed the looks he was getting.

"I'm Jason Todd," the other Robin explained. "It's a time shift. Don't worry about it. I'm up to speed".

"Dad didn't mention this" Arella whispered.

"Okay," Batman Beyond complained, "I'm starting to get a migraine."

"Gothic told me that it could get worse" Raven explained "the time line is changing and we can't be certain it will fully restored. Any one of us could vanish at any time or even become someone else and if we win that doesn't mean that this is the future you guys from the past will create. Nothing is fixed".

Supergirl didn't fail to take note of that last part.

"Ma'am, we have to undo all of this. That's why we need to find your husband. We'll do our best not to harm him" assured Jason Todd.

"Between you and me," Enid said, "I wouldn't mind one bit if he got roughed up along the way."

"Then where is he tonight?" Warhawk asked. "The Parthenon? The Great Sphinx?"

"He just wants people to think he moves around," Enid said. "He always sleeps in the same place".

When Enid told them where Raven said.

"My sweetie's always right"

* * *

I never did figure out why Clinton would choose to sleep in the same Elkhorn jail that he had been imprisoned in for six months back in the Old West. Even if it was now in the Coliseum's arena. A comfort thing maybe? But I could never imagine a place I'd been imprisoned in as somewhere safe.

"A psychologists could have a field day with this guy" muttered the grey haired Static Shock

"I was just thinking something similar" I replied "and also I told you he would be here. We didn't need to divide our forces.

"And if the jail house was in the basement of the Leaning Tower then we would have been screwed wouldn't we" reasoned Warhawk "Two groups was the way to go".

Did the Leaning Tower even have a basement?

"So do we wait?" I asked or..."

There was no need to ask as Supergirl was already dropping the Time Traveller's wife down next to us, and apparently she'd been able to guess what we'd been talking about.

"I'll tell you why he sleep here" Enid shouted as she strode into the jail "Because a loser with a kingdom is still just a loser".

With that she flung the blankets away and showed us the really odd sight of her husband lying in bed holding a teddy bear while sucking his thumb.

Okay so maybe I should shoot this guy anyway. It would be a mercy killing.

"Enid?" muttered a waking up time traveller.

"So much for stealth" moaned Static Shock who for some reason was now his younger self.

Chronos touched his time belt, and a time tunnel formed. Out of it emerged the Jokerz. Including my granddaughters

Now I was just grateful that the team I was on hadn't gone in alone.

* * *

"Robin!" Kara called out when she realised that Robin was no longer with us.

He'd either been buried when the jail house went boom or had been erased from existence. It was impossible to tell.

"Look out" called Batman Beyond

The Dee Dee twins' laser whips could do a lot of damage but thankfully I got in the way and they didn't seem willing to strike me directly.

"No!" I shouted "don't make me"

Ghoul then hit me in the back while the hyena thing tackled Static, who recovered in mid-air, only to vanish as the end of the universe claimed him.

Then for some reason three British redcoats appeared.

"It 'appened again!" one of them cried out.

Another pointed toward the battle,

"Look out! Monsters!"

"Fire at will!" the third ordered.

I got shot yet again. My body armour would of stopped it but I'd insisted that we destroy our modern day outfits when we went to the wild west.

* * *

When I woke up I saw the Dee Dees twins kill Terry.

"Batman's not paying us any attention, Dee Dee."

"He should be punished, Dee Dee."

* * *

"Terry!" Bruce called as he saw his successor come under attack.

He lowered his head when the vitals flatlined.

"Terry..."

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you two" I shouted at the twins "you don't fight on the side that's trying to end the universe, and how could kill Batman. You had to know what I'd do".

One of the male Jokers ran at me but suddenly, Warhawk dove down and tackled the crook. Angered by his friend's death the warrior didn't hold back and began to bring about some major hurt.

I also saw Bonk's mallet hand smashed into a million pieces as Supergirl crushed it under her foot.

"We're sorry Gramps" said the scared girls who soon ran for it.

They didn't get very far.

"If I survive this I was going to find the kid I'd have with Quinn and just sterilise the little brat".

* * *

"How could you betray me, Enid?" Chronos asked, emerging from the time tunnel. "After everything I've done, I've done for you."

"Don't blame this on me," she scolded. "I just wanted you to assert yourself, not destroy the whole universe!"

"Chronos!" Robin called as he finally pulled himself out of the wreckage.

"Oh he's good," Chronos while looking at his wife "Isn't he good?"

"Look at what you've done!" Robin said. "Look up!"

He did, and he saw the whiteness of non-existence spreading across the sky.

"Pretty..." Chronos muttered.

"You bastard" Gothic snarled "I told you what would happen if you tried anything like this".

Then he vanished.

"Right," Chronos said to the remaining heroes "You're all so right. This calls for another approach."

He then kissed Enid on the cheek and created a time tunnel.

"You'll love me next time!" he called as he dove in.

Future Raven, Shadow Witch, and Robin dove in after him.

"Where does he think he's going?" Robin asked. "There's nothing left!"

* * *

The next thing they knew Kara and Tim Drake were back at Titan Tower.

"Did that... actually happen?" asked Kara

"I think so," Robin said in a way that didn't sound at all certain.

"Then we won... right?"

"Won what?" Gothic asked as he entered the common room "are you two okay. It looks like I missed the ends of days, again".

"Uh, I'm fine" Supergirl said "just had a long day".

"Its nine in the morning" the immortal pointed out.

"You don't remember going on a mission with us today, do you?"

"No, but that line sounds oddly familiar" the goth remarked.

"Don't worry about" assured Tim Drake

"So, we're the only two who remember?" Kara whispered to Robin.

"Remember what?" asked Raven as she entered the room.

"Wait, what about Chronos?" Kara asked of Robin.

"I reprogrammed the belt to make sure Chronos would never come to exist," Robin replied "I must of gotten close enough when we were in the time tunnel".

"Wait did you say Chronos?" inquired the otherwordly sort of hero "I think you better tell me everything Batman was suppose to deal with that guy".

"Well he did help" informed Robin "how about we get some coffee, then I'll tell you guys everything

"I think that would be wise" stated Raven.

* * *

"You worthless, good for nothing, wretched waste of space!" Enid Clinton shouted at her useless excuse for a husband "You invent a time machine and can't think of anything useful to do with it?"

"I can think of one thing," her husband replied as he pulled his hood up "I can use it to get away from you".

* * *

"You worthless, good for nothing, wretched waste of space!" Enid Clinton shouted at her useless excuse for a husband "You invent a time machine and can't think of anything useful to do with it?"

"I can think of one thing," her husband replied as he pulled his hood up "I can use it to get away from you".

* * *

"You worthless, good for nothing, wretched waste of space!" Enid Clinton shouted at her useless excuse for a husband "You invent a time machine and can't think of anything useful to do with it?"

"I can think of one thing," her husband replied as he pulled his hood up "I can use it to get away from you".

* * *

"Wow, that's a lot to take in" Gothic said once Kara and Tim had finished telling their tale "I mean a super hero daughter is one thing but the Dee Dee twins are my grandchildren. That's totally messed up"

"And we're married" muttered Raven.

Neither Tim or Kara had made the conclusion Gothic had about the location of the immortal's first-born son, as they'd had a lot to take in and little time to do so. They would never know that the baby boy was in Jump City and so neither would Gothic, as he hadn't know that Quinn had gotten pregnant during their first encounter.

"Well Raven did say, I mean future Raven said, that the future's not fixed, but that it was just the version of it we saw" explained Robin "you guys were separated but still... well she didn't seem to think there was a difference between current you and future you".

"I am immortal" Gothic pointed out "so I might not of changed much at all. And Raven's half alien so she might age much either. So if I still look the same she might not have seen me as a different person at".

Which made sense as while people did change as they got older that might not apply to an immortal. That or Raven's judgement would be blinded by the affection she had towards her lover.

"You called Raven a total MILF" informed Supergirl "What is a MILF?".

Robin started to snigger into his beverage and was no help to Gothic as the rocker themed Teen Titan as he answered the question.

"A mother I'd like to... well you can guess the last word" he answered.

"Like to what?" Raven demanded to know "does it involve sex?".

"I'm saying nothing else" the immortal told the group "in fact I'm going out. Far out".

Robin wisely followed his friend out of the door.

"So it looks like I'll win" said Raven to Kara once the men folk had left the room "makes sense, he is already with me".

"It's not one hundred percent certain" replied Supergirl "I could still win. Nothing's fixed".

They both glared at each other and went their separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note**

Another filler chapter. More about Gothic's life when he's not having adventures. The next chapter will a longer one but its important to develop the relationship between Gothic and Raven before I put the next chapter up because it makes more sense if you understand that Raven has at this point gone past simply having a crush.

**DC Gothic – Teen Titans Three **

**Coffee Shop – Jump City**

In many ways Raven of the Teen Titans is a wonderful person to have as a girlfriend. Aside from having matured into a major hottie after destroying Trigon, she also comes with the added bonus of having super powers. Which among others includes the power of flight, something that's rather handy when your chasing bad guys across rooftops because those roof edges can be awful slippery.

She can also harness the archaic forces of magic, and that's helpful to me because she means that she's qualified to teach me a few tricks. Not that those lessons were going so well, but it hard to teach when your mouth has someone else's tongue in it.

There are other benefits to however listing them would take a while and right now I had to at least pretend to be paying attention.

On the negative side there was that for all her personal growth, the fact that she was at heart still an emo.

Me I was more of a rocker I wasn't even a proper goth truth be told as I'd never fully embraced the subculture, but that was mostly because I didn't feel the need to embrace any fashion trend, even it wasn't a mainstream one. Plus all that make-up was hard work and the less said about the time I wore ruffles the better.

Still I lived in hope as Robin had told me that the Raven in the future would be more a goth biker chick than an emo, and apparently I had liked that. But for now she was still a total emo.

While that meant I didn't mind her music or the way she dressed, there were things that were little less easy for me to deal with.

One was the sheer amount of coffee Raven that got through. Being a tea drinker it didn't affect me directly but it was becoming impossible to keep Titan Tower clear of coffee mugs. Amazingly Raven's own room seemed to be free of the things but my bedroom was becoming a breeding ground for half drunk cups of coffee. The whole tower smelt of the stuff, it was living in a poorly run Starbucks. Plus it was keeping her up a night, because until recently she'd normally only drank herbal tea which didn't have caffine in it. Hopefully she would switch back at some point soon.

Then there were the movies. Now I liked watching the odd slasher flick as much as the next guy but at my core I was still a sci-fi nerd. But Raven loved horror movies and not just the high body count films she loved the ones that involved very slow deaths.

Personally I felt that the world had enough psychopaths in it. Doubly so for this version of Earth, so why she felt the need to show me more horrible scenes of death was still a bit of a mystery. I wouldn't have minded so much if the films were a turn on for her, as they were for many strange minded women, but they didn't even seem to even amuse her that much.

Then there were the horror books. Apparently in this universe Stephen King was some sort of low-level meta human who could type out a good-sized novel every few weeks. Actually that wasn't that much different from back home, but the quality of his work had suffered. The horror genre was not what it once had been that was for sure.

Edgar Alan Poe must be turning in his grave, given that this was the DC verse it wouldn't surprise me if he got out of his grave and started attacking these angst-ridden walking bags of hormones. In fact given that Raven kept some of her magic books on the same shelves as horror books he might actually do that. If he did I might save the em's here but then again I might not. It really depended on how long it took the waitress to bring me my buttery croissant.

Then there was the poetry, the endless, endless poetry. I couldn't even leave because the poem had been written for me. Raven had trouble expressing warm fuzzy feelings towards me so she had decided to write what seemed to be a fifty verse poem on the subject.

_My love for you is buried in my pain_

_Like a bloodied knife it will leave a stain _

_Yet for all these unexpected feelings I can not complain _

_That I love you, this I can not feign _

Any moment now I was going to go to bike blast out some _megadeath_ and then I would drive my cycle right through this places front windows, and the go on to trash the whole place.

Then again if I did that it might upset my girlfriend and that could led to being blasted with some dark magic. I knew from the Teen Titan's battles with the villain Jinx that such things were never any fun.

To further distract myself I started to study in the other patrons of this café, perhaps in the hope that one of them would turn out to in fact be a bad guy or the place could be robbed. I'd like that.

Sadly I had no such luck. Mostly what I saw was a group of what seemed to be twelve-year-old kids drinking black coffee while also smoking. I almost leapt into action because no one in the DC universe who smoked was anything other than evil. But that I remembered that I was also smoking so I couldn't judge. Although I did wonder when I started doing that. It had to the fault of the emos somehow.

I'd be joining in the wrist cutting next. Not that there would be a point since I healed super fast these days but it would be less painful than looking at the art they had on the walls here.

That was when my watch started beeping at me. I pulled back the sleeve of my jacket and saw that there was a Teen Titan alert. Being a Titan, despite being legally an adult, was not the highlight of my life as I'd rather be in the League by now but I'd happily go and save Christmas or whatever it was we had to do this week.

I pressed a button on the side of the watch and I expected to see Robin, but to my surprise it was Deadly Ballerina the most junior member of our team. Given that she didn't like me, for reasons I couldn't give a damn about, it was odd for her to call me. Something was very wrong.

"What's up DB?" I asked.

I can tell even before she spoke that something had greatly upset her, in fact judging by her smudged eye liner she'd been crying.

"Something came into the Tower and took Robin"

So for once it wasn't me who had gotten kidnapped. This week I was just the one being held hostage against my will.

"Where's Supergirl" I asked next.

That was when the room went totally silent. I'd just dropped the name of Teen Titan and by now everyone here had figured who I was. So for the first time all evening they weren't looking at Raven.

"She's still investigating those bad dreams she's been having".

Oh yeah that whole evil clone issue. I'd forgotten about that. Not that there was much I could do about it as dealing with this verses' version of Power Girl was way above my pay grade. Truth be told I was more worried about when my own evil twin or clone or robot double, would show up.

"Can you send me a picture of whatever it was that took Robin?" I requested as Raven moved over to me.

For a sixteen year old girl who danced like Summer Glau and kicked ass as if she was the daughter of Chuck Norris, DB was surprisingly good at the tech stuff. I soon had video footage playing on my watch and I got see Robin get his ass kicked by... a big gorilla.

"Grodd" I whispered.

So Gorilla Grodd had broken into the Titan Tower and had then taken Tim Drake down. The fight had been an intense one but Robin had in the end fallen to the sheer power of the beast.

"Damn it" I growled "Grodd is not going to be easy to deal with".

I then turned to Raven and said

"With Robin gone you're in charge" I reminded.

"Very well" was her stoic reply, but I could tell that she actually very worried about being in charge.

"Call the League" my girlfriend said to DB "then let Batman know what has happened. Maybe he will be able to lend us some aid".

I wouldn't have betted on that as the League seemed to very busy even with their ever-increasing numbers. They had a whole world to protect and sadly that meant that one kidnapped teenager was a problem at the end of a very long list of problems. That said Bruce might be able to at least be able to send us some intelligence that could help us to recover our friend.

"Hey DB" I said to my watch "do me a favour and check our records, then call the JCPD. Find out if there's been any odd crimes recently".

Raven gave me a look that said a lot without her actually saying anything.

"I want to find out if anything special has been stolen, or if there have been other kidnappings. That might give us a clue about Grodd's plan" I explained.

"You know of this adversary?" Raven questioned.

"Yeah but its a long story" I answered "we can discuss it back at the Tower"

At least then we could get away from the staring emos who were becoming more creepy by the second, and as a bonus we wouldn't have to talk about her poem.

"We'll take your bike" decided my girlfriend, who seemed to be taking charge "but first: what did you think of my poem?".

**Raven's Titan Tower – Jump City**

"I think it says a lot about you that when you finally get a boy you like into your bedroom that you just end up reading a book".

A slightly annoyed Raven looked up from where she was sitting crossed legged on the floor. Well she was actually about ten or so centimetres off the floor, as she employing her powers of levitation.

"We're spending time together" she pointed out "isn't that what couples do".

Well yeah but she wasn't exactly making me feel welcome.

"I wouldn't have let in my room if I didn't want to spend time with you" Raven assured me.

Damn empathic girlfriends.

"Well yeah but sitting quietly in a room and not talking to each other is for old married couples. We should be getting to know each other".

"You didn't like poem, so I'm denying you all physical affection".

By that she meant kissing and touching. We hadn't gotten around to having sex yet and since I didn't mind that much it meant that I was in fact in love. The very idea was odd to me. I hadn't been in love with a girl for years and hadn't wanted to fall in love again either.

"And saving Robin didn't erase that sin?" I asked.

You fight a giant monkey and still you get no credit. This hero business really came with a lot false advertising. I'd get more glory and respect if went into acting.

"No" came the unneeded answer, along with a glare.

I was so in the dog house.

"See I was right, we are an old married couple" I said with a smirk "but that wasn't what I meant by 'getting to know each other' I'd trying to find out things about you. Stuff you don't tell other people as it's too personal".

"I like to read" Raven informed.

That was no mystery to anyone.

"And I like quiet. Which I need as I am translating this very ancient scroll for Doctor Fate".

I turned my head to see what the girlfriend was working on and I began to read.

"Li'hee n'ghft" I slurred "Upon pain of darkness. That's not right what it says is Li'hee n'gha which roughly translates as 'Upon pain of death'".

Raven's eyebrows shot up so fast that they nearly lined up with gem she had embedded in her forehead.

"You can read this?" she asked "no one can read this even I've only translated a few lines".

"I can" I corrected "well a little. Its R'lyehian, the language of the Old Ones. I must have picked up the ability to read it from somewhere".

Although from whom I didn't know.

"R'lyehian" Raven mimicked "that has something to do with Great Icthultu does it not".

It wasn't a question judging by her tone of voice, but I supplied some information anyway.

"Well yeah he's an Old One. He used to be worshipped on Thanagar. Is this something to do with Hawkgirl?".

Raven shook her head and then said.

"It was a gift to Fate from Aquaman. Fate thinks its important for dealing with the Old Ones but his kind of magic is all about Order so he gave it me hoping that I would be able to make sense of it".

Ah yes of course. The Atlantis of this world had sunk due to a battle with the Old Ones. There would be records from that time.

"It's a magical language. If you can speak then you can use to cast spells, but no one speaks it".

"Well not in this reality" I replied "but in my home verse there a whole genre of fiction dedicated to the Old Ones. Its based around Cosmicism which is a philosophy that started with this writer called H.P..."

"Lovecraft" interrupted Raven before going on to say "he was mentioned in the notes Fate gave me. He was a scholar who investigated the myths about the Old Ones, but he went mad and killed himself in the early 1930's shortly after a scholar who worked with him called Robert E. Howard was murdered by members of an unknown cult".

Wait no he wasn't.

"Where I'm from he was a fiction writer. A very good one, but he was well ahead of his own time so he died rather poor, but I don't think he killed himself. He snuffed it a few years before World War Two from cancer if I remember right. As for Robert E. Howard in my world he pretty much invented the sword and sorcery genre. I remember because he created the world of Conan the Barbarian. And he killed himself he wasn't murdered".

Same people, completely different lives. That was because the authors in my world were simply exploring something that was real to their counterparts in this reality. Magic and Old Ones were real here but fictional back home.

"Interesting" we both said at the same time.

"I'm guessing that since Lovecraft didn't write fiction here that the mythos didn't take off like it did on my home world. That would explain why you couldn't simply get a R'lyehian to English dictionary".

"So what does the scroll say?" asked Raven.

I scanned it and picked out some of the words I knew. Which admittedly wasn't man, but I should at least be able to give Raven something to work with. If nothing else I could correct the mistakes she'd made so far.

"Let's see 'chtenff' means something like a cult but more like a brotherhood 'athg' means contract as into sign one. The whole pain of death thing is a warning to the 'hlirgh' which is a word for heretic. Something about 'k'yarnak' an exchange of some sorts with the hafh'drn, those are the priests".

I studied the text for a little longer.

"If I had to guess I'd say it was a contract that someone had to sign before joining a secret society. Most of it goes on about what the member has to do once he joins up and what happens if he doesn't do as he told. If Aquaman had this then it was likely taken from the human worshippers of _Icthultu_ back when the Old Ones wanted to enslave humanity".

It had all likely been more complex than that, but there was no need to go into details about ancient history.

"So why can you understand it, and can you use it to cast spells?" inquired my girlfriend

If so it would explain why I was having trouble using Raven's brand of magic. If my magic source was something a kin to an Old One as Fate had once told me, than I would only able to cast spells an Old One would grant power or ones that I could power without having to call for outside aid.

"Possibly" I admitted "Fate did say that I had the blessing of something that was kin to the Old Ones but more human".

Might as well give it ago. Raven could counter any spell I did.

"throd" I spoke.

Nothing happened. Maybe it needed to be said the way a spell would.

"throd uaaah"

With that the ground started to shake which was about right as throd meant tremble, and uaaah was something you were suppose to say at the end of incantation.

"zhro!" I shouted, which thankfully ended the spell.

That was when I decided to try something else.

"Ya stell'bsna kadishtu uaaah".

"What did you say" Raven gently demanded to know.

"I asked for answers" I explained "well it was more like I ask for understanding, but if it worked".

It had worked I now understood the scroll before me. My guesswork had been right, it was indeed a sort of contract. Only this one you signed over your soul.

"I prayed to whatever god it was I'm connected to grant me understanding".

Upon seeing her concern I tried to reassure her.

"Its pretty much the same thing as when Wonder Woman calls upon Hera for strength".

Or at least I hoped it was.

"I think it might be wise to take this slow" advised Raven "you can't possibly know what sort of forces you could unleash. You need to be ready before you take the next step"

Given that Raven had brought about the end of the world with a spell meant that she knew what she was talking about. But I also got the feeling that she wasn't just talking about magic.

(End)

Author Note

I'm basically using **R'lyehian **as a magical language that DC Gothic can use to cast spells. The Traveller was, and still is in many ways, an Old One. And given the sheer power the Traveller has it's not impossible that he can be called upon to empower a spell.

I'm not sure if anyone else has ever used **R'lyehian **in a self insert fan fiction, but I don't think anyone in DC Verse does as the Old Ones are something everyone seems to want to fight.

However Heroes calling upon another for their powers is normal in DC. Captain Marvel says the name of the Wizard Shazam to transform and Wonder Woman calls up Hera for a boost in strength quite often.

Uaaah – Finish Spell is required to make the intent clear that the sentence is a spell/prayer to the Traveller and not just Gothic speaking in R'lyehian.

Zhro – lift spell is required to dispel a magical effect or to end a spell but it doesn't require Uaaah as its more of anti-spell than anything else.

Throd – Tremble. It likely means tremble as in tremble in fear but for the purposes of this story it make the ground tremble. Handy if you need a bad guy to be distracted for a moment or two.


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviews **

**Golum936**

Actually it is already part of the DC Verse. The Cthulhu mythos was touched upon in one of the early seasons of The Justice League they did fight a Cthulhu rip off. Grundy killed it, in as much as you can kill an Old One so its not the big deal it might seem to be.

Also Justice League Froniter had a foe called the Center which did resemble a Cthulhu like creature in many ways, but that was deafeated as well so again nothing to be too worried about.

Lastly I did mention a while back that DC Gothic was connected to a kind of Old One as explained by Doctor Fate. But its not a big deal in the way that Trigon was for Raven. The Traveller wants to reward Gothic not harm him.

**Selias**

I thought my reviewers would like it

**tylermech66**

Start with 'The Call of Cthulhu' its a good introduction and it reads more as a mystry than as horror.

**Author Note  
**

This chapter covers quite a lot of DC material and skips over most of the action, but the point of this chapter is that it explains why Raven and Gothic are together. Its about them so that's why the battles are important.

**DC Gothic – The Truth **

**Roof Of The Titan Tower – Jump City**

As far as I knew I didn't have super hearing or the ability to magical detect when people were sneaking up on me, but as I laid upon the roof of the Titan Tower I got the sense that I was being watched. So I titled my head back and saw Raven standing a few meters away from me.

She had a look on her face that told me that she had something she wanted to talk about. However I knew it would be pointless to ask her to share as she was more closed off than the other Titans so I simply moved a little so that she could lie down next to me on the sleeping bag that I was resting upon.

When it looked as if she was cold I took off my coat and used it to cover her. Jump City was a warm place so I knew that her shivering had nothing to do with the temperature. But it was an automatic thing. Part of me was a gentlemen, sometimes.

She said nothing for a good long while, so I went back to looking at the stars. I'd found myself doing this a lot recently. While the stars in this sky seemed to the same as they were back home I knew that they weren't. There was at least one major difference.

In my home universe people could only speculate about the idea that there was life on other worlds, but it here it was common place fact that the galaxy was teeming with life. Heck I'd lived with an actual alien girl for nearly a year. Yet for some reason everyone outside of the superhero business never seemed to pay that fact much attention. People seemed to be the same everywhere I guessed.

Of course I was more interested in the part alien life form that lived in the same building as me for reasons that were very human so perhaps I shouldn't judge.

"I lied to you"

The four softly spoken words brought me out of my thoughts and made me focus my whole attention upon her.

"What did you lie about?".

Again she didn't speak for a while, but I did nothing to encourage her. There wouldn't be a point as she would speak when she was ready.

"The forgetfulness spell. It wasn't something I did by accident. I lied. I did it on purpose so that you would forget something, so that all of you would forget something".

"And what did you make us forget".

Again it took her a while to answer.

"Do you remember why Robin called you back to the Tower, back when you were on your road trip?"

"Of course" I replied "Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg wanted to join the League just after you destroyed Trigon. Robin didn't want to leave so he brought me back to help him rebuild the team".

Raven's face took on an ashamed expression.

"That is not what really happened" she confessed "I called you back before then, you just don't remember it. I altered all of the Titan's memories".

"Why?" was my next question.

"Because I was ashamed" she admitted "I helped to destroy the world and you saw me do it. You had to see everyone die and you saw it because I was selfish. I wanted to be with you at the end"

"The truth spell" I realised "it went wrong because you felt guilty and wanted to tell the truth".

A nod was all I got as a reply.

"So tell the truth" I said "tell me what happened".

"You will hate me" she replied.

"Never" I promised.

(Line Break)

It had begun, the end of the world.

The day had started like any other but it was not like any other. Moments after awakening Raven had known that today was the end. This was the last day. The world would soon end and if this was to be the last day then all she could do was to make sure that it would be a day to remember. But do that she needed two things, her friends and the boy she loved.

(Raven's Theme Tune Played Here – Linkin Park's Numb)

As soon as Gothic had teleported down from the Watchtower along with his bike, Raven put her plan into action.

To the rest of the team it simply looked as if Raven was standing in the kitchen section and that she cooking with telekinesis. But that didn't make it any less shocking that if they found a bomb in the room with only five seconds left on the countdown.

"Raven, cooking breakfast?", Cyborg remarked.

"What is the occasion?" Starfire inquired.

'The end of the world' was what she wanted to say, but she didn't have the courage to admit the truth and she didn't think there was a point either.

"Can't I just do something nice for once?" she answered

Such was the surprise generated by that statement that all of the Teen Titans simply sat at the table without saying a word.

"Who wants pancakes?" she said while holding something that was hopefully edible.

The shock still hadn't worn off yet so the grey skinned girl went ahead and placed a burnt husk of a breakfast foods on each of their plates.

Each teen in turn took a bite, and each in turn made an attempt to hide their opinion on the taste of the 'food'. Raven appreciated the effort even she did exactly express it. Only Starfire, who seemed to be enjoying the meal was oblivious to the fact that her friend was acting very strangely.

"Isn't this nice of Raven to do this?" Robin said "don't you think so Gothic, wow she sure can cook. Wouldn't she make someone a great girlfriend".

The half alien half something else almost scowled at the Boy Wonder when he made that statement. She was still mad at him for telling Gothic of her feelings towards the immortal but she was also kind of pleased that the truth was out as it saved her from having to confess her feelings on that matter.

"Ya, she's great" Cyborg murmured as he drenched his"pancake" in syrup "but I don't think her cooking skills are her most attractive quality".

"These are delightful!" Starfire remarked "they remind me of a food upon my world, burnt on the outside, yet runny on the inside, more please!"

Everyone proceeded to dump the burnt messes upon her plate, Starfire then drowned them in mustard. Which actually could of approved the flavour the others soon realised.

"I'm not much of a breakfast person" Gothic said casually "and we don't eat pancakes very often where I'm from, but it was a nice thing to do. Thank you Raven.

The daughter of Trigon was about to say something that she never normally would of said to Gothic, even if they had been alone because she didn't say things that could be considered romantic, but she was saved by the bell. Well the alarm anyway.

Lights and sirens started to go off throughout the tower. Some one was calling the Teen Titans into action.

"Trouble!" Robin said as he ran to the exit.

Everyone ran after him ready to follow his lead as they had done so many times but Raven could only raise her hood and think the sad thought that this could be the very last time that they fought together.

(Line Break)

"Put down the tanker, you big glob of goo!" ordered Robin as the Teen Titans came onto the scene.

"Plasmus" said a relieved Raven "its just Plasmus"

"You were expecting someone else?" Gothic asked as he stopped his bike directly below Raven.

For a moment she almost told the truth but again she stopped herself, only this time it was to stop Robin from crashing into the side of a building.

Meanwhile Cyborg and Beast Boy were doing a little ass kicking. A green rhino slammed the villain into the side of building. The part robot then grabbed a lamp post and started to try and bend it around Plasmus. Which was pointless since the crook wasn't that solid, but Cyborg didn't given up when that plan failed even though he got knocked down for his trouble.

Before the bad guy could fully recover a round of gauss fire impacted the sludge creature and parts of the monster were scattered around the street as Gothic drove his bike right at Plasmus.

Robin was right behind his team mate. As Plasmus was scattered into many parts the Boy Wonder threw some explosives. The attack forced the enemy into even smaller parts but that didn't mean that they had won.

Raven felt her heart skip a beat as she saw Gothic get thrown from his bike but she reminded herself that all of her friends were in more danger than he was.

She had to end this, they didn't have time to mess about with Plasmus, she had the day planned and nothing was going to stop her from having her perfect last day.

"Let's just finish this!" the magic girl called out "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The effect of the spell was spectacular Plasmus's rampage came to a sudden and disgusting end as the creature was spread across several city blocks. The magic left only a sleeping man were seconds before a terrible enemy had been.

"Uh...nice work, Raven" said Robin.

"Who wants pizza?" she inquired.

"I think I'm going to have a shower first" stated Gothic "and Beast Boy smells way to bad to be let near eating people".

For a second or two Raven had a fantasy about joining the immortal in shower, as it wasn't as if she'd ever get another chance to have sex but given that parts of her had red glowing runes upon them that sadly wasn't an option.

(Line Break)

The pizza had been wonderful. The talking had been blessedly free of arguments but now something had come to sow discord among the Titans.

There was only a single slice of pizza left and everyone wanted it. This was a major problem. Epic battles between super powered beings had been started over far lesser matters.

"I deserve the last slice! I was covered in goo!" argued Cyborg.

"We were all cover in goo" pointed out Gothic "and we could just order more pizza"

"No way" protested Beastboy, totally ignoring that sage advice "I totally deserve the last slice! I got sneezed on!

"I flew through the goo. This slice is mine" declared Starfire as her fist came crashing down hard enough to shake the sturdy table.

No willing to face the wrath of grossed out girl seeking comfort food the male members of the Titans back off.

As for Raven she had other things on her mind.

"You're awfully quiet" mentioned Robin "maybe you should talk to Gothic...".

"Ow!" complained Beast Boy as someone kicked him under the table "what was that for".

The foot had missed.

(Line Break)

Next on Raven's perfect day agenda was the park. The Titans would enjoy the fresh air while playing here and then after that the arcade. Then they would have dinner. Chinese food which she would order herself.

"Find a penny, pick it up...uh...something, something, something...good luck. It's your lucky day!" declared Beast Boy as Gothic picked up a penny.

"Find a penny pick it up and all day long you'll have good luck. Make a wish then throw it away to bless someone else and make their day" corrected the immortal.

Everyone turned to Gothic who smirked and said.

"Yeah I know a poem, don't be shocked".

In Raven's view it was just a shame that there would be no time for her to take Gothic to her favourite coffee house. There was always poetry to be heard there. Granted it was dark stuff and not really suited for this day, but it would of made a nice date.

"Okay so whose up for some football?" asked a happy Cyborg.

"American football or real football?" inquired Gothic

"American football is real football. Dumb limey" replied the half robot teen.

Raven could sense an argument coming so she decided to say something that would shock everyone.

"I'd like to play baseball".

(Line Break)

"So we won?" asked Starfire as the game came to an end after she hit a home run that sent the baseball into what seemed to be low orbit.

"I think so" replied Beast Boy "that was our only ball so yeah"

Raven then discovered that Starfire's people had a sort of victory dance that was suitable for this occasion. It lasted twenty minutes, but that was okay because it gave everyone else a chance to play something else.

When Raven also wanted to play the new game that was when the other Titans started to get worried.

"What. it sounds like fun"

By now Robin had seen enough. He'd been willing to put some of this strange behaviour down to Raven having a crush, but this was getting to weird.

"Okay, Raven, what gives? Pancakes? Pizza? Ball Games? Smiling?"

"Yeah!" agreed Beast Boy "This is weird, she hasn't called me stupid all day. Did someone replace Raven with a Raven robot or an evil twin. No wait this ones nice so is the Raven we know the evil twin?"

"Your an idiot" said Gothic while glaring at Beast Boy.

Then he went quiet for a while before saying

"Or I'm the idiot. I can't believe I forgot about this. I know I only read a review, but I should of remembered this".

"Remembered what?" questioned Robin, who knew that Gothic's otherworldy knowledge was normally a big help, at least when used right "is something bad going to happen?"

"No" protested Raven "Nothing bad will happen. I just want everyone to have a nice day today. Now come on. We have a lot to do before sunset".

That was when the eclipse started and soon after Raven fell to the ground. Everyone then seemed to know what was going on.

"Why didn't you tell us? It's happening, isn't it?" the Boy Wonder asked.

"Yes" Raven finally admitted "its the end of the world".

(Line Break)

"Okay, everyone. Just as we planned" ordered Robin

"What plan?" Gothic asked.

Everyone's attention was on Raven so the immortal was ignored.

"Where are you taking me?" a weak looking Raven asked.

"You said there was nothing we could do. We didn't agree, so we've been preparing for this day".

"Oh thank god" Gothic said "please tell that we're going to call in the League or maybe move Raven into orbit. The Watchtower has to be...".

"No" declared Robin "we can handle this we're prepared and we don't need their help. They wouldn't understand".

That was hard to counter that as the immortal didn't really understand either.

"They don't need to understand" debated Gothic "we get her into a Javelin and fly far, far away from Earth. Like maybe another galaxy".

"There's no time" argued Robin "we have to get Raven to the safe room now. She's getting weaker by the second".

"Please no fighting" begged Raven as she used her magic to send a calming influence.

"Sorry, Robin" Gothic apologised.

Soon the team reached yet another closed door, which opened after Robin placed his hand palm reader panel.

The panic room was state of the art and was also protected with some magic runes. Raven knew it all useless but she very grateful for all the effort they had gone through.

"You did all this for me?"

"We're ready to take on Trigon" Robin tried to assure his friend.

The mere thought of it terrified the magic girl.

"No. You can't be. Just go. Save yourselves. Find a word far away like Gothic said".

"We're not giving up. Neither are you. Our plan is simple. Raven, you are the portal. Trigon needs you to take over the Earth.."

Cyborg took over from there.

"But if Trigon can't get to the portal, then he can't take over".

"So all we must do is keep the Trigon from getting to Raven" explained Starfire"

Their courage amazed Raven, but despair was crushing her spirit.

"You can't" she muttered.

"We will" promised Robin.

The Titans made to leave so that Raven could rest but she asked Gothic to stay.

"Makes sense" Gothic said as he checked his weapon to make sure they were in working order "last line of defence. Anything that gets into this room is going to have a pissed off immortal to deal with".

The others said nothing but the looks they exchanged spoke volumes. They all knew exactly what was at stake and they also knew that not one of them would ever give up trying to keep their friend safe.

Sadly they would all fail.

(Line Break)

"AINT NOBODY GETTIN' IN HERE!" Cyborg screamed at the approaching army of demonic fire creatures.

When the Titans prepare for the end of the world, they really prepare for the end of the world. Cyborg had installed hidden fixed defences which he could control, and these deadly weapons were laying waste the demons that Trigon had sent to claim his daughter.

"Boo-yah..." Cyborg called out as he saw the empty battlefield.

Sadly his victory was not as complete as it first seemed. When the smoke cleared Slade was still standing. Somehow.

The bad guy soon recovered and then summoned up another army of burning evil. But still the Teen Titans wouldn't give up, they rushed back into the fight and gave in everything they had

(Line Break)

In another battlefield, this one of the mind Raven faced her father.

"How can you stand to watch them suffer?" Trigon said. "Deep down you know that they can not win".

"SHUT UP!" Raven screamed.

(Line Break)

Back in the real world things were going equally as badly. No matter how many of the fire demons they destroyed they either restored themselves or were replaced by more.

Tim was now wishing that he had called the Watchtower. Superman would be real handy right now. Heck he'd take the Question's help if it was offered.

"Stop"

The voice wasn't loud, but it was commanding. The army of demons ceased fighting immediately and then moved aside in order to allow the gem to walk up to Slade

"I'm coming with you" she announced to Slade and the demons he seemed to command.

"I won't let you" protested Robin.

"You don't have a choice" she replied.

With that she blasted her friends with her magic but it was not the attack that it seemed to be. She was in fact repeating a spell that she had cast upon Gothic just moments ago. Only this time the energy would be spread among four people. Raven could only hope that it was enough.

(Line Break)

"It is time" Raven declared "The prophecy shall be fulfilled".

She started to walk up to the giant hand sculpture, but she was interrupted by the Teen Titans who had just finished fighting there way through her father's demons in order to get to her.

More demons appeared and swarmed and grabbed the heroes, grabbing the teens. They looked ready to rip the Titans apart.

"Raven!" someone called out. She didn't know who.

Raven waved her hand, and the demons released her friends, and retreated.

"It has already begun." Raven said as she pulled down her hood "And there is no stopping what is meant to be."

She ignored their protests. They simply didn't understand.

"I've known my whole life that this day was going to come" Raven said. "I tried to control the dark side of me. I tried to good things; to fight evil, and hope that somehow, that would make up for the horrible thing I'm destined to do".

"You can't know that this prophecy is even real" argued Robin "you can't know. It could be a trick to make you give in".

"All I wanted was to make your last day perfect." Raven said with a sigh "but I couldn't even do that right. I tried to do my best but I never expected to have such great friends or to fall in love".

With that she created barrier around the others, yet that didn't stop them from trying to save the world.. to save her but it was all for nothing, as Raven finally reached the open palm and then began to chant.

"_The gem was born of evil's fire,_

_The gem shall be his portal._

_He comes to claim, he comes to sire,_

_The end of all things mortal._"

Glowing red marks covered Raven's entire body, and she let out a scream as they flew off her skin and started to spin around her.

"Raven!" Starfire said as she clung to Robin while the rest simply watched in horror as they saw the world end before their very eyes.

"THE EARTH IS MINE!"

(Line Break)

Gothic was the first to wake up as he had been better shielded Which was good because Trigon might of actually been able to kill the young immortal.

Upon pulling himself up he looked around and despair struck him with all the force of a tidal wave.

The world had ended.

All the people had been turned to stone and as for the buildings they looked as if they had suffered through a nuclear war. Trigon had turned the world into his own personal hell.

"H-Hello?" Gothic called out as something moved in the corner of his eyes.

Then a raven flew over and landed on some rubble behind him. It looked at him with eyes did not belong to a mere bird.

"Raven?"

The raven spread its wings and took flight.

"Hey, wait!" the immortal called out.

He chased the bird finally catching up to it on the top of an abandoned tower, but before he grab the flying animal it took off again heading into the red sky of this new hell.

"Raven"

"Gothic"

Hearing his own name made the goth turn around so fast that made himself dizzy.

"You're all alive!" Gothic "How? I mean I'm immortal, but how did you survive?"

The answer was a simple one: Raven. She'd somehow transferred some of her power to other Titans.

It seemed to have protected them from whatever it was that had turned everyone else to stone and transformed the planet into a hell.

"If we have some sort of protection thanks to Raven's magic then maybe we can hurt Trigon" reasoned Robin.

"What would be the point?" asked Cyborg "everyone's dead".

"Revenge works for me" said Gothic "a chance to hurt that bastard would be worth dying for and if we can beat him then we have to try. We can't let him to do other worlds what he did to Earth".

"Gothic is right" agreed Starfire".

"Yeah" added Beast Boy.

"Time for some payback" nodded Cyborg.

"Then lets get him" said Robin with a confident smile.

(Line Break)

The attack went rather badly. The demon Trigon blasted the Titans away as if they were nothing after ignoring their best attack. Using Raven's power had hurt the dark god but it wasn't enough.

That was when Slade had appeared and offered them a new hope. It wasn't much of one but they had nothing else. The better hope was when six of the seven founding members of the Justice League turned up. The Watchtower hadn't been destroyed, due to it being in orbit, so there were still tens of human being alive in orbit, but that wasn't nearly enough to rebuild the species elsewhere so the League had decided to go down fighting this new threat. The remaining heroes would catch up to the leaders once the Javelins were ready. And if that wasn't enough Batman was planning to crash the new Watchtower as he had the last one.

"Find a penny pick it up and all day long you'll have good luck. Make a wish then throw it away to bless someone else and make their day" Gothic whispered to himself as he rubbed the coin he'd found the pocket of his jeans.

This was the coin that he had given Raven for luck, back when they'd been hiding in the safe room, but had she given to Gothic and there was something odd about how warm it was. Not odd in bad way actually it felt good to hold, but that wasn't the important thing. What mattered was that Raven had given him the coin. Was it some sort of message?

"I'll go" decided Gothic while the other Titans were discussing who should go for Raven "Out of all the Titans I have the best chance of making it"

"Gothic..." Robin started.

"I have to" the immortal said "you and Slade have to much bad blood to ever work together and besides I have this".

From inside his tattered long black coat Gothic took out a sword.

"Its Thanagarain. Which means it can hurt creature that are mystically empowered. If I'm going down in the underworld I'm going to need it.

With that Slade gave Starfire the Ring of Azar to protect the Titans against Trigon. It didn't seem like much but perhaps it would at least allow them to keeping fighting just a little longer.

"I'll be fine. You guys just worry about keeping that big ass monster busy and I'll bring her back" Gothic said in place of what could be a finally good bye.

For the Titans nothing more was needed.

After that Gothic followed Slade. As the two men approached the spiral staircase leading downwards Slade said something.

"Before we continue, a warning. If we succeed, I can't guarantee you'll like what you find".

"There's nothing about any of this that I like" replied Gothic.

_(Line Break)_

"So, I was wondering" said the immortal as he and Slade climbed into a raft "What did you get for helping to destroy the world? Power, wealth, all the tea in china?"

"Not everything is so cut-and-dry, boy" Slade replied as he started rowing.

"So what you did it because your evil?" asked Gothic

"It's what I do best." Slade answered dryly.

Before anything else could be said. They came under attack. The part time hero and villain leaped from the boat and started to fight the burning things, as much as he hated to admit it, he and Slade made a good team. Between them they beat the demons without much effort all things considered.

Then just when it seemed like the fight was over, a single demon rose from the lava and knocked Slade's mask off. As Slade turned around, Gothic got to see what was underneath his mask.

It wasn't a pretty sight. The man's face was a ruined skull.

"I'd rather you hadn't seen that. It's really only a temporary condition." Slade said as he picked his mask up.

"You're some kind of undead." the rocker realised.

"Something like that" Slade said "Now come on time is running out. We must keep moving."

(Line Break)

Later, as Gothic and Slade were continuing on their way, the ground crumbled and fell under Slade. The masked man let out a cry as he fell, tumbling along the wall and landing on the ground below. Gothic simply jumped and used a bit of Raven's magic to slow the drop.

"You must be overjoyed to see me like this. Desperate. Weak. Vulnerable."

"I really couldn't care less what happens to you" Gothic lied.

Actually he did care as it was possible that Slade was a danger to his future wife, his offspring and to the son of Batman. However right now there was no future to worry about.

"I'm just here to save Raven" stated the goth.

"Raven must really mean a lot to you if you're willing to work with the likes of me".

Wisely Gothic didn't reply but Slade had already come to the right conclusion.

"You love her".

"I care" the immortal admitted.

(Line Break)

"I'm afraid this is where we part." Slade said. "You'll find your friend along this path."

"And you?" the immortal asked.

"What I seek is in a somewhat... hotter place." Slade answered before turning around and walking off.

He didn't get very far. Weakened as he was he couldn't withstand the gauss fire and the alien sword disrupted the mystical forces that animated his dead body. With the magic damaged Slade began to fall apart and was soon destroyed when he was thrown into the lava that seemed to be everywhere down here.

"I'd tell you go to Hell" said the immortal as the remains of Slade burned up "but given where we are, that would be redundant".

(Line Break)

Sometime later the part time hero found himself in place he needed to be, now he just needed to find Raven and get the hell out of this hell. This involved chasing a small cloaked figure who was quite a slippery little customer but he was soon able to corner her.

"It's okay." Gothic said quietly at the timid figure "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Reaching out his hand, he pulled off the person's cloak and saw...

"Raven?"

"Who-Who are you?" the scared little girl asked.

(Line Break)

"Who-Who are you?"

"It's me, Gothic. Remember me? I came here to find you".

The little girl clearly didn't, because she started running away.

"Raven!" the immortal shouted out "even as a sprog she's bloody fast"

He was forced to chase her across the ruins. Which was very dangerous. Not for him, but Raven was placing herself in great danger.

"I'm here to help you!" the Teen Titan assured, but still, she wouldn't listen.

Eventually, she ran into a crevice in the wall and hide there hugging her knees. She looked so lost and helpless. Gothic had no doubt that this younger Raven would of seen some real horrors in this place.

"Raven, please listen to me. I promise that I won't hurt you".

Rather than listen to Gothic, instead Little Raven grabbed her cloak back from him, and resumed running away.

She started jumping on the stone structures to get away, eventually losing her footing and slipping to the ground, but Gothic was fast enough to keep up.

"You don't have to be scared of me." he told her. "We're friends, remember and maybe we could have been more".

That seemed to stop Little Raven in her tracks. Gothic was starting to wonder if this was actually a younger Raven at all. Something else was going on her. He wondered if this was what Raven was when you took away the part of her that was Trigon's gem.

"You're safe with me. I can help you get out of here"

With that he held out his hand and the little Raven, with tear-filled eyes, took it.

"I'm lost" the girl said before bursting into tears.

"No your not" assured the immortal "I found you and I'm going to take you home".

(Line Break)

Once more Gothic was thinking about how strange his life was. He was giving a piggy back ride to a girl who could fly. It was really strange, but then again this whole day had been a very strange one.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked of Little Raven.

"You're very brave" she said "and handsome"

Gothic had no idea where that came from. He couldn't die so it was easy for him to face the terrors of this universe. As for the handsome part... well that was a tricky one to deal with.

"I really hope that your in there somewhere Ray and will turn back, because having a child version of you with a crush on me is just going to make everyone else laugh endlessly".

Then Gothic and Raven looked down, and saw the lava river starting to part. Demons flew out from the opening, and headed to the surface. The rock face he'd been climbing up started to shake. He was able to hold on, but Little Raven let go.

Thankfully for the two sort of heroes. Gothic never left home without a grappling hook and he was able to save the child version of Raven.

"Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!"

He was expecting a yes or a no, not a question.

"Gothic, why do you come here?"

"Wait, you remember me?" Gothic asked in return.

"A little. Its like a dream. But its not real"

"It is real" Gothic promised "and your going to get that life back and assuming you go back to your old age, then we can go out for coffee okay or if you don't then'll buy you a happy meal. Not the same as a date I know but hey I'm immortal I can wait a decade or two for you to grow up"

"Nobody can stop him." Raven said. "I remember that. You came down here for nothing."

"No, I didn't. I came down here to get you. Its all part of my cunning plan".

Mostly it was based on a badly written review of the end of season four but still it was better than nothing.

"I can't help! My powers came from him! And now that he's done with me, I don't have them anymore!"

"Robin doesn't have any powers and he's fighting" the immortal pointed out.

Raven just closed her eyes and lowered her head sadly.

"There was a prophecy, and it came true. It's all over now".

Gothic was now getting fed up of the defeatist crap.

"Don't give me that 'it's all over now'... rubbish. Trigon hasn't won as long as one of us is still fighting and since I can't actually die then I will fight him for the rest of time if I have to".

Sadly it wasn't enough Robin was so much better at raising people's hopes.

"There's nothing I can do! There isn't any hope!"

"Where's there's life there's hope" replied Gothic "and sometimes all you need is a little luck"

With that he handed the penny he'd found in his trouser pocket before the world ended and gave it back to Raven.

"Now hold on tight." he instructed as he tried calling upon Raven's magic to make himself fly.

It worked rather well all things considered. They were soon through a portal and back in the realm of Earth.

(Line Breaker)

The battle on the other side of the portal would have been nearly impossible to describe. Thousands, perhaps hundreds of thousands of fire demons, were fighting the remains of the Justice League. Superman and Wonder Woman were battling Trigon directly and they seemed to be winning, it might not have been enough matter yet still the sheer scale of the fight was mind blowing but there was no time to enjoy the show.

"Gothic!" Starfire said.

"You're alive!" Robin said

"Did you find Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Where is she?" Beast Boy demanded to know

"She's on my back".

The immortal turned around to show Little Raven who was still holding onto Gothic.

"Raven?" four people asked at the same time.

"Not now guys" said the immortal "we need to get her focused on the world saving"

With that he got down on one knee so he could look Raven in the eyes.

"It's not over, Raven." Gothic said. "I know it seems hopeless, but I promise you that its not. You have the power, you just need to remember what you are fighting for".

That was when a massive blast of energy hit the Teen Titans. A single shot from Trigon had taken them all done even with the magical energy protecting them they weren't going to recover soon enough for it to matter.

"Get up!" she begged, shaking the immortal " please, get up!"

No matter what she did he didn't move, and soon enough she ran out of time to try.

"Farewell, _dear daughter_".

The demon god's eyes glowed, and he let out a roar as he once more tried to destroy his unwanted offspring.

Raven threw her hands up futilely her powers were gone but somehow she was able to generate a force field to keep the people she cared about from being killed. Raven then looked at the white energy surrounding her hand in surprise.

"How...?"

"You may have retained some trace of my power;" Trigon started, "But you are still no threat to me, little girl. I am your creator! Your master! You exist only to serve me! You survive only because I allow it! What hope can a mere child have of defeating her all-powerful father?"

Raven had finally had enough. She opened her eyes, which were now glowing white.

"You may have created me;" she said with sheer rage fuelling her powers "But you were _never_ my father. Fathers are kind. Fathers protect you. Fathers raise you. I was protected by the monks of Azarath. I was raised by my friends. They are my family. This is my home. And you are not welcome here".

She blasted Trigon, just as Booster Gold also attacked and demon let out a yell of pain as he was forced backwards. Then came another bolt of power which lashed out a like a lightening strike to hurt Trigon and also to destroy dozens of demons. She did this again and again. Which cleared the skies an act that in turn freed up the older heroes so that they could focus their attacks on the destroyer of the Earth.

The sheer power brought an end to the demon. He was utterly annihilated as Raven poured everything she had into one final attack.

"Raven," Starfire said moving to stand by her friend "that was..."

"Impossible" Cyborg finished.

"No." Raven corrected. "It wasn't, I just needed to remember what I was fighting for and who".

(Line Break)

Later, back at Titans Tower, the team was planning to celebrate with the making of much French toast.

As Beast Boy joked around with Cyborg and Starfire, Gothic walked over to Raven, who had changed back into her blue robes.

"I'm glad you kept the hair" said Gothic "it suits your more mature figure".

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

Apparently she hadn't noticed that she suddenly had, rather nice pale skin, a woman's hips and noticeable but not overly large boobs, and when she did notice she started blushing.

When she finally calmed down she asked Gothic something.

"Do you mean what you said before. Back when we were leaving... that place".

"About the coffee yeah we can go out later. I'll get you a happy meal tomorrow".

"No I meant..."

"I know what you meant, and I meant it. We will go on a date. Tomorrow afternoon. For tonight I think I'll stay up late and sleep in".

"I thought you'd be to mad at me" she said worriedly "I did blast you with magic and then leave without even saying goodbye".

"Yeah that hurt I will have to punish you" Gothic threatened jokingly "maybe a spanking".

Then they kissed and Raven shyly whispered.

"You can spank me".

Then suddenly her attitude changed and she addressed the whole group.

"So, what's the deal?" she asked. "Are we having a party in here, or not?"

**Roof Of The Titan Tower – Jump City**

"Wow" I remarked once the story was over "no wonder you had to wipe out nearly all my memories of you from this universe to make me forget that part and I can see why you'd be embarrassed".

Bit of an understatement. A lot of guilt as well but I kind of saw her reasoning even if it was all crazy woman logic.

"Are you mad?" asked Raven.

It took me a while to come up with an answer.

"I think you may of spared me a few nightmares, but this now means that I helped to save the universe twice and I get no credit so I am slightly annoyed. So don't cast any more spells on me, okay".

"Would spanking me help" Raven offered.

"Oh yeah. Without a doubt" I assured "having a sexy girl over your lap makes everything better",

With that Raven crawled over my lap and asked me to spank her.

Kinky girlfriends are awesome.


	12. Chapter 12

**DeusImperator92**

I have another couple of chapters for you

**Author Note **

Another filler chapter. I wasn't actually planning to get that sexual with Raven just yet but after the last chapter it seems right for it to happen. Plus I want to move on the Justice League part of the story

Ah blossoming teenage sexuality, social awkwardness and the insanity that comes from trying to be both fashionable while also trying to stay an individual. I remember those days well. Not from a girl's perspective of course but I'll do my best.

**DC Gothic – Raven 1  
**

**Teen Titans Tower – Jump City**

It was, like it often was, at the titan's tower a warm night and for once thankfully a calm one. There were no villains on the loose, no monster rampages, and no alien invasions. At least not any that effected Jump City so it looked as if as we all had the night off. As an added bonus Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy had some time off from their League duties and had decided to come for a visit, so even if something did happen I wouldn't be needed. With Kara also having returned and DB taking watch duty we were in fact overstaffed so hopefully that meant I could spend some time with Raven.

Currently Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the dining room debating on what type of take away they were going to have for dinner. I had opted out as I could actually cook (not that I was stupid enough to let any of the Teen Titans learn this fact) and so had fixed myself and Raven something to eat an hour or so before.

As for me I was trying to decide to decide if I should change my personal theme song to Bon Jovi's 'Unbreakable' every hero needed a song that summed them up and I was pretty much unstoppable these days, and of course like Bon Jovi I was awesome.

"So it's settled then", Robin said, now finally getting to the phone. "We'll get both a meat supreme pizza and a veggie pizza"

Somehow he managed to make it sound as if was arming himself for a mission. Tim really took his pizza too seriously.

"Agreed" the others replied in unison.

"Where is friend Raven?" asked a worried Starfire "she will miss out on the glorious pizza if she does not join us soon".

It was nice to know that Starfire hadn't changed much.

"She said something about taking a bath" I called out.

That led to me thinking of Raven in said bath. It was a nice mental image to have.

"Dammit!" Robin called out as he slammed down the phone.

"What troubles you friend Robin?" asked a once again worried Starfire "is Plasmus once more on the lose or is it Slade that now bothers us".

One of these days I would really have to deal with Slade. The odd thing about that was that I had once ended the bastard, or so Raven had told me as she seen it happen in her bird form before the Trigon had died. But apparently he'd come back to life with the rest of the human race.

"The phone line is busy. I guess we'll just have to go out to eat".

Really he did need to learn to chill about that sort of thing. We had real problems in our lives after all. You know like super powered bad guys and the fact that no one around here but me could cook.

"Don't forget that were going clubbing" Robin called out to as most of the Titans both present and former started to leave "that means no guns, no swords, no knives and no drinking".

"Can I bring an actual club?" I inquired.

Robin sighed and said.

"You can borrow one of my staffs, they're easy to hide".

So tonight was going to be pop music, bright lights and no fake I.D. Stupid American drinking laws.

"And Raven has to come!" another loud voice shouted out "its my birthday she can't miss out".

Ah yes it was Beastie Boys big day, and that meant watching him epically failing to pick up girls, and with Starfire along as well it would be a night full of happy, smiling faces. Yuck!

That was when I realised that Raven's emoness was starting to rub off on me. I so had to find a decent mosh pit before I lost my rocker street cred.

But for now I would go and get changed. I did have clothes that were more suited to a nightclub than the stuff I wore around body armor. Denim tended to be suitable, at least on me and I had a shirt that was dark blue rather than black. I didn't know why I did but it had appeared in my closet one day.

My bedroom was rather plain. I dressed dark by choice but my decorations wasn't as gloomy as people might think. Sure I had my model skulls, Warhammer figures, my chalice and my growing collection of posters, but these things became less off-putting when your dragon shaped incense holder was right next to a framed picture of your friends playing in the park.

As for my bathroom that was just like any ordinary bathroom, only for a guy's bathroom it was quiet clean and judging by the noise coming from behind the half open door it was also in use. Someone one in bathtub.

Now normally having someone break into the Tower was no surprise if it was sometimes a case for some concern, but I didn't think that a crook had broken in just to take a bath.

Still it would be smart of me to investigate, so I took out a semi-automatic pistol from under my bed and for once was glad I was in America were it was perfectly legal (at least in this state) to not only shot home intruders, but also for me to own a gun. Not that this would have stopped me but it was nice of the police not to take away my gauss pistols.

When I heard a moan from the tub, a very feminine moan I knew that there was no danger. At least no physical danger, if Raven found out at that I'd had a moaning girl in my bathtub... well I would be very glad that I had supernatural powers of my own to protect myself with.

When I looked into the room I was both surprised and aroused,

It was Raven in my bath tub. She was lying there with her hips half up in the air and she had a few fingers moving about inside herself.

She was moaning louder as I opened the door fully, so loudly in fact that she didn't hear anything. So rather than rudely interrupt I stood there and watched as she fingered herself, no doubt she was trying madly to reach a much wanted climax.

My girlfriend's left hand was also busy, that hand was switching between pinching her own nipples and squeezing herself rather hard.

I felt like I should be taking notes, or maybe I should have filmed the whole thing or at least be taking a picture. But that would have been stupid, and cruel. Also possibly insane as a man Raven could easily blow into small chunks of fried meat.

So I just stood there watching Raven, who still hadn't noticed me as she had her eyes closed and was concentrating on the task at hand. As for any noise I might have made that was covered up nicely. More so when she finally climaxed and shouted out my name. Not the name Gothic but the name only few people would ever be allowed to know never mind call me by it.

"Nice to know that you think of me" I said with a smirk on my face.

I could tell that she would be extremely mad at me unless I calmed her down. In fact I knew it was the case because I heard my bedroom window slam shut and felt the air get colder.

"Before you go doing anything that will cause me pain. I have to ask: why are you in _my _bathroom and why didn't you lock the door".

The simple answer was: because on some level she had wanted me to see her like this.

(Line Break)

As if to spare her some embarrassment Gothic had turned around and had started to talk as if nothing world shatteringly awful had happened.

"We're gonna be leaving at 10. Make sure you have the ID the League got you and not the fake one I got, oh and no weapons

Raven frowned as she reached for a towel. She hated the very idea of night clubs. Overcrowded rooms full of trendy people, having to listen to pop music at ear shattering volumes.

Yet somehow she been once more coerced into going. Okay so it was Beast Boy's birthday, but why did that also make it Raven Has To Suffer Day?

Worse she knew every guy would be swooning over Kara and Kori, as they always did. It always happened, everywhere they went. Raven was nothing, a little figure huddled in the back. Never getting any attention because she didn't have breasts that could be used as a flotation devices.

That was when she remembered that she was the one with the actual boyfriend. Starfire and Supergirl were both single. Who would of have ever expected that?

She looked around, wondering if she should bother putting anything on it wasn't as if she had anything to hide now.

Stupid broken shower. This was what happened when you let Starfire get ready in your own bathroom, she had totally destroyed the place and Raven just hadn't had the will to fix it.

Still Gothic had been smart to point out that she hadn't locked the door when she had decided to evoke the girlfriend privilege of hijacking your boyfriend's bathroom for an hour or three.

"Tell anyone about this and you'll never see me naked again" she threatened as she headed for her own room.

It had been empty threat but saying it had made her feel better. She could lie to others but she had to admit to herself that the thrill of possibly being caught was the reason why she hadn't locked the door.

Once in her own room, she put on some Depeche Mode, as that was currently her favourite band and started to get ready.

Then she decided to change into a tight pair of black jeans and into simple black tank top that showed her belly button. She had the figure these days she might as well show it off.

She then brushed her hair and even applied some eye liner. For Raven this was like going for out a two hundred-dollar make over.

Looking in the mirror, Raven knew she wasn't actually that bad looking. Ever since she'd killed Trigon her body had changed. She was still slim, but she had curvy hips and proper breasts now. Her legs were long, and her butt was super spankable according to a certain someone.

She hated to admit it, but it had use to made her a bit sad when nobody noticed her. Sure she'd been, and still was in many ways, sort of dark and kinda evil but no girl wants to be seen as unattractive. The sheer misery of it had increased ten fold when she'd started to develop feelings for Gothic. He hadn't even noticed how she felt until Robin had told the immortal.

Then again she hadn't exactly made an effect. She'd known that even men who were older than they looked sometimes had a hard time realising that a woman liked them and teenage boys were even worse. She would have had to have spelled it out for him.

"Friend Raven! Are you ready to partake in some dancing?" Starfire called out as she walked into the room with a plate of pizza "I have brought you pizza so you will have strength to endure the fun we shall have tonight".

Endure, now that was a good word. This was something that she would just have to endure.

Starfire looked gorgeous, as ever, what with that tight purple dress that showed off her cleavage and ended right at the tops of her thighs. She looked natural otherwise, only wearing a little bit of mascara and lip gloss. Thankfully the alien girl had skipped the glitter this time. Which was good because the last she used it Raven had ended up with a glitterly cloak by the end of the night.

"I guess." Raven decided.

She was already dreading the night to come. She figured she'd lose the other titans pretty quickly, and it wouldn't matter if she left. Maybe she and Gothic could get some coffee and then she could finish her poem. Another sixteen verses would be enough to punish him.

However she doubted that she would be that lucky.

(Line Break)

**Popular Nightclub – Jump City**

She'd been right, from the moment they had arrived Beast Boy had started flirting up a storm, using his 'charm' on several shapely blonde girls. That alone made her ill as she'd once considered the shape shifter as a romantic interest. Clearly that would never would worked out in the long run.

Cyborg had asked Bumble Bee to come, and now they had left to go dance by themselves. That was a bit of an odd match in Raven's view as they had nothing in common aside from being young members of the ever-growing Justice League.

Robin (as Tim Drake) and Starfire danced, and Raven felt a flash of envy. She wasn't sure why as she didn't have those sort of feelings towards Robin. Well maybe once, but these days he was her brother in all but blood as far she was concerned. Perhaps it was because Starfire could dance with a boy in public without feeling embarrassed.

Tim and Starfire had always had a bit of a thing, but were still not dating. Which was incredibly frustrating to anyone who had to watch them not dating. Sometimes she wanted to bash their heads together and make them love each other as they both deserved to be loved.

The only place anyone ever agreed with that idea was in the chatrooms. Oh if only the chatters knew how Darkbird01 got her information.

Still as depressing as it was there was no use in being sad over it. Tim would leave this life behind before long and it was clear the Deadly Ballerina was one who the third Robin would learn to love.

Raven looked around, not wanting to dance but also not wanting to be to far away from her friends

"Wanna dance?" asked a large jock type character.

"No" Raven said simply.

"Oh come on" said the football player "it's just one dance".

"My boyfriend is the jealous type" Raven replied "if you know who I am, then you know who is and what he can do".

One of the benefits of being a Teen Titan was what that it members could be quiet open about being superheroes. There was no need for a secret identity here and given that Starfire was an alien and Beast Boy was green there wasn't much point either. Only Robin ever bothered and even then it was rather silly as anyone who looked as his school records would notice that Tim Drakes' address was Titan Tower. Given that the Teen Titans were sponsored by Wayne Enterprises it was bizarre that no one had figured that this meant that Bruce Wayne had to be Batman or that he was funding Batman's operations. The optimist in her, and yes she had one, could only hope that the people who had figured it out were just grateful fans of the Titans and so they were keeping their mouths shut.

Having an immortal boyfriend who was well-known for shooting monsters right in front of news cameras was a bonus that Raven treasured. Sure she was more than capable of defending her own honour. But Gothic knew how to be scary in ways that rendered small-minded college footballer players into walking piles of pudding. It worked so well that he didn't even have to be around to used as a threat.

"Fine you stupid emo" insulted the jock after taking a good thirty seconds to come up with reply "I'll go ask that hot blonde if she wants to ask".

The teenager must have been drinking rather a lot to think that he had a chance with Kara. She'd never do more than dance while Gothic was about as Supergirl hadn't given up on stealing him away Raven.

"Why do people always want to make me unhappy" the magic girl said to herself after finding a table to sit at.

"Because they're jealous"

She turned around and almost smiled as her boyfriend sat down next to her. Until she noticed that he managed to get his hands on a couple of glasses of something that you needed to be twenty-one to buy.

"How did you get beer?" she asked as she was rather impressed by the feat.

"The bartender is a young woman who finds my accent sexy" he explained "and she's also one of millions of Americans that suffer under the delusion that British people are somehow all related to the Queen and therefore are trustworthy".

Anyone who had studied American history could figure out why that point of view was just so messed up. Monarchs weren't always nice people and anyone with a basic understanding of human biology would know that it was impossible for one person (even she was the Queen) to be related to all of her subjects. Well not unless she was a queen bee.

"I assured her that I was over twenty-one but that I didn't my passport with me as I didn't want to risk losing it while out in such a big city. Also if anyone asks I'm the heir to the Duchy of Northumberland".

She'd have to google that title later, for now she just drank the offered beer and thought about something else.

Mostly her thoughts revolved around her boyfriend. Raven didn't feel pressured into having sex, but it was getting the point were she worried that he might lose interest in her. That worry was misplaced, she knew that but knowing something and feeling aren't always the same thing.

She knew it was baseless because they were together in the future. It might not be fixed, but if her future self had still been in love with Gothic decades into the future, so much so they had both waited a long number of years patiently waiting for technology to bless them with a child. If that wasn't a good sign that things would work out, then what was?

He wasn't the problem. Immortals didn't change much. She knew that from her studies. So what was the problem? Why was she not acting as if she adored the man she did in fact adore. In fact she more than simply adored him she was devoted, but she couldn't express it.

The problem was her. She'd grown up but she wasn't acting like she had. If she was going to be around in the long term (which was something she hadn't had to worry about before) then it was time to find out what kind of woman she was.

Maybe she could change, after all she was getting older. Maybe a new uniform would be a good thing. And a few new other things like underwear. Something sexy, something that she could wear in bed in a bed that she shared.

She was going shopping tomorrow, with Starfire because the alien girl actually knew how to navigate a mall.

Maybe she could even buy some clothes more suited to a rocker?

Then she realised that she had been infected by Gothic's lack of emoness.

The horror**.**

****Teen Titan Tower – Jump City ****

"Yes! Yes! Friend Raven we shall go at once. There is no time to delay!".

Raven was amazed by the sheer amount of emotion that Starfire could put into what should have been a simple yes. She'd seen the alien girl put less feeling into life and deaths struggles with super villains.

It was just so weird.

****Shopping Centre - Jump City****

After Starfire had gathered what she needed and then somehow had packed it all into one tiny purse, the two girls had set off. During the entire trip to the mall Starfire had talked non stop, ranting about something to do with clothes, or at least that was what Raven had guessed. She would have had an easier time trying to understand her boyfriend when he spoke in R'lyehian than attempting to decipher whatever code it was that the alien girl was speaking in.

Star grinned, giggled and used her hands the whole time, often gaining stares as they walked down the street. It was like walking alongside a colourful mime who had forgotten about the not talking part of the act.

"I am so grateful that you wish to do shopping of clothes with me".

Raven nodded and drifted away from Starfire's one-sided conversation. Really what she needed from Starfire to take her to a place that sold sexy underwear. That shouldn't require anyone to wave frantically at things nor should anyone but be shouting out about push up bras.

Finally the girls entered the mall

"This is the store for those with boyfriends they wish to impress by being super sexy!"

Maybe she should look into internet shopping. She could easily get a credit card and it was a growing field.

In the end she decided to enter this store that belonged to Ann Summers. She had no idea who this Summers person was or how she was connected to a secret held by a woman called Victoria. Not that it mattered at the moment.

For now she would focus on the mission. Which was to get new bras and panties. She picked up multiple thongs, in colours like black, dark blue, purple.. well actually that was it it really. Other colours tended to make her a bit ill.

Deciding that she had enough underwear, she went up to the cash register in order to pay. However that was when she remembered her need for a bra. Something that would push her breasts up and out, assuming that this was possible.

She looked around, a bit intimidated by the bras that adorned the walls. There were so many. She just wore a bra that was the same colour as the rest of the outfit. It was something she wore to make it easier to fight that was all, or at least it had been.

Being a girlfriend was proving to be a complex thing full of struggles. Much like this shopping trip in fact.

"Do you require aid, friend Raven?"

Starfire had apparently sensed her fellow crime fighter's distress. Apparently the staff were to busy with their phones. How little did Raven know that text messages were being sent and that within the hour there would be a dozen blogs reporting the fact that the Teen Titan's most reclusive member was out shopping for sexy underwear.

"I could use help with the bras. I'm really not sure what to get."

Starfire examined Raven's current purchases and then somehow divined exactly what was needed. Which apparently was a variety of purple and black lace bras. Some looked to be padded which to Raven seemed like cheating somehow but it wasn't as if she trying to gain a boyfriend she just wanted to impress the one she had.

Soon enough Raven went into the dressing room. She stripped off her cloak and leotard, and then looked upon her almost naked body. She spent a few moments admiring her now larger breasts, they were firm and yet soft when squeezed. Gothic certainly seemed to play with them even if he'd had much chance to so far. Well that would change soon enough, as there wasn't much point hiding them now.

She put on the bra and was please when it pushed her breasts together, in her mind she was already picking out the underwear she would match to this bra. Another part of the plan was forming in her mind, it would involve a skirt.

The magic girl started to day dream about her boyfriend seeing her like this. Maybe she could have dragged him along and then stood in her naked with just a curtain between them. Would he of peaked in? The idea turned her on and she felt herself get wet but she forced her feelings under control. There would be plenty of time for such things when she got home and then lured her boyfriend into her bedroom.

After paying for the under clothes, she decided she would need help with with the skirt as it had to be perfect. Starfire was happy to help and she expressed it verbally and at high volume.

Raven found herself checking out the teenage girls around her, not in the way the boys were she was actually studying their outfits. What they wore wasn't quite right for. The skirts were short but didn't seem... playful enough. They showed rather than hinted.

In the end up buying a couple pairs of tight looking jeans shorts. Black with gold threading to match the pair her boyfriend seemed to favour wearing only his weren't shorts. She didn't mind the shorts as they showed off her legs which she thought was her best feature. However her boyfriend was most certainly an ass guy so the tightness of the shorts was important as well.

Starfire found the skirt of Raven's sexual fantasy. It was short but not too short and it was styled so that it move with her rather than confined her legs. It was perfect for what the magic girl had planned.

Raven would have liked to have stopped there but she'd forgotten shoes. A fact that had nearly reduced Starfire to tears.

Then it was the hair and make up store. That led to much confusion because she was pretty sure that no guys cared about a girl's head hair unless she went bald. She decided in the end to just get a straighter as her hair was longer now.

At this point Raven felt ready to collapse. The bags on her arms were heavy enough to convince her that most teenage girls had boyfriends for the simply reason that they weren't allowed to bring pack mules into the mall. Still she managed to get home by taking flight and some was somehow able to get her shopping into her bedroom without drawing attention.

Now for phase two of her plan.

**Raven's Room. Teen Titan Tower.**

Up in her room, Raven was nervous. She had no idea if she was doing any of this right nor was she completely certain as to why she was going to do this. She could only conclude that she was horny and ready to lose her virginity. The biology of this she understood and she even knew spells that required energy that could only be generated by sex. But that didn't account for what she feeling.

How it was possible to be so scared and yet so happy at the same time?

Raven was starting to regret not reading all those trashy magazines that people had tried to sell her. Possible she would of gotten some answers. Her own upbringing had been no help, she'd be raised by monks after all.

Lacking advice and not having anywhere to seek it from that would be reliable, Raven decided to go with what felt good and to hope for the best. It wasn't a foolish hope. Robin had told that she was married to Gothic in the future so their relationship could work out.

Pushing those thoughts aside the magic girl looked in the mirror and saw what she hoped was the future wife of the immortal Teen Titan.

She wore a push up bra, and a black lacy thong, and was now going to cover that with the perfect skirt and with what Starfire had called 'the low cut top of super sexiness' which to Raven made her think it had to be from one of those silly RGP games her boyfriend liked to play.

To her amazement use of the hair straighter did not led to anything catching fire. Also the applying of make up went very well.

She was surprised at who she saw in the mirror. It was her, but it wasn't her. It was if she'd changed again becoming a woman once more. She wasn't a child now, and hadn't been for a while now, but the first time that felt like the truth.

Then came the fear.

Would he like the look? Would he make jokes to hide is true feelings? Would he want her? Was she ready?

Raven reached for the bottle of wine she'd been able to buy due to a magical glamour. Doing so had made her feel guilty, but she was going to need it. The trick was to drink enough to relax but no so much that her judgement would be impaired. With that in mind she carefully poured out half a glass and then swallowed the whole thing down. It wasn't as bad beer but she couldn't understand the fuss over such things.

Beside she didn't really need it. She wasn't the kind of person to rush into things and she planned it all well.

It was time for phase three.

**Author Notes**

I'm pretty sure that you can't try on underwear at a store for hygiene reasons but what the hell. It happens it the movies.

Also it scares me a little that this chapter was so easy to write. Should I be worried?**  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**DC Gothic – Compatibility**

**Raven's Room. **Teen Titan Tower.**  
**

Over all her plan hadn't been a complex one. It had started only last night when she decided to grow up and to leave her cut off existence in order to find some happiness.

That had been phase one – make a sort of plan and the follow through with it. Simple enough.

Phase two – buy sexy clothes and other things to make herself pretty. That hadn't been simple but it hadn't been the total nightmare she feared. She hadn't even had the panic attack into she brought the body shaving kit. Using it to remove her pubic hair had been less painful than knowing people had seen her buy it.

Phase Three – dress sexy, drink some wine and lose virginity. The very last part of the plan didn't worry her much. Her boyfriend knew what he was going and she didn't have to worry about getting pregnant as that simply wasn't possible right now. Nor did she need to worry about STDs as immortals had bodies that neutralised such infections very rapidly. She didn't even have to worry about bleeding as she'd torn her maiden head years ago. It was unavoidable in her line of work.

Not the tricky part was going from looking sexy to having sex. Raven just didn't know how that was going to happen.

She could say 'let's have sex' or 'make love to me' heck even 'fuck me big boy' would work, and from there she would go with the flow as it were but she wasn't sure she could actually say those words. Maybe she needed a new poem.

No poems were nice but Gothic didn't take them seriously and a letter was too impersonal. Maybe an email?

A big placard might be the way to go. It was hard to ignore one of those.

Also getting him into the room was a challenge. She couldn't go to him and then bring him her without anyone else seeing and she wanted to do it here because she felt safer in her own room.

So how to lure him here.?

She almost slapped herself when she remembered they had the special watches. She could just call him but on audio only so that he didn't she her just yet.

"Wow Rae you look amazing. I know you went clothes shopping but I wasn't expecting... you're gorgeous".

There was no need for a message it seemed. Starfire had betrayed her.

"I got the message loud and clear" the immortal explain "also she used sock puppets, so it wasn't hard to figure out what's suppose to happen next".

What was going to happen next?

She was then in Gothic's arms as the two of them embraced the then they were kissing as they had done before. Only this time Raven slipped her tongue into his mouth as she ran her hands up her boyfriend's chest.

His tongue met hers as their tongues soon began to try to and wrap around each other.

Then he slipped his hands up Raven's shirt and began to fondle her through the black lace bra. He was driving her wild, which granted he'd done before, only this time the magic girl didn't try to control herself. She was sick of not exploring her full range of emotions so she let go and so went with what felt natural.

Raven then returned the favour and slipped her hands under her boyfriend's shirt. She ran her hands all over his hairy, but not too hairy chest while with her mouth she began placing kisses up and down his neck. Then she began nipping at it, leaving a trail of small love bites. Not exactly what her soon to lover had expected but he didn't seem to mind and he even bit her back, sinking his teeth deeply into Raven's neck, which nearly drove the magic girl to her knees.

"Raven!" the immortal growled

The half alien actually had to hold on to Gothic when he growled, the sound was so full of passion and power that she wanted to rip his clothes off right then and there. It was either that or go and hide under the bed, but she was done hiding.

When Gothic ripped Raven new sexy low-cut top as he tried to remove it what was left of her will to resist him was totally gone, she wanted to please him and she knew exactly how he would want to be pleased. She'd heard enough talk on the subject, it was time to start having fun.

"You're so sexy, Rae" he heard him say.

The next thing she knew they were undressing and crawling to bed. She was naked but she didn't feel shy, she felt wonderful.

She felt so wonderful in fact that she had a tricky time trying to get at what she wanted. Gothic's hands seemed to be exactly where they needed to be to keep her wriggling. At this rate she'd be humping her boyfriend's leg simply because she would need to be directly simulated and not be endlessly be driven wild by the explorations of his hands.

Steeling herself Raven then moved her head down towards the immortals manhood. She ran a hand through his pubic hair as she began to massage his penis. She had no experience at this but she seemed to be a doing a good job as her boyfriend was soon closing his eyes while smiling like the cat who had gotten the cream.

"Am Idoing this right?" Raven asked as a moment of insecurity hit her.

"Don't stop"

That's all Raven needed to hear. She began massaging and stroking his erection. Then she began to flick her tongue over the tip just before inserting as much of it as she could into her mouth.

Raven felt Gothic pre cum start to ooze on to her tongue. She'd read enough to know that this was good sign, and it tasted it much better than she had expected. So the magic girl continued to suck upon her partner's cock, loving that it was so warm, she could imagine what it would be like to have inside a different opening but she didn't want to deny her man this pleasure just so she could speed things up.

No there was no rush so rather than stop Raven leaned down and took all of his cock into her mouth at once and began sucking on it intently as she continued to stroke and play with his testicles.

"Fuck" Gothic swore

Assuming that this wasn't an instruction she assumed it meant that she was doing well, it sure didn't sound like he was complaining and the idea that it might mean that he wanted her that badly made Raven start sucking even harder.

She knew that Gothic wouldn't last long now. She could sense his feelings and knew that he was going to get his climax soon enough.

Raven then began sucking even faster than before which shouldn't have been possible for someone lacking super speed but somehow she managed to make it feel that way.

Gothic then orgasmed and shockwaves of pleasure shot up and down his body. Being emphatic the magic girl knew his state of mind when she was this close to him and the cum filling her mouth and pouring down her throat was a big clue as well.

Still even then Raven continued to suck, she made sure to swallow every single drop because she felt that would make her boyfriend happy.

Once she was sure she'd done just ,she pulled away and licked her lips.

"You can have more" she offered feeling very brave.

(Line Break)

Due to the porn block that was on all the computers at Titan Tower, Raven hadn't been able to do much research but what she had learned from sources more scientific than what she'd hoped to find. From whats she had picked up she knew that it should of taken Gothic at least sometime to get another erection, perhaps even up to half an hour.

However this wasn't the case this time. No sooner had Raven gotten her breathing under control, than round two began. Super human stamina was a vastly underrated power.

Gothic pinned her down on the bed. He said nothing, he didn't need to Raven smiled in delight, but soon she began to moan as the immortal leaned down, then took her right breast into his mouth and then bite her like a beast marking his territory. Which wasn't far from the truth the magic girl realised. She had bitten him first and now she was going to be covered in marks. No that she minded but it mean that she was going to have to wear her old clothes for the next few days just to cover the marks. Assuming of course that she got wear anything at all, he might not let her even leave the room.

"Gothic" Raven screamed in pleasure as his teeth sank into the meat of her thigh.

Her boyfriend than moved up again and started sucking on her left breast before biting it as well. He then kissed her boobs before working his way down her flat stomach.

Knowing that she might soon be screaming the whole tower down Raven turned on her music system and let some Evanescence (an old favourite of hers) play. She then grabbed a pillow and then screamed right into it as he boyfriend bit her left ass cheek.

Gothic seemed to take that as the signal to go as he was soon spreading her legs and exposing her wet cunt to his eyes.

"James" Raven muttered in both dread and excitement.

He was inside her before she could fully understand what was happening. He was inside her! She was so wet that it didn't hurt much when his manhood started to force its way deeper within her.

"Gothic!" Raven screamed this time missing the pillow.

That was all she could do for a while. The pain was bad to start with but it was nothing when measured against the pleasure that followed. As for that pleasure it blocked out everything else. All there was were the feelings. A sense of both completeness in her life and a sense of compatibility with the man she loved.

It wasn't until her lover had his second climax that Raven had enough breath to stop herself from doing anything other trying to get the oxygen her body needed.

She considered a blessing from on high that two erections in a row seemed to the immortal's limit because while she wouldn't of stopped him going again it would of made her pass out.

Part of why it was all so overwhelming for her was that Gothic had unknowingly done to her what she had to him shortly before she had brought Trigon to Earth. She had put some of her magic, magic that was part of her soul into Gothic and he done the same thing in reverse, something of his power was part of her now.

Just as she had marked him he'd claimed her as his in a very real way. They were spiritually joined now, but he didn't know that she and wouldn't tell him. At least not yet as she knew he would react badly before he finally accepted it and then learn why it was such an amazing thing. However right now Raven wanted nothing to spoil this night so she said nothing.

(Line Break)

There was a third time, it took half an hour and a shared bottle of water for both of the Teen Titans to recover but once they were, they both wanted more and they would get it.

Raven wanted to control the pace for this bout of love making. Partly that was because she was still a little sore but also because she wanted to be able to look her boyfriend in the eyes as they had sex.

So with that in mind Raven climbed on top of the part time hero and slowly let his manhood enter her tight opening. The sensation was incredible, she didn't feel as if she had impaled herself it was more like she was taking him into herself.

The magic girl rode her lover's cock slowly letting her tightness milk his phallus, her warmth and wetness surrounded his erection.

This lasted for what seemed like hours yet it was also over too soon. He wanted more and he told her what do. She was happy to do, she wanted to be happy as well ,and she was quickly learning how to please him.

Raven obeyed, and she continued to ride his member at an ever-increasing speed. Years of training had given the Teen Titan a lot of control over her bodies movement but it took her a lot of effort to keep the pace, and Gothic was about to make it even more difficult.

As Raven was riding him, her boyfriend reached up and used his hands began to pinch her nipples, but what was more intense is when he slapped her ass. Gothic had spanked her before but that had been more playful than anything else and she'd been fully dressed, not that it had protected her backside much, but it hadn't been very sexual for her. This was totally different, the slight pain it caused somehow enhanced the pleasure she was feeling.

"Gothic" Raven screamed as she pushed herself down with such force that she was completely filled by him.

"I'm nearly there" he told her.

He needn't of bothered as Raven could feel how close he was, and she was close enough for self to stop bothering to try and control her movements.

So Raven crashed down on him before doing so again and again. It wasn't at all gentle but it got the job done. A wave ecstasy then coursed through the part alien's body. It was so intense that she nearly fell of her lover but he had thankfully taken hold of her hips in order to keep her in place. Which had been tricky as had been having his climax at that point.

Once the two teens felt tiredness sap away their will to do anything other than sleep Raven very slowly pulled herself off of her lover and rested her head on his chest.

The last thing she felt was strong arms around her and then sleep came to claim her.

**Teen Titan Tower - Jump City  
**

I'd snuck out of the Tower shortly after the sun had risen into to buy coffee and pastries. I was in the mood for a fattening breakfast after burning a lot of energy up last night and treating Raven to breakfast in bed seemed like a good idea to me.

As it turned out I wasn't the only one up and about this early. All of the Titans were up and about, and for some reason they were hanging outside of Raven's room.

They were talking softly to each other and had their attentions focused on the door to Raven's room. The way they looked at it you would think it had transformed into tap dancing monster, but it was still just a door.

"She's singing" Beast Boy was saying "Raven doesn't sing".

"What is she singing?" asked Bumble Bee.

"I think its something off a the love radio station" Kara answered no doubt using her super hearing to listen in better.

"She's happy" said Robin "which for her is strange but that doesn't mean she's being mind controlled or anything".

"Sounds like she's very happy" commented DB "and she can sing, she's rather good".

"Perhaps this is the good twin of Raven that Beast Boy once spoke of" reasoned Starfire "but the good twin is here then where is our less good Raven".

"Wow you guys are dumb sometimes" remarked Supergirl "Gothic was in her room last night and now she's happy. Haven't any of you figured it out yet?".

Apparently they hadn't, but it would soon all click into place.

"Where is Gothic?" asked Cyborg "is he still in there?"

Kara seemed to intently study the door. I guessed that she was using her x-ray vision to sneak a peek.

"No he's not there" informed the cousin of Superman "I have no idea where he is. He's not in his room. I already checked".

"He's right behind you" I told them.

The entire lot of them jumped and Kara actually went off the ground and stayed floating.

"Err hi" she said rather lamely.

"I... we need a favour" Robin explained once he had calmed down"we need you to stop Raven from making breakfast waffles. Please just make her stop".

"We can't take it anymore" moaned Supergirl "there worse than the pancakes".

Oh not the waffle thing again. The songs were bad enough. I'd had to put up with it for hours. In the end getting kidnapped by Brother Blood had been a welcome experience, at least until he'd rolled out the pain bot.

"Let me get this straight" I said to all the Titans "You want to go in there and to tell my emotionally stunted girlfriend, who has the power to annihilate demon gods when pissed off, that you guy's hate the one thing she's able to do to express her feelings towards her friends".

"Yes!" they all said at the same time.

"Why do you all hate me?" I asked

"We do not hate you, Gothic" Starfire assured "but the making of waffles must come to an end!".

Now I was wishing I gotten something covered in chocolate. I was going to need something to soften the blow.

"Okay but I want Raven and I to have the weekend off. Its going to take some hardcore romance to stop her from going totally emo again".

"A weekend!" said Robin with a smile "sure its done I'll even give you a raise so you can take her somewhere nice. In fact since its Sunday today so why not take today off too. Go do whatever is you scary people do when you're in love".

It was pretty the same as what everyone else did. Only in my case it often involved some sort of bondage play, but not outside, we'd have to stay in for that.

"Fine but you guys might what to get out of the crossfire in case she changes colour again.

I still felt ill when I thought about Pink Raven.

As it turned out she didn't react too badly to the whole waffle thing, well not towards me anyway. She waited until somebody else made breakfast then went in the kitchen and then used her magic to creatre the illusion that all the food had maggots in it.

Nobody gets away with upseting my girl.


	14. Chapter 14

**Reviews**

**Selias **

I think I've been reading too much fan fiction. Most fan fiction is written by girls so I guess I've been infected. To make up for the sheer amount of girly feelings in the last two chapters I will now be focusing more on super power smack downs and evil plots as we get to met DC Gothic's newest pain in the ass.

Please don't take my man card away.

Damn I forgot about 'How Long is Forever?' that makes things really complex because Gothic didn't join the Titans until later. But that episode is in season one so in that time line there would be no Titans for Gothic to join when he arrives. That could be complex.

I might be able to make this work for me if I'm smart. If I change 'How Long is Forever?' and have it is a epilogue chapter where Starfire shares that story with Gothic that might be just what's needed to get him to join the League. The episode would have to take place in a later season but that won't matter much if I write it the right way.

**Tylermech66**

Okay now I am getting freaked out. I need to play on my XBOX360, some mindless alien killing will sort me out. X-COM!

**DarkAvenger001**

Well those two chapters are more about Raven than they are about Gothic so most of it is centred on her naturally. The first part is written from her POV but she can't be out in the corridor for the last part because then it wouldn't make. I could switch it to third person POV of Gothic if that would be better. Wouldn't change it that much. That work for you?

**DC Gothic – Slade 1**

**Slade's Hidden Base – Jump City**

Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke the Terminator, studied the computer screen before him as he looked over the data he assembled on the Teen Titan known only as Gothic.

This wasn't the first time that Slade had investigated Gothic, but he'd not been able to find much that wasn't publicly known. He had however studied the immortal in combat. The net was full of recorded battles between capes and crooks, and the Teen Titans had a strong following.

Back then he'd dismissed Gothic as both a threat and as a potential apprentice. Sure the boy was immortal and wasn't lacking in courage, but he'd been clearly been trained by the Boy Wonder and was an inferior fighter to Robin even if was harder to hurt. He used guns, which was odd for Titan, and he had once kidnapped a celebrity but aside from that he'd been a nobody to Slade.

That had all changed when the Gothic had killed Slade. Well not kill per say as Slade had been undead at the time and you couldn't murder a corpse even if it was still walking around.

It wasn't even that Gothic had been able to destroy Slade, his methods had been effective but also crude. What interested Wilson was that Gothic had attacked him with the intent of slaying the terminator. He'd even waited until Slade had no longer been of use to him before striking in a sudden and overwhelming onslaught.

Since then Deathstroke had become obsessed. Slade had found a metahuman hero who was not willing to face hell but one that was also willing to kill even normal humans. Proven when Gothic had killed Ubu. Who had been the terminator's man even if he did seem to be totally loyal to Ra's.

If Gothic could be moulded. If he could be controlled. Then he could be the successor that Slade wished for, and if he wasn't then Slade would return the favour and take the immortal apart. Healing powers or not it was unlikely that the teen would be a threat if he was cut up and then buried in cement.

Not that he would do such a thing. That wouldn't aid his plans at all. Although he wasn't quite sure as to why the idea of revenge against the young hero had been dismissed so easily.

Beneath his mask, Slade smiled as he watched perhaps the darkest member of the Titans blast holes in that freak Plasmus.

Gothic wasn't Kryptonian that was for sure as he didn't fly and when he got beaten down it hurt him he just didn't stay down for long. Nor was he Thanagarian despite the fact that he had one of their weapons. The lack of wings ruled that out, however he did employ moves Slade had used the birdmen use so it was possible that this Gothic had fought during the occupation.

He could still be an alien, as that would explain his hidden past. The boy had no record before he joined the Titans. There was nothing at all aside from a Justice League created forgery. So it was possible that Gothic had simply fallen out of the sky or he could be a human but from another reality. Slade had met people from other versions of Earth so it was also a possibility.

One of the few things Slade did know was that Gothic had been of interest to the League of Shadows, so much so that the Demon's Head himself had gone to offer the boy his daughter's hand. On the surface it seemed to have been a ploy to get the Batman to agree to be Ra's successor, but it didn't seem to have work and now Talia was engaged to Gothic. Then for some reason the League of Shadows had backed off. The marriage was still going to take place but Ra's wasn't grooming the boy at all.

Then there was the young immortals personal life. That information gathered on this subject was a lot of speculation and opinion but once the assassin had gotten through it he did find himself with a better understanding of the rocker hero.

Gothic was considered to be the Dark Knight of the Teen Titans, although that wasn't as good of a description as his fans might think as Robin was far more like his mentor than the Boy Wonder would ever admit.

True the immortal used fear as a weapon when dealing with run of the mill crooks and he made of use of gadgets, but he was more a bad boy type than a dark avenger. Gothic was a rebel. Batman was a crusader. Gothic was emotionally open. Batman was closed off. Batman worked in the shadows. Gothic was very open in his methods and didn't try to hide who he really was.

While the parent's groups didn't like him much when compared to other Titans, due to his use of firearms and knives even though they were used against beings that such weapons couldn't kill. He actually had a very large teenage fan base. Which was dominated by young woman who embraced alternative lifestyles and had very odd tastes in music.

Like the girl Raven he was a symbol for the youth of Jump City, and elsewhere, who didn't fit in with what was considered to be mainstream. As suited his name the immortal was more of rocker/goth rather an 'emo', but to an old man like Slade there wasn't much difference.

Raven however did matter. Slade no longer cared much about Trigon's daughter, but she was Gothic's lover. As proven by the fact that Raven had been spotted shopping at store few people would ever think of finding her in. Girls like Raven would never buy the sort of things that shop sold for themselves. Oddly the fact that the two of them were dating hadn't lost them the loyalty of their online following. If anything it had increased judging by the hit counter of 'Emo and Goth' a site dedicated to following their romance.

To Slade all this just meant that he might have a way of controlling the young immortal. But first he would test the boy personally to see what the could do and then he would see how far the immortal was willing to go.

This was the plan now, and Wilson felt compelled to see it through.

**Warehouse District – Jump City**

"Let Raven go, Slade" I ordered as I strode into the assassin's hidden base "do it now and you get to walk away".

"This isn't about your girlfriend, Gothic. I don't care about her. It's all about you now. You're the one I have my sights on. But don't worry I'm not interested in harming you".

"Why?" I asked.

Well I had killed him, but that had been in a defunct time line that he might not even remember, so why had he kidnapped Raven if not for some measure of revenge against the Titans?

"Kidnapping your lover, leaving those cryptic clues all over this city for you to solve so that you would have a trail to follow. The guards that protected this place. They were nothing more than tools. I was testing you Gothic".

Oh god this was going to be that business with Ra's Al Ghul all over again. He was even taking woman I'd had sex with recently as a hostage.

"You see for some time now, I have been searching for an apprentice. Someone to follow in my footsteps as it were".

Yeah, this was going to be exactly like my dealings with Ra's. Where was the Batman when you needed him.

"It's quite an honour I assure" stated the one-eyed man.

I'd heard about Slade's plans from Robin. Apparently Deathstroke didn't take no for answer, but he'd get such an answer soon enough.

"I thought for a while that Robin could be the one, but he has disappointed me and I almost gave up hope. Then I met you Gothic. You actually killed me, or at least destroyed me. That was bold of you".

He'd been undead at the time so I couldn't have killed him in the strictest sense, but the fact that I had destroyed him, even if he had been somewhat weakened at the time, had seemed to have impressed him rather than make him mad.

"Just because I'm willing to kill people to protect those I care about, that doesn't mean I want to join the evil empire, Mr Vader".

Rather than reply to that statement Slade held up a transmitter and held his thumb just above the trigger.

"Join me, Gothic. Leave the Titans behind or I will kill them. Then of you still refuse to accept me as your master. I will kill Raven".

Any second now there would come the gloating. It was failure of his breed. I only gloated over the dead... well I would only gloat over Slade when he was dead.

"You have no choice. I know you won't let your friends die and there is no way that your fellow Titans can save you now. By now my men have the bombs inside the tower. You have no choice but to surrender".

His first mistake: He'd assumed that I wouldn't call for back up.

Sparks flew from the transmitter in Slade's hand as out of seemingly nowhere a batarang embedded itself in the device. This being a comic book world that action didn't set any bomb off.

"Hello, Robin" greeted Slade without taking his eyes off me.

Okay time for a distraction. I needed Slade to keep his attention on me.

"Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator" I said.

"Well I haven't heard that name for a while" remarked Slade "What else do you know about me?"

"You were trained by Ra's a Ghul himself. You were his successor, but you couldn't live up to his standards".

"My, my, my, well aren't you well-informed," Slade said calmly, but I got the feeling that he had been just a little unnerved to hear me say all of that.

"You also a traitor" I spat "You sided with Trigon. You sold out the entire human race just because you couldn't face death, and do you know what else I know about you?"

"What do you think you know, boy?" snarled Slade.

BLAM! BLAM! My gun went off

"That I'm about to kill you".

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! I fired some more.

Sadly it was only a 9mm and Wilson was fast enough to block the attacks. If only I'd taken my real guns with me, but this was suppose to be my day off.

"Perhaps you will destroy me once again" stated Slade "but it won't happen that way".

He suddenly dashed forward and tackled me. He was way strong for a human and even though I was stronger I just couldn't seem to get him off me.

"I wondered how good you would be without those future tech guns" said Slade with a growl.

Clearly he was in fact mad about me shooting him when we'd been in the underworld, and unlike me he seemed to remember the event. I only had a second-hand account to go on.

Kicking off from the wall I just enough time to wonder what Robin was doing. Had he come alone? If so why? Was he saving Raven and actually turning a blind eye to the fact that I might kill Slade?

Slade easily deflected the blow I sent his way, and his return punch missed me but I got the feeling that he'd purposely gone wide.

"You're a brawler" Slade commented as he knocked me to the ground "I saw that when we fought Trigon's minions, and now you confirm that you have no real fighting skills. What a shame".

Odd, Raven had said that we had fought well together. She'd seen it in her bird form so either my girlfriend didn't have a good understanding of fighting styles or Slade was trying to make me think I was less skilled than I really was.

Rather than reply I pulled out Mr Stabby and started to swing it at Slade's face. I wanted to take out his remaining eye. To leave him blind and helpless, to mark him permanently.

"At least you don't give up easily" he commented as he dodged my attempts to blind him.

A kick knocked the knife from my hand and the follow-up blow sent me staggering backwards.

"I'm impressed that blow should have put you on your ground. You have some potential, but your skills could use a lot of refining "

He was right. I did rely too much on brute force. I'd neglected my training recently, but I never lost a skill. It was just a matter of getting myself under control.

"Much better" remarked Slade as he put me into an arm lock after I'd tried to elbow him in the face "now tell me; where did you learn that move? It's not one of Robins".

"Yeah" I spat back "I have a few tricks up my sleeve"

I still had some of Raven's magic within me so I crouched down and then we both hit the wall as I tried to take flight.

Slade seemed to have found something up there to grab onto, as for me I hit the ground and heard something snap. I'd tried to stop my fall and I now had broken a wrist. It would heal fast and wasn't a proper break any way but right now it was very bad thing as it would slow me down.

I glanced and saw Slade just in time to spot him take a throwing dagger from his boot. I had just enough time to wonder why I wasn't carrying a throwing dagger in my boot, before I was given one by Deathstroke. Thankfully I caught it rather than have to deal with being stabbed.

Where the hell was Robin? Why wasn't he helping me?

I looked around quickly and saw that Robin was dealing with some of Slade's minions and that he had freed Raven, however she was in shape to help with the fighting.

The catwalk above shook. Slade was moving. I had to get up there so I once more called upon Raven's magic. I didn't know if the energy was running out or something else was wrong, but I barely made it.

Deathstroke backed away, as I came at him again. He easily deflected and dodged my punches and kicks. But he while he was far more skilled than I. However I knew that soon or later I would once more improve in fighting ability. Then I would be equally in prowess, but also younger and stronger. It was just matter of finding out how long it took for to gain the skills. It might take years to get to his level but I would get there.

"Interesting," Slade murmured with a slight trace of concern in his voice "very interesting"

Wilson then showed me that he been holding back this entire time. He broke through my attempts to defend myself shoved me back so hard that I fell off the catwalk.

The next thing I knew I was waking up. The fall wouldn't of killed me even if I had been pure human, but I must have gotten a head wound bad enough that I had fallen into a very short coma while my healing kicked in.

"You're very good, but not good enough," Slade said from above me.

"Fuck you, asshole" I shot back.

Slade jumped and would have landed on top of me if I had been able to roll out of the way. I managed to get up and to block Wilson's next few attacks with far more ease. Which was good as it meant that I was already getting better.

"You intrigue me, boy," Slade said once he had me another arm lock "you have a lot of potential and your willing to fight like your enemies in order to win. Very intriguing".

With that the Terminator dislocated my shoulder, which really hurt and then used his knee to sprain something in my back.

"Throd uaaah**" **I whispered.

This time I used my magic. The blessing of something that was kin to the Old Ones allowed me make the ground shake and since balance was very important to Slade's style of fighting he had to shift his stance to avoid losing his footing.

Which gave me just enough freedom to smack the back of my head into the villain's face. He wasn't stronger than me, and mostly he didn't need to be, but the sheer force of the blow was more than a human being could handle.

"Zhro" I said ending the spell so that I could move without falling over.

Slade took a few steps back and reached for his cracked mask, and he took it off to show that was still undead.

"Yes" the crook said "As you see I'm still not fully alive or dead. You prevented me from getting back what I lost, but I don't blame you and soon enough I will be restored".

I really hated it when the bad guys get all cryptic. They were never as clever as they thought they were so I knew mostly what he meant but it was still annoying.

Before I could make another move a smoke bomb was set off and Slade was gone. I'd knew that trick as well to so I also that there was no point trying to find him.

"Robin!" I called out.

The Boy Wonder had taken a few blows. Slade's thugs had League of Shadows training which meant they that were cut above the thugs for hire that most bad guys had.

"You're hurt" I said "how bad is it

"I've been better" Batman's sidekick replied "what about you?"

"Let's worry about you" I replied "I'm the immortal one here".

Robin ignored that remark.

"Slade?" he asked.

"He's not alive" I pointed out "but he seems to have recovered some of his power, that or Raven was...".

That was when my attention was diverted and I hurried over to my girlfriend.

"She fine" Robin assured "Slade kept her asleep with sedatives".

Well he would have had to. Raven was far too powerful to be contained if she was awake.

"Let's go home" I said as I picked up my partner.

She felt no heavier than a small child right now. Which wasn't surprising as I was quite strong and she a skinny little thing.

"Then we can regroup and go after Slade" agreed Robin.

**Titan Tower – Jump City**

Finding someone like Deathstroke the Terminator was a lot easier said than done. It had been two days and still no trace of him had been found.

I doubted that we would even with our resources. Which included Supergirl who had more forms of vision than even she could remember, so if she couldn't find him then he either wasn't in Jump City or he so well hidden that nothing short of taking the whole town apart would let us find him.

Even Raven couldn't find him and she had tried locater spells. She had one for finding people and one for finding objects, but Slade wasn't really alive so he wasn't a person but he was really dead either so he didn't count as an object like a corpse would.

Robin was using more mundane methods that were likely to work since he knew Slade rather well due to their many past encounters, but it was slow work. Made even slower by the fact that he was trying to teach Deadly Ballerina these methods. Not that I blamed him, even it was slowing things down, because I would do the same for my girlfriend and they were a couple even if they didn't know it yet.

As for me I lacked those sort of skills, or at least I only had inferior versions of those skills so there was no point trying when there were real experts on the case.

Besides I had a better use for my time. I needed to train. I needed to train more. I needed to be stronger, faster and over all better. I was going to kill Slade. I was going to take him apart and feed him piece by piece to some crocodiles or failing that Killer Croc.

In an act motivated purely by their desire to survive the other Titans had started to avoid me, even Robin had walked away after we'd finished training. Although in his defence that could of had something to do with me giving him a limp.

"I was wondering when you'd come and talk to me" I said as I saw Raven out of the corner of my eye.

"I woke up and you weren't there" my girlfriend said with a tone of disappointment in her voice.

"Sorry" I apologised "I was training. I have to be ready".

"For what?" Raven inquired.

"Slade" I growled "I'm in his sights now and he's not going to stop until one of us breaks the other".

"And by 'break' you mean?"

"Darth Deathstroke decided to turn me to the dark side" I explained.

That got me a blank look so I explained further.

"He want me to his successor, or at least he's considering me for the job".

It had struck me as a very Sith sort of thing. Slade wanted an apprentice. Someone to help carry out his plans (whatever they were) someone he could mould into another version of himself.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Slade" Raven said trying to calm me down "We've dealt with him before. The trick is to not become too focused on him. You don't need to take him on alone".

Was this going to be a teamwork speech? Wasn't that Tim's job?

"You have something he doesn't have" stated my partner.

"A super hot girlfriend who awesome magical powers and an intense sex drive" I said with a smirk.

"Well yeah" replied Raven with a slight blush on her cheeks "but you've got friends as well. Men like Slade have minions, we have a team. That's why we always win. A team like us is better than any five super villans because when we work together were stronger than when were alone"

"Your pep talks are getting better" I told the magic girl.

She smiled and then said.

"Come on your all sweaty. Let's go take a shower together".

Now that did sound fun, and she was right. I didn't need to take on Slade alone because I had my team. As long we worked together we would be alright.

Sadly I knew it wouldn't last forever, but for now things were good and a naked Raven always made things awesome.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note.**

This is my version of the Teen Titans story Mother Mae Eye. Its set in my version of season five rather than in season four like in the show. Its mostly just a bit of silliness set between Gothic's encounters with Slade. Also I changed pie to cookies because even super heroes can't eat so much pie without ending up fat.

**DC Gothic – Mother May I?**

**Titan Tower - Jump City**

"Hey," cried Robin as he sat up on the floor. "I'm hungry!"

"Me too" Raven replied with a smile.

Raven never smiled at me like that. It was too innocent, too immature to be her smile. Something was wrong, but what was it?

"Me three," said Deadly Ballerina.

"Make it four!" Kara yelled.

"Err five.. I guess".

I didn't feel so good maybe some food would help.

Supergirl's smile then turned upside down.

"But who is going to feed us?" she asked.

I could cook something. Could I cook?

"Hello, sweeties," said an older woman who wore an apron and what was perhaps the largest bonnet I had ever seen "Now that we've all had a nice nappy-wappy, what would my hungry little ones like to eat?"

"Cookies," we cried all out.

Wait since when we eat cookies? This was more a burgers and pizza crowd.

Mother, for that was what we called her, raised her wooden spoon and made plates of freshly baked cookies appear for us on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you, Mother Mae-Eye," we all said

I had no idea that you do that with magic. Raven had told me that magic made food couldn't fill you up as it was just an illusion but these cookies seemed to be filling enough. I ate three before I even realised that my mouth was getting dry. I needed some milk.

"You're ever so welcome, my children. Now remember: Mother loves you and never drink out of the carton"

Yes I would need a glass. Mum had always told me 'never drink out of the bottle' only we didn't have bottles of milk in the Titan Tower or a milkman for that matter. So where did the milk come from?

While I drank down the milk I turned to see Raven and Kara still stuffing their faces with cookies. Since when did Raven eat so much sweet food? How was she not making herself sick? And why was I asking myself so many questions?

"They're so yummy!" Kara cried out.

Jeez, you'd think she'd never had cookies before.

"Of course they are" I told her. "Mother bakes them with love".

Why did I say that?

"Now, children," said Mother as she walked back into the kitchen "Eat as much as you like, but we mustn't be messy".

Yes mess was bad. The amount of times I'd complained about that.

Mother waved her kitchen spoon and placed a blue bib, complete with the S upon Kara. I almost laughed as it so didn't go with her outfit.

"Supergirl needs her bibby-wibby. And little Raven has crumblies _all_ over her face"

She licked a napkin and wiped down my girlfriend's face down. Had anyone else done that they would of made Raven's eyes glow red. Then they would of been in horrible pain.

"Thank you, Mother Mae-Eye," Kara and Raven said together as Mother conjured up more freshly baked cookies.

Then the alarm sounded off. The sound was irritating. More so than usual as it was not something a person ever likes to hear. It jarred me awake as it often did late at night, but I was pretty sure I'd already been up. My memories were kinda hazy today. Had I been drinking something stronger than milk?

"Trouble," Robin informed us as he ran into the room.

His hair was very neat looking I noticed as we all headed for the door.

Mother stopped us at the door.

"And just where do my sweeties think they're going?"

"On a mission," Robin told her. "We have to protect the city".

Did we? I really just wanted to stay her with Mother.

"Goodness, _no_! Too dangerous. Mother does _not_ approve. Besides, you don't _really_ want to leave me, do you?"

Of course not. Why would we do that?

"But," Robin argued "no one's ever stopped us from going on missions before."

"Yeah," Kara agreed "We're like Super Heroes!"

"We've saved the whole world … once at least" added Raven

As true as that may be, I'd never leave Mother.

Mother.

_Mother_.

This woman wasn't my mother. My Mum was far away in another universe. I had siblings there but we were all grown up now. Only my teenage baby brother still lived with here. The Titans were my new family but I would never forget my blood relatives. I didn't know this woman. I had no memories of her in my life before today.

"We never had adult supervision before" I told the others "we've always taken care of each other and anyway we're adults now

"_Who wants cookies!_" Mother cried as she forced a triple chocolate chip cookie into my mouth.

Okay I was starting to get a little full. A little sick. The cookies were too sweet.

"No," said Supergirl with a frown. "Our mission... people could be in danger!"

"Oh, very well," said Mother with a smile. "You can all go outside and play, but only once Mother says you're ready".

(Line Break)

With that we walked down to the garage, where the R-cycle and the Gothbike were waiting for us. As normal DB would ride with Robin while Raven held on to me. Not that she needed to what with the flying and all but she seemed to enjoy our little trips. As for Kara she always flew, she was fast enough to get to the scene before the rest of us so she was normally the last to leave.

"Well, let's see," said Mother as she waved her spoon over us. "We'll need a longer skirt for Supergirl, can't have the boys thinking your easy".

I laughed upon hearing that.

DB seemed to met approval as unlike the rest of us but that could have something to do with the fact that she already changed into something I would call 'Princess Eyesore' it was all pink and ribbons. It made me want to close my eyes and to beg that it could go away.

"Just because you're all dark on the inside, doesn't mean you can't look pretty on the outside" said Mother as she transformed Raven into something... well I had no words to describe the horror.

Then mother pinched my cheek and said.

"Dear this isn't a rock concert. You should really wear something with a bit more colour"

Colours! No I hated colours!

"No I'm fine Mother, this is what all the goth boys are wearing. You wouldn't want the other rockers to make fun of me would you?"

"Well no dear" replied a confused sounding old woman "but you must wear a jumper. It could be cold out?"

It was black so I didn't mind too much. The hat with the little red puff ball on the top was more questionable.

"I'm already dressed for the cold, Mother," replied Robin who had somehow found a winter coat.

Idiot. Mother doesn't have favourites. We're _all_ her favourites. You can't make love you more than the rest of us by trying to impress her.

"Yes, dear," she replied. "But did you remember to clean your room?"

We ended up having to wait for Robin to clean his room. Which was annoying but I couldn't judge to harshly as Raven tended to clean my room these days. I must have had something to do with her adding her feminine touch to the place so she would be more comfortable when were shagging.

No wait that wasn't right. Raven was my sister. She must of just been helping me to redecorate. Yeah that was it.

"The signal sounded fifteen minutes ago," Robin informed us as he pointed at his T-Communicator. "We need to get moving!"

How dare he try to rush us into going outside before we were ready he wasn't in charge! That was so typical of him. He was always bossing around when Mother wasn't around.

Okay something was wrong here but I could quite figure out what it was.

"What we _need_ to do, young man," Mother said, "is get rid of all these dangerous toys! It's all fun and games until someone puts an eye out.

As Mother wisely destroyed those dangerous toys I almost felt guilty for carrying my knife, but I needed it because?

Slade. Yes he was after me so I needed to protect myself.

"There, now, is everyone ready?"

"Yes, Mother," we all replied

Mother drove us there in her car. It wasn't very fast but it did have seatbelts that was the important thing. No sense rushing we could get into an accident and that would be bad.

"Play nice, dears," Mother told us. "Mother will be back to pick you up in twenty minutes!"

Why was this old woman telling me what to do? She wasn't my mother. I was an adult my Mum knew that.

No I needed to focus Slade was standing there outside a bank. By the looks of things he and his thugs had been waiting a while as his type didn't normally let the police set up barricades.

"Interesting choice of costumes" remarked the villain "or is today laundry day?"

"Titans, go!" shouted out Robin.

"Remember the immortal is mine!" shouted out Slade.

And with that we got our asses handed to us. Only I seemed to be willing to fight like a Titan and Wilson was still too good for me. On the plus side the bad guys didn't get away either because most of them were laughing.

"Do you think they'd let us call for some time out?" asked Supergirl "I'm just so tired"

"These children deserve more than a time out," said Mother as she entered the bank. "They need a good, sound spanking!"

It warmed by heart to see Slade get his comeuppance. I imagined that it really hurt to go head first through the window of a police car after going through the window. Sadly he got away due to his smoke bombs, but this minions weren't so lucky.

The only bad thing to really happen was that DB had hit her head. Mother went to comfort her, but she just couldn't seem to stop crying. That was odd as she never cried she was nearly as tough as Robin.

Deadly Ballerina seemed weird on the way home, too. While Mother spoke to us, DB didn't look at her. Instead, she just kept crying. Finally Mother was forced to ask her what was wrong.

"I'm fine Mother," she said quickly. "I am just sad because I got hurt".

"Mother told you going out to play was dangerous, little ones. And look what happened! Those _nasty_ children were meanie-poops! Mother had to come and save her babies".

Slade was nasty. No doubt that had meant to be some sort of test and I had failed. Ah well it wasn't as if it would go on my report card.

"Yeah," said Robin while trying to comfort DB "We won't ever go on one of those _stupid_ missions again."

"You won't have to, sweetie. From now on, you'll all stay home with Mother. Forever! Now who wants more cookies"

(Line Break)

As soon as we had gotten back to the Tower I could just tell that something was wrong. The cookies made me feel ill.

"We love you, Mother Mae-Eye" we all said now that we had eaten.

"I know, sweeties. Mother loves you too."

Later Mother was so busy preparing us all for bed that she hadn't noticed my stomach ache. I hadn't vomited in a very long time so it was not a pleasant experience.

"Gothic, are you okay?" Kara asked as she entered my bathroom.

Her super hearing must of picked up the sound of me being sick.

I wiped my eyes and stood up.

"Other than feeling like I've been drinking battery acid I feel great".

Acid. That was the name for a type of drug. Was something drugged?

"You need Mother" realised Supergirl

No wait. That would be bad.

"She said she was busy. It can wait. Besides it just a tummy ache. Please don't tell anyone I don't want them to now".

"It will be our secret" assured Supergirl.

"There you are," cried Mother as she appeared in the doorway. "I was looking for you, my sweeties".

(Line Break)

Once we were cleaned up and changed Mother took our hands and led us to bed with the others. We'd always slept in one bed. One giant, large, circular bed. That was weird because I could remember Raven being naked in bed with me. That was like incest. Yuck!

I found myself sandwiched between Kara and Raven. Which was nice even if I did have to put up with Raven's cold feet.

"Five o'clock, little ones," said Mother. "Time for beddy-bye. Good night, Robbie"

"Goodnight, Mother," he said with a yawn.

"Goodnight, Rae-Rae."

"Goodnight, Mother" she replied.

"Goodnight, Debbie"

So that was DB's real name Deborah. It suited her.

"Goodnight, Mother," the girl replied .

"Goodnight, Jimbo" Mother said to me when it was my turn.

I replied without thought but then I realised that was what my real mother called me. I'd always been Jimbo to her even as an adult. But few people even knew my real name so how could anyone know that nickname?

Mother closed the door, and I immediately drifted off to sleep. Despite the fact I had only been up for seven hours.

"Wake up!" muttered DB some time later "Mother she's not what she seems to be".

"Huh?" asked Robin.

"I think she just wants more cookies" said a tired Supergirl.

"No you idiots. I'm telling you that Mother is not anyone's mother. She's not real".

"Of course she is, DB. Mother's always been here. She takes care of us" argued Robin

"And Mother loves us. And we love her. Isn't that right Gothic?".

"Yes of course it is" I replied "its madness to suggest otherwise".

Although I didn't think an actual mother would of gotten me skull patterned pjs. There was something odd about that.

"Maybe you just had a nightmare" I said to Deadly B "why don't you go back to sleep and tell ME all about it the morning".

Then I went back into my dreams.

(Line Break)

I was taken from my dream as Mother screamed. I awoke to find DB attacking her. Idiot girl the time wasn't right to move yet. I was too tired to fight her now. I needed the drugs, or whatever it was keeping me docile to work its way out of my system.

"DB, stop," cried Robin.

"Why are you hurting Mother?" Kara asked with worry.

"Look at her," replied DB "Can you not see? She is _not_ our mother, she controlling us somehow".

That was when she was silenced. Red licorice straps wrapped themselves around her and kept her locked in place.

"Bad, bad Debbie" Mother chided "naughty girl stayed up past her bedtime. Mother must _punish_!"

"Mother, wait," said Robin in protest. "She didn't mean to..."

"Nighty-night," said Mother as she waved her wooden spoon.

I fell back into my dream, but not for very long as magic was something I was learning to deal with. Sadly that didn't mean that I could deal with giant gingerbread men. I'd never trained for fighting anything that was suppose to be eaten at Christmas.

"Titans, go!" called out Robin trying to look fearsome while wearing pjs that were covered in little birdies.

I ran to get my sword as I heard Raven shout out

_"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"_

By the time I got back the gingerbread men banded together and formed a giant one. It seemed to be able to deal with magic and how also how to use magic Also it could fix itself. It was very magical and I had the only weapon that could end something as magical as this. I started to stab the tasty monster and the mystical energies that animated the gingerbread giant failed. The result was a lot of crumbs.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked everyone.

They were and soon we were on the move.

"Eww old lady smell" complain Raven "our tower smells like old lady?"

"Can anyone remember how this all started?" inquired Robin who able to ignore the smell.

"I remember seeing Mother for the first time right after Kara brought home come cookies for our girl's night in" answered Deadly B

They had girl's nights now. Did Raven take part in that sort of thing. Did they strip down to their underwear and have pillow fights? These thing I would have to discover.

"And where did you buy them?" Robin asked next.

"There was a bakery" DB answered "But its the old one on the high street. Its been there for years. But I never went in before".

Wait there was a bakery on the high street that sold cookies, and it been there for ages, but had it always been there for years. I was getting a Terry Prachett vibe now.

"Drugged cookies" I said "they made us like her. They made us highly suggestible".

Everyone looked at me.

"I've been under the effects before" I explained "Talia Al Ghul slipped me a sort of daterape drug in my drink and then took me to her hotel room. But it was all a trap of some sort for Batman. I think. Its all kind of fuzzy".

"She raped you" snarled Raven.

If those two ever met it would be the chick fight of the century. Not this was saying much as it was 2002, but still it would be epic. Maybe they could fight in some sort of jelly.

"Well... maybe" I answered "or she might of just of"

I made a wanking motion.

"She was gathering my DNA".

"Okay Titans," said Robin in away that made it clear that he didn't want to hear anymore on that subject "We know how Mother Mae-Eye got _into_ our lives, now we need to think of a way to get her _out_."

The doors ahead of us opened, revealing Mother Mae-Eye. She was not as motherly as I remembered. Her skin was green, her clothes were dark and she had warts everywhere. A stereotypical witch complete with pointy hat but no broom in sight.

"Oh," she said in nasty tone. "I'm afraid there _is_ no way out, sweetie. Mother will always be here to take care of you, whether you like it or not".

Her laughter became a harsh cackle. Yeah she was an evil witch. That was the smell it wasn't old lady it was evil witch they were suppose to smell bad according the books Raven was using to teach me.

"Titans, move," Robin ordered.

_"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"_

Raven and Kara blasted the gingerbread men as Robin and DB threw their throwing weapons at more of the ready baked minions.

"You ungrateful little monsters! I treated you like my own children, and _this_ is how you repay me. I cooked, I cleaned, I slaved over a hot stove"

"Yeah so you could drug us" I said with a growl.

More casting followed and Raven was soon pinned in place with more candy themed magic. Poor little emo girl.

I was really getting a Hansel and Gretel vibe from this woman. Actually she could be that witch and if she was then fire might be the key to beating her. That or I could stick her in the oven, it worked before.

"I tied your shoes, and wiped your _filthy_ faces!" the woman screamed as I took apart more gingerbread men.

One by one more sweets took us down. This witches' magic was simply too powerful.

"I took care of you, and I did it _all_ because of love!"

Red licorice straps wound themselves over all of us. She sat us down in front of her and smiled her toothless smile of evil.

"And I'm gonna make you love me, no matter how much it hurts."

Robin used one of his devices to cut through the bottom strand of his licorice.

"Let us go, you crazy.." he called out

"Sorry, dear," said Mother Mae-Eye with another smile. "You didn't say..."

"Enough!" I shouted out "I don't care why you are here old woman. Maybe your just a distraction for someone else or maybe this is how you get your rocks off you sick bitch, but as of nowits over. You are not our mother, we're already a family. We don't need you!".

Before the witch could say or do anything else I ended this fight.

"Oh and if you like magic so much then here some of mine. _Y uln geb grah'n uaad"_ (I summon/call here lost one).

The ground shook and then from it appeared tentacles and other things I'd rather not of seen that reached out of the ground. Something that was lost had come here at my call. Now I would find out just how powerful my magic really was.

"N_nn uh'e wgah'n y agl_ "(protect people reside in my place) I ordered

Very badly said but with magic its intent and feeling that mattered and my intent was to protect those I cared about.

The witch was taken into the ground by things with too many mouths into a place no mortal, magical or otherwise should never see.

"Zhro!" (end spell) I called out.

The creature or creatures vanished and the hole seemed to fix itself. Then the witches' magic ended and the Tower went back to normally as did us all of us as the drugs had been magical in nature judging by how clear my head now felt.

"That was so awesome" said Raven as she made eye contact with me "I am so turned on by you right now".

Given what she wearing that made only one of us. Raven in pink made me dizzy, and the bunny rabbit slippers greatly upset me. It was all so... cute.

"What the fuck was that" Kara nearly screamed, clearly not in agreement with my girlfriend "did anyone know he could do that?".

Robin and DB were just shaking.

"I think I summoned a spawn of the Old Ones" I explained "Don't worry that witch woman's just in another dimension. She not dead".

She wouldn't be that lucky. Most likely the things in that universe would drive her totally mad and then eat her soul or vice versa.

"Do not bring her back" ordered Robin "in fact never do that again"

That would be a good idea for now since I didn't know how to control them, but it would be a nice surprise for Slade when we met again.

"We're going to go have sex now" Raven decided as she took my hand "but we are not sharing a bed tonight, that five in a bed thing was just way too creepy".

I got the impression that others didn't think that sharing one big bed was at all creepy when your friend had just summoned the spawn of an old one. But Raven was weird that way. She got turned on by horror movie stuff and what I'd done was way better than anything a special effects team could ever come up with.

**Author Note:**

Superman sends nasty things to the Phantom Zone so if anyone in the Justice League has a go at him he can just point out that banishing people to dark dimensions is nothing knew to the JLU. Superman has already sent Doomsday to the PZ in this time line. In fact Gothic has more justification as his team was in danger were as Superman passed judgement over an impassioned Doomsday and sentenced him despite not having that kind of authority.


	16. Chapter 16

**Reviews**

**tylermech66 **

That was a bit upsetting wasn't it. Worse was the hair I think. Poor, poor Raven.

**ImaRussian **

I just had to do that episode. It's just so funny. Plus it will led to Gothic, Raven and Supergirl sharing a bed so totally worth the work.

That was like a Justice Lord moment wasn't it. I mean I could see Superman doing it if the say the League voted that way because he's suppose to support democracy and all that but he was the judge. It was chilling really.

**Joe Lawyer **

He didn't leave all his weapons at home just the best one. Plus he was taking Raven out that day. Trust me girls never like it when your suppose to met up for a date and you turn up heavily armed. I think they take it as a personal insult.

The Teen Titans do gets days off. But all the Titans can be called into duty at any time. Hence the comm links. That remark will make sense later.

Extra dimensional storage. That could work. Raven must know lots of tricks like that. As a plus if it works then he could use that rocket launcher he's been keeping in his room for of or when Harley Quinn made a booty call.

Yeah but how would he find the League of Shadows? It's a secret society that's at least a few hundred years old. What he's gonna do look it up on Yelp? I suppose Batman would know a way but he's not going to tell Gothic how to contact Talia.

He will get plenty of training when he joins the JLU. They have so many experts up there that he won't even have to look. They will seek him out because it will be so easy to train him and everyone wants to pass on their knowledge. Even Slade does and he's evil.

His magic training is going well as you saw chapter fifteen but his girlfriend is the tutor and she has an 'intense sex drive' they are not studying much when in her room.

He is going to get a magic boost soon but I won't spoil that surprise.

Raven and Gothic are fated to be together. For many reasons. All future rulers of the world need a sexy queen after all. Plus they have an actual magical connection.

**Joe Lawyer Again.**

The Phantom Zone thing always puzzled me. Superman swears never to kill yet sending beings to a nightmare prison dimension that's okay? Can no one see that this is worse than killing. At least if you kill them and then they go to hell its their fault. Even Batman only protested over sending Doomsday there because Superman did it on his own authority.

Yeah that Kara and Raven both squeezed into bed with him was a hint to the future. They will have to learn to share or they will kill each other.

I did consider having him going back to the Batcave for Scarecrows fear gas and smilex but it works better if he gets exposed to small amounts over time. His body can't adapt like his brain can. One massive dose would do the same if he's willing to go into a coma for while but he doesn't know it will work that way. He will need years to understand what he can do. Remember he is going to rule the galaxy one day so he's going to have a slow but unstoppable rise to power.

(Evil Laugh)

**DC Gothic – Slade 2**

**Slade's Hideout – Jump City**

Robin groaned and then blinked as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings. His head ever so slightly turned as he analysed this new environment just as his mentor had taught him. Already he was trying to find escape routes from this room or failing that locating and mentally tagging objects that he could use as weapons. Then he took in the people and he felt his anger began to grow.

"Slade!" the Boy Wonder growled.

"Robin," Slade greeted before saying. "You know I use to have such high hopes for you".

Looking around, Robin saw that DB and Supergirl were held in similar cages to his own. They like him had been knocked out by something but they hadn't yet recovered. When they did Wilson was going to have two very upset women on his hands. How exactly he was going to keep Kara contained was a mystery but no doubt Deathstroke had prepared.

"But you've been a very big disappointment to me, Robin and now you no longer matter. My plan will go ahead without your input".

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what it means" Slade replied before changing the subject "now be a good Boy Wonder and be quiet. The main event is soon to start and you wouldn't want to miss the big show".

Robin understood now. This was another test for Gothic. The immortal Titan was meant to come rescue his team mates. But if that was true then, where was Raven?

(Line Break)

I hadn't needed clues this time. Slade's minion had broken easily. I hadn't even needed to remove more than a few fingers before the thug told me everything I had wanted to know.

It was a trap there was no uncertainty there. Slade had taken other Titans but he hadn't come after me, which meant either they were bait or a trap or they for leverage and therefore a trap of a different sort.

The rooftops were an easy way to get around the DC verse as so few people ever looked up even when they knew danger was near. I had no idea why. Lack of dangerous birds maybe?

Looking around carefully. I climbed up to a higher roof always making sure that I wasn't being followed or spied upon. I'd already taken out a few guards, in non-lethal ways of course I wasn't a monster and they were no real threat. Really they were for training not for stopping me or even delaying me. Not that they could have anyway I wasn't going to be stopped by Slade's rent-a-thugs.

When I was high enough I jumped and let myself fall through a sky light. A bit dramatic and painful but a well used spell taught to me by Raven had slowed my fall so it hadn't hurt that much.

"This is getting silly now" I said to the darkness "don't you have any new material. Kidnappings and bombs are so last year".

"Hello, my boy" a voice greeted.

"Deathstroke" I said in reply

Slade was standing in the centre of the room only meters from where I had come crashing in. He looked as if he was in total control of the situation as if he didn't think I was in any way a threat.

Fool.

"It is good to see you again," the mercenary said. "I've been thinking about the last time we met and I don't mean when you under the control of that witch".

Oh gods he knew about that did he. DB really had to stop with the social networking.

"You were brave but also very reckless. You made some stupid mistakes and all for the sake of a mere girl. However it did it make me wonder just how far would you go for your other friends".

With a sense of the dramatic that seemed a little out-of-place for stone cold killer Slade clapped and brought the lights on.

"You're friend's cages are attached to a timer. When it goes off they start a generator which will run a very powerful current through the metal of the cages. Normally this wouldn't hurt your alien friend but I made sure to add a little something green to her sedatives".

"You sick son of a bitch!" I screamed.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

My duel gauss pistols fired and utterly destroyed the assassin's twin swords but he was able to avoid getting turned into sticky red paste.

"You know that won't work" chided the villain "now if you want to save your friends all you have to do is impress me. You don't even have to beat me. Just show me that you've improved and I will leave. Then you can save your friends. The release mechanism is the next room. But no guns, you've already proven that you know how to shoot people".

Knowing that for now I had to play along I dropped my firearms and charged but Slade blocked by attacks before knocking me down. He seemed to be getting stronger as well.

"Gothic" called out Robin "don't get angry. That's the mistake I made".

Rather than listen I just got up and attacked but again this just led to me landing on my ass.

"No advice from the teacher please" Slade said rather polity "Its time to see how well you trained him"

Then he pressed another button and more lights came on.

"Raven" I muttered.

"This is my boy is a Thanagarian holding cell. Used to hold their metahuman captives during the occupation. Like their weapons the metal is made of can disrupt magical energies and that device around her head stops the mind of the prisoner from focusing their thoughts. Which means that your lover can't use her powers to escape. I picked up from the black market just for you. Do you like it?"

"Bastard" I muttered.

Slade ignored the remark and continued

"But you can save them I promise you that. All you have to do to stop then from dying is make me give them up. It really is that simple.

"You are a monumental asshole" I said even surprising myself with just how much venom I could put into my voice.

With that I attacked again but my strikes were too slow to get past Deathstrokes defences. Something that he commented on.

"You're strong my boy, but you need to work on your speed," Slade said calmly as he got me into another arm lock before pinning me to the wall.

"No flying now. I want to see you learn any new tricks".

Tricks. Magic. Yeah I knew some tricks.

"Fine by me" I muttered before saying "fm'latgh uaaah" (burn spell)

It was not aimed but the flames it created didn't seem to harm the caster, which was handy for me. As for Slade he went up but fire was put out as the sprinklers came on. They doused the magical flames rather easily. Clearly that spell needed work, that or he had some sort of mystical defence ready.

I would have summoned up another lost one but since this was Slade's place I couldn't order it protect us as I was the intruder. Plus with him being so close there was a good chance I would get dragged down as well.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be ready for magic?" the undead merc asked "I do know who you're dating".

Again I cursed online social networks. I really was just well-known.

"Worth a try" I said with a shrug as we both moved away from each other.

"Still that was impressive" reasoned the killer "I've never even heard magic words like those. You could be worthy after all"

Ah the Sith apprentice thing. He really was obsessed with his legacy.

"If this is the recruitment speech can we just go back to fighting" I requested "I mean don't get me wrong I'm sure I could learn loads from you but you targeted my friends and that was really stupid thing to do if you wanted me on your side".

Slade actually seemed to consider my words before replying.

"In retrospect yes. I should have tested you directly, sent people after you and then challenge you openly" Slade said "You would have respected me more that way. Ah well live and learn".

Without warning I kicked out and followed that up with Mr Stabby. It didn't do much other than to get Slade backing away from me but that was a good start.

"Guns, knives, sword, magic you're a one fighting machine" the killer praised "You're almost ready but you still need to put a little more effort into this fight. Get creative".

"Oh I'm not out of tricks yet" I assured.

With that I took out a gift from the future wife. League of Shadows throwing stars, they really lived up to their name.

(Line Break)

"Gothic!" Tim Drake called out "Stop trying to kill him and fight"

Robin didn't know what else to do. He was trapped and running out of time. All he had was advice and it was good advice actually. Gothic was trying to kill someone who wasn't alive that wouldn't work and Slade actually couldn't kill the immortal either. Wilson wasn't trying to this was test not a battle to death, Overall it was a stalemate that looked as if it could go on for hours. Which was time they didn't have, but Gothic didn't seem to remeber that and he didn't seem to understand how to win.

"You're not like him" the Boy Wonder "don't play by his rules. Play by ours".

(Line Break)

"You impress me more and more all the time" Slade commented as he pulled a throwing star out of his skull "but remember I'm already dead".

"Just shut up and die, you bastard!" I snarled.

"You're not like him" the Boy Wonder called out "don't play by his rules. Play by ours".

What did that mean? Team work? How they were all trapped?

"I think that Robin would have been a worthy apprentice" Slade commented as he blocked more of my blows "but your so bloodthirsty. Underneath the hero there is killer and I just love that about you, son".

Slade. Love? Son? Something was wrong here. He was starting to sound as if he was like Ra's. Did have a daughter to marry me off to? Hadn't any of these guys heard that mortal combat was not a good way of deciding on who was suited for an arranged marriage with your children?

"To be bloodthirsty. to be a killer. No that's what you want. That's you" I told the assassin "I don't want to be like, you just a paid killer. You're nothing but a merc. You've had a life time of making money from death and in the end its gotten you nothing, hasn't it? You have no legacy worthy to pass on and no one to give one to even if you did. You have no family. Me I have it all. Super powers. A family. A lover. You have nothing to offer me and you never will".

With that I took out my last two weapons. A collapsible staff and my alien sword. I through the staff to Robin and it was followed by my belt. He now had what he needed.

"Teamwork!" called out the Boy Wonder.

(Line Break)

Robin had watched in impotent anger as Slade and Gothic went at it again, and again. It was so pointless as to be depressing.

It was no secret that he didn't approve of Gothic's methods, but he could understand why the immortal used them. The rocker wasn't trying to be a killer he was just willing to do whatever it took to protect those he cared about. Had Deathstroke just gone after the immortal directly then Gothic wouldn't have tried to kill Slade. The willingness to do what needed to be done to protect the ones you loved and not to care about the personal price you'd pay later, that was something Slade seemed to admire.

Robin kind of admired it too but for different reasons. And he had to admit that he was a little jealous too. Gothic was going to be better than Robin. He had so much power and was now learning to use it in ways that didn't confine him to any one method. He had magic but he would use a gun if he needed to.

If Slade wasn't undead he would have died this very night at Gothic's hand. The immortal would have won because he would not give up even it meant killing someone. Wilson knew this and so had dismissed Robin as if the Boy Wonder was just a child whose tantrums needed to be ignored.

He didn't want to be Slade's apprentice. For the very same reasons Gothic had spoken. Only the darker Teen Titan had figured it out so quickly when compared to Robin.

It was proven when Gothic nearly disarmed himself to offer Robin a means to join the fight.

"Maybe he could take over" Tim Drake said softly as he began to save himself and the his friends.

(Line Break)

"I was wondering when I would see that sword again" commented Slade "you can't kill me but as I found out before that weapon can end me but this time it's no surprise. So you have to ask yourself something: can I surprise him again?".

He hadn't understood yet. I wasn't going to play this game. I was going to play our game. Heroes have allies I wasn't a very good hero, but I did learn fast.

"Oh I'm not trying to kill you" I replied "I'm just stalling. I opened a comm link to Titan Tower. If I'm right then we've just missed our nightly check in with the Watchtower. Which means right now someone up there has just tuned into to our group channel. The one I'm talking on at the moment. So there going to track the signal and beam down some reinforcements. Hopefully it gonna be Superman I have been meaning to get his autograph".

"Impressive".

"'Impressive?" I asked "I just called in the big guns. Your going to jail or maybe even the Phantom Zone if I take big boy into it. You've lost everything. I defeated your master plan with what was basically just a phone call".

Boo Yeah!

"I'm very hard to impress" reminded Slade "but you did it. You passed the test. You fought me. You showed me that you can improve. You looked past your anger and saw the big picture. I would have enjoyed perfecting your training but I think I have enough to work with".

With that Slade charged me once more. He disarmed me but I didn't make it easy for him but I didn't try to kill him because I really just pitied him. He had nothing. He wasn't even alive. Of course I had very little left to work with now so maybe I should have been more worried about myself.

"No more weapons, no more hidden surprises, no Justice League allies coming to save you. Take that all away and what do you have left?" Slade asked as he pointed my own sword at me.

Deathstroke was right about the no allies thing. They must not have tuned into my comm link just yet. But that could change any moment.

"He has me" said a voice.

Slade blinked in surprise as a staff hit under the chin. The follow-up blow sent him flying away from me.

"He has his friends" declared Robin "I haven't been a good friend but that's about to change".

"Round two, Slade" I said mockingly as I got to my feet "tag team match but oh look you have no team. What a shame".

With those words Robin struck and I winced at the punch that landed on Slade's jaw. Undead or not that really had to hurt and it wasn't if this guy got dental like we did.

The Titan followed up with another blow with his staff and then passed back to me my sword.

"Titans. Go" Robin said with a smile on his face.

Then Slade blasted us both with something I never saw coming

The next thing I knew, I was lying flat on my back, with Slade's hand crushing my throat. At first I thought I would at least pass out but I soon realised that it really wouldn't matter and so did Wilson.

"Losing control old man" I mocked "so much for having anything to teach me".

Mocking Wilson was starting to become fun. If he was dead then we could end up doing this sort of the thing for centuries. That would be a great way to keep refining my skills if not for the kidnappings.

"Control. I lost control of my life long before I met you. But I'm going to fix that and you're going to help me"

"No I'm not" I replied "you have nothing to offer me. Don't you get that?".

"Oh but your wrong. I'm going to make you unforgettable my son".

Then Slade rolled out off me and got to his feet. His voice changed and so his stance. It was like he was someone else now.

"As I said, impressive, but you still have a great deal to learn." He reached behind his back and pulled out a rod that telescoped out into a staff".

Where did people get these things? Weapons r us?

"I believe this is round three" mocked Wilson.

"Ding ding" quipped a recovered Robin "and extra time since I already disabled the generators".

That was good to know.

Round three was vicious and brutal. Robin and I knew that we couldn't give Deathstroke the chance to show off his new trick again nor could we let access any backups he might have set up for still caged Teen Titans. Working together we kept the killer to busy to do anything other than fight.

'_He was going to kill Raven'_ some dark voice said '_if you let him he will go after her again'_

"I can't beat him that way!" I said back but there was no reply.

Slade parried the Boy Wonder's staff with his arm guards so I came in for a crippling blow to the legs with my sword but Slade somehow struck me in such a way that my arm went limp. Some sort of pressure point I guessed.

"You'll have to do better than that" the villain said "neither of you could beat. Your beneath me".

He was right, but really it did matter.

"Perhaps I can prove a more worthy foe" said a new voice.

It wasn't Superman but damn the guy they sent was pretty damn close in terms of power levels.

"Captain Marvel!" shouted out several people.

(Line Break)

Raven's eyes grew sad as she said.

"They just left us".

"He'll be back" a still woozy Supergirl replied

"He just left me" moaned the magic girl "I need him and he went to chase after Slade".

"Don't worry. Captain Marvel is with them. Slade will be caught" assured DB "if not today then soon".

"How can you be so sure?" asked Raven.

"Because they're our boys" she replied sounding as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"How can you doubt him anyway, Raven?" asked Kara "he totally loves you. He's mad at Slade because he bastard kidnapped you".

The jealousy was still there but wasn't so harsh now.

"Well, yeah" Raven admitted "but he could of said 'Hey honey I'm going out to chase a bad guy. Leave dinner in the microwave and don't wait up. Luv ya. Kiss kiss' before he left".

"Did you just develop a sense of humour?" asked Deadly B.

"You made him dinner?" said Supergirl "that poor, poor man".

Raven's attempts to make meals for her boyfriend were often considered by Deadly B to be something she could use a weapon. The plates were the right shape for throwing, as for the meatloaf they were still working on making it into an explosvive but the work so far was promising.

"What? And I suppose you have super cooking powers too?" replied Raven. "Bet that goes well with the Super-boobs. You must be beating the guys off with a stick. Oh no wait it my breasts that are getting played with. Every night".

_'Ouch' _thought DB '_that was a low blow_' or at least a chest high one.

"Gothic sure likes mine" smirked Kara "he had a lot of fun with them when he took me out to the fair. I bet he thinks of them when playing with your flat..."

That was when the chick fight started. It was like glamour slam only with hair pulling and way too many sexual remarks.

Then came the portal and things went from cat fight to super powered smack down.

Author Note: This chapter came out shorter than I intended but I think it was intense enough and I managed to finally get Raven and Supergirl into a chick fight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note**

I have spread the reviews over this chapter and the next so I didn't end up with pages of the them. So if your reply isn't here then it will be in the next chapter. I will upload them together so you can skip ahead to read your reply and then come back to read the story if you wish to.

**Overlord Susanoo **

First of all it's always good to hear from a fellow Overlord :)

Second, Gothic body adapts to threats changing itself over time to allow him to fight his foes. Like with Mother and her drugged cookies, he would of become immune with a day and he was nearly there before Deadly B started the fighting

Another example is that gained his enhanced stamina/strength/toughness when fighting Hawkgirls people. His speed and hand to hand skills mostly come from when he fought Ra's minions but Robins training helped a lot with that as well.

So for the biological changes to come about he has to fight or be under attack in some way, which is why Slade keeps coming after him.

However he's never fought Beast Boy as they would have been friends if Raven hadn't been crushing on Gothic so much while BB was crushing on her although they did try to get along. Also Supergirl never fought him either and any hostile encounters with super powered beings were too brief to trigger any changes. Plus there are limits to what his biology can handle another good reason for him not being able to shape shift or throw energy bolts around. It also why he can't fly yet, that biological change is taking a while to set up.

Fighting skills, talents and magic are a lot easier for him to learn, which is why he will focus on those when he wants to become more powerful. The magic worked very fast because Raven used a lot of magic on Gothic just before the became a couple. More exposer means more rapid changes. I hope that explains everything.

**DeusImperator92**

You know I did think of sending Wizard Gothic to Lord of the Rings. I might revisit that idea one day, but for I have a lot of DC – Gothic to write.

**ImaRussian**

Yeah Slade is going down.

Raven has grown up a lot in my story she knows how to express herself now. Her humour is sarcastic as that does suit her in my view.

Oh the cat fight hasn't even started yet.

I did think of that but I need Slade to be destroyed by Robin and for Gothic to be there to. It will make sense in Slade 3.

**DC Gothic – Super Troubles**

**Alternate Earth.**

With a crack of thunder a portal opened in the sky. The unnatural energies of the magically made gateway to another world began to seep into the sky. A pleasant evening on another planet because a nightmare as storm broke out and lightning bolts began to fill the air with a static charge. On the ground things were even worse. Great cracks appeared as the earth shook making streams of lava appear and toxic gases began to seep out. What had been mere moments a go been a lush patch of jungle which had been growing over the ruins of a ruined city suddenly burst into flames as two super beings hit it like a falling star.

"What the fuck!" called out Supergirl as she slowly got back to her feet

Raven also got to her feet and then started to float as her eyes began to glow red.

"To rough for you blondie" insulted Raven "need to call for another time out?"

"Look what you did to my uniform!" Kara screamed as she noticed that the fire had burned away some of her top and that she'd torn up her skirt in the fall "and where the hell do you portal us to you evil witch?"

"An alternate Earth where humanity was wiped out by giant mutant ants" she explained "I decided to take us somewhere we couldn't hurt anybody".

Supergirl hadn't even know that Raven could reach other worlds never mind other dimensions.

"Wait, how do you know how the people here were all killed by giant bugs?" asked the alien babe.

"Because we just landed right next to one of their nests" replied Raven with a smirk.

The very annoyed car sized solider ants began pouring out of their nest and upon spotting the cause of this cataclysmic damage they charged at the two intruders. However the small apocalypse the two Teen Titans had brought to this world was not over yet. A less ready Supergirl began burning ants with her heat vision while Raven blasted dozens of them with waves of destructive magic. All in all it was not a good day to be a member of this mutant giant ant colony.

However rather than totally eradicate the overgrown bugs the two super-powered teens took the skies and got ready to face off.

"There are three ways we can settle this" stated Raven as the wind began to whip around her "One: We can fight until one of us agrees to let him go. Two: We can both leave him. Or Three: We can learn to share".

Supergirl threw the first punch, one that should have just knocked Raven out cold, but it was blocked by a magical shield.

"I think were going to fight" said the hot babe from the stars.

Kara was still a little groggy and sick feeling from whatever it was that Slade had knocked her out with so she wasn't anywhere near one hundred percent. But that wasn't going to matter. She was going to bash through this silly shield.

"You're going down Super-boobs" shouted the magical girl as she used her soul self power to become something that could only be called a big scary supernatural dragon.

"Oh crap" moaned Kara as she was hit by mystical flames.

Supergirl was able to avoid most of the attack and began to spin around in the air so that it form a hurricane. The strong air current kept her safe from the second burst of fire and then she began to move so that hurricane was now heading right for Raven.

That was when the daughter of Trigon remembered exactly who Kara's cousin was and what exactly happened when members of that species stopped holding back. Which meant that she couldn't hold back either.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_

A massive eruption of black arcane power poured out of Raven's hand and hit the cyclone and resulting blast wave which sent both of the babes flying through the air. The last hot babe of Krypton managed to right herself first and was already flying towards her rival before Raven could fully recover.

"Okay Sabrina you got me mad so now I'm going to..." that was as far as she got before a purple coloured shield surrounded her.

Kara Kent smirked and then hit the shield with her fists of fury. The sphere began to crack and then it shattered as if it had been made of nothing but fragile glass.

"I'm so gonna die" realised Raven as she was forced to summon another protective shield.

**Slade's Hideout - Jump City**

On the other side of the portal Deadly Ballerina listen to the sounds that came out of the gateway to another universe. She could only imagine the show going on the other side as she was reminded that a lot of super humans weren't nice people. But she'd never of imagined that Kara and Raven would end up fighting to death over Gothic.

Actually Raven she could see doing something like this as she had major Daddy issues. Not that DB would ever blame the magic girl for this, as not many teenage girls had been forced to kill their demon-god fathers in order to save the world. Someone like that was never going to have the most stable of romances. But Supergirl had always seemed so nice and well adjusted to life on Earth even though she was a super-powered alien.

With this in mind Deadly B decided to blame the immortal. He was the man after all it was nearly always their fault.

When Robin jumped down from the ceiling DB ran to embrace in a hug.

"What's wrong?" the Boy Wonder asked.

The dancing heroine quickly began to explain and the more she did the more Tim Drake considered retiring then and there, but he had the feeling that Gothic was going to need a little help before he could take over.

"Well at least they took it off Earth" he said trying to comfort himself.

The last thing the Titans needed was for its two most powerful members to have started their superpower hair pulling contest in Jump City. The property damage costs alone would have bankrupted his team.

"What are we going to do?" asked DB

"There's nothing we can do, other than pray" answered the third Robin "no one's going to get between those two. Well Gothic maybe, but there are things even he couldn't face".

"This is Gothic's fault" fumed the tutu wearing Teen Titan.

On that the Boy Wonder didn't agree. The immortal might be what the two super beings were fighting over but he hadn't started this fight.

"I don't think so" stated Robin "I think this has gone beyond those two just liking the same guy".

The tension between Raven and Kara had been growing for a while. To his credit Gothic had done nothing to encourage it but a fight had always been coming. Robin just hadn't expected it to turn into something this big.

"They're either going to kill each other or both of them will just leave" sighed Robin "either way I think this is the end for Titans".

He never would have guessed that either of the girls would end up chosing option three.

_**Alternate Earth.**_

Streams of magical energy lashed out from Raven as she tried to swat Supergirl out of the air like she had done with those flying ants but Kara was incredibly fast and she also had heat vision.

A burning pain hit the magic girl as a beam a red light hit her arm. Raven screamed out but didn't even slow down as she was now fuelled by her rage. Had these been the days before she had destroyed her father she would gone totally demonic by now, but she was a different person now.

Of course that didn't mean that she couldn't still get extremely pissed off. Raven channelled her rage and sent out a twister of her own. One made of dark power and pure rage it swept the alien babe up in its wake. However the effort of sustaining such a vortex of magical energy was to much for even her to handle. Worse she couldn't sustain this level of anger either, she was getting more and more tired as the fight drew on. Also she was pretty sure that Kara was still in fact holding back.

Which meant she was going to lose.

As to confirm this a massive gust of cold wind struck Rae and sent her flying across the night sky.

Option Three was looking really good right about now.

**Roof Tops – Jump City**

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

THUNDER CRASH!

Gothic was currently marvelling at someone and given that it was Captain Marvel what the rocker was feeling was very suited to the situation. The Captain was like a god. He flew, commanded the element of lightening and didn't even seem to notice that he was being shot at. The head banging part time hero was starting to question just how powerful he actually was.

He'd known he didn't compare much to his girlfriend or the girl who wanted to be his girlfriend on the hero power scale, but seeing his arch-enemy running from what was basically a kid under a wizard's spell had rather humiliated the immortal.

He was starting to wonder if this was how Robin felt when he fought alongside his team mates.

Here he was a man who couldn't die who could learn things in weeks what others took months or even years to master, a man who could summon and control the spawn of the Old Ones and somehow Robin was still better at kicking Slade's ass than he was.

How did he do it? How did Batman fight along super powered beings and what was pretty much a god in a cape, and still keep up? And why couldn't he?

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

THUNDER CRASH!

Somehow Slade had gotten his hands on an AK-47 and while the weapon couldn't stop Captain Marvel it seemed to be really good at slowing down Gothic. However every time Slade fired Marvel would send some lightening his way in order to expose the undead assassin's position.

Which was something the immortal should be focusing on. He could feel sorry for himself later.

**Alternate Earth.**

Really the only thing stopping Supergirl from punching her foe's lights out was the fact that she had realised that there was no way for to actually win. Even if she did get Raven to surrender and to leave her boyfriend she didn't think that was going to led to romance and hot sex as the immortal would be very upset. In fact she was certain that even if she did win then Gothic seek vengeance and he was a sneaky bastard when he wanted to be and unlike Raven the immortal actually scared the last hottie from Krypton.

Also she needed to end the fight because magic could actually hurt her and if she was to slow in avowing one of those dark energy blasts they might even kill the super-boobed babe as Raven was not holding back in the least. With that in mind Kara used her heat vision to burn Raven's arm in the hopes that the pain would make the witch want to back down, but that just made things worse.

A magical vortex soon appeared and sucked up. Supergirl had worried that this might result in her being blasted into yet another alternate universe but the mystical cyclone soon faded away. However she need not have worried Raven had reached her limits.

She turned to she her rival dropping from the skies as sheer exhaustion took what little power she had left. Kara flew faster than jet fighter and yet caught the magic girl softly enough to do her no harm.

"Here's the deal; Let's try option three" she offered "if it doesn't work then we both just walk away or maybe we can try the naked jolly wrestling idea and just have him judge".

Either way it be a lost less stupid than this fight had been.

"Sounds fair" replied Raven as Supergirl flew them through the portal back to their world.

Given that she had lost she felt that her opponent was being very gracious.

Option Three it was.

**Gothic's Room – Titan Tower. **

The immortal Teen Titan felt himself relax for first time it what felt like weeks. Slade was gone, not dead but locked up in a Super-Max prison that not even he could escape with a lot of planning and luck. That would take a few days at least, maybe even weeks or if the fates were kind a whole month would go by before Slade bothered him again.

Gothic took off his gloves, and removed yet another ruin long black coat that was followed by what remained of his body armour. Slade had done more damage than the immortal had realised and that AK-47 had done even more, as he and Captain Marvel had captured the assassin.

He should have been happy or at least more content now that his undead tormentor was behind bars, but the whole experience had been an emotional roller-coaster. Anger. Revenge. Blood-lust. The the epic realisation of how such things were so pointless. He understood now why do many heroes never went down that path. It made you like the villains.

However that wasn't to say that he totally gone off the idea of putting some of the monsters out there down for good, it was just that it wasn't something that really motivated him any more. Maybe it was something that he could even put aside, at least for a while. He was still sure that if anyone did any real harm to his friends that he would return the favour but if he followed Robin's advice then he might be able to stop such harm from happening.

With a sigh he dropped over his bed and woke up two very tired young women.

Raven he could accept, she'd not slept in his bed since that whole 'Mother' incident but he expected her to get use to it again after some time apart. However finding Kara beneath his sheets was a bit much after the day he'd had. Normally this sort of thing would be funny or at least a little awkward, but after the night he'd had he wasn't willing or able to deal with this level of drama.

"Why are both of you in here?" he asked "isn't this a recipe for disaster?"

"We decided to share" Raven muttered, still half asleep.

"You want to share my bed. Where am I suppose to sleep?"

Since he was not exactly awake himself the young immortal wasn't quite processing what the two most important women in his life were suggesting.

"With us" explained an also half asleep Supergirl.

Then it clicked.

"You want to share me" he realised.

At any other time he might have been happy about that or at least glad that some sort of compromise had been made between the two, but this was perhaps the worse time the two of them could have chosen to do this.

"And I suppose what I want doesn't really register into it does it?".

"Not really" said an almost awake Raven.

Sadly almost wasn't enough. Had she been paying attention she would of known that saying that had been very hurtful. What she next was even worse.

"It was either that or you'd lose both of us. You had no say in matter".

She only woke when the door slammed shut.

**The Roof - Titan Tower **

Robin headed towards his own room rather than go back to the college dorms as there was a certain young woman who wanted to spend time with and his college room-mate was less understanding about this sort of thing than his team mates. The whole tie on the door thing only worked if your roomate understood the importance of why it was there.

On his way to his bedroom Robin picked up the sounds of music coming in from an open window. He had feeling that right now his friend needed him so he went into room told Deadly B that he would be back soon and then grabbed something out a suitcase.

Pretty used to tracking he easily located the source and found Gothic exactly where he'd expected the young immortal to be. Tim had been about to say something when he heard his friend start-up a new song.

_Disarm you with a smile_  
_And cut you like you want me to_  
_Cut that little child_  
_Inside of me and such a part of you_  
_Ooh, the years burn_

_I used to be a little boy_  
_So old in my shoes_  
_And what I choose is my choice_  
_What's a boy supposed to do?_  
_The killer in me is the killer in you_  
_My love_  
_I send this smile over to you_

_Disarm you with a smile_  
_And leave you like they left me here_  
_To wither in denial_  
_The bitterness of one who's left alone_  
_Ooh, the years burn_  
_Ooh, the years burn, burn, burn_

_I used to be a little boy_  
_So old in my shoes_  
_And what I choose is my voice_  
_What's a boy supposed to do?_  
_The killer in me is the killer in you_  
_My love_  
_I send this smile over to you_

_The killer in me is the killer in you_  
_Send this smile over to you_  
_The killer in me is the killer in you_  
_Send this smile over to you_  
_The killer in me is the killer in you_  
_Send this smile over to you_

Not a song chosen at random the Boy Wonder realised. The line '_The killer in me is the killer in you'_ spoke volumes when one remembered who'd they been fighting this very night.

As for the line '_And what I choose is my choice_' the tone of the immortal's voice had changed for that line which was a good clue that something was bothering Gothic about his ability to decide the course of his own line.

Again either that was Slade and his recruitment efforts or it was the fact that Raven and Kara had decided to share. Robin knew this because both of the girls had return to the Tower and they had both looked too happy not have made that choice. Had they both decided to end their relationships with Gothic, be they be romantic or not, then they would have at least looked sad and had Kara decided to back off then she wouldn't have returned to the Tower never mind entered Gothic's room with a smile on her face while carrying Raven. Of course the big clue had been when they had started talking about which side of the immortal's bed they were going to sleep on.

Most guys would jump at the chance to have two girlfriends and men would do insane things to have either one of the superpowered Teen Titan girls, but something about the situation wasn't appealing to the super powered teen. Again the line '_And what I choose is my choice_' was a big help figuring out. Kara and Raven had made the choice without even consulting the man they were both suppose to love and given that Slade, a sworn enemy, had tried to force Gothic into a role then it was easy to see why he might be upset about his love intrests doing the same. That said two girlfriends could be a tempting thing but

"I had no idea you could play like that" remarked Tim as he moved over to sit by Gothic "I mean I know BB taught you to play but the singing, that's something new".

"It started after all those concerts with Rae" the rocker explained.

The fact that the immortal had not sensed Robin's approach until the Boy Wonder was another thing that spoke volumes. He was beyond tied, but he wasn't able to sleep. Maybe he could help with that.

"Here" he offered passing over the bottle "I need a drink and I hear that drinking alone is very bad for you".

Gothic was rather surprised to be offered a drink from a bottle of pricey scotch by the Boy Wonder.

"Would Batman approve?" the rocker teased

"I doubt it" Robin replied as he took of his mask "I took it from Wayne Manner".

Gothic drank down a shots worth and then passed the bottle back.

"So is it Slade or is the Polygyny that's got you so down" asked Tim as he took a swig.

"Polygyny I don't think I know that one" admitted the rocker.

"Among male animals (which includes guys like us) it's the breeding habit of having two or more mates".

"DB's doing animal studies" the immortal remembered.

Deadly B's cover was that of a veterinarian student.

"I've been helping her study" Tim admitted "although I think a harem would suit you better. Harem: a group of female animals of the same species that are the mates of a single male

"Do two girls make a Harem?" he asked "and Kara isn't human so I don't think that work. So about this. Harem: A group of women sexual who are partners for one man. At least I hope its one man. I know it makes me a self jerk to want that but I was actually happy just with Raven. Don't get me wrong I love Kara it's just that I'm not sure I can handle both of them. I mean when will I get to sleep?"

"Can they handle you?" inquired Robin "Maybe Raven just needed help keeping you under control. You can be wild in and out of bedroom. I've heard you fight and... well the other thing. Judging by the volume levels there's not much difference".

They both had to laugh at that.

"Yeah well maybe I'm wild due to all the crazy women in my life".

They both drank some more and kept talking anyone taking careful note would quickly discover that the unmasked Robin was drinking far less than he as causal observer might think.

"I'm going to quit soon" Tim Drake confessed "DB too. This life I don't want it any more. It's stopped being worthwhile. I just don't see the point if it means becoming another Batman".

The words 'he's a monumental asshole' were muttered among others.

"I'm never going to get Bruce's approval. He's never going to be my father and as much I love the family I have here. It's not what I want to do for the rest of my life. I don't want to be Robin any more".

Understanding was all that statement met.

"Wife, kids, family dog. That sort of thing. I've always known that you would leave to go find something like that. Debbie is a great girl you should go make her happy. She wants to it too this hero stuff isn't for her either".

Tim nodded his agreement and they toasted to DB.

"Took me a long time to figure that out. You seem to have me all figured out".

"Well I'm older than I look. Plus I saw Return of the Joker. Its pretty clear that this always going to be kid's stuff for you. Besides your good with technology I'm sure you'll make a good living and your already a good Dad. Heck you pretty much raised Raven".

In Tim's view it had been a team effort but to be fair he had been the leader and so could take the credit. Still it was Gothic who shown her that she could have a lover. Granted it had gotten messy now but that wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault really. Maybe Kara should of handled it differently but love made you do the whacky.

"And Beast Boy turned out okay as well" added Drake.

Gothic laughed after another drink and explained what he though was funny.

"You know I had a nice boring life until I came here, but I always wanted more. I was so jealous of those who got to have adventures those who got to change the world. Now that I have that sort of life I'm starting to get jealous of those who get be boring".

"So quit?" asked Tim "just pack up, leave and take Raven. Go form a band or be an artist. I bet that you can already paint. Hell take Kara along too and paint nudes of her that would make you rich".

Clearly someone had an active imagination when getting drunk or at least a little lightheaded.

"Damn right it would" agreed the rocker.

There had to be people would pay millions for that kind of art.

"But I can't" he confessed moments later after taking in some more chemical courage "Slade will coming after me and he will keep using you guys as bait for traps".

Even after that there would be other things. Gothic wasn't a human being, at least not totally, so if a metahuman war did start he would have to get involved or he would just be another victim.

"I know" replied Tim who was more focused on Wilson right now "so we have to deal with him, make sure that he never threatens our friends again".

"I can do that" assured the immortal.

Drake shook his head

"No" the retiring Boy Wonder said firmly "he'll expect it from you. When the time comes I'll finish him. After that I'm done. No more Robin. No more Titans. I'll just be Tim Drake. Let the me you know now die with Slade. Then put it behind you and led the Titans for me. Please".

Gothic was so shocked to hear that he said nothing as Tim got up.

"We have to willing to do whatever it takes to protect the people we love. I saw that when you fought Slade. You didn't want to kill for yourself. I thought that for a while and it's not about revenge either its to protect. But here's one last piece of advice from your teacher something that doesn't involve beating up bad guys. You can't let those feelings rule your life. Keep your head clear and hold onto your purpose. Whatever that might be".

With that he passed what was left of the scotch over to the immortal.

"You need that more than I do. I've only left one beautiful lady waiting".

Speaking of ladies Tim smiled at the two younger women who had been watching some of that scene look to him for advice.

"He'll be okay now" he assured them "he just needed some guy time, but I think he's ready for you. Just at least let him think he has a choice".

Tim had imagined that he'd both envy and pity someone who dated Raven, but even he'd never planned for this.

**Author Note:**

Well that last scene was intense to write.

As for the chick fight I was going to have them fight in mud much like when Raven took on Terra (but with bikinis as there over eighteen now) but given Supergirls strength and speed it would be way to one sided. Raven needs room for her magic so they did what most super being do when they don't agree on what to do. Which is to have an epic fight.

But don't worry they will have their kinky fight to decide who is queen of the harem. It's just going to have to involve some planning.

Last of all a funny thing happened today. I was looking for adult Supergirl fan fics for research purposes of course as I wanted to see if other writers had any idea what Kara was into sex wise. Raven's kinks are mostly based on on a ex of mine who was emo who came of her shell and then started to shock even me and at one time the poor ladies who worked in an Ann Summers store. But in the stories Supergirl seems to be more of a farm girl who ends fucking her own cousin for reasons that make me wonder if they have an idea what Superman is really like a person.

Anyway I got linked to my Overlord Gothic story and I read the chapter Goggle suggested and I thought to myself: self you really know how to write a magnificent evil bastard.

So folks a word of warning. If you should ever find yourself in a world/galaxy/dimension that is ruled by someone called Gothic I suggest that you run and hide.


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviews **

Hellfire Club? The only Hellfire Club is I know is a swingers bar in London. Never been there but its made a name for itself

There's no Marvel in this story but I'm now considering Killer Frost.

Funny how you should mention recruiting. Raven has a plan for that but that's not the sort of recruiting that Gothic has in mind. The end of this chapter will explain.

**Joe Lawyer**

The Thanagarian prison cage Raven was held in was what the Thanagarians would of used if they had wanted to capture the Teen Titans. That never happened as most of the young heroes kept their heads down during the occupation. Still they left tech behind and I'm sure there's a huge black market for it.

In the next chapter you will see some changes for the TT and once you read this one you will understand why. So there will be the taking of spoils and trophies. I did mention that way back when Gothic visited the Batcave.

Yes Gothic has improved he will be able to fight the likes of Slade and win even without using magic soon enough. He's never going to powerful enough to take on the really big guns but after some time in the League he will at least be able to keep up with the founding members for when the war starts.

Super-boobies!

**DC Gothic – Super Solutions **

**Titan Tower – Jump City**

As was normal for her Kara was up early. She lived on a farm so getting up to see the sunrise was nothing odd for her even with the night she'd had, but what was odd was that she wasn't the first one up. Sure Robin sometimes got up early to see the sun come up but he was still in his room along with Deadly B. She knew that because she hear them talking if she used her super hearing.

So who was in the kitchen?

Switching to her x-ray vision the walls and floors between her room and the kitchen became transparent, and she spotted her friend/ hopefully soon to be boyfriend Gothic. He appeared to making breakfast, no doubt breakfast in bed for Raven, not an odd thing but Kara felt a little sad with herself for leaving the immortal's bedroom last night. He could have been making breakfast for her.

Also he was dancing and doing it well. Gothic didn't dance, he head banged now and again sure, but he didn't dance while making food. It was almost as if he was happy, no more than just happy this was pure joy. Next Kara tuned to her hearing and discovered that the immortal was also singing. Yeah he was super duper happy. So Supergirl decided to go and find out what exactly was going on. Sure she could guess, but she had a certain feeling that the immortal rocker had decided to accept the idea of having two girlfriends.

As soon as she arrived she noticed that Gothic was indeed some where above ten on the scale of joyfulness. In fact he seemed to have entered some sort of insane beyond happy state.

Gothic was dressed as he normally did only he had exchanged his short sleeve black t-shirt for a long sleeved one and for some reason wearing the studded gloves he sometimes wore into battle but left his fingers exposed.

He was also not wearing shoes, which was odd for him.

Clearly he was having an odd sort of day, but maybe it was odd in a good way.

"Kara" greeted the immortal as the song changed "come dance with me".

Supergirl was sure that he meant it in a friendly way but when he put his right hand on her hips she felt a tingle go up her spine. This was not going to be a friendly dance. The next song began to play and Kara felt the mood in the room shift.

_All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain... we can be like they are  
Come on baby... don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand... don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly... don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man...  
_  
Their bodies had already started to move in rhythm and Kara was more than aware of now little she was wearing under the robe and that the robe wasn't a very thick one.

_La la la la la  
La la la la la  
_

Her hips were practically grinding up against his and Kara found herself disappointed that she didn't feel anything of Gothic's getting any hard because something of hers was getting very wet.

_Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity... Romeo and Juliet  
40, 000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and Juliet  
40, 000 men and women everyday... Redefine happiness  
Another 40, 000 coming everyday... We can be like they are  
_

Gothic span Kara and she found herself facing suddenly away from him as there bodies met once more. Then the immortal had one of his gloved hands moving down her stomach and towards something she very much wanted him to touch. But his hand never quiet made it that far.

_Come on baby... don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand... don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly... don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man...  
_

Then she was spinning again and his hand was back on her hip as their bodies moved to the beat.

_La la la la la  
La la la la la  
_  
Kara could hardly keep her legs from buckling. Every movement her body was made was so sensual that she was now softly moaning. He was barely touching her and still it felt like she was going to climax at at moment.

_Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
_

She almost there.

_Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared... saying don't be afraid  
Come on baby... and she had no fear  
And she ran to him... then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said goodbye.. she had become like they are  
She had taken his hand... she had become like they are  
Come on baby... don't fear the reaper _

Then the music ended, the toaster popped, and Kara felt herself pop as well.

The next thing she knew Gothic was soon buttering something. Moments later he was gone and Kara was left wondering if she'd just been having a very pleasant dream while sleepwalking or if that had really happen. Either way she was going to have a very long shower. She needed to 'pop' again.

(Line Break)

**Control Room – The Watchtower**

What time of day it was on the Watchtower was open to debate. The station wasn't on Earth so it wasn't part of any time zone. Plus heroes from around the world spent a lot of time in the Watchtower and they were all different time zones as well.

There had been so debate on the matter of using Greenwich Mean Time but in the end J'onn had linked the station's cloak to the atomic cloak housed at Wayne Enterprises. This had made it possible for him to set up duty rosters as all everyone had to do was to keep track of difference between their time zone and Eastern Standard Time.

So that this meant that Jump City was a few hours behind, so while the Teen Titans were still getting ready to start everyone on the Watchtower's morning shift had already been hard at work for a while.

"Wow that's guy a total stud"

Well maybe not everyone.

J'onn the alien coordinator flew down a few levels and walked over to were the Flash was sitting at a computer. Several other heroes had gathered around to hear some sort of important news. The being from Mars looked at the large screen and saw they the super fast super hero was currently on a website simply called Capes. It was a social networking site for heroes for the most part it was sometimes used to share useful information.

"He has two girlfriends now?" some one asked.

This wasn't one of those times. This was gossip.

"What is going on here?" J'onn demanded to know, rather annoyed by the informal meeting .

The Flash leaned back in his chair and judging by the smirk he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Deadly Ballerina just told everyone that Supergirls now dating Gothic".

"He broke up with Raven?" Jo'nn inquired.

Other people's personal relationships meant little to the alien, what did concern him however was this change could bring tension among the Teen Titans. Jo'nn might have to reassign Raven in case the break up had been bad one or possible even move Supergirl and Gothic to somewhere very far away from Jump City.

"No he's seeing both of them" explained The Flash.

Since the hero from Mars was a member of a species with shape shifting powers human relationships were strange to him. He'd had a wife but he could have been the wife had his partner not wished to be a mother. He'd taken a male persona back then because his people sexually reproduced and they hadn't always been shape shifters. So J'onn often thought that humans were more limited when it came to partners so he didn't judge the immortal for having an odd relationships, his only concern was that it could impact the Titans negatively should the three of them break up due to not being able to handle the odd arrangement.

"That could complicate things" the alien stated.

"I don't like it" said Green Lantern "its a recipe for disaster".

"Actually its not that odd" remarked Hawk Girl "my people do practice monogamy but there are many races in the universe that don't".

"Dudes getting himself a Harem" said Booster Gold with a smirk

"I don't think that's what he's doing" reasoned The Flash "DB says that Supergirl and Raven got into a fight and decided to share. Then she says that Robin told her that Gothic wasn't really given a choice in the matter and that seems to have upset him".

"He'll get over it" assured Booster Gold "these sort of things can work out. They do in the future after they changed the marriage laws".

"Has anyone considered how Superman will react. This his cousin we are taking about" reminded Green Lantern.

"I for one don't agree with this relationship" spoke Wonder Woman "but Supergirl is not a child. Superman should respect her choices even they are wrong and I feel sure that he will".

Batman actually snorted. Which was very expressive for him.

"You really don't know him very well".

"I believe that I do" argued Wonder Woman "I am sure that he will be upset but he will make a big deal about this matter. I am sure of it".

"Ten bucks" wagered the Caped Crusader.

"Very well ten dollars it is" agreed the Amazon Princess.

With that everyone stood there expecting Batman to offer some sort of proof. They all knew the Kal El would find out very soon but they had no idea what would happen.

"Wait for it" Gotham's Dark Avenger commanded.

If Batman had timed this right (and there was no doubt about that) right now down on Earth. Clark Kent was sitting as his desk eating lunch. He would check his personal E-mails first in case the Kents or Lane wanted to pass on something that wasn't urgent enough to call him about. After that would be work related emails as Clark had meetings all this morning and wouldn't of read work ones yet.

Then he would log on to Cape and check his messages there in order to ensure that he wasn't going to miss a meeting or the introduction of new member. He planned to be there for all of them but being Superman he was often called of to something more important, but for Clark such things were important so he always made an attempt to attend such events.

After that he would check out the updates to see how everyone in the League was doing. There were often crime fighting tips worth a look so Batman did this as well. To people's surprise he often added notes to these tips so the methods could be further refined. Superman tended to limit himself to offer congratulations when good news was posted but he did give LOLs to the more amusing posts.

Then he would check the Teen Titans updates to see what his cousin was up to. He didn't like spying on her so this was a good way to keep an eye on her without having to invade her life.

Deadly B's update would be at the top due to all the comments so...

**KARA!**

A well know fact is that soundcan pass through a medium such as air or water and some solids. However the vacuum of space provides no such medium or put more simply 'in space no one can hear you scream' so hearing that name should have been impossible for those in the Watchtower.

A futher well known fact is that Superman has many powers. These include flight, super-strength, near-invulnerability, X-Ray vision and super senses just to name a few. What is less well known is that Superman does actually have telepathic powers.

Kryptonians can communicate with each other via telepathy. However should Superman lose control of himself, due to say discovering that his teenage cousin now seemed to have both a girlfriend and a boyfriend. Then the emotional driven sent telepathic message could end up being heard by other minds or by nearly every mind if he Kal El was mad enough.

Which was what just happened. Everyone on Earth, everyone in the entire solar systems heard someone shout the name Kara. Millions of Americans suddenly stopped what they were doing and all turned to face the Daily Planet even if they didn't know why or even where the newspaper was based. Thankfully no one died although there was a close call with an at work heart surgeon in New Zealand.

Also telepathy isn't limited by the speed of light so the word was heard across the galaxy. By the time it reached Hal Jordon, who was currently in a meeting with the Guardians smirked the now only faintly heard word brought a smile to his face. Someone was in big trouble.

On Apocalypse there was a war raging on one that would last for a good long while. However on the day the name was heard all the fighting stopped so that the leaders of the different factions could try to figure what it meant. Granny Goodness did remember that Kara Zor'el was the name of girl that Darksied had desired to be Captain of his guard. But she'd not held the job for very long and Kara might be a common name in other parts of the universe, but there was a connection she couldn't sure. She just couldn't do anything to find out more right now as she was rather busy.

Closer to Earth a world only seventy light years away a still primitive race of psychic plant based aliens heard the call. However they had no experience of anger as they were a peaceful people, so they ended up all thinking that the entire species had just been blessed with the knowledge of the true name of the nature goddess/forest mother that they worshipped. Their collective psychic powers were strong to have a picked up a picture with the message.

In the years to come scientists from more advanced races would study the planet and spend months trying to figure out why a large breasted human looking girl was this plant races' idea of the divine.

The name was missed by some as a lot of metahumans were shielded or just didn't register to telepathic senses. But even they got the feeling that someone was in a lot of trouble.

In Jump City a certain immortal suddenly felt his legs go weak as one of his girlfriends informed him and his other girlfriend that the message had been for her and that Superman knew that they were now all part of three way relationship.

Seconds later they had a visitor.

Back in the Watchtower everyone was looking at Batman who simply smirked at them in reply.

"And people say I don't know how to have fun" he remarked as he took the ten dollar note from Wonder Woman.

(Line Break)

**Titan Tower – Jump City**

Kara had showered for about half an hour before deciding to join Gothic for breakfast. The immortal was still eating so Supergirl concluded that Raven had gotten breakfast in bed due to still feeling a little under the weather. Which wasn't surprising given the emotional roller-coaster the witch been through recently, the fight would of take a lot out of the magic girl as well.

Being Kryptonian meant that Kara recovered far faster than most and she could even recuperate from emotional stress rather quickly as long as she actually worked through her issues. Which she had done so now she could sit at the table with her new boyfriend and just be happy rather than get worked up again.

"Where are the others?" she asked of Gothic

The rocker swallowed the spoon full of cornflakes he'd been chewing and then answered.

"Robin called all the Titans he's worked over the years to a meeting. He wants to retire so he's telling everyone and naming his successor. I already know who it is so I thought I'd hang out in here. Ray's with them, its going to be shock when she finds out she'd isn't going to led the group".

Since Kara had met the older Raven during her trip to the future, she knew that the magic girl wouldn't handle the job of leading the Titans. MILF Raven as she called by Gothic had confessed that she wasn't a leader and from what Kara had seen in the present she could see that Raven would be more suited to working behind the scenes rather than be the one in the spotlight.

"So will the League send someone to replace him?" asked Kara as she started to drink her morning coffee "because there's only you and me left after Raven...

Oh now she understood why her boyfriend wasn't at the meeting

"I think they will, but he's named me as his successor and he already demoted himself so as of now I am in charge. At least for today".

Kara couldn't imagine that the League would let Gothic be in charge. He drank, smoked although thankfully not often, he also tended to try and shoot monsters and wasn't above trying to kill people who kidnapped his team mates, oh and he had two girlfriends. Not exactly what the League would want as a role model for young heroes.

"The East Coast Titans are at full strength but I don't think any of them want to come here even if they could be spared" Gothic informed "so I have no idea who will replace me".

That was true the super powered girl realised. They had Kid Flash, Aqua Lad, Speedy, Jinx and Bumblebee but none of them would want to leave their team.

Supergirl then wondered if Starfire might return, she had confessed to Kara during one her visits that part of why she had left was because she knew that Robin would never end up with someone who had super powers. She knew this because the alien had also had a visit to the future. When Deadly B had joined it hadn't take a super brain to figure out who he would end up with. Starfire had only needed to confirm the fact with her future knowledge.

"Maybe the JL will make me hand over command to you" figured Gothic "would make sense given who your cousin is".

The super powered babe had to bite down some resentment upon hearing that. But when she realised how much the idea of being the one Robin chose to succeed him actually meant to her new boyfriend she understood that he hadn't been comparing her to Kal he'd just been trying to tell her what might happen and why.

"Either way it will just the three of us" realised Supergirl "that could be fun".

Kara wasn't too worried about the things they would face. She knew that her powers were growing and that potentially she could surpass her cousin due to her superior ability to metabolise sunlight. Kal was so much smarter than her but...

That was when the message hit and she heard her name being shouted out across the cosmos. That was when she started to reconsider the surpassing thing. Then seconds later as the wall was ripped away she started to really reconsider the whole idea as it didn't look as if she was going to be a hero for much longer.

"Kara get your things. You're going back to Smallville".

The other Titans, both current, past and those from the east cost group who dropped in to say goodbye to Robin, simply stood there completely dumb struck. They had thought that the Tower was under attack but seeing Superman ordering Supergirl about was something that they had no method of dealing with.

"So much for immortality" muttered Gothic.

Kara who looked to be less than half of man of steel's size stood up and then floated out of the room to join her cousin.

"No" she said simply.

"Kara..."

"No" she said again "this is my home. I live her now. I'll always be grateful Aunt Martha and Uncle Jon for taking me in but that was your childhood home it was never mine".

"Fine then you come and live with me in...".

Once more she stopped him.

"I said NO. This is my home. I live with my friends and my boyfriend and his girlfriend. It's strange I know but I'm okay with that and if you love me then you have to accept it".

"This isn't right" argued Superman "relationships can be hard enough when your only nineteen. You don't know how big of a mistake this is, so let me do what's best for you. Let me guide you".

"Now you sound like Darksied" she told him.

That really shut the last son of Krypton right up. To be compared in any way to that monster was beyond merely shocking.

"He said that he knew what was best for me. He said he could guide me into becoming something better. But he was wrong. Then you saved me. You fought so hard to make sure I could have a life I wanted to have. But now that you don't like the way I live that life you came here to take me away. To take me away from the people I care about so you can make into what you think I should be. Just like he did".

Superman at least had the dignity to look ashamed, but he didn't give up.

"I'm not here to hurt you Kara. I'm here to try and help you".

"This isn't help Kal!" Supergirl shouted while jabbing a finger into her cousin's massive frame "You came to my home. You wreaked it. You scared my friends and then started making demands. That's not helping that's being a super powered bully".

Supergirl didn't even notice had awe inspiring she was right now. Yet this speech would be remembered by everyone who saw it and it would never forgotten.

"You taught me to stand up to people like that not to obey them".

Kara was now ready to make him back down for good.

"You once fought so I could have the life I wanted, so don't for a second think that I won't fight even you so I can keep it".

Superman seemed to shrink in size right before the Titans.

"I'm sorry everyone" he apologised "this was wrong. I shouldn't of come here and... I'm just sorry. I'll have some come and repair the damage and of course I'll pay for anything that needs damaging".

Knowing that staying here would only cause further friction between himself and his cousin. As soon as he was out of fight Kara floated down and started to cry.

Thankfully there were a lot of people there to comfort her.

(Line Break)

**Comm Room – Titan Tower **

While neither Robin or Deadly B had quit just yet they were now officially semi-retired which that they available for missions if it was urgent and they might hang out in the Tower just to be with their friends. It also meant that Robin could no longer led the group. Attending college full time and being a Titan was stressful enough, Kara knew this as she had seen Deadly B struggle with her coursework, but also being leader was simply too much even for a strong person like the Boy Wonder.

It also meant that the Titans needed a new leader. Gothic was his chosen successor and while Raven was the next in line due to her length of service she had firmly turned down the role. Kara was not surprised. She still didn't like the magic girl very much even with their peace treaty in effect but she wasn't blind to the fact that Raven would be far better suited to being Gothic's power behind the throne. Out of the spotlight generated by leadership the still somewhat emo girl would be more comfortable and therefore more effective.

Supergirl was smart enough to realise that didn't mean that Raven wouldn't be joint leader in all but name. She imagined that was why the magical woman was standing behind her lover as he sat before the equipment on a large chair. Anyone with a decent understanding of human behaviour would know that Raven was saying that she would stand behind her immortal boyfriend no matter what and be his adviser without actually needing to speak the words.

Realising this made Kara wonder why she wasn't standing behind Gothic in either sense of the term. It would have been nice imagery if she had. She could be angel on their leader's shoulder helping the counter if not evil then more morally grey suggestions that Raven would whisper in his ear.

There was also the fact that Supergirl would actually like to led the Teen Titans and would of taken the job when J'onn had offered her on behalf on the League if not for the fact that they only made the offer because of whose cousin she was. Had the man from Mars said it was due to the fact she was the oldest (she being nineteen while Gothic and Raven were both legally at least only eighteen) then it would of made sense but that hadn't happened.

She felt a bit guilty about nearly saying yes anyway. She wasn't close to Robin, or at least not as close as she would of liked to have been given that she admired the man for being able to do what he did without super powers, but she did want to support the Boy Wonder's right to chose his own successor. Plus there was the fact that Gothic actually wanted the job. Taking it from him would of been a very cruel thing to do.

In the end she didn't regret saying no as it had been more for herself so she started to move behind her boyfriend as the on the screen J'onn finished making arrangements.

"I still think it would be better to simply have you all brought into the League and to shut the Titans down for a while but Mayor West seems to enjoy having the Titans based in Jump City. Its one of the few major cities that openly welcomes hero metahumans as well so I won't disband the team. I do however think it is best to begin training your replacements. You're all adults now as Supergirl reminded us earlier today. It is time we started treating you as equals".

Kara blushed as she realised that everyone in the League now knew that she had stood up to Superman.

"Who will you send" inquired the Teen Titan's leader "I know Starfire won't but what about Cyborg and Beast Boy. Any chance?"

"Sadly no. Cyborg and Bumblebee are both with the East Coast Titans now. Cyborg is only there part time but he's also heavily involved with the work our support staff are doing. As for Beast Boy he...".

"You don't need to say it" offered Raven "I know why he won't come back".

Kara knew that Beast Boy had almost become a couple. Almost was however not enough.

Supergirl had no idea why Raven would even be interested in the shape shifter anyway. They seemed to have nothing in common unlike Raven and Gothic who did. Those two shared many attributes. They were both well read. They were both intelligent. They could both brood at an Olympic level although Gothic did this far less often. They even both had magical powers.

Aside from all that. They liked many of the same bands, but not all and even enjoyed the same movies as long as they weren't either sci fi or horror. Which allowed them to go out do things they both wanted to do or to simply to hang out together.

The Maid of Might at least had sexual chemistry working for her and she enjoyed the immortals bad boy aspects as well as his drive to improve himself in the ways that weren't just about hitting things. She also liked the music that Gothic did like but Raven didn't. The same could be said for movies and Kara actually enjoyed video games, she even knew a lot abut the technology her boyfriend made use of. Not that anyone outside this room would ever be allowed to know that as she was no nerd.

"Wildfire has told me that he would enjoy working with people who know his sister" said the green alien.

"Starfire's little brother" whispered Raven to the both of them "I'll tell you more later".

"That could work. I assume this means that Star is going to return to her home world soon?" said the immortal Titan.

How Gothic knew this Kara didn't know. Hopefully one of the two darker Titans would fill her in.

"Yes" replied the hero from Mars "within the next month if things go to plan. Starfire does plan to visit you all before she leaves".

"Having another guy around would be nice" admitted the immortal.

Plus it would help them to avoid the silly idea that Gothic was going to led an all female super hero team and then dress them something called bikini armour. Not that Kara would mind as she knew she was a total hottie but she didn't want Kal to destroy another wall.

"Who else?" asked Raven.

"Stargirl" was the answer "she's been looking for a chance to work apart from her Stepfather but he is understandably worried about her rashness. Making her part of team that S_.T.R.I.P.E_ isn't part of seems to a compromise they can both agree on. Stargirl had no powers but with her staff she should be able to handle her duties. She is only seventeen however".

Kara didn't need to guess why that her age been mentioned. J'onn was clearing saying keep your hands off she's to young for you. Which the Maid of Might thought was a little unfair since Gothic had been only of the three of them who didn't want two girlfriends. He'd come around to the idea quickly enough but it had been Raven's idea.

But there was another problem. Stargirl and Supergirl were not the best of friends. In fact they really didn't like each other. Hopefully Courtney would try to put her resentments aside otherwise her time with the Teen Titans would not a fun part of her life. That said maybe she could ask the group's leader to put Stargirl and this Wildfire on patrol together, that might nudge them into becoming a couple or at least close friends.

"There are a few terms to this" the alien coordinator informed "you're personal life is private but these things can effect your work. I know that it would be impossible for you to put your feelings aside but I must insist that you at least try to be fair and mpt to favour your partners at the expense of your team".

"Understood" said the immortal "I will do my best".

"Also there is also the issue of your firearms. Again how equip yourself for a mission is your business so use them if you feel you must. However as a leader you need to set an example. Use of extreme force is acceptable in certain circumstances but for your average criminal they are unnecessary as you have both the power and the training needed to make use of less lethal tools. I suggest that you use them".

Kara understood were J'onn was coming from. Gothic was more than powerful to take down normal humans and even many super villains without using his guns or a sword but the alien was actually saying that he would leave to the immortal's judgement to decide when it was time to start waving his nth metal sword around.

When the immortal simply nodded in reply. Kara could tell that the alien hero had come to the conclusion that he would be far more likely to make Gothic more conservative in his methods if didn't simply issue orders. His terms were more like strongly supported proposals rather than commands.

"Also there is the fact that you are not considered to be a suitable role model by many parents. I would advise you to moderate your behaviour in public. But again I remind that your personal life is your business and I assure that any pressure you might receive to change your relationship status is not supported by the League as a whole".

Kara felt herself relax. She knew that only way that the founders of the League wouldn't put any official pressure on their three way romance was if her cousin had given her his silent blessing or the very least he was letting her make a mistake she wanted to make.

She'd not known if the baskets of food and treats that all the Titans (both past and present) had gotten had been about damaging their home or if it was the Man of Steel's way of saying he'd been wrong about the way he'd handled the situation. Perhaps it had even been both, they had been expensive things in those baskets and she had gotten flowers as well.

"There are forms for you to sign and there are also weekly meeting with both the mayor and the commissioner that you will have to attend. I will send you an email with all the details".

It was actually going to happen. Gothic would be in charge.

"Your new members will arrive within the next few days baring any complications".

"I'll make sure that there are rooms ready for them and that we have extra food delivered" promised the leader of the Teen Titans.

After the Mother incident Gothic had been put in charge of gathering the day to day necessitates. In retrospect that had to have been clue as to who Robin planned to take his place. On some level Tim had been preparing them all for his withdrawal from the team.

"If there's nothing else then will revisit this issue within the next two months, by that time I hope to be welcoming you all into the League"

With that screen went black and Gothic smile but it was a small smile.

"If I were evil I'd so laughing right now. I'm in charge of the Teen Titans. Jump City is mine. But its kinda of sad as well".

"Robin" muttered Raven in depressed way.

Give that Kara felt sad about the Boy Wonders soon to be retirement as well she could understand. This was a lot like getting to finally run the family business after years of waiting but only because your folks had just died. Well not quite that sad but it still bummed out what should have been a happy day for the immortal.

Still Kara smiled as she figured out a way to cheer Gothic up.

Super-boobs would save the day,

Author Note:

I did originally plan to have Kara say something like 'are you going to let him talk to like that' when Superman turns up and then let Gothic to try deal with Superman, but I kinda figured that having her make the Man of Steel back down was better as it shows that she is growing up too

Which is part of what DC Gothic - Teens Titans has all been about. Raven becomes some able to have a romance. Robin becomes the man he wants to be by leaving the hero life. Deadly B is the one who helps Robin get there. As for Kara she stops living in her cousin's shadow and becomes her own person even if does lead to odd relationships.

Raven had her becoming a woman stage, so it seemed like a good idea for Kara to have her turn. Being Supergirl she gets it done faster so she only get one chapter from her POV. Plus I think it served as nice wake up call for Superman. He's going to need to rethink his recent actions and try not to act like his Justice Lord counterpart.

I was going to end this chapter on that scene but I wanted the next one to focus on Gothic taking the leadership role rather than how he got there. Robin's retirement has been talked about so there was no need to go there again as it was hardly a surprise to anyone.

Lastly while it might seem odd for them to let Gothic led the Teen Titans it is a semi-independent group so the League couldn't deny him the job if there was no else willing to take it as long as they were a Titan since then its an internal change. J'onn is no fool he knows that League is overstepping its bounds and he's trying to do something about it.

Still our favourite immortal part time hero won't be in charge for long as DC Gothic – Teen Titans is nearing the end.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note**

If anyone wants to discuss this story in great detail so that I don't to have to answer to many reviews and possibly spoil things for others who read all the reviews, then please remember that I do have a forum. The address of which is on my profile page. Everyone is welcome to ask questions and to pitch ideas.

**Reviews**

**Matalvis**

Stargirl was in the Justice League at this point but I don't think she got any real screen time until the last season. In this time line she wanted to get some distance from her over protective stepfather so she joined Gothic's Titans. Gothic can teach her to work in a team since Courtney is one of his fans due to the bad boy thing, so she will listen to him.

I assume you mean Solomon Grundy. He's gone. Hawkgirl already destroyed him.

**ImaRussian **

I'm glad you liked that scene it was rather powerful I think. Very fun to write as well.

**Selias**

How does he remind you of John Constantine? I only know the movie version.

As for the Buffy idea. Would he have any powers? Who would he date? It not much of reward if he's going to get eaten by a vamp so he will some sort of edge.

**Dark0wl**

You mean the Ace that drives people mad with her mind powers. From what I remember from the DCAU wasn't she just a big kid really? Plus she's going to die in a few years from a massive aneurysm. Which DC – Gothic knows.

I mean I suppose I could change her so she wants to reform but she's a very messed up person. So I'd have to change her a lot, have her be a bit more grown up and more stable. I suppose she might be interested in Gothic because she wouldn't be able to read his mind I imagine that to a telepathic girl someone like that would be intriguing.

Although I'm now thinking of having her be like a little sister to Gothic while she wants more. Could be fun to do it that way.

**Joe Lawyer **

Raven is a portal between dimensions it is what she was born for. Also in Teen Titans Go! She sends Terra to another world so fighting a rival on another world makes sense. Plus I am making Raven very powerful so that she Supergirl doesn't seem too great in comparison.

That song is a classic and very romantic considering it's about accepting death.

Yeah Kara needs some loving now so she gets her sex this chapter.

There are lots of couples in the DCAU that seem to do okay. Green Arrow and Black Canary. Huntress and the Question. Superman is with Lois Lane. Green Lantern scored two hot girlfriends during his time with the League Hawkgirl and Vixen. Didn't work out with Hawkgirl but he and Vixen seemed good. Might mess up later but for now romances are good and stable.

Raven's a bit emo this chapter but later she's going to start doing her behind the scenes work but not in the ant world. She's already technically a ruler of the Trigon's underworld as she's his child. Making a base of operations/place to go snuggle is in Raven's to do list.

Kara and Raven will compete. Which gives Gothic room be to a less intense boyfriend for a while so he can lead his team and also improve himself while still having a little fun.

This part of the story will end soon but then I start DC Gothic - Justice League so I can do of my favourite episodes of that show before all the fighting starts and the metahuman – human war gets going. They won't be in the right order but I want to write them. Then things calm down again for the Lex Luthor's Legion of Doom

Yeah part of Kara's attraction to an immortal is that she will out live a normal human boyfriend. However I won't spoil the surprise so let's just say that they will together far into the future. Which another reviewer did guess so kind of spoilt it already.

Gothic is always getting more powerful he doesn't need to rush and besides we don't want things to be too easy for him. Also he's not dealing with the kind of things Captain Marvel has deal with. Well not yet so there's no rush.

Tim Drake was always my favourite Robin and I do intend for him to feature some more in this story. I am pleased with how his character worked out. He went from thinking of Gothic as a nut ball to having him as best friend, at least for a while.

**DarkAvenger001**

Well Ra's is not an arch-enemy because he's Gothic's future father in law and Ra's actually likes Gothic.

Slade is the arch-enemy because Gothic made him into a monster by destroying him down in the Underworld. He denied Slade the chance to be restored to life. Just as Batman made the Joker by being partly why the crook fell into that vat of chemicals.

Slade is also obsessed with Gothic because Gothic is immortal and therefore the perfect person to pass his legacy to. Gothic even learns super fast so Slade won't need to do much teaching.

Slade is also growing in power every time they fight, although for different reasons.

Plus there is another reason as to why Slade is devoted to bringing Gothic to the Darkside it's been hinted at by Slade's odd behaviour.

**Author Note:**

The Wildfire whose now part of Gothic's Titans is the younger brother of Starfire. He's on Earth because Starfire wants him there in case Blackfire tries to kill him. Due to this he has a major fear of his scary big sisters as one exiled him and the other wants to kill him. Other than he's a male version of Starfire. Mostly here's there to give Blackfire a reason to met Gothic.

**DC Gothic - Leadership**

**(New Theme Tun)  
**

Gothic: I will led us all into battle  
TEEN TITANS! GO!  
Supergirl: I will beat up giant mecha robots  
TEEN TITANS! GO!  
Wildfire: Earthquakes, lightning, fire, Big sisters  
Villains, thugs, monsters, demons  
There is nothing I am afraid of  
TEEN TITANS, GO!  
Stargirl: Call out, Call out, Call out, Call out, my name!  
TEEN TITANS! GO!  
Things will never be the same!  
TEEN TITANS! GO!  
Raven: Papa's died at my hands  
Mama killed herself and gone to hell  
I only have half a boyfriend.  
Teen Titans, go.

(Line Break)

**Rec Room - Titan Tower – Jump City**

"That was a little dark Ray" I said in a way that hopefully didn't sound too insulting "I just don't think our theme tune should mention..."

"What that my mother killed herself and that I killed my father!" replied Raven before storming out and then slamming her bedroom door.

"Wow emo relapse alert" I muttered "Warning Titans, danger, danger".

"Well she's a ray of sunshine" commented Stargirl "Sure glad I decided to team up with her".

"Well she's reacting badly to all the changes" I explained "plus meeting new people isn't an easy for her".

Not that she made it easy for the new people to met her.

"You can tell when she's being all emo, she keeps the hood up" added Kara "which is all the time these days. I half expect to start raining indoors".

She wore it to bed too. That was really weird, even more so when she crawled into my bed.

"Give her a break" I urged "she only just hit her that she's losing all of her friends. Star's leaving the planet. BB won't even talk to her. Robin's going to retire, and Cyborg's too busy with other Titans to even pop by".

Even I found that depressing and I'd only ever been close to Robin.

"And she's an orphan who has to share her boyfriend with a girl who kicked her skinny ass" added Supergirl "but being an orphan and the girl who made her share I kinda get why she's being all emo".

That Wildfire changed the subject wasn't a surprise he had a thing about scary women. Not a fun thing it was more of a hiding under the bed thing. I of never of guessed that Starfire would have exiled him to Earth for his own protection.

"Perhaps we can we can try the other version of the song of theme leader Gothic" suggested Wildfire "this 'in a band being' is most enjoyable".

"Err yeah okay" I replied.

I then spent a moment wondering why he could like Starfire learn English by kissing yet neither of them seem to able to order their words the right way.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Go" I started while gripping my guitar.

_When there's trouble, you know who to call _

_Teen Titans! _

_From their tower, they can see it all _

_Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack, _

_You can rest knowing they got your back _

_Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol _

_Teen Titans GO! _

_With their superpowers they unite _

_Teen Titans! _

_Never met a villain that they liked _

_Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run _

_They never stop 'till the job is done _

_Cause when the world is losin' all control _

_Teen Titans GO! _

_One, two, three, four, GO! _

_Teen Titans! _

"Okay that's the originally but I want to change..."

That was when Raven started blasting something out that even I wouldn't call music.

"In retrospect buying her that surround sound system for her birthday may have been unwise" I realised.

Shame really it had cost me a lot and I didn't exactly have a lot of cash. I'd have mug some more muggers sometime this week.

"Still way more fun than the League's team building exercises" remarked Stargirl.

That was when the alarm sounded which signalled that there was trouble in Jump City. I ran to the monitor in the next room and read out the commissioner's message to everyone who had followed me from the rec room.

"The new toy museum is under attack by an army of toy robots led by a guy controlling a big toy robot"

It was no great leap of detective to work out who was behind this bizarre event.

"Toyman" I said to the others "he has a toy theme as you've no doubt guessed, don't underestimate him, the guys a complete nut but he's very dangerous and he's not above targeting children".

"Understood boss" said Kara clearly trying to be the supportive girlfriend as she would know exactly what Toyman was doing having faced him before.

"I'm ready for a little ass whopping" stated Stargirl in a way that made me hope the line wasn't also a reference to my spanking fetish.

"Yes let us whoop the butts" agreed the energy bolt firing alien prince.

Now I really hoped that it wasn't about the spanking as Wildfire was cool an all but I so didn't spank men.

"Wait!" called out Raven as we headed for the door.

We all turned around to see that my other girlfriend had come out of her room, and it seemed that she was going to join us in the ass kicking.

"You have to say it, or I won't go" she demanded.

"Is this really the time to start acting like a big kid?" I chided "you're a woman now and my 2IC. You can't act like this. What if I get taken out of commission for a while and you had to led the team".

"Robin would say it"

Clearly male logic wouldn't help here.

"Fine" I said before taking a deep breathe.

"Teen Titans. Go!"

(Line Break)

**Toy Museum Car Park – Jump City**

Being the only Titan who couldn't fly, and boy did that make me feel under qualified, I led the way on my bike as it was Motorcycle Monday. While the others followed from the air. Thankfully I didn't get lost or anything like that as that would have been a really embarrassing start for my first mission as leader.

Thankfully the police had set up a barricade and had also been able to keep the road clear so I was able to drive right onto the scene. I was even able to quickly survey the area so I knew what we were up against.

Hundred of toys robots. I'd expected an entire army of man-sized killing machines and not one of them was big enough reach my knee. We were facing hundreds of actual toy robots.

I really hadn't expected that.

"Okay when they told me that this job would be easy. I didn't think it would this easy" said Courtney aka Stargirl "I have these little guys trashed in a matter of seconds".

"No wait" I ordered "stay back we don't know...".

As I had feared the ankle high robots began to open fire. Stargirl was hit a few times and she struck the ground hard.

"Titans!" I called out in my best Robin impression "Here's the plan. Wildfire, get Starfire out of here! Raven I want a shield set around this place. Kara make sure your inside the shield and when it's up melt the little pests with your heat vision".

As for me I was going after the Toyman.

**Toy Museum Interior – Jump City**

I ran inside expecting to find a huge robot and for the first time to day something expected actually happened. There was a mecha it was big but it looked like a kids toy. It had blinking light and arms that span around.

"Did you build that?" I asked of Toyman who was inside the massive robot so I was getting a battletech sort of vibe from the thing while also thinking that it was extremely camp.

"I sure did" replied the crook "my latest creation is going to help me get lots of new toys".

"But if you can build working robots on this scale then why not get a job making robots and then just buy the toys?" I asked "wouldn't that be a lot less work. I mean there must be major money to be made in the robotics industry. Imagine all the online shopping you could do".

Toyman seemed to consider my point, or so I guessed that was he was doing since he had wooden helmet thing on that hide his real face.

"Maybe" answered the mad man "but then where would I find my playmates?".

What playmates? What the hell was he on about?

That's why I spied the children. It was a school day and they looked young to be on school trip to a place displaying toys so they must have been here to see the exhibits, and Toyman was planning on taking them with him when he left judging by the fact that they were being kept together in a large clear plastic box. The thing even had air holes and a big hamster wheel inside. Was he planning to keep them as pets?

"I do so love playing with children" remarked the evil kidnapper "but I tend to break them so I always need more".

"You sick..."

I was cut off when a massive arm tried to squash me, but I was too quick on my feet for such a slow blow.

"Wonder Woman should have smashed your skull in" I said as another blow came my way.

Maybe I would.

"Superman went bye-bye" mocked the toy themed villain "not for long, but you'll go splat easily enough".

"Don't bet on it" I shot back.

My ability to call upon Raven's powers was spotty at best. Possible due how she was feeling at the time, but there was enough magic to get up onto the robot's shoulder.

"Hey no piggy backs" complained Toymay as I took my telescoping staff and a small block of C4.

The next thing I knew I was getting a nasty shock as the outside of the robot was encased in energy and I got electrocuted.

After that all I heard was.

"**Get the hell away from MY boyfriend!"**.

Then Kara took the new theme tune to heart and beat up a giant mecha. If I hadn't been so freaked out about what could have happened to those poor kids I would have so been thinking about how hot she looked right now.

"Are you going to kill him" asked a voice over the comm.

"Slade?" I asked

"You should kill him" spoke the voice of Deathstroke the Terminator "do you have idea what Toyman does to his little playmates. I might be a killer but what he does, that makes even me feel sick".

"That's not who I am" I answered "I'm not like you remember

"Then why bother fighting?" queried Wilson "Sure you'll save some kids but you know that this freak will be out causing more misery soon enough".

He was right about that. Crooks like this always did seem to break out of prison and that start causing my mayhem. I knew that all of this wasn't really about finally beating the bad guys. Good never beats Evil or vice versa but sometimes knowing that more innocent people would suffer because society tied my hands did make me angry.

"Shut up" I growled as I got to my feet "you'll never win me over to the Dark Side Emperor Palpatine".

There was a slight pause before Slade spoke again.

"I know that you want scum like him off the streets for good. So to show you how proud I am of you for your promotion. I will have him killed for you. One of my Sladebots should be able to handle the job".

So that's how he knew what was going on. He had his bots watching me.

"What's the catch?" I demanded to know as I watched Kara pick Toyman out of what was left of this robot thing.

"Oh I just want to know if you will inform anybody about my gift" Slade replied "The League could protect him, but will you tell them?".

"No" I admitted.

Not killing freaks like Toyman I could handle but having to protect them. That was just too much to ask. I'd happily let Slade have this little victory if I meant I didn't have to help a monster stay alive.

"That's all I needed to hear" said the pleased voice "now if you'll excuse me they don't normally let the villains call the heroes from inside prison and bribe money only gets you so far. I'll see you soon, son. Oh and send my love to Raven. You kids are so great together".

The call ended and I started to ask myself a lot of questions.

What the hell was that 'send my love to Raven' part about? Since when had Slade cared about Raven as anything other a means to make me fight him. Was it meant to make me mad? If so why no mention of Kara? And what was the deal with his 'son' stuff. He wasn't a father figure to me.

I decided to worry about that later. For now I needed to limp out of her and to get Raven drop the shield so Kara could set the kids free. Not that they seemed to need me to order them to do anything. Supergirl could have handled this alone. Granted with a lot more property damage but still I wasn't feeling great about myself.

Then something changed my mood. Outside I was faced with a very odd sight. A cheering crowd had formed and they were chanting out our names. Not just the team name but all our names. As Toyman was taken away I was even thanked by the officer in charge of the scene.

Which was cool because we had actually saved the day, and it had been my plan that prevented anyone from getting killed. Sure some kids had gotten really scared but no one had been badly hurt thanks to us.

Maybe this leadership thing wasn't so hard after all.

(Line Break)

**Titan Tower – Jump City**

Hours later I was sitting contemplatively in my bedroom, thinking deep thoughts on the subject of leadership. Okay actually I was sulking about my girlfriend, but if anyone asked I merely brooding or better yet I was planning how to deal with my arch-enemy Slade when he returned. Yeah that sounded way cooler than me sulking because Raven was in a bad mood with me. Not getting sex was such a downer.

"Can I talk to you?" requested Starfire from the open doorway.

Wait hadn't I shut that door?

"Sure, Star" I said "come sit with me at the Window of Brooding".

Being the boss had its perks. One of those was that I know had the big room with the big windows and that meant I got a great view of the bay.

"Window of Brooding?" inquired Miss Whitmore as she took a seat.

"Yeah we have the rooftop for the very deep stuff" I explained "you know like confessions and sharing pain. This is my Window of Brooding where I stare into the calm waters of the bay in order to sooth my ravaged soul".

The heroine once known as Star-Spangled Kid giggled and then asked something important in a calmer tone of voice.

"Where do people go to apologise to you?"

I didn't have a place for that. I should get one because a leader needed a place for his team mates who have messed up to sit and admit they were wrong. That was part of the personal growth thing that Teen heroes had to deal with.

"How about the comfy sofa over there... I mean The Couch of Heartfelt Apologies".

"The Couch of Heartfelt Apologies" Courtney said with another giggle "you're so funny".

I was glad someone thought I was fun to hang out with. Raven was still mad at me. Although in her defence we getting yet another new member, which was confusing and this one was more of an emo than she was. It would be like sending me a successor who was even more of bloodthirsty git than I was. But I had said yes because the telepathic metahuman had asked me if she could join rather than be assigned. She wanted to learn from me as well which was very flattering or had it been 'learn about me'?

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for rushing off. It was stupid I put myself in danger and worse I didn't listen to you".

Wow a girl who regretted not listening to me. This was refreshing. Far too often my sage advice went ignored.

"I got you something, a present".

With those words Courtney took a belt out of the bag she'd been carrying and presented to me.

"It's an anti-gravity belt" she explained "it let's you fly. Takes a while to get the hang of cause its controlled by concentration, but once you get the knack for it then it gets really fun".

She paused before adding.

"It's based on mine. So I can help you learn how to use it. I mean if you want".

Hopefully that was just her trying to be friendly or maybe her even trying to butter up the boss, because I really couldn't handle another crush right now.

"Thanks" I said softly "no one's given me a present for a long time now".

I'd missed Christmas last year as the occupation had ruined the season and it wasn't even summer yet so my birthday was still a whiles away.

"You're welcome" replied Stargirl "just don't think this means you can stop riding your bike cause I want to borrow it when I get my license".

You'd think girls who could fly would be less impressed by the Gothbike, but that bike seemed to have some sort of supernatural effect on women. If there weren't so much nth metal in it I'd swear it was magical.

With that Star left since it was getting late, but I wasn't alone for long. I heard the door shut and then I felt a gust of wind and turned around to see Supergirl standing behind me.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Super speed" she answered "and I have super hearing so I know this isn't your first present today but I hope it cheers you up just as much".

I opened the small but heavy box and saw a ring. It was a silver ring that hung off a silver chain. I took it off and saw the stone that was set into the ring. It was blue kyptonite.

"Oh you found some" I said surprised "that means we can..."

"Go all the way" supplied Kara "but it's not for me, it's for you".

Huh wait what?

"Are you purposing because male ego aside I can't marry you I made a promise. If I break it then Ra's will go back on his word and it will get messy".

Tim was finally getting of a life he had come to loath. There was no way I was going to let Ra's use my retiring friend as leverage for another of his tests as he had done before.

"Besides even if you were free to marry someone who you wanted to, then it wouldn't be me" Supergirl said.

Kara seemed to deflate a little but not for long.

"Anyway my people don't exchange rings we have these special bracelets" Kara informed me "but I can't married as Kal is the head of the family so I'd need his permission and getting him to make the ring is about as much approval as we'll get. And as much as I adore you I so don't want to get married before I'm even twenty".

"So why give it to me".

Kara rested her head on my chest and said.

"Because then you're the one who decides if I get sex. We can't without it so when you want me go from the Maid of Might to a harmless girly girl you just put on my finger. If its touching my skin it makes me mortal. So that means you'll be stronger than me. Then there's nothing I can do stop you from having your wicked way with me. I'll be totally defenceless".

No doubt she was blushing bright red by now. Also I was starting to realise that Kara actually liked the idea of me being the stronger one, even it was only for a while. I could imagine that it would hard to feel like the girl in the relationship when you strong enough to throw your boyfriend into orbit.

Then something really amusing went through my mind.

"It's a reverse abstinence ring" I said while cracking a smile.

Kara looked up and at with a face that said 'I have no idea what you're talking about'.

"I don't know if you have them in this universe but back home there are silver rings worn by teenagers called abstinence rings, or purity rings. They wear them to show their commitment to not having sex until marriage, but you got one to wear so you can have premarital sex and what's even funnier is that Superman, the moral guardian of Earth, made it for you".

Kara burst out laughing and when she calmed down she said.

"Let's have some premarital sex".

That was fine by me so I put the ring on her finger.

We started with passionate kissing. The first kiss lasted for a whole minute before things began really heating up. I was more than a little aware that this was a moment that Kara had waited for long enough something she expressed soon enough.

"I've been waiting for this for so long" she said as we both got onto my new and larger bed "no teasing okay I need this bad you got so worked up with that dance that I started planning to steal a Javelin so that we could go somewhere with a red sun".

You know a woman's extra horny when she starts scheming about stealing a space ship just so she can have sex.

Kara then pushed me down onto the bed and took her top off. I'd seen them before but it was enough to make even a superhero team leader into a drooling idiot. Thankfully she didn't see the drool as she was already working her way down to my trousers.

However rather than try to ride me once my belt was off Kara started giving me a blowjob.

"I thought you didn't want to wait any longer".

Kara stopped so she could look me in the eyes.

"I've wanted to do this for a while I was just worried that I might hurt you if I got over excited. You don't mind do you? I want you to take charge but I've just been waiting so long to get to do this?"

Hmm did I mind Supergirl sucking my cock? HELL NO!

"No go right ahead" I said trying to sound cool.

Thankfully no one could read my mind.

As she continued sucking me off Kara's other hand vanished between her legs. She got herself so worked up she was already moaning which felt great given what her mouth was full of.

"Okay I can't wait any more" she told me as soon as I'd started to relax "its time

Quickly she removed her skirt and panties and opened her legs. Pretty much an open invitation what with her bare wet cunt spread out before me. But before I could do anything about that

"I'm not a virgin" she confessed all of a sudden.

I never would have guessed that since she needed a piece radioactive space rock just to be able to get this far. Although it would explain why she was so worked up. She knew what she was missing out on.

"Weren't you a kid when you're... I mean when you were sent away".

Mentioning the death of nearly her entire race would sort of ruin the moment so it was best to rephrase.

"I was an adult back home. A young one but I'd had done it once before. That part of why I resent being treated like a kid here. I was older than Kal when our homeworld was destroyed. Then I come here and Kal who I remember holding when he was a baby now gets to order me around because he's been here longer".

That was the annoying thing with living in a DC universe that had a time line different from what I knew from the DCAU. In this reality Kara was supposed to be Kara In-Ze who was an Argoan (an offshot of the Kypton race) and only related to Superman because the Kara Kent identity was that of Jonathan Kent's niece.

But for some reason she was actually the Kyptonian Kara Zor-El Superman's biological cousin. That made things really confusing to say the least as it changed quite of bit of pre Justice League history as well as Kara's back story.

The whole thing gave me a headache. At some point I was going to try and figure out this time line using the Watchtower's computers.

"I had no idea" I admitted "I thought you were still a virgin because of the whole yellow sun issue".

Really I should of realised that she might have past experience as she hadn't been exactly shy about having guy feeling her up when we'd gone to that fair. I'd just assumed that she'd never gone further with a guy due to her fear of maiming him if she got over excited.

"I'm guessing I should of told you" she considered out loud.

I decided to put her mind at ease and confess a few things.

"I haven't been a virgin since before I met you. I wasn't in my home universe either".

"Who was she?" asked Kara

"Well in this universe it was either to Talia al Ghul if she didn't just jerk me off to get access to my DNA so if its not her then Catwoman got that honour".

Wow that was messed up and my girlfriend seemed to agree as she decided to call me messed up and then to hit me which hurt her not me as currently I was both stronger and tougher than her.

"Can I take this ring off and then hit you".

I found it sweet that she wouldn't take the ring off even when she got mad at me.

"Do I look stupid enough to face an upset fully powered Supergirl without at least being dressed".

"Yes" replied Kara as she started to get me hard again "but I won't hit you since I just realised that it means Raven didn't get there first".

I hadn't thought of that. Had Raven know I hadn't been a virgin? No she must have since she knew about Talia and she'd asked me how I liked to have sex.

"And Catwoman. I mean she's like fifty or something!"

I wisely said nothing on the matter. Selena was nowhere near fifty she wasn't even forty, or at least that was what her file said. And I had actually forgotten about Quinn, although may have been due to my efforts to repress the event.

"Hey why aren't you upset that I got date-raped?" I wondered.

"Cause you're a man. You wouldn't have said no. I'm still going to slap that bitch if I ever see her but you did agreed to met her".

Fair point and poor Talia. Drugging men for sex aside getting bitch slapped by Supergirl was a bit much. She'd lose a few teeth at the very least she might need surgery after.

When all that was settled, and Kara had calmed down. I got her back into the mood for sex with more kissing and even let her chose the music so at least she got to control that.

I then got on top of her and slowly thrusted into her, being rather nice and gentle to the Kryptonian. As she was mortal for the moment. She might not have been a virgin but she was nice and tight so I believed her about her only doing it once before.

She was already moaning softly at each thrust. I wasn't too rough with her as I knew she wouldn't be use to being his fragile.

"Harder and faster too." she demanded.

Okay so maybe not all that fragile.

"I won't last long if I do that" I warned "and you'll have to ask nicer than that".

I'd gotten too worked up and hadn't calmed down again during the fight. Mostly because Kara hadn't actually let go of my cock.

"I don't care. I want you to do me hard".

Well maybe she just didn't care right now, and she was being very bossy considering I was suppose to be in charge.

"Kara" I growled.

"Please, please, please" she begged.

I did as she asked and began picking up speed and pace. Her moans grew louder and louder as I forced myself deeper inside of her with every thrust. She was like a vice around my cock and her very flexible legs were already wrapped around me.

"YES! OH YES!" Supergirl called out as I ploughed her into the mattress.

She was so loud the room seemed to shake a little and I spent a moment wondering if how powerless she actually was right now.

Then it was time, I took one last thrust and pushed as deep as I could, releasing my seed into her womb.

That was when I remembered that hybrids between our races were possible. Rare yes but not unheard off and I could get her pregnant. If that happened then even Kara's super dressing downs wouldn't stop Superman from turning me into ash with his heat vision.

"Thanks, Goth" she conveyed "I've wanted you do that since we went to the fair. So worth the wait".

"It was my pleasure" I replied

"I never normally this sleepy" said Kara as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well, It is night-time" I pointed out "Plus you did trash a giant toy robot today and then fly to the North Pole and back".

"Good point" she replied before her eyes widened "wait you know where the Fortress is?".

Was I in trouble now?

Kara giggled and then rolled over which gave me a great view of her ass. Damn that was a fine ass it was so firm and round.

"That's just great. I promised Kal I wouldn't tell you where it was but if you already know then we can drive him nuts. He said it was mine too but I'm not allowed to tell anywhere it is so I never get to invite people to hang out there. When he finds out that can just fly there he's sp going to start freaking out".

She gets fucked by me once and was already going a bit evil. Still seeing the Fortress would be extremely cool.

"Sleepy now" mentioned Kara "It's kind of nice to be a normal girl and just be tired like this".

I would have taken the ring off when she fell asleep but that would have been tricky given that she wanted to be cuddled. So I left it on and held her. Soon enough I started to drift off as well.

Author Note

Starfire's staff allows her to fly but in my version its her belt since she would naturally have a spare and it makes a good sucking up to the boss gift.

In the show Smallville Blue Kryptonite renders Clark mortal so when in close contact to her Kara's ring makes her the same as any human girl. However there doesn't seem to be any health risks like with the green stuff so she can wear whenever she wants or when ever he wants her to as she's giving him control over their sex life to make up forcing him into sharing.

The box is lead lined so that she could carry it home from the Fortress.

Oddly **Blue Kryptonite** makes Earth based life more healthy. So there's a side benefit to have some on a chain around your neck. Not that Gothic needs it for that but it might come in handy if he needs to render any kyptonias mortal. Assuming he can close enough.

Lastly the Supergirl in this story is Kara Zor-El as she appears in Apocalypse, hence the reference to Darksied kidnapping her but this is a slightly different version because that's not the same Supergirl you see in the Justice League Unlimited animated series. It's all very confusing but it needed to be explained so something later makes more sense.


	20. Chapter 20

**Reviews**

**Hypnosis Writer**

Damn I forgot about Quinn taking him hostage. She had his son and what's why he's Dee Dee and Dee Dee's Grandfather. He would remember the sex even if the damage to the time line caused by Chronus made him forget about the kid. I'll go back and change that.

**DeusImperator92**

Welsh Dragon! That's a brillant name for a superhero from wales. He so needs to uae that at some point.

**AFanOfYourWork**

Yeah I might of got the two of them mixed up. Sorry about that.**  
**

**Takao-kun**

How do people keep guessing my future plots? How did you guess that? I just wrote the chapter that explains that evil today and now you somehow know my plot for a Trigon reborn. Are you spying on me? How much do you know?

**Dark0w1**

I didn't go with creepy little sister. I went with something else. An eager to please little sister that adores her older brother figure and messes with people's minds to make him happy. Its more than a bit immoral for Ace to do that but she is evil (well sort of) so Gothic won't it but if it saves lives.

And know I didn't of any of that. As for Quinn she's not in the story again for a good long while,

**Selias**

The Gamer? There's a magzine called that but you will have to give me more details if its a fanfic.

As for powers well I think I've done enough magical Gothics. Maybe I could make him a Supernatural type hunter and have his gift be skills and loads of weapons.

Oh that John Constantine the asshole. Yeah I remember now. My character is a nicer guy than him and she smokes less. But I could see how DC Gothic could of ended up like that if he hadn't arrived at Titan Tower.

**Lord Edric**

Star can mean both Stargirl and Starfire so it confusing. Starfire is being mentioned because she's Wildfire's brother and a former member of the team. I'll try and be more careful with that.

Supergirl is in the white top. I'm sure I mentioned that. She'll change it for DC Gothic - Justice League but she won't be wearing a cape. Just wait and see

**Joe Lawyer**

Your review was well timed as you will see when you read this chapter. It's actually all about the subjects you brought up.

Yeah Kara is a world of awesome at the moment. She's going for the perfect girlfriend award. They're going to be more in tune with each other and have more fun.

**Deicide73**

That could be true I'm ensure how any kryptonite works. But Gothic is super strong and tough himself and Supergirl isn't exactly very big she's only 5'5 and doesn't have Superman muscler form. Anyway the point of the ring was so that they could have sex and Kara needed to be feel like the girl so having her be weaker than Gothic when wearing it important.

**Author Notes**

For this chapter I'm doing a sneak peek into the near future. Not with time travel I just thought that it would be a good read if I added Ace into the mix this way. It might be a bit sad but the last chapter was mostly silly so I think it will be a nice change of pace.

Plus then you get to see part of Gothic's future path. It going to get very dark for him by 2007/8

Thanks Dark0wl for getting me started with this idea. This chapter is for you.

The song for this chapter is The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin.

**DC Gothic – Ace**

**Waller's Residence – 2008 **

Amanda Waller set down the tea cup and then began to press some buttons on the keyboard of the nearby computer. She was about to receive a gentlemen caller at a very late hour and she didn't want to be bothered by her guards trying to save her life. It would only get them hurt or maybe even killed.

If had just been Batman she wouldn't of worried so much but the man about to pop by for a visit was in many ways far more dangerous than the Dark Knight could ever hope to be.

There was no point running or hiding. The man coming for her was never the type to just give up and he was extremely powerful, he would hunt her for decades if that was what it took. She didn't want to live in fear for however long it took before her wits failed her. Best to get this over with.

"If you give me another moment I'll delete the security tapes. I know who you are and why you're here, but there's no sense taking off that silly mask if it gets you exposed as an assassin".

"What makes you think that I'll take if off" said a voice from the shadows "I'm not the sociable soul that I use to be".

Waller disabled the last of the recording devices. They were pointless as well. The man who was currently pointing a gun at her would be very hard to ever capture and even if he was he would be able to cut a deal to get him out of prison in a matter of months.

In fact locking him would just aid in his mission to cleanse the world of the monsters that he had sworn to destroy. The government couldn't even execute him and he would escape from any place that kept him locked up long enough for anyone to try and find a method of death that might actually work. Hell even if by some miracle he could be contained then he would be rescued by one of his girls.

"Because you're not an assasin" answered Waller "You're a knight on a crusade against all the monsters and you're doing it for her so let's not pretend that you aren't exactly who I know you are".

With that Waller poured two cups of tea and the offered one to her possible killer.

"Beside you're the kind of man who would give an old woman a last request and mine is that I would like to spend my last evening alive with a handsome young man while drinking my favourite blend of tea".

"Flirting won't help you" warned the masked man "I'm not into bureaucrats I like my girls to be where the action is".

"I've noticed" replied Waller "all your girls are powerful aren't they and yet they all look up to you. Well maybe not any more. What would Supergirl think if she was still around?"

With that Gothic took off the mask. It looked like something he might have worn if he'd ever agreed to be Slade's apprentice. The sheer irony of the fact that he had more less become the man he'd hated so much was not lost on the immortal.

"Yes very clever Miss Waller you found a weakness and exploited it, now let me guess here comes the part where you sway me with a well reasoned argument that convinces so I don't kill you".

Waller moved to offer Gothic the tea again and this time he took it. There might be drugs out there that could still disable him but he wasn't worried about that as even if it did harm him he could just restart the hunt later. Besides Waller was one of the few Americans that the British anti-hero knew loved a good cup of tea as he did. She was unlikely to ruin a fine blend.

"Perhaps" admitted Waller "but If you really wanted me dead I'd be dead. You want something else".

The woman sipped her tea.

This is about Ace, isn't it".

"Yes" answered the immortal "this has always been about Ace".

(Line Break)

**Park Area - Jump City – 2007**

Thankfully the fight was going to be a short one. This new Wild Flush Gang had been given powers equal to that of the Teen Titans when they were under the commanded of the immortal Gothic, but they didn't have the fraction of experience required to really understand how to use their powers and the JLU members whose powers they had copied rather easily took them down.

King, the Wild Flush Gang counterpart to the immortal known as Gothic was the first to fall but since he couldn't be killed and didn't at all look like her husband Raven had no problem banishing the defeated crook to another dimension. Not to one with the tentacle monsters, only her lover could do that. But King would soon find himself frozen solid trapped on an Earth that was stuck in eternal ice age.

No doubt Batman wouldn't approve but the wife of Gothic understood just how dangerous someone with her husband's powers could be. Should the crook ever master them then he would an unstoppable terror. Much better that he spend forever frozen.

Looking around she sought out her spouse, she saw him tackling Queen, her Wild Flush counterpart and he was struggling to end the fight. The immortal for all his fury was limiting himself right now. He wasn't one for striking women, well at least unless it was in a kinky way, and while normally Raven admired how gentlemen like her lover could be, this time it was putting them all in danger.

Queen had great magical powers and they would only get stronger as she learned more about them. Thankfully for now the female super villain didn't understand just what she could do so the daughter of Trigon would be able to take her down. After that she would hopefully be able to bind Queen's copied powers.

Raven sent a powerful magical blast that sent both the immortal and Queen flying with such force that both of them would be out cold for a while. She hated doing that but her husband couldn't die and she could make it up to him later. She'd wear the nurses outfit, that was his favourite these days.

Looking around again she saw Hawkgirl, one of the few League members that the rocker couple could call a friend, busying her self with one of the numbers. Unlike Queen, King, Jack, and then the rest were just robots of some sort so the Thangarian Thrasher was working out some of her by anger smashing the machines into little pieces.

Meanwhile Batman was having trouble with Jack. He was pretty equal to Wildfire who had been the only Teen Titan, other than Gothic and Raven, that Ace had ever really been close to. Starfire's counter part number ten had already been defeated by the Caped Crusader so she wasn't an issue right now.

Luckily for the Dark Knight the immortal had already woken up and was now knocking Jack off his flying card. Energy bolts flew through the air as the two metahumans wrestled each other. Raven was just glad that her hubby was finally learning how to use his power of flight without the saftey net of an anti grav generator. That the immortal could still be afraid of heights was endless source of amusement to many in the League.

When the last robot was destroyed the heroes regrouped and prepared to face whatever Ace's broken mind go throw at them. But before they could charge into the purple forest the immortal called out for them to stop.

"It's okay guys. I know what to do" the rocker assured "I knew this was coming".

"This is when she dies" stated The Batman "the plan was for me to talk to her, as you said I would in the animated series".

"She was never a Titan in that time line" reminded the immortal "but in this world she was. But more than that she was one of _my_ Titans. So this something I have to do".

Waller appeared, as Bruce and Gothic had known she would, and the government agent handed over a device that was suppose kill Ace without causing her pain. The hero, at least in the eyes of some, pocketed the device but he had no intention of using it. He just tended to collect such things in case they came in handy one day.

However he let Waller think that his mental shield would prevent the psychic form detecting his thoughts, and that this would let him get close enough to use the device. That was true Gothic could kill Ace but not because of his protected mind but because the former Titan would let him do it. He was the only person in the world that Ace trusted which was ironic really as he his was the only mind the reality warping telepathic had never been able to read.

As Gothic moved towards the psychedelic forest that protected Ace, Raven ran forward to tell him something.

"I can't hear her thoughts" informed the magical woman "she's too powerful for that".

Raven's powers had grown too. She'd tried to make telepathic contact with Ace using a spell but it hadn't worked, she could however sense the psychics emotional state with her inate powers and she could understand exactly what the metahuman was feeling because it was very much like Raven had used to feel.

"But what's she's feeling now. You don't need me to tell you, but what do need to know is how she feels about you. Its exactly how I felt about you when you got me out of Trigon's Underworld. She needs you to save her".

"Understood" replied the immortal.

And with that he was gone. The landscape changed and seemed to swallow him up.

"We can't just let him go in there alone" protested the winged woman.

"No" said Batman forcefully as Hawkgirl moved forward to strike at the barrier with her mace "he knows what he's doing. He's the only one who can save her now".

"She was a Titan" added Raven "she's our responsibility and he was our leader. He knows what she needs. He always did".

(Line Break)

**Ace's Playground - Jump City – 2007**

The telepathic metahuman known only as Ace sat still upon the swing. Her eyes were downcast, they had been for a while now but when she heard the familair footsteps she looked up and a small smile appeared upon her pained face.

"I know I'm dying. I have hours left at best and I know that Miss Waller gave you something to put me down. You can use it if you want to. I won't stop you, but I also know that you never would because you're going to be here for me. That's why I made the new Wild Flush Gang. They were just my way of telling you that it was time. I'm sorry if they hurt anyone but I haven't really been myself lately".

The immortal moved behind the telepathic metahuman, but rather than do what Waller wanted instead Gothic began to push Ace. She was so light that he barely to try in order to get her into the air. And this was all they did for a good ten minutes. But like all good thing it had to end. Ace was feeling dizzy so the rocker sat on the other swing knowing that now was the time to talk.

"Do you know that when I first met you I tried to read your mind" confessed Ace.

"No I didn't" the man in the long coat replied "you didn't seem to try when you beamed down from the Watchtower. You looked too nervous".

Ace shook her head.

"That wasn't when I first met" she corrected "it was just before I joined the Titans".

Ace started to swing herself a little. She was nervous and needed a moment to focus her thoughts. Something that was getting harder and harder to do as she approached death.

"You were in a meeting with some of the other people who led smaller teams. I was there to just wandering around exploring people's mind to make sure that they weren't really there to hurt me. I know it was bad to do that. The League was protecting me from the government, but I was so scared that someone would take me away again. Then I scanned you and found nothing. I could sense what you were feeling but it was totally silent inside your mind".

"I have been accused of being emptied headed" joked the former leader of the Titans "you've seen me trying to mediate with Raven, trust me there's nothing in there sometimes I just use the time to take a quick nap".

Ace giggled a little before carrying on with her story.

"I could sense your strength, your passion but there was no noise, no thoughts they we were locked away, but I could still feel you. I should have been scared but there was something about you. I still don't know what to call it, there aren't words, and I think only certain people could even sense this power you have. It drew me towards you I was begging to join the Titans before you even left. They didn't want to let me go, but they wouldn't keep in the Watchtower they aren't like that even if people use to think there wasn't much difference".

The immortal leaned forward and said.

"You know I still remember when you first arrived at the Tower I though you'd run away or burst into tears. You were so fragile and I knew you had a crush on me from the start but I just figured that it was the whole bad boy thing. It seems to attract a lot of girls".

"Well that was hot" admitted Ace "still is, but that's not when it started. It was when I had that really bad nightmare and everyone's fears came to life".

"Not the first time that's happened to a Titan" informed Gothic "Something like that occurred with Raven. It was before my time but I had a plan in place in case she did it again".

Ace smiled as she recalled what the immortal called a plan.

"You and that sword. You looked like a big kid at bed time playing at being a knight.

The memory made them both smile.

"Well In my defence I thought those monsters were mystical in nature. Nth metal works really well on magical things. How was I suppose to know that they were psychic manifestations of everyone's fears rather supernatural ones? And lets not talk about those pjs. Kara was the only one who ever liked them".

"I miss her" admitted Ace "she was always so nice to me".

"Yeah she was" agreed the immortal "but she's not dead. I'll see her again one day".

They were both silent for a while until Ace was ready to carry on with her recollections.

"You fought the monsters. I remember that. The others were barely able to fight their horrors but your fears didn't even slow you down. You fought that evil you and beat him so quickly".

"Fighting an evil version of myself was something I was prepared for" explained the immortal "odd stuff like that happens a lot around me so I prepared as best I could. I know that I am my own worse enemy and I know my own weaknesses. Besides I was more worried about you. The things you faced were a lot scarier than a demonic me".

Which was saying something given how nasty demon Gothic had been.

"I thought you be mad. Raven seeing you as some like her father must have been so horrible" said Ace "I nearly got you all hurt, maybe even killed but you knew exactly what to do stop the nightmares".

The immortal didn't think it had been that impressive a feat and he explained why.

"It's something I think that I got from Slade. He knew exactly how to exploit a foe's emotional weaknesses. He used it at a lot on me. That skill is all about understanding people and if you can hurt them using psychology it can be reversed so that you can support an ally. Same tool different usage".

Ace did not agree.

"No that's your power. You don't see it but you always know how to make the girls in your life feel loved. You knew that yelling at me was the worst thing you could of done. You knew that I needed friends so you didn't kick me out or send me back to the Watchtower. You just held me and let me cry. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me".

"It was nothing special I was trying to take care of my team. Robin taught me how important that was. It's just something I picked up".

"No its more than that" argued the telepathic young woman "you can care about people that you only just met and you always know how to make a person feel better. You're so full of forgiveness and understanding, and you never give up on people as long as you think there a chance that they can become a better person. But you also know when not to give bad people another chance. That's so rare for a hero. They either have too much mercy. They're all so scared of crossing that line because they don't think that they can and then come back, but you can".

"Someone's still has a big crush" the rocker said with a smile.

Ace felt herself blush.

"You do that a lot you hide behind jokes when you're hurt and when people try to build you up you deflect by trying to make it about them" the dying girl said "you just don't realise just how special you are".

"People always think to much or to little of themselves" Gothic replied "I'd rather avoid being too proud of myself. It's more dangerous".

They were quiet for a little longer, but not to long. Then the immortal spoke.

"The thing about me is that I have an outsider's prospective. I live in this world but I also know it as an observer. But more than that I've seen how heroes work in other worlds and in this one. I'm willing to kill sometimes because to me helping people isn't always about fighting super villains in epic battles or simply chasing bank robbers. To people like me that stuffs for the real heroes Superman. Wonder Woman. Green Lantern, they're the big shining hopes. The ones that save the world and never stop fighting for good of humanity. They set the bar so high that you can never reach it but you should never stop trying. Even Batman for all his broodiness and scaring of bad people is a real hero. He's as much a symbol of hope to some people as he is a symbol of fear to others".

Ace could sense that her former boss was done yet so she kept her mouth shut tight.

"But here's a lesson I learned from being a watcher. Sometimes someone has to slay the monsters and I chose that role. It has to be someone like me, because I can go there and I can come back from it as long as the people in my life give a reason to. For a long time I thought I would be a pure anti-hero that I'd kill the killers. Slay the monsters and that would have been enough I think. But I got lucky because of people like you. I get to pretend that I'm just like the others, but we both know I'm not".

"I know" replied Ace "but I love you anyway because your wrong about one thing. You're not an anti-hero pretending to be a good man. I think you could be if you wanted to but there will always be a line that you'll never cross. You will never be like the people who made into what I am now".

"When did you get so smart" muttered the Justice League member.

That wasn't a question so Ace didn't answer. Rather she just said her peace. She still had time for that.

"I know that one day you will devote yourself to stopping the kind of people that could take a scared little girl and turn her into a weapon And you'll do in a way that will label you as the bad guy but that will never be who you really are. And I know that will do it for me, and if it is for me I won't tell you not to, just don't become like them. Okay".

"Maybe it time I started" mused the immortal "someone needs to do what the others don't. I've been putting off and telling myself that I don't need to be that man, but when you die I don't think I'll be able to kid myself any more".

"Yeah I think it is" agreed Ace "but not just yet. I need my hero right now".

"Right until the end" Goth promised as their hands met.

There was just one last thing she needed.

"I know you never loved me, not like you love Raven and the others but can you pretend that I'm one of your girls and make love to me. I don't mind the lie".

"It was never a lie" assure the goth "I've loved for a long time exactly as much as the others. It was just that you needed a big brother not a lover".

"Goth, you can't give what I need any more, so give me what I want and then say goodbye".

And that was exactly what he did.

(Line Break)

**Park Area - Jump City – 2007**

Raven couldn't tell if it had been an hour or four. It was hard to tell. Reality wasn't exactly stable here, but when it did finally end the magical woman found herself wishing that she had been forced to wait longer because the end was worse than the waiting.

Soon enough the park began to return to normal and soon after that her husband appeared. She'd expected to see him holding Ace's dead body but all he had was her uniform.

"Did it work?" she asked of her husband

"Did what work?" asked Hawkgirl "is she dead? Where's her body".

The immortal took the bag his wife offered him and he carefully placed the folded up outfit inside.

"I knew this was coming" said the rocker "I've known she was going to die like this before I even met her. So I came up with a plan. Not a very good one but it worked so maybe it was a better one than I thought".

"What did you do?" asked the Dark Knight.

Surprisingly there was no anger in Batman's voice. No tone of judgement. It was just a question.

"In my world there's a lot of fiction and that explores a lot of ideas. In one my favourite shows there's this thing called ascension. It's when advanced human being, like Ace, becomes so mentally powerful that they can convert their physical forms into pure energy. If you do it you end up living in a higher plan of existence. You can't interfere with the lower realms as there are beings out there who would stop you, but sometimes ascended being can retake human form and live again. But that might be allowed in this universe".

"That doesn't sound so bad" said Hawkgirl "I know it means you might not see her again but if it worked...".

"There's a catch or at least a condition" Raven explained "you have to die. At least your body does, so that means he still had to hold her as she passed away".

With that the winged woman dropped her gaze. She now understood the pain the immortal was feeling. He'd had to lose another of his girls and this time it was uncertain if he would ever see her again.

That was when the immortal turned to the Dark Knight and said.

"I quit"

(Line Break)

**Waller's Residence – 2008 **

"Seems to me like she's still watching over you" reasoned Waller as she set down the now empty tea cup "your own personal guardian spirit. After all we both know angels are real and you have been very fortune this last year. The entire League's been looking for you and I don't think that even your wife would have been able to shield you from all those magic users. Add in the failings of my people and I'd say you've been blessed".

"She still died" reminded Gothic "she died in my arms. In so much pain but she was so very brave and then I got my miracle. But she should have had her whole life to look forward, but what she got was a living hell for a childhood and all because of you".

"How did you discover that I was behind that project?" asked Waller "I burned those bridges a long time ago. There was nothing left to that would led you to me. I made sure of that".

"Yeah I had help with the computer stuff but that wasn't how I found you. As Ace said 'that's not your power' My real power is that I know people. Information is all in the air these days, online and immaterial, but people they're real. Feelings matter. How people see each other, now that's what matters".

Gothic smiled as one more pointed his gun at the government woman. Then there was a click as the desert eagle was primed to fire.

"But as you said I have my personal guardian angel. I dreamt of that night and I remembered it so clearly that something caught my attention. Two words, one of which was your name. The other was 'Miss'. Until then I'd just been thinking that Ace read your mind and that's how she knew about the device and about you. But she called you 'Miss Waller' like how a child would address an teacher or...".

"An authority figure" finished Waller.

"Yes she knew you that was why she called Miss Waller because to her that was who you were. Because that was how she was made to see you. I made the mistake of following paper trails and accounts. The fact that you had a device to take her out peacefully wasn't enough as your the kind of person who plans for such things, just like I did that day. So I ignored that. Perhaps that was a mistake too, but no matter. I found you".

Waller wanted to clap but she feared it would be taken the wrong way. She was actually impressed.

"I'm sure you would of tracked me down even without that dream. Maybe if you hadn't been playing monster slayer with half the freaks in the country" assured Waller "but is that enough? You have the will to fight them but not the power to bring about real changes. Can you stop another Ace from being created by simply slaying monsters or do you need something more?"

"What do you mean?" the man in black demanded.

"Power is not a means; it is an end. One does not establish a dictatorship in order to safeguard a revolution; one makes the revolution in order to establish the dictatorship. The object of persecution is persecution. The object of torture is torture. The object of power is power" quoted Waller.

"George Orwell – 1984" said the immortal "good book I liked the movie too, it was well done".

"You're very well read" complemented the government woman.

"You're very skilled at flattery" the goth shot back "but power for the sake of power doesn't appeal to me".

"Good I was hoping you'd say that. You don't agree with Orwell. Power is a means to an end it's just that those who gain power nearly always forget that. It also means that while you did come here for power, the power isn't the point. You really do want to change things, don't you?"

The immortal nodded before speaking again.

"Power is just a means to an end. People don't start rebellions for power, they do it for an ideal and then lose that ideal. But really It's all about control, about making things the way you want them to be. But I'll never control everything I know that, but until I have real power global power I'm just another solider in a war I can't win"

Waller smiled a little and then said.

"The files we have on don't you justice. You can see the big picture after all".

"Be married to Talia al Ghul for a while you start to see how the game is really played" said the rocker.

Waller only smirked in reply.

"So I assume that while killing me is still an option you're really here because you realise that I'm the one person that can make you powerful enough to really change the way the world works".

Gothic nodded but said nothing.

"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power" Waller quoted next.

They both knew who had said that.

"It will cost you" warned Waller " being my agent means no family, no friends, you'll have to do things you never thought you xould do. Your morals will be tested time and again. But at the end I will return the favour and make sure your were you need to be in order to change the things that you want changed.

"A deal with the devil" remarked the immortal "and I fought you were a god-fearing woman".

"I believe in angels" replied Waller "but not all of them live in heaven".

"Well I've been called a demon before" said Gothic "so why the hell not. I'm in. I'll work for you but then I want in. Twenty-six levels above top secret and the keys the chocolate factory. Deal?"

"Deal?" Waller agreed.

Author Note:

Well that was dark wasn't it?


	21. Chapter 21

**Reviews.**

**Takao-kun **

I sometimes forget that other people can think like Evil Overlords

**Selias**

Oh its a manga explains why I haven't heard of it.

**Dark0wl **

I so agree. I never saw Ace as a villain. She was a child who was taken from her family and then trained to be a weapon. Then everyone complains when the weapon backfires or it gets used against them.

**Joe Lawyer**

That last chapter was just like a glimpse into the future and you aren't meant to understand how he got there because if you did I wouldn't still be writing the story. There would be no need. It was more about showing the scale of the story. There's going to be a chapter set two thousand years into the future really early in book two so I wanted a smaller jump forward to ease people into the really big jump later.

Yeah it would be cool to have done it the way you said, but Gothic is the leader now so he has to set a good example and not shoot people. If the villains started avoiding the place then the League would want to know why. They do have enough authority to remove Gothic from the Titans. Plus there's the going to prison issue. He would break out and try to fight fire with fire as an anti-hero and I don't want him to be another Jason Todd.

**ImaRussian **

I'm glad you liked it. Still I'll be glad when I can get to fun stuff again.

**Author Notes:**

A Raven centred chapter. It's mostly emotional stuff but its going to be last chapter focused on Raven for a while so it needs to be about her feelings. My reviewers seem to want Kara to get some more attention which I agree with so I'm extending book one more than I planned to. The rest of the book will be Gothic and Kara for the most part with the other Titans more in the background but I'll still try to show their growth. Also Blackfire will make an appearance but she won't be girlfriend number three for a while. I intend her to be the bad girl. Fun loving like Kara but in darker way. He'll need that when Kara goes to the future.

Also this chapter is important because it tells you what many seemed to have already guessed. That Trigon is still alive in some form. A very small part of the demon was within the undead Slade but since Slade never got to restore himself before the world reset the part of Trigon within him lived on and plans to return as something new.

**DC Gothic – Raven 3**

**Maxim Security Prison **

He was cold. He'd been cold for so long now that he was starting to forget what it was like to be warm. Being undead he had no blood flowing in his veins, his body generated no heat and even when he was near something hot no warmth seemed willing to cling to his body. Heck he'd been cold when down in underworld. That hadn't stopped a certain immortal from burning what remained of his body after hacking him to pieces but even then he'd only felt pain as his remains had been cremated.

But it made sense. Death was cold. He knew this because he'd always been emotional cold when he killed and he'd killed a lot of people.

Even when you died from burning to death it was all about pain and darkness. Slade was sure that was how he'd died because his last memory as a living thing was of that metahuman brat Terra staring at him in rage as he fell.

The burning inferno and agony had come next but he didn't like to think about that as it had meant he'd been wrong about the whole after life issue. All he wanted was to finally met oblivion. Sure as he'd died there had been regrets, but non-existence would of put a stop to such thought.

Cold was the only sensation left to him. Everything else was numbed. He didn't eat, or drink, or sleep and only his sense of sight and hearing still worked. Nothing he touched registered and nothing smelt of anything.

He could no longer tell how long he had been deceased. It could have been anywhere from a few weeks to entire months. Time didn't mean much to the dead. Which was good when it came to handling boredom.

Sometimes he had a vague feeling that he was missing out on a lot. He'd never exactly been a hedonist but he had enjoyed things. Fighting was still the same he liked that but there had been more.

At least he still a chance to pass on his teachings. His legacy was still important.

Gothic. Yes that was what kept him from just burying himself in the dirt and hoping for some sort of sleep. He wanted to sleep.

It wasn't vengeance for Gothic destroying his physical form down in the Underworld as Slade would of welcomed true death at that point even if there had been a slight chance that he could have been restored. No he wanted Gothic for his legacy. That was it.

Suddenly Slade felt something. The other presence within him. The remains of Trigon. The source of his continued existence. You couldn't call it living.

"_Hear me_!" a booming voice ordered.

He listened to the demon the one with the skin the color of freshly spilled blood and those four glowing eyes. Even within Wilson's mind what was left of Trigon sat in a massive throne that been crudely carved from the rock that was their shared mental landscape.

Slade had detached feelings about Trigon, or whatever it was this shadow of the demon-god truly was. The hellish creature was the reason that Deathstroke was still a sentient animate being of sorts and while this denied the assassin eternal peace the shade of Trigon was giving Slade a chance to return to some sort of real pushing aside his apathy the merc looked around the 'cavern' and focused his attention on this remnant of Trigon.

The mental landscape had been made to accommodate the monster but since this was all symbolism of some sort he assumed that what was left of Trigon was so massive in stature due to its boundless ego.

Another important thing was that rarts of the walls were smooth and upon those flat surfaces there were occult symbols that glowed red. Slade recalled that these were the reason as to why Raven, the daughter of Trigon, could not detect that a small part of her demonic father had survived even when face to face with Slade. It also shielded Wilson's mind from telepathy and empathy. Which was how she had been able to so easily kidnap Raven in the past.

"_The time will soon come_" spoke the remnant _"I am growing stronger every day and when I do we shall both be free"_.

Not exactly news. This ghost of a demon god had been ranting about such things for days now. But Slade didn't care enough to point that out. The only thing cared about was the plan everything else he expressed was all an act. Getting to live again. That would be... nice? Was that the right word.

"_They think me defeated. They think me destroyed. They are wrong. Evil never dies. It always returns in a new and terrible form. Part of me will always live as long as their darkness in the hearts of men". _

Had Slade been capable of it he would have started hating these rants. This spirit actually thought it was Trigon. It wasn't. It couldn't be the demon-god had been destroyed. This shade was just the shadow of a demonic creature. Powerful yes but not the darkness in men's hearts. If he had been then killing of all mankind should have been the end of Trigon because he couldn't of existed if there were no hearts to be dark within.

A true manifestation of evil would work to spread evil not merely destroy and conquer. Trigon was just a demon, a mighty one yes, but the whole 'I am evil incarnate' thing was just the demonic creature's ego talking. True evil was invisible and intangible, you could only fight its pawns and try to halt its spread. You could never kill or lock it away somewhere.

Not that it really mattered to Wilson as long as he got to exist in a new body. He'd live on or at least part of him would. It wouldn't quite be him but merging his psyche with the immortal would be close enough. Trigon's ghost could worry about being eventually reborn in the body of his own grandchild. Slade would just settle for having a legacy that would live on forever. That the immortal would also have some of Trigon's power even after the spirit jumped into its new vessel was just a nice bonus

However it wasn't time for any of that yet so he would return to not feeling much of anything other than the cold.

(Line Break)

**Raven's Mind. **

_She remembered this place all too well as this was the same room that she had been in when she brought Trigon to earth. She stared around silently wondering why she was there. Then she heard a voice._

_"I remember this place now" _

_The Teen Titan tried to move, to do something but she could only listen in fear._

_"I was here when you destroyed the world" said the voice "you made me forget because of your guilt but I remember now"._

_"You are not real" stated Raven._

_"Oh, I am very real, my love"._

_"No you are just a figment of my imagination" said Raven calmly "a nightmare. He'll never be you"._

_"I will be him or he will be me, perhaps we will be something new"._

_The Titan was confused for a moment while also being scared. The demon had never said anything so cryptic before. Normally it was all about her fear that her lover was just using her like her father had. That uncertainly presented itself by showing her a demonic Gothic. A creature much like her father who played on her fears and her guilt. _

_"He forgave me" spat an angry Raven "he doesn't blame me for this"._

_"Only because you made him forget" mocked the demon. _

_"No!" Raven screamed "it's because he loves me"._

_"Yes so much so that he that he spends half his time with Kara"._

_Now this was older attack. She knew how to deal with it._

_"That was never his idea" argued Raven "it was just the best way of dealing with the situation". _

_Which was true, but there was always a nagging doubt in the back of her mind about who the immortal really loved the most._

_"So you don't want me to get rid of her?" asked the demonic voice "once I have merged with the boy I could influence him into pushing her away. Would you like that Raven? Would that make Daddy's little girl happy?"_

_(Line Break)_

**Titan Tower – Jump City.**

Raven woke up abruptly. She breathed in and out heavily in an attempt to calm herself. Then she massaged her temples and looked around. Gothic was there and he didn't look demonic. He looked content not cruel as if his life was finally making him happy. Perhaps that made it worth while to have Kara on the other side of the this big bed.

The Titan smiled at her boyfriend as he drooled a little on his pillow, even that she found adorable and she even tempted to wipe his face just so she could touch him, but then her smile faded as she remembered the dream. She tried to assure herself that she'd had the nightmare because of Ace. The telepathic metahuman had suffered a nightmare of her own during her first night in the Tower. Psychic and not magical manifestations of the Titans deepest fears had appeared and seeing that demonic Gothic/Trigon creature in the real world had just brought old fears back to the surface. That was all it was.

She sighed and got out of her lovers bed. She wasn't naked as none of them had quiet been able to bring themselves to have a threesome or to watch while Gothic had sex with one but not the other. But ever since they had gotten back from Japan they had snuggled up together as if they were some sort of little family. Even Ace had crawled into the bed a couple of times.

_Which isn't so bad_ Raven mused. So many people seemed to be leaving her these days that she could do with a female friend like Kara. She decided to talk to the fully alien girl about this at some date. Perhaps it was time to turn their peace treaty into some sort of alliance.

Raven went into the bathroom and after making use of it she remembered that she was only wearing one of her boyfriend's t-shirt. That wouldn't cover her private parts if she bent over so she threw on her cloak and the jeans she'd worn yesterday for modesties sake.

Then she left the room and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea. Coffee wouldn't help right so she stole one her partners tea bags. Her own blend wouldn't wake her up as it was caffeine free.

"Morning Raven" said Starfire as she entered the room.

The teen heroine was already dressed for the day and even had her cosmic staff with her. Clearly the blondes in this tower were the morning people these days. Kara would normally be up by now too but she'd been flying around a lot due her Uncle Jon being in the hospital. It was nothing too worrying as it had been caught early on thanks to an unknown tip Mr Kent had gotten in the mail. Raven had a good idea who had sent it.

"Hi" said Raven in her usual monotone.

Well it wasn't so normal these days and Courtney Whitmore seemed to understand that it meant something was wrong.

"You don't look so good" commented Stargirl in a kind way "Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

Raven considered telling Courtney about the dream, but they weren't that close. Besides the person she should talk to this about had already asked and the magical girl had refused. So talking about the matter with someone else would be a bit of a betrayal.

"No, I am fine" Raven finally said.

Stargirl didn't let it go at that.

"Look, I know your still shaken up over Ace's nightmare" said the staff carrying heroine.

"No, really, I'm fine" assured Raven "I just had some trouble getting to sleep last night that's all".

Stargirl shrugged and changed the subject.

"I'm heading out soon for some father/daughter bondage up in the Watchtower. But I've got my comm if anything comes up. Let the boss know would yah".

"Sure" replied the groups 2IC.

The kettle began to boil so Raven turned the stove off and poured her tea. She then walked over to the table and sat down. That was Starfire's words actually registered.

'_Did she say bondage or bonding?'_ Raven wondered.

The magical girl wasn't sure if her own mind had added the word due to that creepy Father/Boyfriend vibe the demon in her dreams had. Bondage had been something she and Gothic had tried out but Raven hadn't exactly been in the mood for such things. So it was possible that her mind was playing tricks on her due the lack of sex in her life.

But no Raven was sure the word 'bondage' had been used. Although with Courtney it would mean that she going to be forced to work with her stepfather up in the Watchtower as if she a slave rather than the kinky of bondage Raven enjoyed.

"You really like that stuff" said Ace as she entered the room.

Given that Ace was telepathic Raven couldn't be sure if Ace had picked on Raven's memories of kinky sex or if she meant the tea. So Raven just nodded in reply and said nothing.

"Good morning, team mates" greeted Wildfire as he entered the room.

Raven watched as Ace smiled back at Wildfire as the alien prince smiled at her. Starfire's little brother had an innocent nature. He'd been raised somewhere hidden and so had been very sheltered when growing up. Because of this the royal alien had little understanding of any society, not just Earth's but even his own world. Also the novice hero had an optimist view of things as he hadn't experienced the sort of things that destroy a person's childish view of the world.

However while that naïvety could be dangerous for a hero Ace seemed to cheered by it, as if Wildfire was a source of light in the darkness that was her world. That was something Raven could understand as her friends had been that for her.

"Morning, Wildfire" said Ace when she found the courage to speak.

"I'm going up to the roof" informed Raven everyone as the room became too crowded.

The relapsing emo didn't want to followed but it was important that the Titans know where she was when Gothic wasn't around. She was his second in command after all.

She exited the kitchen and made her way towards the stairs. Once she was on the roof, she walked over to the edge of the tower and sat down.

"Why do I keep having these nightmares?" she asked herself.

Naturally no one answered.

The slight breeze tickled Raven's exposed arms but she didn't pay it any attention.

"Maybe I should meditate" she told herself.

She hadn't done that for a while as she hadn't wanted to control her feelings that much after destroying her father. She'd wanted to make her boyfriend happy and for him to make her happy and so had stopped mediating, more or less.

Maybe that was time to change. A little more self control could be a good thing.

"Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos, Gothic" she whispered.

Azareth was her home. It was also the source of her power. Metrion was her true name her identity. Zinthos had been her pet Raven. Gothic was the man she loved. The words reminded her of who she was and that helped to centre herself.

(Line Break)

**Titan Tower – Jump City**

I had just woken up and I had hoped to find my girlfriends snuggled up next to me. I was finally starting to like the whole idea of three in bed but the idea didn't seem so fun when they aren't there when you wake up.

"Why did I fall in love with two women who both need less sleep than me".

That was when I started to be glad that they weren't here because I'd never used the L word in front of Kara or at least I didn't think I had. I doubted that Supergirl would of minded but I knew that Raven would react well to hearing me stating that I loved the alien babe. Not yet anyway.

Rather than dwell once again on how messed up my life was I got up and walked over to the closet. I searched through it until I found a clean outfit. A long-sleeved t-shirt to go under a dark purple shirt that Raven had gotten for me. Black jeans. Black socks and of course my boots.

I quickly removed the skull pattered pajamas and into my outfit. I really didn't like those pjs as Mother had dressed me in them but she'd hadn't created them they'd been a surprise gift from Kara who apparently had thought they would look nice on me. Sweet but strange.

I didn't forget to put my coat on after I had gotten dressed. I had a few now so I put one of the thicker ones on and I made sure I had a knife and a gun tucked away. It paid to be prepared in this universe so I put on the black coloured anti-grav utility belt that Stargirl had given me. The new belt had some old classics tucked away in case of unwanted visitors.

Then I headed for the kitchen to get a drink of water and saw that Supergirl, Ace and Wildfire were all having breakfast. One that Kara must have flown in from somewhere as I was the only cook around here.

I knew that Stargirl had something to do up in the Watchtower today as it been mentioned at weekly meeting I had with the other team leaders. So I didn't look for her.

"Hey pretty lady" I said as I sat down next to my large breasted girlfriend "What you up to?".

Kara was drawing something but she hid it before I got close enough to see.

"I'm designing new outfits for me and Raven".

So she was going to lose the white was she?

"I hope it's not blue" I teased.

Kara smiled at me and then said.

"No I'm going darker. But no peeking cause I wanna see you go totally non-verbal when we try them on for you".

Wait hold on were the both of them working together to turn me on? That was scary but in a hot way.

"I look forward to it" I said before addressing the whole room "Have any of you seen Raven?"

"She said she was going up to the roof" informed Ace in the shy voice she always used when talking to me.

"Thanks sweetie".

Ace seemed to like me for some reason so I made sure to be extra nice to her as it would help her to get of her shell. I found it amazing how easy it was, she practically a little sister already.

I then left the kitchen and made my way up to the roof. As soon as I got there, I saw my other girlfriend meditating on the edge of the building. So I walked over to her but I didn't say anything I just went to look out over the city.

Given the coat I was wearing I could have been a younger Captain Jack Harkness. I was after all a lot like him. I liked shooting bad guys I slept with sexy aliens and I had weird relationships with my teammates. All I needed now was to have travelled in time... oh wait I had done that.

"Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos, Gothic".

I turned when I heard my name and wondered why I was now in Raven's magic chant? Then I remembered what the words meant as was rather touched that by the fact I was part of how she kept herself grounded.

"Good morning" I said with a smile when she deemed to notice my presence.

She would of known I was there. After all she could sense people's feelings when they were close by.

"Morning" she said in a totally monotone voice.

That was when my smile faded. I was worried that she was going to go back to her bad habit of suppressing her feelings. Hopefully she was just trying to centre herself and not regressing how she had use to be. Given that I was part of the chant I knew she wasn't falling out of love with me but if she stopped expressing her feelings towards me it would be hard for me to be with her in a romantic sense. I knew this because back when she'd been all repressive girl I'd not even been able to tell that she had feelings for me. Although to be fair men tended to have trouble with that sort of thing anyway.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked

"Nothing" Raven replied.

"Fibber" I said with a bit of restatement in my voice.

"Do you love me more than Kara?"

Wow that was a hard question to answer and since I had just called her a fibber I couldn't now not tell the truth.

"I don't think how I feel about either of you can be measured against anything. You're so different...".

I stopped to think. There had to be a good way to explain this, and soon enough I found one.

"Okay picture it this way. I'm the Earth and Kara is like the Sun. She's raw power. Too much to handle directly and if I even tried she it would burn me but I can feel her light and her warmth whenever she's close. She's so strong that she could destroy me but she's also so full of life and love that she never could. I think I'd be a colder person without her. Like a frozen world".

I really hoped Kara heard that because that would have sounded so romantic. Also that was pretty close a poem.

"And me?"

"Oh you're my moon. You're all about mystery and magic. You're the night that brings out the stars. I can look at you and see what's there it's physical but your also my spiritual side. Without you there'd be no tides, no ups and downs in my life it would just so stagnate. And like the moon you have a dark side".

"Okay I can live with that" declared Raven "I'm a night person anyway. Plus there was almost a poem in there. That's romantic you know. I like your feminine side".

Oh she had so read my mood before saying that.

"Yeah I'm going to have to shoot someone soon" I replied "or maybe even blow something up before they take away my man card".

Raven sighed and then told me the truth about was really bothering her.

"I had another nightmare"

"About the demon me?" I asked.

"Yes, but it was also about my father" said Raven darkly "I've been dreaming about him somehow coming back".

"But he's dead" I pointed out "I mean really dead. You said so yourself".

I didn't actually remember but Raven wouldn't lie about that.

"I know but... I just don't know why I've been having all of these nightmares. It's not just my fears it's something else".

Some sort of warning perhaps?

"You think he survived somehow?" I asked next.

"No, it's something else...I think something bad is going to happen to you" informed Raven.

"And you're so right to think that" said a voice from above.

"Blackfire!" Raven called out.

Then the fighting started.

My magical girlfriend formed a shield around us as the alien bitch opened fire with those energy beams. The sheer force of the villain's attack threatened to overwhelm the defensive magic but there was nothing I could do about it because the shield was a two way thing. My magic would also be blocked. I could summon a lost one but Blackfire was in the air so she would be able to avoid the tentacles.

That was when Supergirl appeared and started to beat Blackfire like she was a red headed stepchild. However I didn't get to enjoy the show as Raven suddenly collapsed and toppled over the edge of the Tower.

(Line Break)

**Titan Tower – Jump City**

Raven woke up with a slight gasp. She shot up straight and looked around the the medical bay. Then she breathed out when she saw that Wildfire was standing next to her bed and that he was okay. Blackfire had come to kill the alien prince so she wouldn't have backed off until either the deed was done or she was somehow stopped.

"Friend Raven...You are okay?" questioned Wildfire.

"Yes...I'm fine" the daughter of Trigon answered.

She wasn't fine she was in pain and confused but that was nothing new to her.

"What exactly happened?" asked Raven "I remember Blackfire attacking and then nothing".

"I am unsure" admitted Wildfire "my oldest sister has been changed by Ace. She no longer seems to be our enemy"

"Oh" was all Raven said about that.

If there was no danger then there was no need for her to rush off. Everything else could wait.

"Do you require any aid?" offered.

"No Wildfire I'm fine" Raven lied.

"Very well Raven. I will remain her until my sister has either left or until her 'change of heart' proves not to be a temporary thing".

That would be the smart thing to do. Blackfire had come here to kill him and anyone who got between them. So staying away from his eldest sibling would be for the best in case this 'change of heart' was some sort of ruse. Raven wouldn't put such a thing past Blackfire, she was all about betrayal and lies.

Slowly Raven got out of the bed and headed for where she could sense the greatest amount of emotions.

Which turned out to be the common room. Within it the spell casting heroine discovered Blackfire weeping while being held in the arms of her boyfriend. It was such an unexpected sight that she wasn't even mad about the fact her lover was holding another woman. However given that she currently wanted to weep whiling being held she should have been extremely pissed off but she had imposed some level of self-control upon herself.

This meant she was able to remind herself that Gothic's compassion towards an emotional vulnerable person, even if that person was responsible for making him suffer as she had done by making him see the end of the world, was one of his better qualities. If he wasn't the kind of man who could do that sort of thing he never would have been able to face the Underworld in order save her.

However she didn't want him getting into the habit of cuddling other woman, it was bad enough that Kara was allowed to be held by him. But on the other hand the side of her boyfriend who wasn't kind was very scary so maybe it was better this way.

"Ace did something to her mind" Supergirl told her without being asked "she somehow fixed her insanity".

Raven recalled that the Joker had once planned to use Ace to drive millions mad, but she'd no idea that Ace could also heal minds. Clearly the metahuman was far more powerful than most psychics.

Would she one day be able to warp reality itself with only her mind?

"And now she crushing on him" moaned Kara.

That took a second to process and it took a few more seconds of heavy breathing to stop herself from blasting Blackfire right through the wall.

"What?" said Raven as she gritted her teeth.

"Apparently our little Ace already fancies Gothic and when she removed all of Blackfire's bad feelings towards her family she had to replace it with something to keep her from just going even crazier, so our little Ace implanted Blackfire with her feeling towards _our _boyfriend".

Why was nothing ever simply around here?

Raven had to stop herself from lashing out again only this time it was Ace that nearly ended up being sent through the wall. The fact that she had only just been able to stop from doing just that shocked the magical girl. Ace was a broken child not an enemy. Sure the telepathic metahuman was dangerous but that was only because other people kept using her as a weapon. Raven was disgusted at herself for nearly harming the very junior team member.

Her feelings were getting out of hand. She needed to start mediating again, perhaps she could seek out some help with that. There were temples full of monks out there who could aid her. But that meant taking some time off at least a few months, maybe even longer.

She'd have to go now. That would be best as she had issues with Blackfire and those issues would make things worse for Raven if the alien princess stayed here. Besides if the alien girl had been forcibly reformed then Gothic would keep her around for a while and Blackfire was powerful enough to substitute for her. At least for a while.

"Kara I need a favour" requested Raven feeling the need to totally truthful and also rather blunt "I want to leave for a while to sort my mental health out. So I need you take my place for a while as second in command and to take care of Goth. He's going to be busy looking after Blackfire and Ace, so he needs someone to keep him happy. I don't want him miserable the whole time I'm gone".

Supergirl was shocked to say the least. She never would of imagined that Raven would leave Gothic, even if it was just for her own health. The magical girl was also shocked and she had said it, but it needed to be done. Besides she knew that Kara would devote herself to the team's leader because on some level the blonde woman would want to prove herself the better girlfriend.

She wouldn't do it on purpose. Kara was too good of a person to ever plan out such a thing, and Raven highly doubted it would work even if Supergirl did purposely try, as she knew that Gothic loved them both.

Then again given the demonic boyfriend/father dreams she was having Raven wondered if it would be a bad thing. But then she remembered that her boyfriend had gone to hell and back (in a sense) to save her. That sort of love could survive a little separation.

Besides Supergirl did deserve to be the number one girlfriend for while.

"I'll need some alone time tonight" said Raven "just until the morning after that what you guys do while I'm gone is something I'll never ask about".

Kara was again surprised Raven had just given Kara her blessing. They'd had a peace treaty in effect but approval was a big step up.

"Okay sure Ray. He's all yours I'll screen calls and answer any alerts. Whatever you need".

(Line Break)

**Titan Tower – Jump City**

Leading this team was getting harder every day. Raven seemed to losing control of herself. Ace was messing with people's minds in a big way. Wildfire wouldn't even be in the same room as his sister. Then I'd been told by Stargirl that she was being trained up in the Watchtower so that she could replace me. And on top of all that Blackfire had been made to reform and now wanted to join the team.

Only Kara seemed to be keeping it together. So much so in fact that she had been able to take Raven's place as 2IC. Why my emoish girlfriend wanted her rival to take her job I had no idea? but I was sure that I would soon find out.

With that the door opened and Raven entered my bedroom. She took of her cloak to show that she was only wearing her sexy purple lace bra and matching thong. Which explained to me why Kara had wanted to take charge the Tower tonight she was giving me time of sexy fun.

However that theory wasn't support by Raven facial expression. She looked randy enough but there was no smirk on her face, she looked... if I had to label it I'd say she had a bittersweet expression. I going to get sex, she wanted it but it wasn't a totally good thing.

Of course its hard to worry about bad things when your attractive girlfriend is sitting right on your legs and is messing with your zipper.

"Okay what's going on?" I asked.

Raven paused and then looked directly at me before saying.

"Tomorrow. I'm leaving the Tower, and I don't want you to come with me".

I almost shot right off the bed. I'd never expected her say that.

"You're breaking up with me!"

"No, of course not" she told me "I just need to go away for a while. I need to find some help with my meditations. I've been having problems with my powers because of the nightmares and its getting harder to not lash out when I get upset. There are a few orders out there that can help me but that kind of training doesn't take weeks it take months. If I didn't already have a lot of teachings it would take years".

It wouldn't be years as Raven had been raised within an order of monks so she was no novice when it came to trying to obtain spiritual enlightenment.

"Months" I muttered "what like two, three, four?"

"At least three, maybe even more?"

Three months. I wouldn't even be here in three months. Which of course she knew.

"When I'm done I'll join the League. When I'm ready I'll find you but I might not be the same person. I don't know if I'll find the peace I need".

I could tell this worried her but actually I wasn't worried about her finding an emotional equilibrium or whatever it was she needed to get her head on straight.

"Tim did say you were more expressive and stuff when he saw you in the future. Maybe this is how you got to that point".

"Maybe" she muttered before saying in a louder voice "I'm not looking to suppress my feelings but I need to learn control so that I can express them in ways that don't involve hurting the people I care about".

So it was a sort of inner peace thing then. I could only hope she didn't go off somewhere and become one with the universe or something along those lines.

"What are you thinking?" the girlfriend asked, when I didn't speak for a while.

Why did women always ask that?

"About being one with the universe" I replied "but mostly I'm hoping that you don't come back as some sort of Jedi Master".

"A what?" she questioned.

"You have Star Wars here, you should know this" I complained "the Jedi believe in peace over passion and they don't allow themselves to love in case it leads to them going evil".

Which I thought was a very bad way of looking at things. Sure love is selfish but being passionless was no solution. You might as well turn yourself into robot if you didn't feel things that led to attachment.

"My emotions are my power" reminded Raven "I could never get rid of them I just need help with self control that's all. I promise you'll see when I get back how much of a better person it will make me".

She didn't need to say 'if it works' I got that part myself..

"If this is what you really want. Then I'm supportive boyfriend guy".

"I don't want to go" she pointed out "it's something I have to do and it means you have to let me go. Kara will take care of you. She promised me she'd make sure you're happy or at least not too depressed".

Before I could comment on that she said something else.

"But that's tomorrow. For now I want to say goodbye".

And then she kissed me and then asked something shocking.

"Do you want to try anal sex?"

That was direct. Few women I'd ever known in a sexual way would have offered that so easily and even those who actually enjoyed anal were ever that direct about the subject. Well there had been one girl but that had been a very long time ago.

"You're not one for tact are you dear?"

"Was that a yes or no?" she inquired "it's late and I'm leaving early in the morning. I don't want to spend tonight talking. I want to make sure that you don't forget me".

Well that was one way to make a night memorable. Plus she was right it was late and I still needed to sleep like a mere mortal. But sleep could wait. The now was for naked super sexy babes.

"Like I'd say no to you" I finally answered.

Raven's soft hands then reached down, and undid my belt. Then she pulled off my trousers in a very aggressive way and the rest of clothes were showed no mercy either.

Soon she was grasping my hard member. She started by stroking my length up and down which felt just great and since Ray was now lying next to me I decided to return the favour.

I slipped a finger slowly into her extra tight pussy which proved to be hot and soaking. I added another finger and found that her cunt was even tight around the not so thick pair of fingers despite all the sex we'd had.

Then Raven was moving her slim hips in order to ride my fingers as much as she possible. I wasn't going to fuck her pussy so she knew that this was her only chance to cum, assuming we didn't have morning sex before she left. However my lover seemed to remember what she had offered me and so stopped me from finger fucking her.

"Don't worry about me" she instructed "I want to be here for you".

With that she moved so that she was on her hands and knees upon the bed. She looked back over her shoulder as I was treated to the beautiful sight of an eighteen year old super heroines ass. She might not have supergirl's form but Raven had a petite body that made her look far more innocent that a girl who wanted anal sex had the right to be. That only made me want to do it more as I knew it meant she would be extremely tight.

Grasping my hard dick I position myself until the head of my cock was pressed against Raven's soon to be violated hole. Raven took in a deep breath and I saw that she was making herself relax. She had obviously been reading those woman's magazines again and had picked up some tips.

I didn't warn her as there was no need she could feel exactly what I was doing and so there was no sense delaying either as that would just give the magical girl time to get even more nervous.

So I began pushing forward and worked my cock inside her rear entrance. It wasn't wet so but it was warm it still felt good to me even it was a more of a struggle. Her anus gripped me tightly as I let my dick fill her up.

Raven seemed to be holding up well as she tried to watch what I was doing by bending her neck at different angles. Her face was placid at first but then there was a tiny grimace because while she ahd expected pain and had prepared herself mentally. I was blessed with a rather thick cock even if it wasn't that long so she must of felt like she being impaled on broom handle by now.

Then she had a curious look upon her face as she seemed to analysed her own feelings. I knew she did this often, and even more frequently when doing new things with me, so I recognised the introspective look. After that came the smirk, this was her 'I knew I was right about this' smirk. Empathic beings were so bad at hiding their own feelings.

That was when she started pushing her ass back and impaling herself completely. It always astonished me to watch my large cock disappear into her small pussy but this was even more amazing. How could she fit my member inside even one of her holes was a miracle I would never question.

Raven was now trying to get a better look of what was going on behind her by staring at a mirror in fascination. Either she couldn't believe that I was fitting inside her or she really wanted to fix this moment in her mind.

Next she leaned forward sliding off my cock a few inches. Then she pushed back on me with a soft moan escaping from her lips. Smartly I was letting her ease into this as I didn't want her unable to sleep after. But now I just had to get going.

I placed my hands on her hips and began moving my cock in and out of her, fucking her ass. As for Raven she reached between her legs and began playing with her pussy. She planned to take care of her own orgasm and was probably glad that she could steady her body with telekinesis as she was going to have troubles keeping steady when the pace picked up.

"This is this good" informed my lover.

Bit of an understatement in my view.

"I love you" I replied feeling rather romantic again.

"I love you more" she confessed.

That was most likely true, but I said nothing on the subject as it might spoil the more.

The hand Raven had working her pussy was moving madly, at this rate she would soon be minutes away from an orgasm. I watched her face in the mirror as the intense pleasure washed over her. Soon she would start shaking and then I'd have to hold onto her more tightly. The idea of my rather petite girlfriend cumming as I pounded her ass was rather thrilling.

She eventually figured out that I'd cum faster if we worked in rhythm so she slowed down her own masturbation and focused on me for a while.

Next she started talking dirty. She couldn't do it in English as when she got very excited she tended to slip back into her native tongue. In that regard she was actually a bit like Kara as Supergirl knew some really nasty Kypton swear words.

The tone of Raven's dirty talk and her thrusting her ass back on me set me off. I buried myself completely in her ass and began filling her up with seed. This set her off as well as she could sense when I was going to cum and had started to rub herself so hard she nearly when head first off the bed.

"That was amazing" I told my girlfriend as I moved to lie down on the bed.

Normal Raven discreetly cleaned herself with a bit of tissue paper while I caught my breathe and then headed in for post sex cuddles. Kara didn't seem to need to but she might just do it to fast for anyone to see that she absorbed my cum in a weird alien way.

But this time she had to run into my en suite bathroom she didn't close the door so I knew she was getting into the shower. She wasn't in there for very long and to save her from any embarrassment I pretended that I hadn't noticed that she'd been gone.

Instead I just held her and went to sleep it took a while to drift off because I knew that this could really be our last night together. No because she had lied to me but because she might as she had warned me, become a different person. Or she could even die on this trip of hers. This was a dangerous world after all.

With all that on my mind it was near sunrise before I got really tried but eventually I did fall asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author Note:**

A word count of over nine thousand. This is the longest chapter I have written in some time. I really do need a new girlfriend or a hobby. I have way to much free time on my hands if I'm writing this much.

**Reviews **

**Dark0wl. **

Raven going off on her own does give Kara the spotlight for a while which is good because she's a fun character.

I did once know a girl who could do anal sex without lube. I never asked how because I really didn't want to know.

No need to worry about that. Raven prefers to deny any kind of sex when mad at Gothic and Kara berates him verbally. They both like Gothic to be the man but they like to keep him grounded too. They don't want him getting arrogant as that would be very dangerous. Hence why they aren't that submissive he's only in charge because they let him be in charge.

I think something like that is a little too pornographic even for an adult story.

**DarkAvenger001**

(Warning Major Spoilers)

In Justice League Unlimited Supergirl, along with some other heroes, are transported to the 30th Century which is more or less a thousand years from the now as its currently very early in the 21st century (2002) While there she works along side LOSH (The Legion of Superheroes) to stop some bad people from taking over the galaxy. Supergirl at this point seems to be little more than a female Superman she even has a uniform a lot like his. Which is why Gothic said last chapter 'I hope it's not blue' when she talked changing outfits.

Anyway while in the future she discovers that the history books say that she vanishes on her 21st birthday (which was the day she was having when the LOSH brought her forward it time) she decides to stay in the future with a guy she meets (whose an organic descendent of brianic if I remember right) to get out from under her cousin's shadow. Partly it might also have to do with the fact that Supergirl is from more advanced culture. Our modern day world would feel quite primitive to her but in the thousand years she skipped over humans had progressed.

In my version Supergirl also will go to the future but on her 20th birthday and she's 19 now. While there she will met an older, but still young looking, Gothic who is now in charge of Legion of Super Heroes. This being the part of his life when he's not very close to anyone and rather lonely he's devoted to the job but not very happy.

The chapter I plan to write will explain it better but simply put Kara decides to stay so she can marry Gothic and have lots of perfect blond haired, blue eyed Human/Kryptonian hybrid babies. The oldest being a daughter they name Raven.

That is what Ace means when she mentions losing Gothic losing Kara. Sucks for present day Gothic but Kara knows he will be okay because future Gothic is still in love with her.

(End Of Spoilers)

**Joe Lawyer**

Gothic isn't fighting because he wants to be in the League and Superman wants him there but they reached a compromise so its good.

At some point Gothic will go about building his empire but not until after the thing with Brainic and Lex Luthor. Which isn't that far off. Plus he's got to deal with Trigon's attempts to return as his own grandchild, losing Kara to his future self and of course Raven's return. Plus there's Blackfire attempt to replace Kara as his fun girlfriend.

Professional he's going to want lots of training before he builds his empire. This training will involve him meeting lots of heroes and you'll get to read about how their lives have been impacted by the changes in the time line.

So there's lots to look forward to before he starts working for Waller as that's in 2008 and its still 2002. Five years is plenty for him to ' to build his business empire, make tons of money and increase his worldwide influence' as you so well put it.

**Selias**

I'm not a fan of anything Asian really. Not against it either. So please don't take any comment in this chapter as an attack on Asia or it's people. Many of which are lovely I am sure. You'll understand why I say that when you read this chapter

**Tylermech66**

Zinthos was her pet Raven and she calls herself Raven so I figured her lover would go after how she views herself. Althought now that you mention it Azerath, Metrion, Gothic, Zinthos does sound better. Although that was just her chanting not her battle cry. She won't use it again away as she'll have changed when you see her next.

**DC Gothic – When Rampaging Killer Nuclear Robots Attack.  
**

**The Watchtower – Earth Orbit**

As people might expect from a guy whose girlfriend had just left him, even if it was just for a few months, I was feeling a bit depressed. Normally I didn't go much for this self pitying stuff. That was best left to the broody types who liked hanging around in the dark while looking all intense.

Okay so maybe in my old life I would of done that, but these days I lived where the action was and I had my team so I always had support. I needed them and they needed me, my current team needed me even more than the former did as I was the leader. At least for now anyway. I could tell that the League was preparing to replace me. It kind of obvious given where I was. They kept calling me up here to cover such and such a person for an hour here and there. Which gave Stargirl a chance to take charge back in Jump City.

Supergirl was suppose to take command when I wasn't around, but a large number of storms were currently battering parts of central and south America. Normally Superman and the other heavy hitters would be there but tensions had been growing in parts of Asia.

Wonder Woman was playing the role of Amazon Ambassador. Superman was making his presence known by flying boarder patrol. As for Green Lantern he was trying to stop the United States Navy from blockading a few island nations in the Pacific. It was feared that an increased military presence in the area might make things worse hence all the extra monitoring.

Apparently North Korea was much of international headache in this reality as it could be back home. Not that I knew much about the political landscape of the world. But from what I had gathered a few of the other big guns were currently making a statement of some sort by aiding a group of fishing villages in South Korea that had been hit hard during some freak flooding.

In my view of this was a big step up from beating the snot out of super villains and chasing bank robbers. In fact I couldn't even remember the last time I'd done any detective work. Which was odd since I was suppose to be a crime fighter.

"Penny for your thoughts"

The voice jolted me out of my internal monologue and forced me to face reality. I turned to see who it was that had spoken to me and found myself facing...

"Hello, Hawkgirl" I said a little with just a little too much of a smile on my face.

Dang the animated series did not due her justice (pun intended) nor did the photos on her online profile. Also she pulled off wearing what seemed to be a crème coloured tracksuit really well. It came off as both practical yet also feminine.

"Or should it be Hawkwoman" I muttered without realising that I was thinking out loud until it was too late.

"No flirting" said a voice from just behind me.

Kara was back from whatever country she'd been abd was currently busy working on a computer, no doubt filling in some sort of after action report. The problem there was that she was also several levels above me but the voice had come from directly behind me.

"I'm not flirting" I protested "I was just saying hello".

There was no need to speak up. She would hear me fine even I whispered.

"For you that is flirting" said the displaced voice.

"Yes it was," teased Hawkgirl "but I don't mind

"I do mind" Kara said once more some throwing her voice.

Judging by the tone she actually didn't, she was just messing with me.

"You can call me Shayera" the alien said in a sexy way" Hawkgirl doesn't exist any more and yes you can flirt with me more if you like".

I could feel Kara's eyes staring at the back of my head.

"I am terrible" I admitted "I'm an immortal who stands around looking all intense while wearing a long coat and I flirt shamelessly with attractive aliens. I've basically become a less camp version of Captain Jack Harkness".

This wasn't the first time I'd thought this. Maybe I had the pheromones too. It would explain a few things but the medical examinations didn't support that idea. It was most likely something to do with my patron's blessing. Dang Elder gods and their blessings.

"Captain Jack Harkness" said Shayera slowly as if examining the name as she spoke it "I don't think I know him. Is he with the League?"

"Err no he's a fictional character" I explained "from a TV show back in my universe. But so are you so that doesn't mean much. Anyway he's sort of a hero but he doesn't always act like one. He's not above just killing the bad guys. Also he can't die either. Oh and he's pan-sexual so he flirts with pretty much anyone who could be considered an adult regardless of their species or gender. If he were a straight guy and a rocker then there wouldn't be that much difference between us really. He's got this sort of presence about him that tends to get people into bed with him, but I'm not so much of a man-slut these days".

Heck I was even from the future also I'd time travelled alongside a normal human and an alien. Scary that. Of course my immortality was easier to handle since I tended to go into a sort of coma rather than actually die and then come back to life.

"Shame we can't recruit him" said Shayera "he sounds like fun".

Jack Harkness in the Justice League. Now there was a fan fiction crossover with potential.

"I think you two would get on" I commented.

Yeah maybe a little to well. Best to avoid that line of thinking.

"Anyway don't avoid the question" chided Shayera gently "you looked troubled so I'm guessing it's about Raven".

"Does everyone know about that?" I inquired.

"No idea" answered the almost angelic looking alien "but I saw you and wanted to give you a hug so I figured it was girl trouble".

I could do with a hug.

"No one else gets to hug him" warned the thrown voice "to many women hug him at home".

"That's true" I admitted "I do have many hugging people at home".

Shayera just laughed and said.

"I was going to ask you; what's it like to date Supergirl?, but I think I've figured it out".

"Well you could date her too if you like" I jokingly offered "might give you a better perspective".

"I don't normally swing that way and she's too young for me" said the thrasher "then again with that body maybe I'll ask out her when she's older".

I was sure she'd said that just to get some hot alien on hot alien images stuck in my head. It seemed that Shayera Hol was a very fun person to hang around with. How she'd ever ended up with John Stewart was a complete mystery. That guy seemed to have steel rode stuck up his ass.

"I do wonder if Lois Lane has problems like this" I mused to the heroine formally known as Hawkgirl "maybe I should talk to her and see if she had any tips for me. Perhaps between use we could write a book called 'a guide to dating super powered aliens' or 'ten tips for romancing your Kryptonian partner'".

Then I felt the slight gust of wind that I could always feel when Kara had used her super speed

"Hey, honey" I greeted as Supergirl passed me a sheet of paper.

It was a drawing of what seemed to be a suit of armour. It was.. well a bit evil looking really. It was mostly blood red with some black bits and it had some spikes on helmet that could have been horns. There were also hand written notes that said stuff like 'compact fusion generator', 'nano-fibre strength enhancer', 'anti-gravity boost stabilisers', and 'duel layer titanium weave armour' I knew what these words meant individually but when they got strung together like that it all became techno babble like in Star Trek.

"Oh it's a suit of power armour" I realised.

Well I wasn't a complete novice when it came to advance tech. I did at least know how my gauss pistols worked.

"Looks a little evil" commented Shayera "aren't the leather pants enough".

The Thanagarian Thrasher was referring to Supergirl's new costume. Kara had started wearing knee high boots, ridiculously tight leather pants and a leather jacket with studs on the shoulders. Add in the skull buckle on the belt and it all kind of reminded me what Lobo, a sometimes enemy of Superman (who had for a very short time been part an unwanted member of the original Justice League) tended to wear. She was even styling her hair differently, and it had barely taken three days to notice that. The only part of her old uniform she still wore was the white top with the S on it.

I figured it was Kara just trying to get further out from under her cousin's shadow or maybe she had purposely dressed like the alien bounty hunter to further wind up Superman. Her torments seemed to help keep the Man of Steel somewhat grounded so maybe it was a good thing all around. By giving him a situation to deal with were his powers were of no use forced him to compromise like a human would or to simply accept that he couldn't have everything the way he wanted it.

Of course only total fool would ignore the fact that she was also dressing to impress me. It was no coincidence that she gone all 'rock chick' on me as soon as Raven left. Given that she was a kind person I assumed that she was just trying to distract me from thinking about Raven by using her body rather than attempt to make me move on from her rivial by taking on some rocker aspects.

"Oh it's not for me" replied Supergirl after making a few more notes.

"I know I was teasing you" replied the Thanagarian "it's clearly meant for your boyfriend to wear".

Shayera came from a more advanced species so naturally the tech stuff would make more sense to her and even I knew that Supergirl didn't need her strength enhancing. She had enough problems with sheer power she had already. She couldn't even have sex without radioactive space rock and bullets bounced off her so she didn't need armour either.

"Will you be fighting us when you wear this?" Shayera asked me without concern "or are you two planning some sort of very extreme bedroom based role-playing".

Kara answered for me. Which was good because I had no response to offer as I was too busy laughing.

"It's for him to wear during the really big stuff. You know for World Wars, invasions from outer space, the big battles with super villains, carrying my shopping or if I go evil again and need my sexy ass whooped".

That raised some eyebrows and it also made me wonder if she could actually build something that deadly.

"What, Darkseid brainwashed me once, so someone else could. If it happens again I want to be sure I don't end up hurting the people I care about" she justified.

By that she meant all the Titans as we would be targets for an evil Supergirl and without something to even the odds Kara could easily rip me into tiny pieces. Heck with the armour she would be able to anyway but maybe with a tough enough suit I have a time to cast a spell or to try and calm her down with talk.

"The Welsh Dragon" I read out loud "sounds just like me".

Yeah that worked. The armour segments didn't look that much like scales but they probably overlapped somewhat like scales did. It also explained the horns and the bit that said 'inbuilt flame projector' on one of the arms.

Overall I thought that it wasn't something I would of made for myself. It lacked skulls but I was Welsh and the symbol for that nation was a fearsome red dragon, so yeah it worked.

"What do you think?" my girlfriend asked me while giving me the 'don't hurt my feeling look' that she had when seeking my approval.

"It is both fearsome and kick ass looking" I answered truthfully.

Shayera gave me a look that said 'nicely done'.

The women in this universe seemed to be very easy to read. That or it was another super power of mine.

"Shayera. Supergirl, Gothic" called out Jo'nn our alien overlord "I require your attention".

Since I was wearing my anti-gravity belt I was able to sort of fly. Although it was more a very high jump for me as I couldn't control it very well.

"What's up The Man from Mars?" I questioned.

That got me a glare. He really had no sense of humour.

"We have some kind of nuclear accident taking place. But I can't get any details as the sensors are being jammed due to the power output," J'onn informed us as he looked over some readouts. "It isn't dissipating and somehow its moving. It's as if some sort of mobile nuclear power plant was facing a melt down".

"Now that's sounds familiar" I said while rubbing the sort of beard that I had grown "I'm sure Batman and I discussed something like this".

I went over to one of the computers and looked for the right files using this places weird operating system. I managed to find the public versions of the plans Batman had created using my alt universe future knowledge. The far more detailed versions of the plans were on the Batcomputer as they contained alternative plans that would work but should only be used if the public plans failed because they more risky. Using the search programme I found the right file and that refreshed my memory.

"Now I remember. There's a nuclear powered robot that gets out of control and has to be shut down by using carbon rods. But that should have been handled months ago" I informed the others.

The Man Hunter also looked over the file.

"It appears that the project was sabotaged" the alien explained "by a hostile power of some sort. The government of that nation was no longer willing to keep funding the project but it seems that with the increasing tensions in the area have changed things".

Damn screwy time lines.

"I know that you are suppose to be on light duties Shayera, but...".

The Thanagarian warrior stopped the alien coordinator then and there.

"Don't worry about me I'm almost back to one hundred percent and I'll have Supergirl if I need any heavy lifting done".

Kara brightened up upon hearing that, but I felt a bit left out.

"What about a third?" inquired J'onn "even founding members needs back up. I might be able to get Captain Atom but with the increasing tensions between us and the...".

Again the alien shape shifter didn't get to finish.

"I'll take Gothic" she decided "he seems to know what's going on and if he's going to be joining the League soon then he might as well start now".

"Me on a JLU mission! Awesome sauce".

Oh she was so going to have my undying gratitude for this. Well that or some flowers. Then again maybe a fruit basket. The last thing I needed was for any woman to think I wanted another girlfriend. I was still trying to stop Ace from following me around and the less said about Blackfire's interest in me the better.

"As you wish" allowed J'onn while trying hard not to look at me "at the very least he can be consulted on the scene"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence J'onzz" I said to the Man Hunter "but this isn't exactly my first killer robot".

I never would of imagined I'd ever say something like that. This was an insane universe.

"Yeah but I had to save you from that one" reminded Kara as we headed for the hanger deck "and that's not counting all the smaller robots I had to melt for you with my heat vision".

What happened to the supportive girlfriend I use to have?

"Fine, fine go ahead and emasculate me in front of our sexy team leader" I replied "I'll just hang around the ship and watch my goddess of a girlfriend save the day, again. Maybe I could knit you something while I wait. Would you like a scarf?"

The heroine formally known as Hawkgirl laughed but she also brought the jokes to an end.

"You'll have to finish destroying his fragile masculinity on your own time" she said "for now we have a mission".

With that we piled into the Javelin and took off.

**(Line Break)**

**Somewhere Over Asia **

As soon as the space levelled out. I took out the small communications device that kept me linked to Titan Tower. I called my team and was surprised to see that Blackfire was the one to answer. I hadn't even realised that she was allowed in the comm room. Which was worrying as I was suppse to be the boss.

"Fire, where's Stargirl?" I inquired.

"Robin and his little girlfriend came over for Ace's combat training" the alien princess explained "and given my history with Robbie I decided to stay out of sight. Stargirl's in your office, she went in there with some wallpaper samples and a tape measure".

Well that made sense as Blackfire did indeed have a lot of history with what I called Robin's Titans so she would take monitor duty even without asking. As for Stargirl well she was suppose to replace me and she'd not hidden that fact from me. Plus she had waited until I was suppose to be out for most of the day before messing about in what would soon be her office.

Still it was kind of depressing to think they could do easily without me. But they would have to soon so I said nothing on the matter.

"Is Ace, okay?" I asked feeling concerned about the littlest Titan "she hasn't rewired anyone else's brain has she?"

"No, she's being good" answered Blackfire as she filed her nails.

The last thing I needed was more incidents like that. Ace was just lucky that she'd done it in self defence and that she was getting a lot of leeway due to the horrible abuses she had suffered. But if she did something like that again I just didn't know what would happen to her.

"Want me to tell her that you'll spank her if she makes Robbie think he's also in love with you?".

I think even my tolerance would run out if that happened. Of course I'd be more worried about DB kicking my ass by that point.

"Given what's she's been through I don't think corporal punishment would be good for her" I said back.

"Right" agreed Blackfire "that would only encourage her, so should I tell her that you will spank her as long as she behaves?".

"Maybe I should spank you" I said feeling rather cross.

That hadn't been a smart thing to say.

"Yes, please" requested Blackfire "cause I am such a bad girl you know".

I was so going to have to sound proof a room in the Tower. Damn women they all seemed to know my weaknesses.

"No spanking anyone" ordered Kara "well no else but me. You can spank me if your good".

That wasn't really how it was suppose to work.

"Excuse me I am the leader of the Titans" I reminded "I decided who doesn't or does get spanked".

Again that had been a bad thing to say. I so needed some way of disciplining my troops. I could ban chocolate from the Tower but that could also be dangerous given the number of super power teenage girls I seemed to be hanging around with.

"I don't think they will let you make that choice" warned Shayera from up front.

"I think this has stopped being funny" I growled.

"That's because you think they're all joking" informed Supergirl "they aren't just flirting with you they actually do want you to spank them. But you can't".

She'd gotten a lot bossier since Raven had left. Clearly Kara wanted to nip the harem idea in the butt. Not that I blamed her as she would naturally want to keep me for herself, but I was suppose to be in charge of the Titans. Damn it.

"I think I messed up this leadership thing" I moaned "I remember the good old days when we only fought comical giant robots not giant, uncontrollable nuclear-powered death machines and people actually trusted that I knew what was best".

"You mean last Monday" supplied Supergirl helpfully.

Had it really only been a week?

"Yeah those good old days" I replied "I think Raven was the actual source of all my awesome leader mojo and now that she's gone I'm just an immortal rocker with bad ass fighting skills and a talent for awkward flirting with alien babes".

"And a girlfriend with the hottest body this side of the Hydra-Centaurus Supercluster" pointed out Supergirl

The what now?

"So it's not all bad then" added the team's leader and pilot.

Then Kara leaned over and whispered.

"Don't worry I have a surprise for you later that'll make sure you will feel like a man".

Oh now that sounded interesting.

"Well do turn the comm device off before then" reminded Blackfire as I hadn't yet done that "I don't want to have to listen to you two going at like bunnies. Well not unless I'm allowed to join in".

Despite the sheer insanity of that statement I was left wondering how Blackfire had gotten so good with English while her siblings, one of which was an alien who had lived on Earth for more than four years still couldn't get it right.

"I'm on a mission for the Justice League" I informed Blackfire in what I called the boss voice "I might be gone for a while so let Stargirl know and if he'll talk to you ask Robin if he wouldn't mind sticking around for a few more hours. If he won't get Stargirl to ask for me".

Technically I could order Robin about as he wasn't fully retired and wouldn't be until our plan to finally destroy Slade was completed, but the understanding was that I would only force him into active duty if it was an emergency. Both the leader and his second in command being absent wasn't exactly an emergency per say but it did leave the Titans vulnerable so I very much doubted that Robin would go back to his civilian life until either I or Supergirl returned. Of course Deadly B would follow her boyfriend's lead so the Teen Titans would have numbers if they needed them.

"Thirty seconds" called out the heroine formally known a Hawkgirl.

"I have to go" I told Blackfire "tell everyone I'll be back tonight".

With that I turned off the comm so I could check my weapons and I then prepared myself for what could be a very dangerous mission. It wasn't quite saving the world as I was sure that the other heroes would step it got to bad but still Justice League mission!

Yahoo!

(Line Break)

**Somewhere In Asia**

"Looks like we missed the party," said Kara as we stepped out of the now landed Javelin to see the devastation in the surrounding countryside.

I was about to say something witty when the locals made an appearance.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Boom!

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Boom!

"Guns and grenades are a lot more fun when your the one using them!" I shouted out as the team moved to hide behind the damaged Javelin.

For some reason the armed forces of this backwards excuse for a nation had opened fire upon us. I'd forgotten most of the details of this episode, but living though an alternative version of it was a great way of refreshing my memory. We just had to hold on until a higher ranking officer ordered to stop firing at us.

"Why are they shooting at us?" questioned the team's feather winged leader asked as the three of us hunkered down.

Rather than answer I looked around and saw that Supergirl had taken cover with us.

"Honey, why are you hiding?" I asked when the gunfire stopped for a moment "remember they can't actually hurt you"

Kara's expression changed as she realised that she'd just followed Shayera's led when the shooting started. Clearly spending time with me while not having her wide rang of super powers was making her think and feel more like a normal Earth girl.

As soon as what I had said fully sank in she blurred as she raced off and seconds later there was more shooting, a few explosions and a lot of shouting in what I guessed to be the local gibberish.

"They're all down!" shouted Supergirl.

That was when a helicopter came in and moved into land some distance away. A high ranking officer ran across a field, he had armed men with him but they kept their weapons pointed away from us. Which was smart of them given that Kara got more than a little mad when people tried to kill me.

"My apologies for the fireworks" said the military man "Colonel Kim here was just a farmer before the revolution. He doesn't know who you are".

Well that happens when your fascist dictator ruler bans the internet.

"I'm General Kwan and I am most flattered that the Justice League has honoured us with your presence, but I must ask why".

"You had some kind of nuclear accident," replied Shayera

"A minor problem and fully under control," replied Kwan.

"Yes it does look that way" I said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Any further enquires were rebuffed before we were told to leave. Which of course we did but this time the Javelin was cloaked while in the air so that we could snoop around unseen.

"They really do not like foreigners do they" commented Kara as we looked out the cloaked Javelin window at the monstrosity that these fools had created to be their protector.

Personally I was wondering why all the Javelin's didn't have cloaking devices. Was this model a prototype?

I had no time to ask about that as we were already landing.

"Supergirl get that truck" ordered Shayera as we saw a military vehicle teetering over the edge of a broken bridge.

With that the rear hatch opened and my goddess of a girlfriend went flying off to save the day.

"I'll handle the natives I suppose," sighed Shayera with an obvious lack of enjoyment at the prospect.

This time the general seemed willing to work with us. No doubt he'd realised that what was going on was impossible to hide and that we weren't going to just go away. They might of tried to kill us again but with Supergirl around that was rather pointless. I also managed to get them to hand over the rod things as we would need them.

"So consultant" said Shayera once we had the carbon rod things "if you know what happened here when this was on a show then you should have a plan by now?"

Having a founding member of the Justice League ask me for advice really boosted my ego.

"Yes I do" I replied "originally Supergirl tried to fly one of the rods into the reactor, but the things faster than it looks so she got hit".

Kara eyes widened.

"How bad was it?" she asked.

She knew as well as I did that the version of things I'd seen all those years ago could really of happened in one of the other DC verses so she concerned for her counter part. That she could care about such distant things was one of the things I loved about her.

"Oh you were fine" I assured "Green Arrow made one of the rods into an arrow and saved the day".

"So the plan" reminded Shayera

"I suggest that we let Supergirl throw the rod, she's far faster than us but that we" I said while pointing to the former Hawkgirl and myself "keep it distracted. I shoot it. You hit it with yout mace. Then when its focused on us Supergirl flies in and uses the rod to shut down the nuclear... whatever".

One of these days I'd really have to update my scientific knowledge. Stupid techno babble.

"This can work" agreed Shayera Hol "but only if we stick to the plan. No matter what happens Supergirl you must stop his machine".

Which meant no trying to save Hawkgirl or I if we got hit.

With that we took off and I tried to fly like a pro while all the time not trying to look down.

As I flew at it the massive robot it raised one of its nuclear blast emitters which served as the things weapons. It was easy to avoid as it wasn't an anti-aircraft weapon and I shot at it even thought my weapons would do no damage. I was just the distraction. As was Shayera although she seemed to be better at the damaging part.

The creators of this metal monster were at least smart enough to build a port to insert carbon dampening rods which would stop the nuclear reaction powering their weapon. Unfortunately they were too stupid to realize how hot the reactor would get. Thankfully that wasn't much a problem for Kara. She came out with a major case of frizzy hair but otherwise she lookedunharmed. Her new jacket didn't do well but it wasn't as if she couldn't get another.

All in all the day saved. The plan went very well. Which left me wondering when the other shoe would drop but nothing happened.

"Hey Shayera" Kara called out as we left whatever country this was before they started shooting at us again "I need to borrow this ship. Gothic here can fly but he's so slow and I need to show him something at the North Pole".

The heroine formally known as Hawkgirl was no fool, she knew where we were going and what Supergirl had planned.

"You really do want to turn Superman's hair grey, don't you?" said the winged alien.

"It keeps him grounded" justified Kara "besides its my legacy too and I need some alone time with my boyfriend before his admirers start to miss him too much".

Being popular with the ladies is not as fun as most guy's might think.

At the rate things were progressing the father of one my girls was going to try and kill me. Well actually Trigon had but that didn't count since he'd been trying to destroy what was left of the human race at the time.

"I'll drop you guy's off" offered Shayera "you can use the teleporter to get back to Jump City when your done doing things I really don't want to know about".

Oh I was so getting a big sister vibe from Shayera. She was going to tease me endlessly when I moved up to the Watchtower. Still it would be nice to have a female friend who didn't have romantic feelings for me if only for the sheer novelty of it. Well it was possible that Stargirl didn't like me in that way but she still flirted with me. Although she might just do that because everyone else seemed to that or she did it to annoy Kara.

"I just love how I'm given a choice in these things" I complained.

(Line Break)

**The Fortress of Solitude**

There is one thing about the Fortress that the comics tend not to mention. The Fortress is not actually made of ice its made of crystals, which they do mention, however its still at the North Pole and so landing next to it and then walking up to the front door is not a pleasant experience.

"Why are you shaking" asked Kara as walked towards the massive front doors of the Fortress "Kal not here you know?"

"I'm shaking because it's cold" I pointed out "were at the North Pole and I'm not a goddess in leather pants".

Those were great leather pants. There was no denying it.

"You're immortal, and a Brit" she argued "shouldn't you be okay with the cold".

"I lived in England not bloody Siberia, and my immortality doesn't mean I can't catch frostbite".

It just meant that it wouldn't kill me. Still I could lose a foot or something and I didn't want to test my regenerative powers in such an extreme way.

"Aww I'm sorry babes" Kara tried to comfort "I forget how fragile normal people can be sometimes".

Yeah because she'd been so sure of her own invincibility earlier today, so sure that she'd hidden from those soldiers along with Shayera and myself. I could only assume that defeating a nuclear-powered death machine had reminded her of just how powerful she was.

"I still have the ring" I reminded "you could put it on and see how a human feels when in a place like this".

Since Kara had given me in control of when she got to be like a normal girl (which was a great act of trust) I could actually threaten that. Of course I was bluffing, it wasn't in me to be an abusive boyfriend.

"You'd have to catch me first" she teased as she knew I was kidding "and I do have something fun planned so let's just go inside".

Apparently there was an easier way to get in than that super heavy key thing. Which was good because apparently she couldn't lift it anyway. She was still physically weaker than her cousin in many ways. I personally thought that she was a better person than Superman was these days. Defiantly more human and less alien overlord than Kal El.

"Identify yourself" said the robotic minions of Superman.

This could be tricky.

"Stand down" ordered Supergirl "he's with me".

That wasn't going to be enough I could tell.

"Authorisation code" demanded the machines

"_Ahvrig Kara Zor-El. Tav chahv ghehn ghehn suzh_"

I knew that she was speaking Krytonian but I'd never heard those words before as I only how to say 'Rrip udol ehdhyv'. Well actually I knew some sexual swear words too but they had no direct English translation.

As for the words she'd just spoken I assumed that they were numbers as it seemed to be part of a password. Since I was an unknown the bots would want to confirm that she was herself and I also assumed that if I had some forced her here then she would of given a different password. One that would of alerted the machines as to what was going on.

"Scanning" said the metal men "welcome to the Fortress Temporary Titan Leader Gothic".

Temporary! Bloody hell. Even the robots minions showed me no respect.

"Just call me Goth" I told the walking bits of technology.

"I'm authorising a one day guess pass" Kara told the talking toasters.

She then started issuing orders in her native tongue and then they left. I was starting to feeling like I had that time I'd gone for a curry at this posh restaurant and I'd been the only not able to pronounce everything that was on the menu.

"Come on I'll show you around".

Kara took me to the main chamber. The one that had those two huge statues of Superman's parents. They were huge things and I found myself intimated by two dead aliens. Then again I was their nieces boyfriend and I doubted they would of approved of me.

"Is that the Titanic?" I asked upon noticing the truly massive ship that rested by the statues.

"Kal brought it here and restored it" Kara explained.

I so needed my own high tech fortress. Heck I'd settle for a Batcave. But I lacked the resources for such things. I had asked Raven for help in setting up a pocket dimension for me as she had one were she hid her teddy bear and what they had in place of_ My Little Ponies_ in this universe. But apparently they took a lot of magical energy to sustain and I didn't have the power for that yet. So she had started looking for a far off world we could use but it wouldn't be _MY_ hidden base if I needed Raven to get me in and out of it.

"Do you want to go inside?" she offered.

Okay that would cool.

We flew inside and found that Superman had in fact totally restored the craft. Both the ships creation and restoration seemed to have been more like labours of love rather than just simple projects. I could see now why the sinking of this vessel effected people so much. It wasn't just the lives lost it was the failure of human engineering when faced against the power of nature. It was so humbling to think that mere ice, even if it had been lot of ice, had brought down this behemoth of metal, this testament to mankind's creative spirit.

It was over a hundred years old in my universe, but its technology was extremely impressive considering the time it had been built in. The boiler room alone gave me an understanding of why this ship had been considered to be unsinkable. It was again really impressive when you realised that mortal hands had made this floating wonder.

The grand dining room was spectacular and it was Kara's favourite so we ended the tour there. I ran my hands over a grand piano and found it to be perfectly tuned.

"Can you play?" inquired my alien girlfriend.

I really had no idea. Sometimes I seemed to pick up talents without even trying. I couldn't recall ever watching someone play something this size but I did know how to use a keyboard so I might be able to handle it.

"Let's find out" I replied.

I checked the sheet music and looked for something that I knew. A lot of it was unfamiliar to me as it could have been stuff that had actually been played before this ship had sank.

But I did find something more modern and I did know the words.

"Clark you old romantic" I muttered.

I let my fingers get use to the feel of the keys and I played the start of simple tune that I recalled from my childhood before getting all sappy with Elton John's work.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_  
_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_  
_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_  
_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_  
_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_  
_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_  
_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_  
_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_  
_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_  
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_  
_I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Kara did so love it when I got musical and I was surprised when she managed to stop herself from pouncing on me then and there.

"Forget my plan. We're having sex here. Give me that ring, now".

Sex with Supergirl in a restored Titanic that was inside the Fortress of Solitude. I really must of done something right in a past life. Like Gandhi levels of good because if not then the universe was very unfair.

Got to love having boyfriend mojo.

As I kissed Kara I couldn't help but notice the smell of vanilla, which was not at all what you'd expect from a woman who had flown into a nuclear-powered robot not that long ago. But she seemed to smell of it. Perhaps she was the one with strong pheromones.

Kara moaned against my lips as my hands slipped up her back and I quickly got her uniform top off before I slide my hands down to feel her rear bumper. No human girl could have an ass like that, it was very much out of this world.

She gasped as she felt my hands squeeze her smooth butt checks and I got the lovely task of trying to remove her leather pants. Tricky but having worn such items of clothing, only not such tight ones, I knew how to tug them in a way that didn't led to a wrestling match.

For reasons I could guess she'd skipped the underwear so I got to work teasing her as it was only fair to make her squirm a bit after her early emasculations.

A single finger of mine slid into Kara's opening and I felt the heat from her mound. She was like a furnace inside of her tight channel. Her juices covered my finger as I slipped a second in, massaging her inner walls.

Kara buried her face in my shoulder as she moaned her approval at my fingering but I told her look at me so I so she could suck her own juices off my digits. She really liked doing that and she looked very submissive as tasted herself.

I pushed her onto a nearby table so that I didn't have to worry about her falling over. She then reached down so she could get to what was between my legs and began stroking it just the way I liked her to.

However it wasn't before she had her knees up and her legs spread as she guided my cock to her very eager pussy.

Screw the teasing I'd have to just tell her to stop bashing my fragile male ego using words rather than actions. I didn't need that much grounding after all.

I quickly stripped off everything below the belt and soon after that I was inside my lover.

After I entered her I couldn't stop looking at her impaled pussy. She wasn't as petite as Raven but she was still a tiny thing compared to me as I was over six feet tall and well built. Not a bulky body builder but I wasn't a skinny git by any measure.

Kara's face displayed obvious pleasure. As my cock went deeper inside her body. She couldn't help but moan and gasp when I finally managed to my entire length into her still extremely tight channel.

Kara grasped the edge of the table as I started to move my body.  
I gripped her yet still teenage hips with considerable force as I felt her internal muscles go to work. Those awesome muscles squeezed my length the entire time I pushed in and out of her. Even with the ring she had great control over her body more so than any human woman I'd been with.

I began to slide my shaft in and out of Kara's tightly gripping pussy with faster strokes as the alien babe continued to stare at me with wide eyes.

Her hands squeezed the table so tightly I could of sworn I heard wood breaking but thankfully the table didn't collapse. Although it would be impossible for anyone to miss the signs of what had happened her.

Then I saw Kara's eyes glaze over as I started to focus more on what I was doing.

"Fuck me. Fuck my tight little pussy" cried out Kara before switching to her native speech which I understood very little.

I could tell that Kara was already getting close to an orgasm, but before I could watch her reach that point my communicator went off.

That was when my girlfriend went evil and told me to answer it. Which I had to because no one would of called me on a mere whim if they knew Kara wanted alone time. So it had to be important but before I could put my trousers back on she pushed me over to her. I entered her again and she wrapped her legs around my waist so I couldn't pull out of her without using my super strength.

"Kara" I growled "this isn't funny".

The beeping didn't stop so I answered the high tech phone. It was Robin, which was better than it being Ace but not by much.

"Let me guess Slade" I said with anger in my voice.

Kara started to move slowly. Which made it really hard, in more than one respect, to stay mad.

"Yeah" replied Robin "are you okay. I know now he makes you angry but you look... are you hurt".

I thought fast.

"Yeah I was in a big battle earlier so going to the North Pole was not a smart thing to do. It's very cold here up at the Fortress".

That was when Kara somehow managed to pick up the pace which was very skilful of her and extremely evil.

"Yeah I can tell your shuddering and I bet Slade busting out of prison has gotten you worked up".

Actually I wasn't too worried about that right now.

Kara's cunt began squeezing my cock again and she was leaning back so that she could play with her breasts.

"I have to go now" I told the soon to be former Boy Wonder "Supergirl needs me".

_To kill her_ I silently added.

"I'll be back ASAP. Keep everyone together".

I then closed the channel, made sure it really closed and then gave Kara my version of the patented Batglare. Sadly it didn't really work very well when you had your trousers off.

"Did I go too far?" asked Kara "cause I really need you to finish me off".

"I'm sure you do" I replied with a frown "don't worry I'll finish but I am so mad at you".

"Oh angry sex" she said with a smile "I love it when your rough with me".

I inhaled deeply and then buried myself up to the hilt in Kara's cunt. I did this a few times before really letting her have it.

Given that I was mad I wanted to make her wait for an orgasm but I had to be quick as we were needed else where. So I pretty much used her for my own needs, which she seemed to like as it hard and rough, and I came inside her seconds before the table did collapse.

"That was a more painful than I expected" I told the girlfriend.

When we finally did come down from our mutual release Kara kissed me lovingly before saying

"Do that again"

If I hadn't know that she couldn't kill me with sex I would of worried.

**Author Notes:**

Rrip udol ehdhyv.

A very crude way of saying 'you bad girl' a closer translation would be 'you evil adolescent'

"Ahvrig Kara Zor-El. Tav chahv ghehn ghehn suzh"

(Realise Kara Zor-El two, one, eight, eight, five)

I doubt I said that the right way but I'm still learning R'lyehian. So don't expect to see much Kryptonese in this story.

That Elton John song really works I can't play it myself unless I use a keyboard and even then its iffy but if you want music to get a woman in the mood forget Barry White, Sir Elton John is what you need on your playlist. Dude has opened some really hot legs for me. Odd because he's gay, but the man really knows what women want to hear in a song*

I can only promise that it works on British woman.


	23. Chapter 23

**Reviews**

**Lord Edric**

Gay men and woman think more alike I guess. I know my stepbrother and sister do.

Also don't worry about the mess, that's what the robots were for.

**Dark0wl**

I came up with a solution for the base. To the victor goes the spoils.

**DeusImperator92**

I am planning to dedicate the chapter that has the Welsh Dragon's first appearance to you.

Not sure about turning him into a dragon. I suppose there could be a spell for it or maybe there could be a body swap that's always funny but he'd need to fight a dragon at some point for that to happen.

I'll have a go at coming up with a suitable Justice League Unlimited adventure for such an idea. Maybe something with Morgan La Fey and Mordred as they might make use of a dragon.

**Joe Lawyer**

Partly because he's lonely and she wants to be his number one girl but also because the history books say that she vanished. If she goes back it could damage the time line and she knows that's bad because she saw what happens when you break time.

Kara isn't immortal either. She can die and she does age it's just a lot slower than human ageing. Superman was grey haired by the time of Batman Beyond so Kara could be dead in less than two centuries. What's that in a life that will be more than five thousand years long?

**tylermech66**

Well he can get into the Batcave. Gothic still has a hero persona that he used when covering for Batman alongside Robin a while back. I forgot what I named him then so I'll have to double-check that. Getting Catwoman into the cave would be tricky part. Can't do it with Batgirl as she's with Nightwing in this time line.

Now getting it on with Talia al Ghul in the Batcave. That could work.

**Takao-kun **

He did do it. You can see the ship in All Star – Superman. He has dinner in it with Lois when I figured out what ship it was I just thought: I know some people restore old cars or motorbikes as a hobby but that is just taking it too far.

I mean I get why Batman hordes lots of stuff. There like trophies and he likes to make plans so a lot of the stuff he might have need of later. That makes sense to me, but what is with Superman and the big statues? I mean I get that he wants to remember the world of his birth but it smacks of pride. All Hail Our Alien Overlord!

Then there's the hall of weapons. Superman keeps guns, some of which can hurt even him, on display. If DC Gothic had found a weapon able to kill him it would locked up in a vault at least or outright destroyed.

**Author Note:**

This is the first of three chapters that make up the end of DC Gothic - Teen Titans. There will also be an epilogue chapter that involves Starfire and the story of when she went into that rather depressing future. But it has a happy ending so it's all good. It will also fill in some details of what Gothic life was like during his first year when not driving people up the wall or getting into fights or into Harley Quinn.

Also in good news I have finally gotten around to starting my Time Lord Gothic story. It's not up to ten thousand words just yet so I want to get the third chapter done before I upload it in case I get caught up in DC Gothic - Justice League.

Time Lord Gothic will be paired up with Jenny (The Doctor's Clone daughter) so he will join that season just before Marth Jones calls the Doctor back to Earth for Posion Sky. Then the plan is for the two of them to be a couple. Two young Time Lords running around the universe causing mischief. Should be loads of fun.

**DC Gothic – Titan's Rise **

**First National Bank – Jump City **

"Get into cover" I ordered as a police car flew over our heads.

I actually wasn't suppose to be in charge today but for once everyone did exactly what I told them to do. Wildfire had been a little slow when it came to avoiding the attacks but he'd be fine as he was a lot tougher than a human being, and he'd only been hit by a motorbike. I wasn't sure as to what happened to Blackfire, but I had a feeling that she would be okay.

"Why is it that you guys only listen to me when we're in danger?" I asked my successor as we dodged yet another thrown car "I mean I'm glad you do but it would be nice if you would all look up to me when someone wasn't trying to kills us".

"It's because we like to keep you on your toes" replied Stargirl in a kind tone of voice "but we all adore you really. I promise".

This heart-warming moment of camaraderie and friendship was interrupted when Bane a world champion wrestler who augmented his already great physical strength with a steroid cocktail called Venom. Picked up the car Stargirl and I had been hiding behind and tried to use it as a weapon of blunt force.

As I moved my mind went over what I knew about this foe. The man was a crimelord, who had been an anti-hero, a mercenary, a government agent and even a dictator at one time. Now he was robbing a bank in Jump City, or at least he'd been trying to until my Teen Titans had arrived to put a stop to this over muscled freak.

"You will not defeat Bane" the drugged up super villain declared "I will crush you all"

"Don't count on it" I spat as I sidestepped a blow "I've never been easy to crush".

Truth be told I was aware of just how tired and battered I already was. I'd already been hit by one car. I had aches and sprains, bruises and scrapes all over my body and I'd gotten all that just fighting this big bad's minions.

Worse was all the lactic acid building up in my over overtaxed muscles. Kara's Welsh Dragon power armour would be really handy about now but she was still working on it between doing jobs for the League. Which was why she wasn't here to teach Bane the true meaning of raw physical power.

"I am Bane. I will break you".

"Break this!" I shouted out as I used my own physical might to strike a blow.

I really had no idea which one of us had been hurt most by me punching him in the head, but that didn't stop me from hitting the giant again as I had to buy time for the others to recover. Sadly I didn't buy much time as Bane simply threw me off him like I was nothing more than a child.

That could have been the end of things, at least until I woke up, but thankfully Stargirl had recovered her staff and had started blasting the crook with energy bolts. She hit the bad guy so hard that he blasted through the front window of electronics store.

"Sorry I made you leave your guns behind" apologised Stargirl after she came over to see how I was "but I didn't want you shooting anyone on my first mission as team leader".

"Yeah upon reflection this might not have been the best day to start role reversing" I admitted.

At the time it had struck me as brilliant idea. Rather than resent being replaced I'd decided to teach Courtney what I could so that she would be able to better led my Titans. Perhaps it would have been more gratifying to see her fail so badly that the League had no choice but to put me back in charge, but that would of been prideful and foolish. I might not have been their leader for long but it was still my job to protect the team and to prepare for them as best I could for what was to come.

"Is it okay I still have my staff" I replied as I took out the telescoping weapon "and Bane is human so while I can't kill him, I can still beat him half to death".

Unfortunately for me Bane knew that too, he'd been beaten enough times by the Bat to know that even a foe that only had a fraction of his strength could still defeat him and I was more than human. So I shouldn't have been that surprised when the mountain of muscle charged forward and took my staff off me before throwing me into the nearest wall.

"No toys" growled Bane "fight me like a man"

"Leave him alone!" Starfire shrieked as she fired more bolts at Bane from mid-air using her cosmic staff.

That was when Bane proved that he wasn't all brute force. He had cunning too and was quicker on his feet that he looked. The villain somehow avoided all but one bolt. Then he picked up a mail box and threw it so hard it knocked Stargirl right out of the air.

"Star!" I heard myself cry out.

"You will not hurt my team mates" declared a recovered Wildfire.

The alien prince was stronger than a human and it seemed that he had developed a soft spot for Miss Whitemore as he was currently looking more than a tad upset. I even dared to hope that he was a little mad over his sister being hurt because that would mean that were starting to care about each other.

Energy bolts struck Bane as the only other full-time guy on the team started to show just how powerful he really was.

"I hope you do not mind if I 'cut in'?" Stargirl said "but I'd like the next dance".

Oh they were punning now. They grow up so fast.

With that the two Teen Titans started blasting Bane with massive amounts of energy. The wrestler was going down in the third round as he was tag teamed down onto the mat.

While they were doing that I went over to Blackfire to see how she was.

"Fire, are you all right?" I asked "come on sexy lady. Talk to me".

"Wasn't... sure you cared" she replied as she started to get up "and I'm not feeling very sexy right now".

She had been close to her brother when that bike went flying into the air. She must of gotten hit by it too.

"You should know better by now" I told the alien babe "You're a Titan that means I have to care".

Sure like me she wouldn't be one for much longer, but she was part of the team and that was what mattered.

"Plus your a hot alien princess" I said trying to distract her from the pain she was in "that means you are sexy 24/7".

It worked well enough to get her moving. By the time Blackfire and I limped over to find the others. Bane had a lamppost wrapped around him. Wildfire was defiantly stronger that his sisters even if he was a slower flyer.

"I came here to fight Gothic the Immortal. Not aliens and little girls" snarled the performance enhancer using junkie "Slade told me that you a worthy foe but I see now that you like to let children fight your battles for you".

Normally I'd ignore such remarks, or at least try to as children or not they were very powerful heroes and only a total fool doesn't ask for help if it's offered. Heck even Superman knew he couldn't defend the Earth alone. That was why he had formed the Justice League. And besides Slade wasn't above using children to do his dirty work either. Terra being a good example.

"Wait your working for Slade?" questioned Stargirl.

Bane confirmed that he did so the all American girl sighed and then said.

"He's all yours, boss".

Stargirl had wisely agreed that we faced Slade or if we had to deal with one of his tests, then she would give command back to me. It was smart as of the still serving Titans, only Robin and I really understood was Slade was capable of, and we had sworn to put him down for good. So it really was the best thing she could of done.

"Let him go" I ordered.

Carefully Wildfire and Blackfire freed the crook. As I'd known, Bane made no move to attack them.

"You're in real trouble now" informed Stargirl "I'd of just sent you to Arkham. Now you're going to be spending the next few months on an all liquid diet while your bones knit back together".

Bane was as battered and bruised as I was now as even low powered energy blasts did damage, something I knew from sparring with Blackfire, but the mountain of muscles wouldn't back down from a fight.

To make it more fair, as I did want to bet him on my own merits. I took off my coat and then the body armour I'd been wearing to protect all those squishy organs, but I stopped there as topless fighting was for pay per view events only.

However Blackfire and Stargirl didn't agree.

"Take it off!" they both shouted.

Oh fine. It wasn't as if I had anything to be ashamed off. Seemed a bit gay to fight a bloke half-naked but damn it I so wanted this fight to go down in Teen Titan history. Jump City would never forget me after this.

"If you want me come and get me" I challenged as Bane got up "just you and me. No kids, no energy bolts, no toys. I'm going to break you with my own two hands".

The villain was so shocked by the fact that I was giving him a chance to fight me fairly that he didn't attack at once as he must have thought that it was a trick, but it wasn't long before the rage filled man-made his move.

Knowing that he could break me if he wanted it bad enough I did not try to match force with force as while I was still getting stronger I didn't have the experience Bane had with that type of fighting. Plus while I might be showing off that didn't mean I was going to stupid about it.

So when he charged I side stepped, dropped down and kicked out so that the crime lord fell masked face first into the sidewalk.

"Yeah taste that concrete" I said with a smirk.

Bane got up again and I moved away. He was slower now. He was getting tired and making mistakes.

"Well, here I am!" I called out "come and get me big boy".

Again the mountain of muscle failed to touch me and he ended up slamming into a car. Judo was wonderful for that kind of stuff.

"Much anger I sense" I said in my Yoda voice.

I wasn't just making fun I was purposely trying to make Bane mad so that he wouldn't think too much. Slade had used this tactic against me so I knew I could do it to. In fact it was pretty much the only reason why Wilson wasn't all ready back in whatever hell he'd escaped from.

Now it was going to save me from having to heal a lot of major injuries. Sure such a beating wouldn't take me out of action for long but it wasn't worth the pain and besides while Kara would make a great sexy nurse, I really did want to win this fight.

Bane backed away this time so I pressed the attack. I withdrew my knife and tried to stab the man in the leg, as killing him in front of so many witnesses wouldn't be a good idea, but the weapon ended up embedded in the pavement.

"I see now why Deathstroke likes you so much" said Bane as we both got up and started walking in one big circle so that we kept facing each other "he told me back in prison that you were so very bloodthirsty".

That at least explained why Slade had spared Bane when the undead monster had escaped the maximum security prison. All of the guards and inmates had been killed by fire demons, and they were still clearing up the mess so no one had known that Bane was still alive. I'd assumed that the wrestler had gotten free of Arkham but that hadn't proven to be the case.

Bane then cracked his knuckles and swung at me. Had he not already been blasted by energy bolts the mountain of muscle would have surely been able to hit me but he was more exhausted than he looked so I was able to grab the arm and use it as leverage. I soon had Bane in a lock a lot like the one Slade liked to use on me. It seemed to neutralise a strength advantage very well as long as your enemy wasn't thinking straight. Which meant I had to keep him mad.

"I thought you'd be stronger than this" I ridiculed "no wonder you weren't surprised when I let the girls beat you up. They didn't need me to take on a big sissy like you"

"I am Bane! I am the strongest!" the crook roared as he pointlessly tried to free himself.

Had he been at full power I didn't doubt that he could have gotten out of my lock, but he was tired, to angry to focus and he didn't heal super fast like I did. I wasn't at one hundred per cent either but I was recovering while he was getting weaker.

"There is one person stronger than you. Just one, and he's not even an alien. Would you like to know his name"

"Who is stronger than Bane?" the venom user demanded to know.

This was so going to be so fun.

"Hulk is the strongest!" I shouted as I slammed Bane into the ground with everything I had "No one beats, Hulk!"

With that I started to pull out that tube thing the freak had at the back of his neck. The guy had still not found a way to booby trap the tube thing despite how many times Batman had yanked it out.

"I am Bane. I do not lose" protested the venom junkie.

I waited until the crook was at his weakest, and then punched him hard enough to knock out some teeth. In fact it was such a fine punch that I broke his jaw. The only down side was that I also broke two of my own fingers, which really hurt.

"Tell that to the doctors when they're wiring your jaws shut"

Okay that made no sense but hey I was just happy to have won. So happy in fact that I decided to have a nice sit down so that I could admire the sight of the mighty Bane as he passed out.

"Hulk is the strongest?" asked Stargirl as she raced over to me "that was a terrible. I've never even heard of anyone called Hulk".

"Trust me in my universe that line would so have worked".

Wildfire got me my coat and my body armour but my t-shirt seemed to be missing. That was when I noticed that Blackfire was trying to hide something. Not hard to guess what she had but I was too tired to care. Besides it was Ace's fault anyway.

"Let's just go home" I decided "I needed a shower".

"Can I..." started Blackfire.

"No thank you" I replied "I can take care of myself".

With that we headed home for some R&amp;R

(Line Break)

**Nanda Parbat - Tibet**

She was amazed that she had found it so easily. After all Nanda Parbat was a hidden city nestled high in the mountains of Tibet. It wasn't exactly the sort of place you book a week's stay at with your local travel agent.

From what she knew of the city it was suppose to be a place of healing and enlightenment, that was watched over by the goddess-like figure Rama Kushna and the order of monks that served her.

Like Shangri-La, time moved differently in Nanda Parbat. She knew that it's visitors were often able to retain their youth after living many decades within the city. Not that she intended to stay that long but not ageing thing did sound rather relaxing.

However it was not really the small city that interested her. It was Rama Kushna that she sought. The goddess was suppose to be all about cosmic balance, so who better to help her find balance within herself.

"Why do seek the goddess?" asked the elderly monk as she entered the courtyard of Rama Kushna's temple.

"I seek balance if my life" replied the magical woman "I want to be able to control myself so that I don't have to worry about hurting my friends or my boyfriend".

"You're doing this love?" questioned the old monk.

"And for peace" supplied the purple haired woman "or at least for a way to control myself".

The monk walked down the steps so that he could examine the young woman. She was not human at least not fully but that meant little to the old man as he knew the folly of judging people by their outward appearance. What he did care about was that this girl had a trace of the demonic within her. Not much but he could understand how it could be causing her problems.

"Rama Kushna will decide when she sees you" explained the old holy man "until then you are welcome to stay and while this might sound prideful I think I could help you find some peace. For now why don't we have some tea and you can tell me about the man you are doing this for".

Nobody would ever climb this mountain just because they were worried about lashing out at someone they were dating. You only did something like that when you were already deeply in love.

"Thank you some tea would be nice" replied Raven as she lowered her hood "chamomile if you have it".

**Titan Tower – Jump City**

"While I do disapprove of your showing off" the Martian Man Hunter was saying as I heard Kara enter the room "I must admit that I was pleasantly surprised to find out that you handed Bane over to the authorities with so little trouble. I must admit I expected you to do something more... permanent".

The alien coordinator was referring to the fact that I had once sent a villain into a dimension ruled by the Old Ones. A place were her soul would be devoured by ancient evil nightmare creatures. Then there was Toyman who had died before he could be sent back to Arkham. They all knew I hadn't done it but they knew Slade had (for the reasons they suspected but couldn't prove) All in all it had looked like the start of dangerous trend.

Thankfully none of the League founders seemed to care about me breaking Bane's jaw. But it wasn't a big deal when measured against some of the things I'd done. In fact they might even consider it a sign that I was starting to see things their way.

"I also impressed with your team's performance. The news shows haven't exactly been giving glowing positive reviews to metahuman superheroes recently, but the Teen Titans preventing a robbery that would have resulted in the loss of millions seems to have met with great approval. Overall the League is pleased by today's events. Bane is recovering in Arkham. As an added bonus the property damage was insignificant compared to the value of the recovered currency".

What was that praise? From Jo'nn of all people.

"And I bet that taking his shirt off really boosted the approval ratings with the female half of the population" commented Supergirl "the videos already up to two hundred thousand views and it's only been up for six hours".

"Well I wouldn't know about that" replied the Man From Mars "but we've had no complaints even from the more prudish elements of the media and the video has been on repeat in the mess hall since dinner time".

Ye gods, I was so going to get it from Hawkgirl when I next saw her.

"I'll see if I can arrange for there to be a lot of mud around next time I fight a super villian" I said causally "or maybe I could carry a bottle of baby oil around with me".

J'onn said nothing but I could feel Kara's eyes boring into the back of my head. Thankfully that wasn't a literal statement as I imagined that having lasers burning into your skull would be extremely painful.

"If there's nothing else I will check in with you at the usual time tomorrow evening" said the alien coordinator.

"Understood" I replied "have a nice evening J'onn".

With that I closed the channel and sat back in my chair enough that I could see my goddess of a girlfriend.

"Tough day at the office?" I inquired.

She'd been working long hours in the rescue and recovery efforts down in South America all this week as well as a lot of last week. I was amazed that she could do that and still have the energy to not only spend time with me but also to handle the duties required of being second in command of the Titans. Okay granted that mostly day-to-day jobs like making sure the place didn't become a garbage dump, but still it must have been taking a lot out of her.

"Not to bad" she replied before taking a seat on my lap "but sometimes I hate being Supergirl. Everyone expects so much of me. Now and again I just wish I could be Kara"

It was a testament to just how tough I was now that she could sit on my lap and not feel at all heavy. Although given that she could fly it could be possible that she was somehow cancelling out some of her mass. Would explain why my communications room throne like chair didn't collapse under our combined weight.

"With great power, comes great responsibly".

I sure was quoting a lot of Marvel today. First the Hulk now Spiderman.

"Ah, no philosophy" Kara begged "my brain hurts"

"Poor baby" I said trying to comfort the girlfriend.

I put an arm around Kara and held her for a bit until she was ready to talk about what was really on her mind. I could tell that something more than responsibility was bothering her.

"I wanted to talk to you about when we join the League" she said after pressing her head into my shoulders.

She always seemed so small and smelt really good at times like this

"What about it?" I wondered.

"Do you plan on living in the Watchtower or did you want to get an apartment somewhere... I don't know maybe with me?"

Okay wow. This was very unexpected and she seemed to pick up on the fact that I was at least a little shocked.

"See I knew you'd freak out" she said, suddenly climbing off me "but you shouldn't be freaking. We have been living together in the Tower for what like six months now, and I know we haven't been together that long but..."

Had it really been half a year? Where had the time gone?

"I was planning to live up in the Watcher" I said before she could start ranting as she did need to hear what I had to say "I've even got a room sorted out. I didn't think about finding a home somewhere else. I've lived in Titan Tower for so long I can't imagine anywhere else being home".

That hadn't really sunk in yet, the fact that I would be leaving the Tower.

This had been my home for over a year and a half. It had taken me a very long time to settle in, and by then everyone but Raven had started to drift away from the Titans. Even Robin hadn't been here that much. For months it had so often seemed to be Raven, Kara and myself. Former Titans had visited, new Titans had joined but the three of us had made this place our own. But it wasn't the building that made a house a home, it was the people in it.

"But now that I think about it. I don't even like this place very much" I admitted "it's half empty even when we have guests and it's so public as well. I even use to resent living here. I wasn't allowed to leave much when I first arrived".

Kara knew me well enough to know when I needed to talk about something before I made a choice.

"What made it worth living in was you and Raven" I told the super babe "but I don't know if I could move in with you if it shuts her out of my life".

That was not going to be a problem I could tell that Kara had an idea.

"I wasn't thinking of a one bedroom place" she told me "the League pays full-time heroes a lot more than they pay Titans".

What they paid us, well I would call it pocket-money. But they did pay my expenses which they wouldn't keep doing unless I lived up in their space station.

"Well not that much more" she corrected "but enough that we can rent a three bedroom place. Maybe between us we could even get a house somewhere. Like out in the countryside. Were there aren't many people around".

Well that would be a lot like how we lived now so it could work. Plus I wouldn't mind living somewhere peaceful. Also I did have ways of increasing my income. Hopefully Kara wouldn't notice that I tended to come home with fifty dollars extra every time I went on solo patrol. Which was once a week so that was two hundred dollars a month and a lot of that was in a shoebox under my bed. Raven's music system hadn't been as expensive as I had made it seem.

"That way we girls get our own rooms cause I don't think me and Raven could share a room, but we can just crawl into your bed when we need our boyfriend. We could turn a room into a man room for you since you don't get to sleep alone. A place for your video games, a pool table, a big TV that kind of thing".

Kara had taken to crawling into my bed everynight. Poor girl was getting stressed out by the hero stuff and kept needing to be held.

"You really planned this out, didn't you?" I said with a small grin on my face.

Kara smiled she could tell that I liked the idea.

"And _when _Raven comes back she'll have a room waiting for her. I'll move her stuff so that when she gets back she'll have people she knows to live with and a place to make her own. We could even invite Tim and Debbie over for visit, and just be normal people for a few hours".

Well as normal as a three superheroes living together could be, it might not work out but it was worth a try. Besides it would mean more alone time for Kara and I.

"Do you have a place in mind?" I inquired "I don't think houses are cheap".

In fact I knew they weren't, but there was no need to say in that sort of way.

"No yet" she replied "but I've talked to some of the people in League about how they handle the double life. We'd have the transporters so it doesn't matter if we don't live in a city, but if we don't have jobs in the real world then we will be up in the Watchtower a lot. I don't need much sleep so I could do some overtime to help pay the bills while your sleeping and you could finally work on some of those money-making ideas you have".

Kara slept more than she needed to as she was a teenager but it sounded as if she wanted to grow up. So maybe she could manage the added work load as long as she had someone to talk to about her problems and to help her relax.

"I do have a room waiting" I reminded "we could live up there for a while, save our money. Just us two until we get something sorted out. I'm sure I can find a way to make use of my skills to earn some more money".

For me it should be a simple matter to pick up the skills needed to start some sort of business. If nothing else I could try to pick up gambling as a talent. I knew how to play Blackjack and Poker very well. If I could find a game and invest what little money I had then if I won I could work my way to tens of thousands rather easily. If anyone tried to cheat me then they would regret it. The League wouldn't approve but as long as it wasn't illegal they couldn't do anything about it.

"You mean we could share a room?" she asked "just us two. By ourselves".

"Sure" I answered "no Titans, no managing this place, no team unless we get put on a mission".

"You know they won't let us both go on the same missions" warned Kara "well not unless the team leader wants both of us. J'onn doesn't like it".

"Time apart isn't always a bad thing" I pointed out "as long as we work the same hours on the duty roster then we'll still see each a lot during down time.

"You know it will be my birthday in like two months" she informed me "we could have a night off together, go stay in a hotel somewhere".

I pulled her back onto my lap and then said.

"It's a date".

So it was going to be me and Kara, at least for a while. Living like proper grown ups as we tried to find a place to call home. A place to live with the woman I loved. I could get behind that. In fact it sounded great. As soon as Slade was dealt with I would be a member of the Justice League and a man with a stable home life.

And as for today. A team I'd lead had been able to take down a bad guy so smoothly that no one had gotten badly hurt and even the property damage had been minimal when compared to past battles.

I was really was rising up in the world.


	24. Chapter 24

**DC Gothic – Titan's Test  
**

**Rooftops – Jump City.**

A dense fog had covered Jump City tonight, which suited me just fine as I had ways of seeing clearly and the extra cover would be an asset during this mission. Wouldn't help if my girlfriend came after me but the other Teen Titans didn't have her wide range of super powers.

"_Kadishtu nilgh'ri r'luh uaaah" _

The mist seemed to vanish as I became aware of everything that it had obscured. I hadn't actually banished the fog it was just that the spell was allowing to see things that it hid. Well not actually everything, but it was more than enough to give me the element of suprise as everyone else would be nearly blind. Still even with this advantage had to stay on my guard and find other ways to keep myself out of sight.

"_N'ghft nnn y 'bthnk uaah" _

With that darkness formed around me but since I had just cast a spell to allow myself to see hidden things it didn't effect me from seeing myself or what was around me.

What was really amazing was that I was able cast two R'lyehian spells at nearly the same time and that I was able to sustain them both. Just how powerful was I going to get?

I moved over to the target building using my anti-gravity belt to leap from building to building and spent a moment or two wondering why Jump City seemed to have so much advanced technology stored around.

Also I wondered why Slade would want me to steal what was basically a ray gun. He had some of Trigon's powers so why bother with sci fi toys? Was he just going through the motions, making me do what Robin had done because he didn't really care if I was worthy? Seemed so otherwise why not come up with a new plan? Then again why was I expecting an undead demoniacally possessed assassin to do things that made sense?

Deathstroke had totally lost it. He didn't even seem to want to teach me anything, he'd been more interested in torturing me than turning me to the dark side.

It could have been Trigon's influence. Maybe what was left of the demon god had just wanted a little pay back for the part I'd played in its defeat.

I stopped for a moment to take a few deep breathes. The memories of the abuses that I'd suffered over the last few weeks was getting me worked up again. I was so angry now, yet I'd been so happy before this nightmare started. My life had seemed to be going somewhere good and now this had happened.

Reality forced me to push my thoughts aside. The Titans were waiting for me on the roof of the target building. I could see them very well but would they see me?

"He's here I can hear his heartbeat" said a familiar voice as I made it to the next roof "but I can't see him".

So R'lyehian spells of darkness defeated Supergirl's vision. That was good to know because not only did that mean I might be able to sneak around her, it also meant that would work just as well if I had to tangle with Superman.

"He's hearts beating so fast that I should be able to tell when he get closer" said Kara "his scent's getting stronger too. He's very nervous maybe even scared".

Damn, I'd had been afraid of this. Kara was simply too powerful for my magic to fool after all, at least at this range, and I hadn't even know that she could smell me coming. Did I smell bad to her? She'd never mentioned it.

"You knew this might happened" said my 'boss' over the comm "you have the power to fight them and the tools to beat them. Now use them or I will have Raven killed".

I felt as if my blood was going to boil. Wilson had Raven. I'd seen her. Not in person but it had been her and she'd been in terrible pain. I just couldn't understand why Slade would risk her life like this as Trigon wanted me to knock her up with spawn he could move into. Perhaps it was all a bluff or maybe Slade had been lying about the demon's plans.

On the other hand girl shown on the monitor might not have even really be Raven. There were shape shifters in this world, or it could be some poor girl under a glamour, but until I uncovered the truth I couldn't take that chance. Slade had lost his mind and that made him more dangerous than ever. But further investigations into that would have to wait. This night I had a job to do and if I didn't do it then Raven might pay the price.

"_Zhro_" I whispered in order to end both spells.

It wasn't quiet enough Kara heard me, and she saw me as soon as I saw her since the fog wasn't so bad up here.

"Gothic!" Supergirl cried out joyfully.

Seeing that I was alive and well had put a smile on her sweet face. But before she moved towards me, no doubt intending to embrace me, a look of puzzlement came over her face.

I knew why she looked so surprised. I was wearing an orange and black suit that was actually a decent set of armour but the colours so didn't work for me. Not that it really mattered, as it wasn't colour scheme that offended me. It was being made to wear it.

Also my body language would be telling her that something was wrong even if he wasn't monitoring my heart rate.

"Where have you been!?" my girlfriend asked "and why did you want to met us all here".

Damn Slade. He must of used my comm device to send a text message to the Titans. I should of known that they weren't here because of a tip off Deathstroke might of sent to the police.

I so wanted to say something back but Wilson was listening in.

"Attack" Slade ordered.

"And what's with the new outfit?" Kara asked she came closer "it's really not you honey".

If Raven had been with us, instead of wandering around alone, she would of understood what the colour scheme meant. Robin even more so as he once worn something much likt it, but he wasn't here. He should be as they would of called him. I hoped that meant that he trying to find Slade with this keen detective skills.

"Attack!" Wilson commanded "then get the device".

"Gothic?" said Kara in very concerned voice

I couldn't bare to hear her say my name again so I went into action.

A modified smoke bomb hit the ground. The gas inside it was laced with a very small amount of green kypotine. It wasn't concentrated enough to hurt Supergirl, and I knew this because it was same amount used by Slade before to knock Kara out, but without the sedatives it wasn't enough to knock her out. However it did make her start coughing and it also made her eyes water.

Then I took out my gauss pistol and opened fire. The shots sent the two alien royal siblings into the air. I was so glad that Wildfire wasn't being too trusting today otherwise I might of shot him

"Gothic, what are you doing?!" called out Blackfire.

"That can not be our friend" said Wildfire "it is some trick".

No it was a joke, a very cruel joke.

I could understand Wild's doubt as I was wearing a mask. Which was very unlike me, it hadn't meant a thing to Kara as she could see through such things. As for Blackfire I could only assume that she somehow knew that it really was me.

I took aim again but something flew out of the darkness and hit my hand so hard that I dropped one of my pistols. It was a batarang. And it was soon followed by one Deadly B's versions of the weapon but I was able to avoid that attack. She was just a little slower than her boyfriend due to lack of years of practice rather than a lack of skill.

The two of them must have been inside the building in case I came up from the first floor rather than the rooftop. At that range even my seeing spell wouldn't of allowed me to detect them.

"No not this" I heard the Boy Wonder mutter "not again".

"You can take them" said Slade over the comm "you have the power to surpass even Robin".

Robin didn't worry me. Wildfire did, he didn't think that I was really me so he had no problem trying to blast me with his super alien powers. Thankfully I was prepared for that.

"_Gof'nn fhtagn uaah _" (Sleep Spell)

I'd prepared this spell in case Ace ever lost control. I'd ended up using in on her after getting her permission during a bout of insomnia that had made her so tired that she had started to see things. Of course I'd tested it on kitten first in case it went wrong. Also I'd carefully phrased it so that it didn't cause a magical sleep like in the fairy tales, and it only effected children due to the wording.

Wildfire still being a child by the standards of his people slowly dropped from the sky as he tried to resit the magic. No one else was effect as Robin, Kara, DB, Blackfire and myself were adults as far as the spell was concerned. Perhaps because that was how I saw them.

Wait where was Stargirl? How I had I failed to notice that she wasn't here?

"What has Slade done to you?" Robin demanded to know.

Moving quickly I dropped my remaining gun and moved my hands as if I was making shadow puppets. I doubted that it would of looked very good given the gloves I was wearing but hopefully it looked enough like flapping wings.

The Boy Wonder caught on fast.

"Raven" he mouthed.

I just nodded and picked up the gun. Robin took out his staff but I switched my target and fired at DB's feet. She danced, moving her well toned body out of the line of fire.

Robin either didn't notice that I had purposefully shot at the ground at her feet rather than directly at her or he had lost control when I opened fire on his girlfriend, because he came right at me. He was too angry to come at me in a smart way, which right now made him rather dangerous.

I dropped and let Batman's sidekick go right over me, before I picked up one of my pistols and I did it fast enough to prevent Blackfire from blasting the weapon into scrap. Before the alien babe who wasn't my girlfriend could fire at me I again I took a dart out of my belt and threw it at the exotic looking girl. She was so surprised that she didn't even try to dodge.

However while I was fast enough to hit Blackfire with the sedative laced dart, which I knew was potent to knock out Starfire as Slade he once used it on that Titan, I wasn't quick enough to do that and to avoid Robin's next attack.

I was knocked off my feet and I went into a roll that nearly sent me off the edge of the roof. Lucky for me I could actually fly now even if I did have trouble so I was able to get back onto the roof.

Once more I opened fire but this time I fired into the air which made Robin pause. Either he was catching on or he was just plain confused.

It was all an act and Tim finally seemed to get the plan. I was trying to use non-lethal methods to take them down. Gas, darts, sleep spells. Only the guns would harm anyone and I was going out of my way to miss.

Kara was now standing up again so I grabbed her and put the gun to her head. I'd never kill her but still it was hard thing to do and there was always the danger that the ring I wore around my neck could weaken her further even if it wasn't actually in contact with her skin.

"Back off or I will blow Blackfire's head right off" I threatened.

That was when he knew it was a real bluff.

"Titans retreat" called out Robin "grab the wounded".

He didn't actually leave he just went to check on the other Titans. Hopefully he would be able to explain to them what was going on and they would forgive me.

Kara was still groggy enough not to understand what was going on so I didn't dare to put on an act with her. Instead I took out the ring and then pressed it to her skin so that she passed out from how sick he was feeling.

Robin gave me a thumbs up and I took that as a signal to leave. I'd steal the gizmo then head to Slade's base. Hopefully the Titans would work on finding Raven so that Wilson would have nothing to threaten me with. The clue I'd left behind should help them.

(Link Break)

**Titan Tower – Jump City**

"No listen to me" ordered Robin "it was all an act. Slade was listening in the whole time everything Gothic did was meant to make Deathstroke think that he was really fighting us. Something like this has happened before so I know it was all just a performence".

The statement ended the arguing, mostly due to the sheer level of shock it generated.

"That was an act?" Blackfire asked "he kicked our butts as part of a show! What would of happened if he had really been trying to hurt us".

"You'd be dead" stated Ace as if there could be no doubt "he's far more powerful than you realise"

"Ace is right" agreed a still ill looking Kara "He can fight nearly as good as Robin but he cheats more. He knows all my weaknesses, and only Raven could beat his magic. What's the worst is that he plans ahead. He had a weapon or spells ready to take us all down. We were just lucky that Robin understood what was happening".

"Maybe I should of come with you" remarked Stargirl "instead of staying her with Ace".

"We needed someone here in case the tip off was a decoy" reminded the Boy Wonder "Ace is powerful but Slade uses a lot of bots, which don't have minds to mess with".

"He's dangerous" remarked Deadly B "Gothic I mean, not just Slade. He's out of control".

"He's not" corrected her boyfriend "he had the things well in hand, but if we fight him again I can't say that we'll be okay. To protect Raven he'd go far. I don't think he'd kill any of us but he would be willing to take us out of action for a while".

"I agree with Robin" said Wildfire "Leader Gothic is not our enemy".

Again everyone was surprised. Wildfire hadn't even believed he'd been fighting the rocker.

"Gothic would not leave this weapon behind if he had chance to recover it" the alien prince explained while holding up one of the immortals twin gauss pistols "he is in love with them".

"No you mean he loves them" corrected Kara before realising how odd that still sounded "I mean he's very attached to them... At least I hope he doesn't love them".

He did spend a lot of time cleaning them and he always carried them around but that didn't mean anything really. Men could be weird like that.

"Yeah we all get the point" said Robin "he left that one behind as a message of some kind. What we have to do is figure out what the message means then we will know exactly where Slade is".

"He's at the steel mill" said Blackfire as she examined the weapon.

"How could you possibly know that?" asked Robin.

"Because the boss carved the words 'steel mill' in the handle of this weapon" she answered.

"Oh well that makes things easier" Kara muttered "I can go and...".

"No" said Robin forcefully "Slade will expect you to go charging in to save Gothic, and he'll be prepared for it. I'm going to go and scout it out. If Raven is being held captive then we need to get her to safety before we finally deal with Slade".

**Old Steel Mill – Jump City**

As super secret villain hideouts went the steel mill was rather a good one. It looked crappy on the outside, as one would expect given that it was suppose to be abandoned, but the inside was very different.

The interior was still a steel mill but it was much cleaner and everything still worked. There were even vats of molten metal. You could see them in you went on to the catwalk. To me the fact that there was a flimsy walk way suspended above things that were totally lethal if you fell into them seemed insane, but this universe did seem to love that sort of thing.

However again this was all just cover. Heat to cover infra-red and enough scrap lead to block X-ray vision. Even enhanced hearing would be rendered useless due to the how noisy it could get in here.

There was even a basement that served as a dungeon. As far as I knew I was only the person to ever be locked in it, but I wouldn't put it past Wilson to actually have Raven down there rather then in another base. The villains always liked to be able to gloat over captured heroes and doing that from distance was never satisfying. I would of checked the area out but unlike me Slade never slept and he had a few those fire demon things around that never rested either, and that didn't even include the bots.

The real base was hidden behind all of this. A false wall took me into Slade's 'office'. Well it was more of an evil command centre if anything, what with the computers and the minions.

Wilson didn't turn around, he was busy typing something. I couldn't see what it was. I knew he wouldn't talk to me until I started playing the role of apprentice so I gritted my teeth and knelt on the floor.

"Gothic I have another little test for you," Slade said with obvious enjoyment.

"What is thy bidding my master?" I asked.

If Darth Deathstroke wanted to do the whole Sith rule of two thing then I'd play along. Undead or not he would make a mistake sooner or later and then like a good Sith apprentice I would destroy my master.

Clearly Slade didn't get the Star Wars reference. Which was odd because they had the Star Wars films in this universe. Not the prequels as here Lucas had died young, which was lucky for the fans in my opinion. Still a person would think that he would take the time to study the materials given the amount of times I called him Vader or Palpatine. I could only assume that he just thought I was simply being flippant. That or being a demoniacally possessed lich was really messing with his head. It would certainly explain things.

"I want you to break into a bank. Which bank you hit and when is up to you as is the method you use, but it must be within this city and I want it done before sun rise" Slade said "There'll be no need to put on a show. I just want to see how fast you are when it comes to stealing."

Slade was a millionaire. He had to be to afford all of this, so what the hell did he needed so much money? Was it just yet another test? Was he buying time for something?

"Yes master" I said while trying to stay calm.

Raven's life could depend on me or if not hers then that of some other poor girl. A person who could be completely innocent so until Slade gave me an order that risked other lives there wasn't much I could do. Plus I did have to admit that I wasn't sure if I could take Deathstroke. He had control over some sort of magical fire, demonic minions, an unknown number of bots and also some human flunkies.

Even if I did sacrifice Raven, or whoever it was that was in that cell, it might be exactly what Wilson wanted me to do. I might prove myself worthy and then he'd be ready to do that whole 'bad guy mystical transference' thing he'd boasted about. Well that had been Trigon I was sure. Slade wasn't foolish enough to tell me his plans.

And if I ran then he'd come after me and after seeing what he had done to that maxim security prison I knew that he was quite capable of destroying this city in order to get to me.

Clever really. I was the one keeping myself here. I was trying to limit the damage this apprenticeship could cause and with every compromise I made I was making myself more the bad guy.

The really sick about all this was that I actually rather liked the idea of being Slade's successor. But that do with the fact that I was going to inherit everything he had left to give. Shame it all came with Trigon's shade attacted.

I'd seen some of what he had the accounts alone would make the rich. Granted it was bribery, but if I was truthful I didn't mind that part. What pissed me off so much was the hostage taking. Deathstroke knew that I'd resent him for holding Raven captive, again.

"I have the weapon you wanted" I said as I stood up.

"Keep it" instructed Deathstroke "you need a replacement".

I held my breathe and tried to keep myself still. If he knew that I had purposefully left that weapon behind then I was in trouble.

"Oh and one more thing," Slade "If the Titans show up make sure to remind them why you're their leader".

I was the leader because Robin had asked me to led. Granted he'd hoped to have Slade dealt with before he stepped down but that hadn't worked out. Still he would of take command again now and that meant he was my only real hope. As if anyone could take away Wilson's leverage without putting her in danger then it was Robin. And he better because if I got Raven killed, then I wasn't sure what would happen after.

(Line Break)

**Rooftops – Jump City**

I set off, once more hopping from building to building while also under a spell of darkness. The fog had lifted by now but there were plenty of shadows up here to make up a shield.

As I moved I couldn't but think again think on the fact that not so long ago I'd been a team leader. As well as someone with a stable relationship, with Supergirl no less, and a future to look forward to a member of the Justice League. Heck I'd even been planning to settle down with a girl in a nice house somewhere.

Now I was a criminal who was being forced to fight people I cared about because once I got past all the other justifications I had to admit that I was doing all this because I was just afraid of letting Raven die, even though it seemed very unlikely that Trigon would let Slade kill her. To make it worse the girl I was trying to save had left me and yet here I was still trying to save her. How pathetic was that?

Finally I made my way to the nearest bank. My seeing spell allowed me view my surroundings and it also alerted me to things hidden so I knew that there was no around waiting to ambush me.

Time was important here not style so I simply blasted my way through the front of the building using some of the compact explosive charges that Deathstroke had provided. Naturally this caused the alarms to go off, but it didn't matter anyway as I wouldn't be here long.

After a quick trip inside the vault I heard a voice yell from outside as I headed out with the bag full of money. But this time it wasn't my Titans. Robin had called in his old crew.

Perhaps he'd done this to increase manpower at his command, then again maybe he just didn't want my Titans to have to fight me again, or worse maybe he didn't trust the team I'd trained. Worrying if true but that wasn't something I could deal with at the moment.

I dropped both spells so I didn't have them draining my energy and I also threw down the money. Slade didn't care about the cash any more than I did. This was just his way to further tormenting me.

"Slowly put your hands in the air," I heard Cyborg order.

He was with Beast Boy and Starfire. People who I'd never been very close to even though I'd lived with them for nearly a year. Okay, so only Beast Boy had a real reason to dislike me but that might not matter right now. So I did as I was told.

"Now on the ground" was the next order.

"Don't let yourself be captured" warned Slade "if you do I will torture Raven before breaking you out of whatever jail they put you in".

All I did was growl in reply.

"I told you to get on the ground" repeated the half robot in a very threatening manner.

I could take these three. I just needed to do it smart.

"Yeah, yeah" I replied "but you see I'm not exactly in the habit of taking orders. Comes with being a leader, not that you would know anything about that"

Cyborg was so shocked when he heard my voice that I knew then that he hadn't know who I was. I would of thought the orange and black armour would of given it away. Maybe there was something to this whole wearing a mask thing.

"Gothic?" the walking toaster asked.

"Oh Robin didn't give you all the details then" I realised "Not that surprising really. He always did play things pretty close to the chest when it came to dealing with Slade".

Cyborg just stood there staring at me. It was as if he couldn't quite understand what was happening. Which gave me the chance to strike

A thrown explosive game first. Nothing that would do harm but it did create a nice diversion. The second thing I threw was a smoke bomb. Standard League of Shadows tactics really. Robin would have been prepared for this sort of thing or at least he would of known that I was already in the air.

When an low powered energy bolt passed beneath my feet I knew that Starfire was in fact unprepared to fight me. But she was an kind soul who though well of her friends even if she wasn't very close to them, so she would never planned out how to deal with an 'evil' Gothic.

Next came the ninja stars. They wouldn't hurt Cyborg unless I hit in the eye but they did further distract him. They also made him mad which was wonderful because it made him open fire. Of course I was no longer where he thought I was so all he hit was Beast Boy.

Thankfully it was a low powered shot and The Beastie Boy had turned into something rather large and hard to kill by this point.

The smoke faded and I was forced to take further action after Starfire tried to blast me. She was holding back I knew this because it was so easy to dodge. Still I couldn't keep this up forever so I quickly got behind some cover and took out a coated dart.

The alien princess followed me behind the pillar and floated before me with her eyes glowing green.

"I do not wish to hurt you..".

"Sorry about this cutie" I said cutting her off "but it's best if you take a nap".

The British game of darts is a wonderful thing. It's played in pubs across the country I'd played in pubs across the country. This meant that even when a bit drunk I could throw a dart at a board and nearly always hit what I was aiming for, and right now I saw stone cold sober.

I did a couple of back flips in order to put some distance between us. Starfire tried to knock me down by firing her energy bolts but it did work and I soon threw the dark. It hit her in the neck and just like her brother had earlier she slowly floated to the ground.

Then another energy blast flew right past me. Cyborg now had a clean line for fire and was making use of it. I knew enough to know that he would of switched to infra-red by now making it pointless to throw another smoke bomb so I tried some magic.

"_Wgah'n lloig uaah" _

Cyborg seemed to lose all motivation he just stood there but I didn't think it would last long as he didn't have a purely human mind and heroes tended to have strong wills anyway, so I had to act fast.

"Shut down" I ordered

The half human – half robot went limp as his red eye stopped glowing. It had worked and it that moment I started to smile. I'd already won and I'd barely gotten winded.

That was when I paid for my smugness as I'd forgotten about BB. He'd turned into a goat of all things and had rammed me. Idiot he knew I couldn't die he should of trampled me as a wildebeest.

I got up fast and took out my staff. When it was at full length I twisted part of it and a spear tip appeared at the end. It must not of seen like much but humans have been killing animals that were larger and stronger then us with nothing more than wooden spears and rocks since before recorded history.

"You know Beastie Boy I never liked you much" I said knowing that I needed to keep the shape shifter off balance "I mean come on, you're just so stupid. Honestly how could you not have known that Terra was just using you".

BB turned himself into a tiger and started to growl. Which was good because it meant he wasn't thinking clearly.

Of course the whole Terra thing had been more complicated than that, but it did play on his insecurities rather well.

"Now it had been me in your place I'd of had her really playing for our team after a good snogging session, and I bet she'd of just loved.."

I ducked and the green tiger leapt at me. Being a biped it was much easier for me to turn around, more so since I hadn't hit a wall and I stabbed the tiger in its tail. I then did some more black flips and to show off I span in the air so that I landed in a really cool looking pose. Totally something I'd copied from Robin, but it just looked so awesome.

"Then there's Raven" I taunted as the tiger shifted into a T-rex "did you really think that'd she ever consider you worthwhile when there was someone like me around. Dude face it, she needs some dark in her man, both in and outside of the bedroom".

Clearly the guy still hadn't gotten over the that I'd been the one to bed Raven. The dinosaur was a fearsome choice but it was just to big for the lobby. It moved slow and I was stabbing the creature in both legs before BB had taken two steps towards me.

The shape shifter returned to his humanoid form and I went in for the finally blow. I was only just able to stop myself from stabbing the former Teen Titan.

"Fuck" I swore as I realised something.

This was why Slade had been sending me out. He'd know that I'd start to get full of myself and then I'd lose control. It had almost happened I'd been enjoying myself because I'd been able to show off and prove how superior I was to others. Pride was always the deadliest of sins and for good reason.

I calmed myself and just knocked BB out. His legs wound didn't look to bad. Still overall he was messed up so I took did a bit of first aid before I left, but part of me was kind of happy that I been able to take down a T-rex with just a spear.

Yeah that had been way to much fun. I had to get out of this villain business before I ended up killing someone.

Author Note:

_Kadishtu nilgh'ri r'luh uaaah _(know everything hidden spell)

Has a rather short range since not even Gothic's mind could process the input that knowing everything that was hidden while viewing most of a city.

_N'ghft nnn y 'bthnk uaah _ (darkness protect my body spell)

A spell to cloak yourself in darkness.

_Gof'nn fhtagn uaah _(children sleep spell)

Sends adolescents to sleep.

_wgah'n lloig uaah _(control mind spell)

Pretty much _Imperio _with using a wand. Heroes can shake it off easily enough if given time,

_Zhro _(lift spell)

Ends a spell.


	25. Chapter 25

**Joe Lawyer**

He did it that way because he wasn't thinking straight. It will become more clear as to why in this chapter. Also I wanted that second fight to happen as it shows just how powerful and deadly DC Gothic is.

He doesn't have a spell for teleporting nor does he have one for making walls vanish. All his spells are for fights he never planned out robbing any banks.

I don't think Superman could have sustained his Clark Kent persona for so long. He's about the same age as Batman and in Batman Beyond it was fifty years in the future so he should have looked older even if it was a disguise. As Clark Kent would need to be in his 70's or 80's.

However in the Dark Knight Returns Bruce Wayne is old and grey, although still able to kick ass, were as Superman doesn't seem any older. So it's hard to tell if all versions of him age.

Anyway in my version Superman will age as Gothic is in Batman Beyond as we know and having Gothic stay young while the other heroes got old is important for that story.

Supergirls younger and is suppose to metabolise sunlight better so she might last longer. However when she goes to the future she will find ways of making herself near-immortal. Science stuff and all that. Besides if Kara and Gothic were both immortal then it make Gothic less special. He's called The Immortal in the future for a good reason.

I'm sure that the League does pay their heroes, but the lack of money is something young couples have to deal with as part of growing up. Which is, as I've stated before, part of this story. It won't be a problem for long.

Dark0w1

That would be nice if Slade ends up sleeping with the fishes, but I have a special fate install for him. He will make an appearance in the next book it should be a fun surprise.

I haven't decided that yet. Slade's leaving everything to Gothic and that guy would have lots of hiding holes. It's just a matter of picking where one will be and then figuring out how big it could be.

**Guest **

Well in my defence I am trying to cover the life on an immortal. He's gonna be around for five thousand years so there is a lot of material to cover.

**tylermech66**

Another good expression is: all good things come to an end. And so shall this story.

**DC Gothic – Titan's End**

**Steel Mill – Jump City **

Slade lunged towards me as I put down the sack full of money. After two fights even my stamina was at its limits and I barely able to push him off me. Thankfully Wilson wasn't very heavy and he didn't seem to be thinking straight either.

"You let yourself be followed" spat the undead killer "Robin was here, he must have tracked you".

"I doubt it" I replied "I flew back here under a spell of darkness and he has nothing to defeat magic with. Maybe Raven could have tracked me. Supergirl well I'm sure she could have, but the only way Robin could of found this place as if you messed up. You must have left a data trail when you tipped them off".

It was a foolish thing to do but I threw a punch at Slade's face, and he professionally blocked. Slade then kicked out and I fell to the ground. From that point it was all I could do stop him from kicking me half to death. It didn't hurt to much thanks to my powers and I could ignore a lot pain but he was still able to keep me on the ground. I could only hope that he didn't break my new ace in the hole.

"When will you learn," Slade said while taking out my knife "you can't beat me. I am never going to let you go"

Dude had totally lost it. Being undead and having a demon in your head was enough to make anyone crazy, but this was beyond insanity.

I started to get unsteadily to my feet and then after I felt my wounds heal I charged at Slade. He dodged a punch and managed to get behind me for a blow to the spine, but it didn't matter I'd already done the damage. He'd lost focus just for a second and in that moment I'd made my move.

Slade gasped in surprise, not because I'd hit him but because of a hypodermic needle. A needle that hadn't been full of drugs or anything that was even harmful to people.

"That was just water" I explained as I took Mr Stabby back "just plain old H20, but blessed".

I scanned the room and was grateful to find that we were alone. I then became very grateful when I heard the alarms go off.

The Titans were here. My Titans, and the others. I could seem them on several monitors.

"You see I know that this world has gods. Lots of them and they have very real powers. So I got to wondering something. If those gods are real then how come Christians exist? Those gods wouldn't have given up their worshippers easily and why would people convert if they already had gods that had more than proven their power?"

Slade offered no answer as he was in a lot of pain. Despite being somewhat skeleton like on the outside he wasn't a walking pile of bones. I'd known that the moment I'd been able to push him off me. There was still something inside his body. Had he been alive it would have been as if I had injected him with a deadly acid.

"The answer is a simple one: because God is real. The creator exists. He has power, power that can be called upon by his priests. So that means things like holy water are really blessed. You're an undead thing with a demon inside him. So you're pretty much as unholy as it gets and not that different from a vampire really. I looked them up ages ago in case I ever ran into one, and found that holy symbols work on them so I figured they might hurt you".

With that I took out a crucifix and then shoved into Slade's face. He started to smoke and to scream. For me it was very satisfying.

"It's amazing how many people will just give you stuff if you tell them it will help save the world, and I'd never thought I'd say this but I'm really glad that I'm up this early on a Sunday morning".

That was when two fire demons grabbed me. It took Slade a few moments to get up and then he started to hit me but it didn't matter. I healed and he was too distracted to notice just how he screwed he was. Which had to be Trigon's influence as Wilson was to smart for such an amateur mistake.

I didn't even bother to struggle as he hit me I wanted Deathstroke totally focused on me.

"Clever" said Slade "you never cease to impress me. So many tricks and plans, but it's too late now. You will...".

What I was supposed to do I never found out as out of no where a blast of purple energy filled the room. It did nothing to me but Slade was sent flying into a bank of computers and the two fire demons that had been holding me in place just vanished.

"I can see why you impress him" said an exotic female voice "not many people would try to use holy water on a lich. Where ever did you get that idea from".

The source of the voice was Tala , a magic user who had access to a range of mystical powers, and she was a major babe. Purple hair, which I had a thing for, sexy voice, big boobs and legs that wouldn't quit.

Oh and in this point in the time line she was most likely working for Cadmus.

"Dungeons and Dragons mostly" I answered " but there's a lot occult reading material in my girlfriend's bedroom, so I was able to separate fact from fiction".

We had actually been able to get some studying done. Not much due to all the sex but I did enjoy reading a good book. Plus there was the fact that I had half expected a wannabe Teen Titan called DM to throw me into his enchanted D&amp;D game. It had never happened but I had been prepared.

"Your file didn't mention that you had such extensive occult knowledge" remarked the purple haired woman "tell me did your little girlfriend teach you any spells?".

I smirked and then showed her something I could do.

"A few but I have some magic tricks of my own _fm'latgh uaaah"_

Unnatural flames speed towards the witch but a purple shield blocked them, and I got the sense that this someone who could give Raven a run for money when it came to spellcasting.

"Not bad" complemented the magic user "but I think I could teach you better than your little girlfriend could. You might be a worthy apprentice".

Oh not this again!

"What is it with you evil people and your legacies?" I asked "First Ra's, then Slade, then Trigon and now you. Why do you villains always want me to kneel before you and call you master".

Tala laughed and then said.

"I was thinking that I would be the one on my knees in front of you. If you know what I mean. I doubt we'd focus much on the curriculum but you'd enjoy yourself".

That was a tempting offer and I didn't Kara to go home too... Shit wait the Titans. I had to get out of here and help them with Slade's minions.

"Why are you here?" I asked while slowly making my way over to the hidden door.

"There was a change of plans" Tala explain "I was supposed to pretend to be your little girlfriend and to live with you in your tower for a while to see what I could learn. Then I'd tell you who I really was and make you a job offer. As you might imagine Cadmus is interested in having an immortal warrior in their employ. But I knew you had magical power, so they needed someone to who could do a good glamour".

"Did you really think I'd fall for that?" I questioned while reaching for my gauss pistol "You're not Raven".

"You didn't think that when I was pretending before. I screamed a little for the camera and you were putty in Slade's hands".

Damn she had played me well.

"The deal was that when he merged his mind with yours that I'd then be Raven for you. If I didn't act quiet right you would just put that down to the torture. Trigon would never had known until it was too late, and his plan to restore himself would have failed".

Would that have actually worked? Could Trigon be fooled like that? Could I have been?

"Wait, you let him torture you as a part of plan?"

What kind of sicko was I dealing with here?

"Of course" she replied "I've had a lot of boyfriends do worse over the years and it was mostly acting".

"You should seek professional help" I told the mad woman "I really mean that, your taste in boyfriends will get you killed".

I hadn't forgotten what Lex Luther would do to this woman as part of a man plan to bring back Brianic

"Maybe I just need a better kind of boyfriend" she said while giving me coy smile "I'm sure that you wouldn't treat me to badly".

I really did have to stop associating with female super villains. It always ends up as weird sex thing.

"Don't count on that" I said while lifting the gauss pistol "I can be a very bad boy".

"And that's why it won't work between you and Supergirl".

That stopped me from pulling the trigger.

"She likes the bad boy in you but it's just a phase. Something that she will get past. I know her type she'll grow up and find someone who she can settle down with and raise a family. And while that might be enough for you it isn't what you really want. You're a rebel not someone whose going to settle down for the two point four kids and the house with the fence. You need your woman to be a bad girl as well".

"Shut up" I growled.

Tala smiled and then made a gesture. I almost shot her but all she'd done was make a scroll appear in my hand.

"When she leaves you, and you're little bird doesn't come back. Read that" instructed the witch "it will bring you to me. Then I will show what a real woman can do for a man like you".

Intriguing but I was sure that Kara loved me. You don't move across the country and join a hero team for a guy if you don't have some serious feelings for him. And you don't plan to make a home with a guy if you don't think he'd make a good father. Not that I wanted kids but I doubted that Kara was thinking that far ahead yet, she was just preparing the nest. That was something I'd have to deal with one day but that could wait.

"Fine, whatever" I said while stuffing the scroll into my outfit.

I had no intention of using it for the reason she wanted me to but given that she worked for Cadmus it might not be such a bad idea if I had the means to infiltrate their organisation or at the very least a way to find one of their top agents.

"Oh you should know that the change of plans mean that Taskforce X has been sent in to kill your friends" the witch informed me "or at least they will try".

Shit, Taskforce X and Slade's army. I needed to go now.

(Line Break)

**Steel Mill – Jump City **

Robin cautiously jumped down on to the factory floor and looked around. There had to be a way to get downstairs. He had to get to Raven before Slade realised that battle going on outside was actually just a diversion for what he was doing.

Then suddenly, floodlights came on. They were so blindingly bright that the Boy Wonder was forced to close his eyes.

"Hello, Robin" said a very familiar voice "I've been expecting you. You're a little early, though. I was hoping for more time to prepare".

Using his sense of hearing to pinpoint the location of his enemy Robin sent a explosive batarang. It hit the target and Slade's image flickered, only the wall beside the illusion was damaged.

"Holographic technology is such an amazing thing, wouldn't you agree?"

It had been nothing more than recording. He'd been tricked.

Then something hit him from behind Robin tried to shake his head clear. He managed it just in time to see Slade coming and to narrowly ducked the next punch. He rushed forward and tackled the villain, intending to beat the undead monster with his own hand.

That was when there was another explosion and the Slade that had been fighting Robin suddenly dropped to the ground. There was a hole in the thing's back that showed live circuitry and wires.

"Sladebot" the Boy Wonder muttered.

"This is nothing personal kid" said the voice of Deadshot from above before he opened fire.

Robin's mind raced as he dove for cover. He couldn't understand why Deadshot was here. The guy was an assassin sure but he never seemed the type to come after the Teen Titans.

"Stand still and die!" shouted another voice.

A blast of ice was nearly the end Tim Drake as Killer Frost used her powers. Robin slipped but this proved to be lucky as it got him out of the path a boomerang. He wasn't so fortunate when it came to a sudden attack of darkness.

"Nightshade" Robin muttered under his breath.

It was time for plan B, so the Boy Wonder flicked a switch on his communicator.

Mere seconds later. Cyborg and Starfire appeared and began taking the fight to the villains. The newer Titans would join them soon as Slade's minions would be no match for them.

Then a rear exploded as a small army of military storm troopers came in led by Captain Cold.

"I'm so glad I'm quitting" remarked Robin as he ran at the Cadmus goons.

(Line Break)

**Steel Mill – Jump City **

I opened the hidden door and ran into the factory proper, and was more than a little shocked at what I saw. I'd been expecting to find a major fight but what I found was a war.

What was left of Slade's forces were battling the Titans, both present and former, as well a Taskforce X group, and they were trying to fight both groups. It was a massive three-way fight, which could end as a bloodbath.

I was about to go and help Kara do battle with Galatea, when I spotted a figure in black taking aim at Robin so I leapt up to the catwalk above and prevented the hired killer from taking the shot.

"Deadshot" I muttered.

This was Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot, someone who was considered to the world's second greatest assassin. Deathstroke was number one, but given that Slade was technically dead that did mean that Lawton was by rights the world's greatest living assassin.

Aside from what seemed to be a scope over one eye Deadshot had these wrist mounted guns which he used to try and kill me, but that was pointless as he couldn't kill me. Still he could take me out of action for a while with those things so I got in close enough to grab his wrists. His shots went high and impacted the roof.

Floyd then sent a knee into my stomach but natural toughness combined with the armour I was wearing meant that it did little other than annoy me. But that didn't stop the hired gun from trying the move again. Clearly he was not one to give up easily.

As for me I just squeezed I used all my strength to try to break his arms so that he couldn't use his weapons. Unfortunately for me Lawton was also wearing some decent body armour as well so all I could was make him grunt from the pain. It must have been incredibly painful yet this assassin was somehow able to ignore that and to keep fighting.

I changed tactics and pushed the hired gun away from me before back flipping. I took out my staff twisted it so it became a spear but before I could do any stabbing Lawton opened fire with one of his wrist launchers.

Which forced me to duck and then to roll so that I could get back into close range. If I didn't say close he would shoot me and that would take me out of the fight. That meant I had to try and wrestle him again. Which also meant that I had to drop my spear but thankfully it didn't roll off the catwalk.

As we struggled I realised that we seemed to be nearly evenly matched which was amazing because he wasn't a metahuman. I had a great range of super powers and this mere mortal was more than able to hold his own.

Somehow Deadshot got a good kick in and suddenly he had room to start trading punches. This was a guy who could have given a mortal Slade a good run for his money. I blocked a lot of blows and took a few hits. I even managed to get a good couple of kicks in, but Floyd got me into an arm lock and started striking me in the ribs. Had we both been human he would have won because I really wasn't at my peak and he knew how to beat someone down in a way that was both quick and lethal.

Sadly for Lawton I wasn't a normal human I was immortal. Also I had magic.

"_Tharanak syha'h n'ghft uaaad_"

This one I'd tested on another animal, thankfully not a cute one, and had discovered that it turned a living being's eye jet black and rendered them blind. A very cruel thing to do to anyone but thankfully for Deadshot he didn't have to live with it for long as I threw him into a vat of molten metal. Being mortal he died quickly, and with all chaos going on around me I might have been able to kill him without anyone noticing.

Wait didn't this mean that I was now the greatest living assassin? I had beaten Slade before and now Lawton had died at my hands. Knowing this made me feel happy for some reason.

Had I the time I would of wondered why I'd just killed a mere mercenary, without even being angry enough to want to, but there was little time for such concerns as the mill looked as if it was going to fall apart soon. So I grabbed my staff/spear and then jumped down to the main level.

"Titans get outside!" I ordered.

Everyone seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Most of the Cadmus thugs were a little to slow but some of the Taskforce X team had followed us outside and they decided to carry on fighting.

"Harley!" I called out as the costumed woman came running right at me with an oversized mallet.

The Suicide Squad really wasn't very picky if they'd take her on for a mission like this.

"Boy Toy" she greeted as she swung her comical yet still deadly weapon right at me "how you been, ya big stud?".

Well at least she didn't call me pudding.

"Not so good" I replied as I used my staff to parry a few blows "you know how it is. All this mortal kombat can be quite stressful".

Hopefully that was why I had killed Deadshot. I'd never killed in such a passionless way before. That was how the likes of Deathstroke took lives and I never wanted to be like him. Maybe he really had gotten his legacy after all.

"Well assuming we don't kill each other how about we hook up later and I'll help you work off some of that stress?" Quinn offered.

Supergirl was not happy about that and she showed her displeasure by first snapping Quinn's mallet, and that was followed by the painted up woman being sent up a tree. That was in the nearby park.

"I would of said no" I told my girlfriend.

Thank the gods I'd never mentioned sleeping with Quinn. I'd have to confess it at some point but that could wait. Kara was already trading blows with Galatea once more, that meant I had help finish the rest of the Suicide Squad and then help her.

I soon found myself deflecting boomerangs. I span my staff and started getting closer and closer to the Australian villain. I really must of had a murderous gleam in my eyes because the captain looked as if Death himself had come for him. Perhaps the Reaper would collected the crook's soul due to my actions but Captain Cold hit me his ice gun which froze my legs. Which meant that I was stuck.

"_Fm'latgh uaaah"_

Or maybe not.

The unnatural flames melted the ice. That surprised the criminal and before he could do anything other than looked shocked I had my hands around his neck.

That's when I realised that something was wrong. I wasn't a psychopath. I didn't kill every bad guy in sight. Sure I was willing to kill to protect the people I cared about but this was just wrong.

Maybe Slade had something to me during the tortured sessions. The lack of food and sleep didn't do me much physical harm, and even if it did I'd of recovered, but maybe I'd been mentally damaged. Would I even know if I was?

I got off Captain Cold and was about to try to knock him out when suddenly the villain combusted. For a moment I'd thought that I'd gained a new power but when I saw Slade standing not that far away from me I knew that he had done it. He was after all holding demonic fire in the palms of his hands.

The undead monster said nothing he simply sent a massive stream of fire right at all of us. It should have burnt us all to a crisp, well not me, but an equally large magical shield appeared.

"Was that you?" Kara asked me.

"He's talented, but he's not that good" said Tala from behind the group.

"Now why are you helping him?" Slade asked Tala as the fire faded away "we had a deal"

"What can I say, he's more handsome than you".

Okay so maybe the weird sexual thing wasn't always a bad thing.

"Did you flirt with her?" Kara demanded to know

"Honey this so isn't the time" I pointed out.

"We need to end this now" said Robin "this whole place is burning down. We don't have time for talk".

He was right, already the flames were spreading towards us, and if we didn't move fast, we were all going to burn to death. Well not me, but the flames were demonic so they were dangerous even to Kara.

Apparently Taskforce X had already gone with a retreat plan. So that just left Slade.

"You're not going anywhere" Wilson declared

"Give it up already" I said as I span my staff "you can't take all of us".

"I don't intend to" replied the villain.

With that more fire demons appeared, and I spent a short moment wondering just how many of these things there were in existence. Either there were ten of thousands of the buggers or we just kept fighting the same ones over and over again.

Then to my surprise Robin took out my Nth metal sword and the shouted out to Cyborg who threw me the Thanagarin axe that I'd salvaged during the occupation. I'd given the half robot most of the alien tech so that he could study it. He'd even used some of it to improve the Gothbike.

However I had forgotten about this axe which was foolish its exotic properties made it very effective against mystical forces, so if anything could put down the flame monsters for good it would be these weapons.

They might also bring about the end of Slade.

I span the axe around in order to get a feel for the weight and when I understood that it wasn't as heavy as it use to seem. I could use it now.

"Gothic we're going to end this, everyone stay back".

"That's an order" I added for the benefit of my Titans.

With that we charged. The fire demons seemed to simply explode when the came into contact with the Nth metal weapons. The mystical forces that animated the creatures of burning failed and the monsters ceased to exist. Robin and I destroyed the evil flame beasts as we fought our way over to Deathstroke.

"So you're going to end this" remarked the lich "perhaps it's time".

That sounded like an odd thing for someone like Slade to say, but he was beyond crazy these days so I ignored the undead man and focused on the last of the demons. Which was exactly what Robin was doing.

Anyone watching the battle at this point wouldn't of failed to notice how in tune our moves were. Which was what made it so sad. This would also be the last time that we fought side by side.

Even when Slade used his own telescoping staff to take the fight to us, we still managed to work together. It was the product of training together and the shared experience of fighting Wilson before that allowed us to overwhelm the assassin's defences.

Slade's staff was blur but we got lucky. Robin used my sword to damage the monster's hand so that he couldn't use the staff while my axe hit a knee and the undead monster dropped to one knee.

"This is the end for you, Slade" I said when the undead monster struggled to get back up again.

I was about to decapitate the lich when I was consumed by flames. This time this was no shield to protect me but it didn't matter as the fire didn't burn. What did hurt was that Slade was suddenly pressing my head to the ground.

"Now to finish the job" said the undead monster "weeks of work have all led up to this moment".

Something hot seemed to filling me, it didn't hurt but it quickly became hard to breathe, and for a few seconds I feared that I would burn up from the inside just as Captain Cold had.

That never happened. Robin was there with the alien sword and he pushed the blade into Slade's chest. I knew this because I felt it stab me as well but since I wasn't using magic to keep myself alive it was just a piece of metal which couldn't do me any permanent harm.

Slade still wasn't dead but he could seemed to do anything but scream as the demonic power that animated him started to consume his undead body. I got the horrible feeling that Deathstroke was going to explode.

Working fast I took Slade's mask and picked up my axe. Then I knew that I was out of time so I started to run.

"Get out of here!" I shouted out as Slade Wilson died for what I hoped would be the last time.

(Line Break)

**Common Room – Titan Tower**

As soon we got home Robin and I went to the communications room to report what had happened. Slade wasn't mentioned much the subject of discussion had been Cadmus and what the project's presence during the final fight with Slade meant.

Cadmus hadn't just attacked us at the Steel Mill they'd sent a small army to the Tower, with the intent of recapturing Ace, it hadn't worked. Stargirl had stayed in the Tower and had distracted the government troops long enough for Ace to mess with their tiny minds. All of the soldiers had been driven away by things only could see. Still even then Doctor Light, who had also joined Taskforce X, had nearly gotten his hands on her. Thankfully Stargirl had blasted the creep and Ace had driven him totally mad. I knew this because he still in a cell downstairs and would be until someone came to take him to Arkham.

Also it explained why the Suicide Squad had backed off before the fight ended. They had been a distraction more than anything else. Killing any of us would have just been a bonus.

"They're shutting us down" I told the group once Robin had made his goodbyes "as of now the Teen Titans of Jump City are out of business".

There were the expected protests and denials all round. After a few moment I just asked for quiet and got it.

"Hopefully its temporary" I said "and I kinda of agreed".

Now that really made them all go quiet.

"There's a big fight coming between the League and the United States government. Cadmus, that's the group that attacked us, is going to start a war. It might be short or it might not be but they will come after us again".

"Then we shall fight them!" called Wildfire

"You can't" I informed the alien prince "Starfire just told me that she's taking you home with her. You'll be leaving tomorrow".

That hadn't been how I'd wanted to tell him this news, but he'd needed to know that. Blackfire would be staying on Earth as a sort of voluntary exile. With her here Starfire could take the throne without issue and she'd have her brother with her as an heir until she had children of her own. Personally I'd thought that she should of told her brother herself before leaving the tower after giving me her very long goodbye, but clearly she had thought that it would be better if I told him.

"This was going to happen soon we all knew that" I reminded "Kara's nearly twenty. I'll be nineteen soon after that so I wouldn't of been around much longer anway".

Sometimes it was hard to remember that I was legally still only eighteen. It hadn't even been a year since I'd met Kara while on my road trip.

"Wildfire's leaving. Robin and DB have quit" I added "Ace isn't ready for full duties and I don't even know if Raven is coming back any time soon. We don't have the people to field a team any more"

It had been three months yet, but she'd gone somewhere that Watchtower couldn't reach with comms and no one would tell me how to get there, so I hadn't even been able to tell about any of this. Which made me wonder if she had just left me. Starfire had assured me otherwise but I still had my doubts.

"And it's not such a bad thing" I said trying to throw together a speech "This is how life works. Friends and team mates come and go. You have to move on in order to grow up, so that you can move onwards to bigger and better things. But no matter comes next we'll always have been the Teen Titans. No more that than you were my Titans. No matter what happens that can never be taken away from you. And I promise, even if I live for a thousand years I will never forget our time together and I'll always be there for all of you if ever need me".

Which sounded odd at first until everyone remembered that I could be actually be around a thousand years from now. Which meant that they knew my promise was more than just part of badly put together goodbye speech. I could really be there for them and in ten centuries from now I would still be smiling when I thought of my Teen Titans.

Stargirl was naturally the most upset, as she was suppose to be taking over now, so I went over to her and tried to reassure her.

"This trouble with Cadmus will end" I told her "and when it does you will reform the group even if I have to fund it all by myself".

I'd find the money somewhere, and when I did the Teens Titans would get to be the independent team they always should have been.

With that she hugged me, and after that there was a lot more hugging, and soon there were even some tears.

"Hey don't be sad" I requested of the group "we beat Slade, we're all alive and we even defeated Taskforce X, so let's celebrate. Warm up the games consoles, then put on some music while I order the pizza. We're going to party Teen Titan style!".

If this was my final day as Teen Titan then I was going to make it a night to remember.

Author Notes:

I wonder if anyone else ever thought about taking down the undead with holy water filled hypodermic needles?

"tharanak syha'h n'ghft uaaad (bring eternity darkness spell)

A spell which blinds a person forever. Pretty nasty thing to use on an assassin.

Fm'latgh uaaah (Burn Spell)

Allows Gothic to create unnatural fire that burns what he wishes it to burn. However it is not effective on those with demonic powers.


	26. Chapter 26

**Selias**

Apparently we think a bit a like. I was planning to have my Buffy SI character, who does replace Wesley as you suggested, use technology a lot. And I don't just means guns.

For example you can knock a vampire out very quickly with tranquilizers. That makes them a lot easier to stake. Also flame throwers. Blessed holy water pistols aimed at the eyes would blind a vampire or just holy water and garlic mace would do. Laser targeting for the crossbows.

Shame that wooden bullets don't work. Not enough mass. Some sort of stake launcher would be fine but that wouldn't have a great rate of fire.

Wonder if blessed bullets to the knee caps would do any good?

No powers, other than Wesley's minor talent for magic as that will be needed, lot of Buffyverse knowledge and as for the Soul Curse thing well that might not led to supernatural Charlie's Angels as it tends to take a while for the vampire to get over the guilt. Spike went mad for months and he was a vampire for far less time than Darla and Drusilla.

**Author Notes:**

This the last chapter of DC Gothic – Teen Titans. The story is now over 140,000 words long. Which is a lot when you remember that a story can be considered an adult sized novel at 80,000 words and this is just the first book. I really am going for something epic here I hope you guys appreciate this. It's second only to Wizard Gothic in word count, but hopefully unlike that story this one will keep going.

It has taken only a month, give or take a day or two, to write. The sheer amount of research and writing has eaten up my free time up like you wouldn't believe. I really shouldn't stay single for so long it makes me strange. I've started dreaming about this story which is really freaky.

I have to admit that it's been emotional to write parts of this tale I really became invested in the character and the characters who I tried to make my own as well. DC Gothic's been a bit crazy I know but he's an immortal having to grow up a second time in very stressful environment. Add all that to the fact that he had a romance with Raven that started during an apocalypse and he had to be a little insane just to keep getting out of bed in the morning.

Overall I'm happy. It does needs some proper editing so if anyone out there who wouldn't mind Beta reading some parts for me, even if its just their favourite chapter, then I would be very grateful. I've been meaning to do that for all my stories but I never seem to get around to it.

Then there's my reviewers. You guys have been great. I've gotten loads of comments, suggestions and even some complements. Special thanks to Dark0w1, Joe Lawyer, tylermech66, ImaRussian, Selias, DeusImperator92, DarkAvenger001 and Golum936 for giving this story so much of your attention. You guys really kept this story going.

**DC Gothic – Epilogue **

**Titan Tower -2002**

I stood on the roof of the tower while looking up the stars. This always helped to calm me and I needed it now as I had a lot to do this night. Goodbyes to make, a team to disband, and Slade's final death to deal with. Then there was the fact that Kara was a little upset about the fact that her evil clone was now out of that coma.

Plus I even having a not so small personal crisis. In my hands I held Slade's mask. I'd grabbed it on impulse but now I was glad that I had as it had revealed to me that one of runes that was burned into the mask matched one that had flared up on my arm earlier.

After a quick look through some of Raven's book I'd discovered that the rune was part of a spell of sorts. It was a component of a ritual that was suppose to prepare a person to receive the powers of a demonic being. Demons normally had their own bodies or just possessed people, as it was easier but that wasn't what the shade of Trigon had wanted.

Perhaps the ghost of Trigon could not have controlled me and so had tried to merge with me instead. Made sense as if he could of taken me over then he wouldn't need me to sire a child that Raven would carry, he'd of just used me as a vessel.

_He comes to claim, he comes to sire. The end of all things mortal._

Prophecies can be tricky things. Once you got past Raven's part about being the Gem, you could interpret those two lines in a number of ways.

It could be Raven that was the end of all things mortal. Trigon had sired her you could say that her willingness to open the portal was because he'd claimed her in some way.

However it did say 'he comes to claim, he comes to sire' it did not say that he had already sired the end of all things mortal. So it could be that Trigon would claim somebody and then become the father of whoever it was that ended of all mortal life. But what pf he had claimed me as his heir and I got Raven knocked up? Then it could be our child that destroyed all mortal life.

That had been something Slade had ranted about while torturing me, which had involved burning my skin at one point, of course I didn't trust Wilson's views on things.

One of few things I was sure of was that Trigon himself was not what I was calling 'The Destroyer'. Sure he'd killed off most of human race but we weren't the only mortals in this reality. He'd been planning to conquer the rest of this existence. Perhaps that would have brought about the end of all things mortal, but it wasn't clear. What was clear was that he would sire The Destroyer that was the prophecy had actually said.

Trigon's ghost being reborn into its own grandchild would involve claiming the child. You did sort of sire you own grandchildren as well. As you had made one of their parents.

It got even more complex when you remembered that Sire was also a form of address for a king. So 'come to sire' could also mean that Trigon would make himself lord and master of the person or persons who would destroy all the mortals.

He had claimed me as his heir, in a roundabout sort of way. So if he was able to dominate me, to make himself my father figure or if I became his willing servant. Then that made it even more weird because then I could even be The Destroyer. Heck I'd even read that Trigon already held the title of 'demon king' as he ruled a demonic underworld.

If I was his heir in a spiritual sense then I could actually be the ruler of that underworld. That assumed of course that Trigon had no living sons and that Raven didn't have a claim. Maybe not as she had after all rejected the demon as a father and even some removed most of their blood connection. Also it was highly doubtful that she would want to rule some hell. Wasn't that appealing to me either for that matter.

And what of Slade? Had he been planning to come along for the ride? I didn't think that you could have two minds in one body and it seemed unlikely that he'd been trying to take over my body. No he'd wanted a legacy, not a way to cheat death. So maybe some sort of merging of minds or at least a memory transfer?

Either one of those would of made me his successor. But that hadn't happened. I was still me. I had still had the same wants and fears. My feelings for the people in my life hadn't changed. That was thanks to my mental shields of that I was sure.

However on some sort of immaterial level the ritual had worked. I could now summon fire and hold it in the palms of my hands. Slade didn't seem to be in my mind but there might have been some sort of supernatural essence passed on along with some of Trigon's powers.

That should of have freaked me out more than it did but what really worried me was what would happen if people found out. I was part demon now, not biologically but spiritually at least. Did that make me the enemy?

Maybe not given that the Demon Etrigan was a member of the Justice League, and he was even bound to a human being.

_"Begone, begone — the form of man — Rise, the Demon Trigon_" I muttered softly.

Nothing happened of course, but I had half expected to grow horns or at least to end up with two sets of eyes for a moment there.

So maybe no one in League would care much. After all they'd all done things worse than get themselves merged with a source of evil. But while they might be a little too forgiving and understanding they weren't fools. They would keep an eye on me.

Maybe I shouldn't join the League at all. I had other options. I had a fiancé I hadn't seen for over six months and while arranged marriages could be very successful it wouldn't be such a bad idea to try and get to know the future wife.

Heck I even had an apprentice offer that was rather attractive, a rarity in of its self. The witch Tala had offered to take me on. It might be a trap or just an excuse for her to get herself another boyfriend, but right now it looked tempting. Mostly because she might actually be able to help me with being Trigon's heir, assuming that was what I was.

Of course doing either of those things would mean leaving Kara, which before today would never have seemed like an option. But Tala had placed that sliver of uncertainty in my mind. Normally I'd be angry at the person who had tried to make me doubt Kara, but given that I now had something demonic inside me.

Lastly I could try to fight to keep the Titans going. It was so unfair that we were being shut down at the order of some alien overlord who lived up in space. Wasn't I suppose to fight tyranny?

The anger started and more fire appeared, but I was about to calm myself down and that made it vanish. My existing abilities had allowed me to gain at least some control over my new ones very easily. The god thing that had sent me here sure seemed to have known what powers I'd need in this universe.

I might of ended up thinking on this matter for hours but I heard someone land behind me. To my surprise it wasn't Kara checking up on me it was in fact Starfire.

"I have come to make my goodbyes" informed the soon to be space queen "and to confess a hidden truth".

This did seem to be the place for it.

"What are you talking about, Koriand'r?" I said using the princess's real name.

Compared to Old One titles, alien names weren't much of a challenge to speak.

"It involves the time the Teen Titans did battle with the villain known as Warp" she answered.

Okay either I was going crazier or she was becoming easier to understand.

"You mean when you went to the future?" I inquired.

That seemed to happen a lot to the Titans. It was rather worrying all this time travel and I was pretty sure that the time line still hadn't fully sorted itself out.

"Yes" replied the alien babe "I saw a possible future, one that I did not like and while there I met a future version of you".

Well given that I was immortal that was hardly surprising, but what was surprising was the fact that she was going to tell me all about.

"Okay why don't you tell me everything" I requested.

And she did.

(Line Break)

**Jump City - 2001**

The alien princess Koriand'r or Starfire as she better known in these parts skipped down the corridor It was the perfect day, the weather was great. No one was attempting to destroy Jump City, and best of all today was Blorthog!

Starfire wanted all of her friends to have an amazing time. She had already prepared all the decorations and presents that were required for the celebration, so they didn't need to do anything other than have great amounts of fun.

However in order to do that they all had to be together, this meant that Starfire had to gather her friends.

She knew that Raven would be in her room as last night the newest member of the team had upset the magic using girl. He'd hadn't done it on purpose, the teen from an alternate universe had simply been frustrated about being taken off duty after causing that popular singer to cancel his concert. Starfire had been upset about that for a while but Raven had calmed her down, and she felt that Gothic's reason had been good ones even if he had handled things the wrong way.

Later that week when Raven had sort of tried to ask the immortal on a date, only very badly, the rocker had made a nasty comment that was something along the lines of 'no I don't want to hang around with a bunch of whiny self harming emos' Clearly he hadn't understood that Raven's plan would not have involved other emos, cutting oneself, or any whining.

Starfire however was not going to give into despair. Eventually Raven would be able to tell the immortal hero in training that she had a romantic interest in him in a way that didn't escape the dense minds human boys seemed to have. Although to be fair Raven hadn't figured out how strong her feelings were just yet, but she would soon and then she would 'make the move'.

As for today this was the day that they would both take a big step towards that moment. After all good romantic relationships started of as friendships, that was how it worked in the movies.

Oddly Raven's door was half-open. This made Starfire smile as it meant that her friend was not retreating totally into solitude, and perhaps she was even leaving the door open in case a certain someone passed by.

Slowly the alien princess fully opened the door, what she saw surprised her.

Raven appeared to be playing with those cute models of mythological creatures. Something she hadn't done for a while. Starfire wasn't stupid, she was naïve about life of Earth but her own people were highly emotional so she understood when someone was expressing themselves. Starfire just tended to be more direct about it.

The mythological horse like creature which Raven liked to use as an avatar for herself was saying something about a candy themed social event that it wanted another character, which was model of a horse not part of that franchise, to accompany the proxy of Raven to.

Apparently he'd said no which caused the hooded girl to call out.

"Why won't you go out with me, you stupid stallion!".

Starfire didn't know much about Earth psychology but she got the impression that Raven's use of the word 'stallion' was something that would raise a few eyebrows if the others heard it. Perhaps soon it would be time for more 'talk of the girls', but for now it was time to have the fun.

"Happy Blorthog!" Starfire joyfully said to Raven's back

The smile only remained on her lips for a few seconds before it turned into a confused frown, and then into a look of fear. Raven's eyes were glowing red, never a good sign, and when she spoke it sounded rather demonic.

"Nobody's allowed in my room!".

The door slammed in Starfire's face and the alien princess looked ready to burst into tears. However the young princess's boundless optimism would not be defeated so easily. Raven would leave her bedroom once the sounds of fun-filled Titan Tower.

However it wouldn't hurt if she got Gothic to ask Raven to join them... actually it might as Raven could end up blasting the immortal down the corridor with her powers judging by the music that she was now playing.

To that end the alien princess went to the immortal Titan's room. She knocked but there was no reply. However upon careful listening she could faintly hear music playing.

Normally Starfire wouldn't enter the rocker's room without permission but she did want him to join the celebration.

Unlike Raven, Gothic seemed to know how to socialize and have fun, he just preferred not to when he was in a negative mood. However no negativity would prevent his having of fun on this day.

She entered the room to find the hero from another universe sitting up on bed. His knees were up so that a book he was reading had something to lean on.

Starfire almost sighed when she realised that Raven also liked that book. Not for the exact same reasons judging by the reactions to the movie version of the tale. The magic using girl was more positively inclined the blood drinking monsters known as the vampires, were as the immortal enjoyed it when the vampires got destroyed by the heroes.

Another thing they had common was their taste in music. They listened to many of the same bands and sometimes even the same albums. There were differences. The immortal liked what he called 'head banging music' rather than 'depressive emo whiny shit' but once in a while they would even play the same songs.

Why Raven and Gothic didn't seem to realise that their slight differences would actually make them a better couple was something beyond Starfire. Sometimes she thought it would be wise to lock them in a room together. Of course she had no idea that people thought the same about her and Robin.

The immortal was wearing headphones, as he was considerate about not damaging other people's ear drums so Starfire was forced to get the young hero's attention.

Which caused him to grab a gun from under his pillow, and very nearly to point it right at her.

"Christ, Star" said the somewhat insane hero "couldn't you have knocked. I might not of gotten up yet".

"I did do the knocking" she informed "my knocking you up was both loud and plentiful".

"Errr I don't think you phrased that right" stated the immortal "that or you're really confused about human reproduction".

"There is no confusion" corrected the alien babe "today is Blorthog, you must celebrate, but first you must speak to Raven and make her join in with the fun that is Blorthog"

"That's not a good idea" protested Gothic "She might not be able to kill me but I still feel pain".

Star used her own version of the Batglare. It was in the words of Pokémon players everywhere: Super Effective.

"Okay, don't smite me I'll go talk to her".

With that done the alien princess then marched off in order to gather then needed supplies

Then when Starfire entered the common room her heart nearly broken when she Robin standing by himself. He had blasting music playing and his eyes were slammed shut.

He was in a bad mood. She could immediately tell as she always knew when her own romantic interest was in pain.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the couch, arguing over the controller to a video game console. They were shouting at each other and saying mean thing, not at all how friends should act.

She set everything down and took out of some of the beaded necklaces that she made herself for each of her friends. They were based on ones handed out during an event here on Earth called Fat Tuesday, not quite the same as the ones used back home but she thought that the alteration would make the celebration easier for her friends to embrace.

"Friends! Would you like to join me in my celebration of Blorthog? It is the Tamaranian holiday that celebrates friendship!"

"GIVE ME BACK THE REMOTE, GRASS STAIN!" Cyborg screamed over the already very loud music.

"IT'S MY TURN!" Beast boy replied.

Starfire then glanced over at Robin, who was still damaging his hearing with the music of beating. He was paying her no attention what so ever.

The loud music from Robin, the yelling from Beast boy and Cyborg, combined with Raven's terrible behaviour, and lastly Gothic's referencing of her ignorance of this culture was really starting to get to the alien. Today was suppose to be a good day.

This not fun mood could not be allowed, she would throw them a party and they would have fun. Robin would pay attention to her, and the others would stop acting like they weren't all close friends.

Maybe by the end of the day, Raven would be willing to discuss her 'trouble of the boys' with Starfire

None of that happened. Beast boy was thrown over the couch by Cyborg. The shape shifter quickly grabbed onto the beads Star was holding in an attempt to not fall face first onto the floor.

The necklace shattered and the beads dropped to the floor. It was all very symbolic.

"STOP!" the alien screamed.

Everyone in the room flinched. Beast boy and Cyborg turned off the television immediately much like Robin with his music. As for Raven and Gothic they ran into the room as if they thought that the Tower was under attack. Which to be fair did happen quite often.

"Friends, why are you acting like this? It… it is not right! Today is Blorthog, the day of friendship! If we do not celebrate properly… we might… we might drift apart".

Somehow she made the words 'drift apart' sound like 'suffer horrible fates and then die'.

"Drift apart?" Beast boy frowned. "Star, we aren't… drifting apart or anything."

"Yeah," Robin agreed "We're just acting like roommates. It's normal. Friends fight sometimes but that doesn't mean that we won't make up".

Starfire was able to hold back the tears.

"Are you sure?" she asked seeking further assurance

"We'll be friends forever," Cyborg agreed "we might not always been a team or even get along but we'll always be there for one another when it counts the most".

Starfire glanced up at the team in hope. Everyone, even Raven, offered a comforting smile. Reassurance had been successful.

Then the alarm rang out, meaning that villain was on the loose once again. That or a giant creature of some sort was trying to eat people.

"Titans, go".

Everyone but Gothic left and as Star flew after the team she heard him say.

"You kidnap one celebrity and they kick you off the team. Bloody heroes".

(Line Break)

**Jump City - 2001**

Warp smirked as he stared down at the Clock of Eternity. It was his now, it would vanish today just as his research had suggested. Only it wouldn't remain vanished. He would sell it for millions of credits once he got it home.

"Put the clock back!" a voice ordered.

Warp turned to see the Teen Titans, standing there in their full glory just like the holovids. Well nearly all of them. The immortal, who still making the news in Warp's native time, seemed to be missing.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. I've read about you in the history books," he said.

That should have been confusing but apparently they either didn't care or they just thought he was mad.

_'No matter'_ Warp thought as he prepared his weapons, the ones he brought here specifically for beating the young heroes.

"You titans are out of date. I am from the future," Warp gloated as he took each of the teen heroes down.

Before any of the crime fighters could do anything the crook had the clock and was preparing to leave.

"It's been fun!" he said as the portal opened.

Star, who really wanted to rent some anger flew towards the thief and tackled him right just as the portal through time closed.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted out in despair.

She was gone.

(Line Break)

**Jump City 2021 **

Starfire did not like the future. The city had greatly changed. Many parts of it were run down and people seemed to be keeping off the streets. The only thing that hadn't changed much was Titan Tower. Well it had actually changed in some respects. It still looked the same but there was something wrong with the place. Koriand'r felt as if there was a darkness clouding her home, but that didn't stop the alien princess from flying inside.

Upon hearing the sound of someone gently crying Koriand'r quickly made her way to Raven's room, as that was the source of the sound.

"Raven? Raven, it is Starfire, your friend," the alien called as she entered the room.

It hadn't changed much. It was as if someone had purposely tried to maintain it. Actually upon closer inspection a few little details had changed, there were shelves that didn't contain books. Rather they were covered with personal effects. Lots of photos, a ticket to a concert that had been torn in half. A snow globe that contained a model of Jump City and things that Starfire had no knowledge but somehow they seemed important.

"No such thing," Raven said softly while resting in her four poster bed.

"Please, Raven, I..." started Koriand'r.

"Just another figment, a memory. Don't even look. It will go away".

Star's heart was starting to hurt.

"You must listen! I am here because..."

"You're dead!" Raven interrupted angrily "You all died, so you can't be real. Go away!"

With that the magic user hid under the covers and started to call out.

"She has to go away. Just like before. She died like the others. Everyone dies or goes away, but not him. Where is he? Why isn't he here? I need him to make her go AWAY!"

The last shout must have been heard all over the Tower as it was responded to by someone. The sound of heavy footsteps grew louder as someone ran towards Raven's room.

That was when Starfire saw him and he saw her. One of her team mates was alive and a lot more sane in appearance. He didn't look much older either, he'd aged a few years over the past two decades but at some point it seemed to have stopped. He still wore body armour and a black coat only the one he wore now as leather jacket with a white skull on the back.

Gothic lowered the gun and then smiled.

"I figured you turn up one day" said the immortal "in this universe you should never assume anyone is dead until after the autopsy has been done, and even then always leave room for a little doubt".

"Make her go away!" demanded Raven "I don't want her here!".

"Sorry luv" said the Brit slipping into a different accent for a moment "but she's not in your head. Well not this time"

Gothic walked over to Raven and gently stroked her hair until she calmed down. Then he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, before saying.

"I'll be back soon, luv" said the immortal.

"You'll never leave me" whispered Raven before going to sleep.

"Never" he whispered back "I'll always be here for you".

Gothic stepped away from the bed and gestured for Starfire to follow him. When they were outside of them he closed the door behind them and turned to the alien princess.

"What is wrong with Raven?" Koriand'r asked to know.

"That's a long story" said the rocker "after you disappeared things got bad between us Titans. We fought more and I ran off for a while. Raven tried to keep us together, she even called me back to Jump City, but then the world ended. She ended it. Cyborg and BB died fighting Trigon. I'd gone into the underworld to get Raven out but by the time we'd gotten back only Robin was left standing. Even what was left of the Justice League were getting picked off. Then Trigon tried to kill me. That was the last straw. Raven totally lost it. She became what I call 'Black Raven' it's the part of her that feels only hate. She used that hate to kill Trigon but that much dark magic, it broke something inside her. She can't control her feelings anyone. It's only gotten worse over the years. Sometimes she's happy for a while and its like having a big kid around the place. Then she'll get scared or angry, but most of the time she's just... despairing"

Starfire could almost picture it all in her mind. She'd never felt so depressed.

"Borg and Beastie Boy died but unlike everybody else they didn't come back to life. I have no idea why, some magic thing I guess. After that Robin was nearly as bloodthirsty as me, but he never crossed the lines I did. Slade made it worse. He was able to play Tim and me off against each other. Eventually I killed Slade, well as much as you can kill the undead. I tried to make it work with just Supergirl but she left me. Ray went Green Raven after catching us... well you can imagine what would make Raven jealous enough to turn into a big green monster. Since then it's just been me and her, alone in this godforsaken tower".

Finally Starfire could take it no more. She practically tackled the goth in a hug as she started to try to comfort him.

"I am so sorry, friend Gothic"

"Gothic" muttered the black clad man before speaking more clearly "No one but Ray 'as called me that for years. Heck it's been a good long while since anyone called me friend either. I go by Immortal these days or The Punisher if you've been a very bad girl who needs to die, but that wouldn't mean anything to you so forgot that part".

The Immortal then led the alien into the common room, which looked more like an armoury/trophy room than a living space. There guns and items of clothing, and even weapons that she was sure that her friend of the past would never of used. The most worrying sight was his old coats. He'd stopped wearing his crime fighting outfit,

"I stopped bothering with the capes and cowls stuff a long time ago. I just slap on the body armour and wear a scary mask now. It's the only way for one man to protect an entire city. Sorry if that upsets you Koriand'r, but I never was much of hero".

"Why did you call me Koriand'r?" the alien princess questioned.

"Koriand'r. That is your real name, right? Blackfire always called you that. She hated it when I called you Starfire. In her view being a hero was what got you killed... well displaced anyway. Eventually she started hating this life nearly as much as I do"

"Blackfire is here?" asked a shocked princess "on Earth?".

"No she left... must be about eighteen or seventeen years ago now. She came here when she heard of your 'death', it hit her hard. There was just me and Raven by then. Once she gotten control of her grief, Fire tried to be like you. She even tried to make me fight like a Titan again. But by then I'd realised that I never was a hero. I'd just been fooling myself. Then when Kara left I just dropped the act".

That last statement was even more shocking to the alien than hearing about her sister attempting to reform herself. She was numb to that because she could see how much Immortal was suffering.

"You... truly believe that?" questioned Starfire.

"Yes. I do."

"Oh," Starfire said mournfully

"Sorry princess, but even Supergirl couldn't save me.

Then when things seemed hopeless Immortal smiled.

"She couldn't save me, but maybe you can".

"How?" she inquired.

If there was a way to help her friends then she would do it without question.

"I've seen Warp a few times in the last month" explained the anti-hero "I suspect that he's trying to fix his time machine. We don't have the tech he needs yet but I think he's getting close because his robberies are getting more frequent. If we can get his tech we can send you back and change this crappy future into something that will hopefully not suck so much".

There was no question that this future did indeed do the sucking.

"But I can't take him alone. It's like he studied me in the future. Every time we fight he has another gizmo ready to take me down. He's even got something that cancels out my Old One magic".

Star was about to ask about something but her question was answered before she could ask.

"So we're going to need help".

"From who?" asked Starfire

"My wife" Immortal growled before changing his tone "oh and Batman".

(Line Break)

**In Flight to Gotham - 2021**

"Raven, will she be all right?" Starfire asked over the comm unit in her borrowed helmet.

She needed the device as she flew with Immortal who was currently riding the Gothbike. Apparently he could fly but nearly fast enough to keep up with Star. The bike was a hybrid of human and alien tech and so could go airborne as well. But he didn't seem to enjoy flying very much.

For the trip the man once known mostly as Gothic was dressed in black leather and had odd looking axe swung across his back. A utility belt was the only thing he had left of the outfit he'd use to wear when working with the Titans. He also had at least three guns on his person. He'd mention that using magic wasn't such a good idea when your feeling over emotional were as guns don't care what sort of mood you're in.

"She's not child" Immortal explained "she doesn't need me to fed her or anything like that. She just needs me to be around at least some of the time. I think I keep her anchored more than anything else".

"Oh" was all Starfire said.

Star didn't say anything for a while, but she did want to ask something Immortal seemed to understand that.

"Okay, whatever is on your mind, just ask" offered the anti-hero "I have empathic powers now, so you can't hide your feelings from me".

Finally the alien princess found the courage to ask.

"I am curious about you and Raven. Are you lovers?"

Immortal was silent for a moment or two, but Star soon got her answers.

"I didn't understand just how much loved me until after the big reset. I don't think she did either. The Titans were over already after that we just didn't accept it. Me and Robin never saw eye to eye on a lot of things. Hell he tried to beat me down once or twice. My methods were... too extreme even for him. Killing Toyman that was what really ended it, but I was so angry back then. Slade had a way of getting under my skin... Anyway Raven was the only one who was there for me, her mood shifts weren't so bad back then so we were lovers for a while. She tried to be there for me... in a girlfriend sort of way. Then I killed Slade and somehow that allowed Trigon to make his heir. A sort of ghost of him was inside Slade, it's rather confessing. That was when Raven really started to fall apart. She... she tried to free me. She bound her father's ghost within in me but she had go 'Dark Raven' to do it. She killed me to save me, it took me three days for me to get out of that coma. By the end of it she was self harming and regressing. We never made love again. She's not all there in the head even when she's happy Pink Raven so I never... Plus she had father issues and me getting sort of merged with him was to much to handle. It's super creepy even without Trigon's ghost wanting to me get her pregnant so he can be reborn as The Destroyer".

With that said neither of them spoke for a good long while.

"But yeah I love her and she loves me" confessed the immortal some time later "and I'll never leave her. Never. But I know she'll leave me one day. Everyone does".

(Line Break)

**Gotham - 2021**

The window of the closed bar smashed apart as the crook went flying through it. He was soon followed by a masked figure whose cape fluttered in the early morning breeze. But this was ordinary super hero, this was The Batman.

"Where is he!?" the Dark Knight demanded to know "Where's the Red Hood. I know he's been here, so don't you dare lie to me".

"He's not here" the criminal confessed "he was, but he already left. He said he had some business in Star City".

"If you're lying to me I will find out" the Caped Crusader "I will hunt you down and next time I'll do a lot worse than throw you through a window".

The sheer amount of terror expressed by the felon's eyes assured The Batman that he was being told the truth.

"He's not kidding you" said a familiar voice "if you're lying he will be back for you, and if you're very lucky he'll find you before I do".

The wrongdoer became even more terrified when he saw who had just spoken.

"Punisher!" the thug half screamed "no not you. Please Batman don't let him hurt me".

Rather than reply the Dark Knight slammed his open palm into the panic-stricken man's face, knocking him out. Batman was about to express his displeasure at the Immortal's presence when somebody else spoke.

"Robin?" said the gentle and so familiar voice.

Oh, how he had missed that voice all these years. It brought him great joy just to hear her say that name. It brought back the memories of a time when everything had been right in the world. It took him back to the days before becoming The Batman, before all of this.

"No one..." he said, half whispering "has called me that in a long time.

Walking out of the shadows that he had lived in for so long, he got to look upon her face. She hadn't changed a bit. She was as gorgeous as ever. He, however, had aged. He was twenty years older, but right now he felt no different than how he'd felt when he was only sixteen years old. He perfectly remembered how she'd made him feel when they'd first met. The kiss that still haunted his lips.

"It's been a long time, Starfire," he said with as much of a smile as Batman could muster "he was right. He told me you weren't dead, but I lost hope. I'm so sorry".

As it turns out even Batman could cry.

**The Batcave – 2021 **

"So, I assume Gothic told you what happened after you left?" Batman asked as he and Starfire walked through the underground lair.

Star didn't answer right away she was to busy looking all around, examining all the equipment he now used as the Batman. It was much better than what Immortal had to work with. Which was odd because in the past Robin had gone out of his way to make sure that Gothic not only had access to the Boy Wonder's spare equipment but also that he was trained in their usage.

"He did not tell me much, but it was more than I could withstand to hear" Starfire said quietly.

She looked up at Batman's unmasked face and felt her cheeks grow warm. There was no doubt in her mind that this was her Robin's future self, and that he had grown into a very handsome man.

She blushed at this thought and quickly looked away. Batman, however, had not failed to notice the signs

Then Starfire saw something in a case that caught her eye, and she stopped walking at once. For a while she simply stared at it, wanting to cry. It was the Robin costume. The outfit he had worn as a teenager.

She wrapped her arms around herself, tears coming to her eyes. She realised then that her Robin was long gone. He'd been crushed under the weight that was the burden of being The Batman.

She felt something wrap around her and looked up in surprise to see that Batman had wrapped his cloak around her. She smiled, knowing that at least in this was one way he hadn't changed. He'd never stopped caring about her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome" Tim Drake replied.

Neither of them said nothing for a while until Starfire found herself being wrapped up in a strong pair of arms.

"I've missed you so much" admitted the former Boy Wonder "All these years I never stopped thinking about you. I loved you so much and I never got to tell you. But I gave up, can you forgive me for that?"

"Robin of course I forgive you!"

"I'd like it better if you called me Tim," he said with a smile.

"Tim" she whispered.

The former Boy Wonder wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest.

"When you were gone," he whispered, "I wanted to quit so badly. I've hated his life so much. All I ever wanted to do since I saw the world end was to settle down and be normal. Even before that I had my doubts. I was never like Nightwing. I never wanted to be Batman, not really that was just a stupid kid's dream".

Starfire opened her eyes in surprise at his declaration. She hadn't known that Robin had felt this way. What worse was that he could never of had that sort of life with her. She was going to be a queen one day, and even if she could make him her king, that would never be a life that her Robin wanted.

"Star, I'm sorry for never telling you how I felt," Tim added "I guess I always took you for granted. But when you go back that will change I promise".

"Oh, Robin," she cried, burying her face further into his chest.

"Listen, Star" Tim Drake whispered "we don't have much time. Immortal's conjugal visit will only last a few hours before Talia gives up trying to get him to join the League of Shadows and just gives him the information we need, so we need to make sure that you know what to change about the past".

Starfire knew one thing that she was going to change. She was going to let Robin go. He deserved that normal life he longed for but he would never have it if he still thought that they could be a couple. But that didn't stop of her from having some conjugal time of her own.

**Jump City – 2021**

In the years to come Starfire would look back on the fight and never ceased to be amazed by it.

Gothic had cast off the identity of Immortal and gone into battle without a single lethal weapon. Back in his long dark coat he charged into the fight right alongside Batman. They had fought as a team, every move was perfect, every gadget was wisely used to strip away a layer of Warp's defences.

In her eyes Tim had been even more impressive. He had been able to match the darker hero's every move even though he lacked his former friend's many super powers. The former Boy Wonder had planned the battle down to the last detail, and it had seemed as if victory was assured.

Sadly plans rarely went smoothly. Warp's technology and future knowledge gave him an edge they simply couldn't completely overcome. They could of still defeated the time traveller the alien princess was sure of that but not without destroying the needed technology.

Then a miracle had taken place.

Raven had appeared from no where. Her cloak had gone from a dark blue to a sky coloured one. Her mere presence had seemed to restore the others as she had somehow become hope personified.

With their combined talents and powers the four of them became Titans once more. From that point on Warp hadn't a chance of winning. That he ended up dying of old age in a matter of seconds was sad but it was Warp's fault for messing with a force as dangerous as time.

"It's set to twenty years ago" said Batman as he handed the device over to Star "You have to hurry if you want to go back to your time!"

Starfire looked at the porthole with a mix of emotions. Doubts entered her mind. If this was the way things were supposed to be, then what was the point of going back? Why couldn't she stay there with them and focus on their future instead of the past? If she remained here maybe they could be a team once more. The world badly needed a new Justice League and between the four of them they could surely face any threat.

With this in mind, she looked up at Tim Drake, wondering if he was thinking the same thing. He was looking at her and she remembered that this life wasn't what he wanted.

"Please!" she said desperately. "Tell me that this is not the way it is meant to be! Tell me that there is hope, that we can make things better".

The two of them remained silent as her gaze met his.

"If anyone can make things better, then it's you Star" assured The Batman.

He gently laid his hands on her waist and kissed her tenderly on the lips, but they had to stop quickly, since time was running out. When they pulled away, Starfire looked longingly up at the former Robin.

Then he pressed the artifact that Warp had stolen 20 years ago into her hands. With that, Koriand'r began to understand that nothing was really fixed so she gave one smile back at her friends before jumping into the portal.

She could change things. She would change things.

(Line BreaK)

**Titan Tower -2002**

The word "Wow" summed it all up nicely.

"I had no idea" I whispered before speaking more clearly "but now that I think about it a lot of things make more sense now. Cyborg building the Gothbike. Robin letting me go off and fight the Occupation. Trying to make ME his friend even after I killed. You're even why he told me about Raven".

Starfire only nodded

"It's also why you left" I reasoned "if you hadn't then Tim never would of fallen for DB and gotten his way out. You gave him up".

I saw Starfire begin to slump so I put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you" I said "you did so much for us, and thanks for not doing too much either".

She done exactly enough but she'd hadn't tried to interfere any more than she'd had to. Tim must of know exactly what needed to changed and Star had followed the plan brilliantly.

"Things will better" the alien princess said firmly "but there is one thing you must do for me".

"Name it" I replied.

"You must join the Justice League".

That I hadn't expected.

"But they want to shut the Titans down" I argued "If I stay and fight maybe I could ... isn't that what you want to keep the Teen Titans going?"

Starfire shook her head and said.

"You must leave this tower, Gothic. You must join the League of Justice!"

"Why?" I inquired.

Starfire leaned in and shared a little more of that future with me.

"I can save Batman" I realised "and Superman if I do it right, but it will mean losing Kara".

The alien princess had just told me how those heroes had died, and even with the chances in the time line they could still met those fates. I had to change things. The entire future depended on it. Even if it meant letting Kara vanish from my life.

"I'll do it" I told the alien babe "I'll join the League".

"And you must wait for friend Raven" instructed Starfire "she will come back to you. She had to leave you know why now".

Because if she was here now she'd know about Trigon and would try to save me. But she wasn't ready yet, she would be.

"I will return to my homeworld tomorrow, and I must take my brother with me" informed the soon to be queen "Blackfire will remain her in exile as she chose. You must keep her with you Gothic".

"Understood" I replied.

"Before I go I wish to do the hugging".

Which we did and it lasted quiet a while. Thankfully it was like holding an upset sister than anything werid.

After that the alien princess flew off and left me to speak to the Titans. They wouldn't take the news well, so I would just have to soften the blow as best I could. I had to go. I had work to do. The League would need me.

Author Note.

I can't relate to Starfire very well. I did try you should be able to tell. Hopefully it's readable as it's kinda important to the story. It gets depressing at parts as well but I think it's kind of hopeful at the end. Things will get worse for Gothic but then they will get better I promise.


End file.
